The Pillar
by Anime93
Summary: Third year ronin ryu has a welcoming morning. Intwined by a busty brunette, he finds out he is part of dangerous game, is bonded with someone, and life as he knew it ends and something new begins. Leave your thoughts. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

He let out a long sigh moving his bangs from in front of his eyes. His eyes fixed forward with a look of indifference. Upon closer analysis one would see that he was in fact fuming but restraining himself. "Botched it again..." He said to himself. He looked over the bulletin boards, who passed, who failed. He was in a good mood until he seen that he failed AGAIN.

He pushed his way through the crowd of people, paying no attention to the looks he recieved. He came to a stop at a nearby shop ordering some food, it was a four course meal he ate all of it in about three minutes.

* * *

A girl wearing a white cherograsm dress with open slits, red hair, and glasses leapt from rooftop to rooftop at her side was a busty woman clothed in a white cloth leaving little to the imagination. They were both winded, extremely, judging from stains on their outfits there was a fight.

"Matsu, are you sure we can get away!?" Uzume shouted.

"Matsu is positive," she answered with confidence. "I disabled all MBI satellites for two minutes, if we keep this pace up we'll escape." Uzume nodded, still unsure but was going to help her friend no matter what, unsaid they both ran faster pressed with time.

They leapt from rooftop to rooftop both wanting to falter and rest for just a second but they didn't and couldn't.

"What did you take from them?" Uzume asked.

"Nothing really," matsu said sheepishly. "Just a jinki..."

Uzume's eyes widened. "A jinki!?"

"That's right, end of the road for both of you." Came a cold voice, both of the girls stopped where they were fear freezing them into place. In front of the stood a gray haired woman with a nodachi, a pink haired woman with a custom kimono on, and a white haired woman with claws for hands.

"Kurasaba," matsu hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Matsu," kurasaba said with little emotion. "I'd say give it back, and you'll be spared. But being a former member of the discipline squad you know that's not going to happen. Prepare!" She shouted the last part drawing her nodachi from its sheath.

_Shit_ uzume cursed mentally. I can't beat all three of them!

"You escaped once, but this time I'm going to snap your legs so you can't run!" Benitsubasa yelled running forward at lightning speed.

"Haihane," kurasaba said. The clawed woman flanked benitsubasa's right staying several paces behind her.

"Matsu!"

"Our best course is attack and run."

Uzume narrowed her eyes in on benitsubasa and haihane. She leapt forward going with matsu's plan, with quick waves the white cloth turned into violent flails extending and retracting at will. Benitsubasa dodged and waved through the attacks but was kept on her toes and unable to attack since she needed to be at close range. Haihane slashed through a strip of white cloth, she was faster than benitsubasa and used that to her advantage in three seconds she closed the gap between herself and uzume. The ground was literally melted inches from the white haired woman, on instinct she jumped out the way, a red beam carved through the ground turning sharply towards kurasaba.

"I forgot you don't fight." Kurasaba glanced at matsu with a sadistic grin.

Matsu frowned. "I don't need to." The beam was about to hit home, kurasaba with little effort and with lightning speed swung her nodachi the blade slamming into the beam, with a little more power the beam was knocked aside craving through the buildings at her side, glass, cement, and wood was thrown into an air frenzy dust and smoke covred everything, the ground rocked.

* * *

Ryu barely managed to jump out of the way in tme before the beam struck a once mighty building. He rolled backwards to his feet dodging a piece of cement. The people around him ran in a panic. "What the hell was that!?" Eyes wide with fear. He heard on the news about the weapons ban being lifted, but this was just ridiculous.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he ran through the gap in the buildings his senses on high. His zori silently tapping the ruined cement. A flash illuminated the block around him as a wave of asphalt roared towards him on instinct he dived behind a steel girder left from a shop. The ground rattled violently as the wave passed by him his vision clouded by dust and debris.

Uzume was spent she had been going at for a half hour. She was winning at first, but with haihane's speed and benitsubasa's strength she was sent on the defensive once a chance opened itself. The two complimented each other and create openings to attack. Uzume cried out in pain three deep slashes formed on her chest tearing the white cloth.

Matsu furrowed her brows in focus. "Uzume!"

Uzume flipped gracefully backwards dodging a powerful slash from haihane she rebounded off the wall nearby kicking her in the ribs haihane was reeling, uzume gasped in agony benitsubasa glared at the busty brunette the brick wall next to them dissipating into nothing. Uzume was beyond spent and that last hit did a number but she had to escape.

_I have to find my ashikabi I can't die!_ She clenched her teeth, bloodied fingers pushing into the cement supporting her weight.

"Time to end this!" Benitsubasa said with finality charging at uzume with lightning fast speed she leapt into the air.

"Earthquake fist!" She shouted, her fist slammed into the ground cracking it with little effort. Uzume's eyes widened in disbelief a wave of dissipating cement and dirt barreled towards her hundreds of miles per hour. There was no way she could dodge that, she stiffened bracing herself for the end.

But the pain never came, instead there was a warmth that surged through her body, making her breathless. She opened her eyes fear slowly etching onto her face. The wave of destruction dispersed tearing out windows and support beams. Her breath hitched as she seen a strong arm wrapped around her hips.

"Who is this bastard!?" Benitsubasa shouted.

"Relax, he's just an ashikabi." Haihane said lazily.

"A monkey," the pink haired girl spat.

"Get out of here." Ryu said quietly to uzume ignoring the gash on his arm.

"But you're hurt," the words just left uzume's mouth. She didn't want to move away from him, her heart raced faster, and faster he's the one she said mentally being overcome with heat.

"I'm fine," ryu said releasing her. "You and your friend go now."  
Uzume flinched from the tone of his voice. Wordlessly she ran to matsu.

"Hey bitch!" Benitsubasa screamed charging towards uzume before she could connect with a blow ryu appeared in front of her placing a well time kick to her stomach stomach sending her flying back into a fire hydrant, water gushed out for twelve feet oskaing the ground and nearby stores with windows.

"Your fight is with me." He said with no emotion grabbing the handle of his sword tightly. _It's a good thing I always carry a sword on me._

Kurasaba glanced at benitsubasa getting back on her feet. For a human he was fast, very fast her team mate didn't even have time to react. The momentary lapse in her focus allowed matsu and uzume to bolt down the street.

Uzume glanced back with worry in her eyes. _I can't..._

"Uzume, follow me. I know a place where we'll be safe!" Matsu shouted.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know she'll take us in." Matsu assured.

Benitsubasa walked to the left of ryu with a deadly glare. "You're going to pay for that! Nobody crosses the discipline squad and lives!"

"Don't get so worked up he didn't hit your little tits." Haihane chrodled.

"What!?" Benitsubasa's entire face turned red from embarrassment.

_Now would be a good time to make a run for it, but that girl with the gray hair won't let me move_. Ryu eyed karasuba carefully noting the grin on the woman's face, a deadly glint in her eyes.

"Haihane, stop teasing benitsubasa." Karasuba ordered slashing her blade to the side. "Number two and number ten escaped, we'll take this weak monkey in for baggage."

"Stop calling me a monkey!" Ryu barked frowning.

Haihane chuckled. "It's the truth, you humans are below us."

Ryu clenched his teeth. "If you feel that way, show me what you got!"

"Gladly!" Benitsubasa charged forward throwing a quick right hook, ryu swayed back the force of the attack blowing his long bangs every which way. Haihane came from behind him claws beared, with a quick pivot he drew his sword stopping haihane's attack from connecting. The three went back and forth attack and dodge, ryu focused on dictating the pace of the fight using quick and sharp slashes to blck the claws and keep benitsubasa at bay. This went on for five minutes growing more intense by the second finally, after ryu missed a slash benitsubasa buried her fist into his stomach. He held back a gasp leaping to distance himself.

Karasuba was the next to charge, she attacked with great ferocity. Ryu was instantly on the defensive dodging her quick thrusts he couldn't mount an offense but when he could began attacking with vicious slashes. The sound of agonizing steel rung his ear drums he strained for a minute before using leverage mis-balancing the leader of the discipline squad. He lunged towards her using the fraction of milliseconds to his advantage.

* * *

Miya smiled sweetly at matsu and uzume. "Matsu, you know it's wrong to steal things." She looked happy but matsu's eyes were big like saucers.

"M-Miya I can explain." Matsu said quickly.

"That can wait, right now you need safety you and your friend can come in." Miya said briskly moving out the way. Matsu went in without hesitation but uzume lagged back.

"Uzume, come on." Matsu pressed turning around to look at the brunette. Uzume wasn't facing her, she was looking back the warmth never faded away, it just got worse she knew in her heart...

"I'm going back!" Uzume said with fierce determination before either of them could argue she sprinted away leaping up to a rooftop.  
Miya looked at uzume thoughtfully for a moment before turning her attention to matsu. "We're going to have a talk about this matsu." She said sweetly.

"Y-Yes miya." Matsu fearfully agreed.

* * *

Ryu slammed into a cement wall, blood flew out his mouth he didn't let himself fall he quickly regrouped dodging karasuba's thrust by fractions of a second, rolling forward he spun aiming a slash for her legs. With lightning quick reflexes karasuba blocked the attack.

Ryu slid back panting rapidly, his arm was beginning to lose its feeling and his vision blurred. He forgot about those two girls in all honesty he was so immersed in the fight. They should be safe he smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling about, monkey!?" Benitsubasa barked.

"Nothing," ryu said lowly. "Come on!"

Karasuba smirked raising her head. "You can barely stand just what do you intend to do?"

Ryu answered with a powerful lunge, he closed the distance between herself and him in fractions of a second the clash of steel rang through the streets.

Karasuba had her arm extended the sword's tip piercing through ryu's chest area. Her moment of victory was interrupted by a stinging sensation on her face that made her grin widen. With a quick jerk she slid her sword out of the wound ryu stepped back blood gushing from his mouth soaking his hand.

Benitsubasa smirked walking towards his crouching form. "Now I'm going to crush you!"

"Benitsubasa, haihane we're heading back."

"But karasuba..." They both tried to protest. Karasuba sent them a death glare both of them quickly walked a few feet in front of her.

"If you survive, I look forward to fighting you again." Kurasaba swiped the blood from her nodachi sheathing it again. She walked to her team mates and began to leave the scene.

Ryu clutched to the wound to stop the blood from flowing too much, too soon. _How were they, what were they?_ He thought spitting out a mouthful of blood again, wheezing he collapsed to both of his knees.

Uzume landed on the ground running towards him as fast as she could still having her own wounds to recover from. "W-What?" Ryu asked, his vision swam into darkness. Uzume caught him before he hit the ground.

"Please, hang on." She said worriedly she cursed herself for leaving him alone. She put him over her shoulder blood dripping onto her smooth skin and plush cloth, without another word she made hast to the Izumo Inn.

* * *

Miya swept the front of the inn humming a melody happily. Matsu and uzume left a mess, but punishment was already taken care of for the wisdom sekirei. "Oh dear." Miya raised a hand to her mouth eyes filling with worry. "What have we here?"

Uzume was panting, eyes wide. "Miya, you have to help him." Uzume begged. Miya didn't miss the tone of the younger sekirei's voice.

"Bring him into my room." Miya ordered allowing uzume to enter.

Fumbling through the house, uzume laid syrus down n miya's floor his breath was ragged and barely coming out. Tears started to form in her eye as she watched him clinging to life by a razor edge. A pain flooded through her chest as the thought of her destined one dying before she even got the chance to be with him swarmed through her mind.

Miya came into the room at a fast pace kneeling next to syrus. The first thing she did was carefully take off his bloodied kimono cringing once she seen the entrance wound of what could only be a sword. "What happened? How did he get this?" Miya asked dabbing some alcohol on the wound to kake sure an infection didn't spread.

"Matsu didn't explain it all?" Uzume asked.

Miya shook her head narrowing her eyes dangerously. "We'll talk about that later right now he needs help." Miya said firmly turning him over to clean the exit wound. Matsu! She thought with anger. Uzume did what she could to help, which wasn't much so she stayed by his side. An hour passed and finally with bloody hands miya was finished stabalizing him.

"Will he be okay?" Uzume asked looking at him breathing smoothly.

Miya nodded but was anything but happy. "He needs rest, I need to take a bath, and both of you meet me in the kitchen for lunch, we have to get acquainted with homura." Miya closed her eyes, tilting her head with a small smile demon masks swirled around her eyes piercing down on the busty brunette.

"Y-Yes m-miya!" Uzume sqeauked running out of the room with lightning speed, her feet thum

Benitsubasa smirked walking towards his crouching form. "Now I'm going to crush you!"

"Benitsubasa, haihane we're heading back."

"But karasuba-sama..." They both tried to protest. Karasuba sent them a death glare both of them quickly walked a few feet in front of her.

"If you survive, I look forward to fighting you again." Karasuba swiped the blood from her nodachi sheathing it again. She walked to her team mates and began to leave the scene.

Ryu clutched to the wound to stop the blood from flowing too much, too soon. _How were they, what were they?_ He thought spitting out a mouthful of blood again, wheezing he collapsed to both of his knees.

Uzume landed on the ground running towards him as fast as she could still having her own wounds to recover from. "W-What?" Ryu asked, his vision swam into darkness. Uzume caught him before he hit the ground.

"Please, hang on." She said worriedly she cursed herself for leaving him alone. She put him over her shoulder blood dripping onto her smooth skin and plush cloth, without another word she made hast to the Izumo Inn.

Miya swept the front of the inn humming a melody happily. Matsu and uzume left a mess, but punishment was already taken care of for the wisdom sekirei. "Oh dear." Miya raised a hand to her mouth eyes filling with worry. "What have we here?"

Uzume was panting, eyes wide. "Miya, you have to help him." Uzume begged. Miya didn't miss the tone of the younger sekirei's voice.

"Bring him into my room." Miya ordered allowing uzume to enter.

Fumbling through the house, uzume laid syrus down n miya's floor his breath was ragged and barely coming out. Tears started to form in her eye as she watched him clinging to life by a razor edge. A pain flooded through her chest as the thought of her destined one dying before she even got the chance to be with him swarmed through her mind.

Miya came into the room at a fast pace kneeling next to syrus. The first thing she did was carefully take off his bloodied kimono cringing once she seen the entrance wound of what could only be a sword. "What happened? How did he get this?" Miya asked dabbing some alcohol on the wound to kake sure an infection didn't spread.

"Matsu didn't explain it all?" Uzume asked.

Miya shook her head narrowing her eyes dangerously. "We'll talk about that later right now he needs help." Miya said firmly turning him over to clean the exit wound. Matsu! She thought with anger. Uzume did what she could to help, which wasn't much so she stayed by his side. An hour passed and finally with bloody hands miya was finished stabalizing him.

"Will he be okay?" Uzume asked looking at him breathing smoothly.

Miya nodded but was anything but happy. "He needs rest, I need to take a bath, and both of you meet me in the kitchen for lunch, we have to get acquainted with homura." Miya closed her eyes, tilting her head with a small smile demon masks swirled around her eyes piercing down on the busty brunette.

"Y-Yes m-miya!" Uzume sqeauked running out of the room with lightning speed, her feet thumping on the floor as she ran to her room. Miya packed up the equipment quietly, she glanced at ryu. His breathing was better now, he was still running a fever but with some rest that would come down.

_The wound on his chest may hurt though when he wakes up. I need to get to the bottom of this_ miya thought, izumo inn wasn't going to turn into a war zone or bloodbath, she wouldn't tarnish her late husband.  
With another glance she left the room, quietly closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning rays from the sun shined down on ryu's face, he groaned in protest the hat about to wake him from his slumber. He sighed quietly feeling them subside, but it was already too late. He slowly opened his eyes, glancing from side to side. To his left a was a beautiful woman with purple hair, he looked at her clothing and realize that she wasn't very modern in dress wise. To his right was the busty brunette he'd meant yesterday she was a wearing a purple shirt with a yellow star, blue capris, and white shoes. A look of relief and affection gracing her face.

"W-Where am I?" He rasped sitting up, but immediately regretted it as pain sent him back to the comfy bed he was laying on.

"Don't move too hastily, your wounds will take time to heal." Miya said in a gentle voice looking at him in a motherly fashion. "You're at izumo inn, I am the landlady miya asama." She bowed her head slightly in a show hospitality.

"I... I see, my name is ryu sahashi." He answered taking in his bandaged torso. "How did I get here?" He asked incredulously looking from miya to uzume.

"She brought you here," miya looked to uzume. "She was worried about you, she brought you back here and I took care of you. She's been sleeping outside of the door waiting for you to wake up."

Ryu looked at uzume smiling softly. "I was told how you got in that condition. I apologize, uzume and matsu shouldn't have put you in that position." Miya glanced at uzume who got twice as small under her gaze.

"Ah, matsu." Ryu took a breath, it was slightly painful but he'd get through it. "That was her name.. You guys escaped?"

"Thanks to you!" Uzume exclaimed grabbing his hand into hers, she felt the same sensation as before when she was in his embrace. When he saved her.

"I'm sorry I should've stayed."

Ryu managed to prop himself on his elbows. "It's okay, I couldn't let them gang up on you." He replied.

"Ryu doing dangerous things like that isn't smart," miya said covering her mouth with her hand. "If you would've been really hurt, I'd have to punish uzume and matsu." Miya laughed softly.

"T-Thanks." Ryu said with a slight bow.

"Do you have a home to go back to?" Miya asked.

Ryu shook his head. "I actually got kicked out, well the power went out and... Yeah."

"You're welcome to stay here for the however long you need. But please try to stay off of your feet." Miya said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Ryu sad graciously.

"Uzume, take him to your room he'll be staying there." Uzume grinned wide nodding her head in approval. She wanted to be alone with him. Gently she grabbed a hold of his hand helping him up to his feet. Miya waited until the two of them left to pick up his broken sword. The blade was cut cleanly no doubt the mark of a true swordsman. Her blood began to go hot as one person entered her mind capable of this...

Kurasaba

Ryu walked the best he could. Considering his entire torso was almst bandaged it was points for effort. "So, your name is uzume?"

"Mhm," she looked up at him. He was much taller than she was, and very muscular but not overly huge. "I forgot to mention that." She laughed scratching the back of her head.

"Kind of hard when you're dodging swords and claws." Ryu joked they both laughed slightly, it pained ryu but it felt good to laugh. He walked up a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. He didn't see izumo inn from the outside but it never struck him as a two story establishment.

Uzume slid open her door extending an arm forward.

"Welcome home, ryu!" She grinned. Her room was spacious, a futon was by the window right across from it was her closet stuffed with boxes. There was a small TV across from the bed and that's was pretty much it.

"What's in there?" Ryu pointed to the boxes in the closet.

Uzume smiled naughtily. "Just some costumes that I like to wear." She said suggestively and ryu didn't miss that tone.

"I think I should lay down." He said making himself comfortable on her futon, with a sigh he slowly began to relax.

Uzume was never one to exercise restraint. She slowly straddled his hips staring into his violet irises. Ryu wanted to protest, but for some reason he was drawn to this woman. What was it about here? Her big brown eyes? Her ponytail? Her breasts? "What?" Was all he could get out.

"I should've explained before," uzume ran her fingers down his neck to his chest getting closer to him. Her crest heating up like her body. "Be with me forever and ever." She whispered planting her lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

_What the!?_ Ryu thought, overwhelmed for a second. This woman just kissed him, why? He did save her but wasn't expecting a kiss in return. She opened her mouth inserting her tongue into his dodging with it, she pressed herself closer to his body, breasts nuzzling against his firm chest. Any protests were out the window, ryu melted with the kiss returning uzume's embrace. He caught the most breath taking sight ever, ten yellow wings bursted from uzume's back surrounding the two of them.

After what felt like an eternity they broke the kiss staring deeply into the other's eyes. Ryu was panting for breath he was getting into it. "Wow." He touched his lips they were still tingling.

Uzume grinned. "May my veil always cloth your from the evils, I number ten uzume am yours forever and ever." She said quietly kissing him again, she wrapped her arms around him squeezing.

"U-Uzume." Ryu sqeauked wanting to cry out in pain.

"Sorry," uzume relieved some of the pressure sighing happily. I waited so long, it feels so good. She said mentally nuzzling her nose on his chest.

"What just... Happened?" He asked.

"I am yours." Uzume smiled with longing in her eyes. "Forever and ever."

"But the wings and and-"

"I'm a sekirei, silly weren't you listening when I said I'm number ten?" Uzume joked giggling when she took in his confused appearance.

"But, why are you 'number ten?'" Ryu asked, confused.

"There's 108 of us." Uzume replied. "I'm number ten."

"But I thought you said you're uzume?" Syrus was confused. Wings, numbers, and sekirei what the hell did he get himself into?

"I am, my name is uzume." She replied.

"And, we just kissed. You said we're together forever and ever?"

Uzume nodded.

"Then I have to go." Ryu said.

"Wait? What?" Uzume asked, fearing hitting her like a sledgehammer. Did he not want to be with her? Did he hate her? She didn't know what it'd be like to be without him, for her kind that was worse than death.

"Hold it there, hey!" An energetic voice caught ryu's attention. He looked over at the TV screen noticing there was a white haired man talking in it.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I am hiroto minaka. And you must be ryu sahashi, a pleasure." He replied with energy.

"How do you know my name?" Ryu asked lowly.

"I know everything, I'm the CEO of MBI I have access to any information I desire. Now listen closely, you've been selceted to partake in the tournament of the gods. As you now know you're an ashikabi and you've winged a sekirei."

"Ashikabi? Tournament? What are you going on about!?" Ryu barked. He just wanted to relax and this man was just a pain in his side.

"How rude," he said sadly before cheering up. "To answer your question an ashikabi is you-a human-a sekirei is her. He nodded to uzume. You two formed a bond by kissing, now you're a part of my game."

"What game?"

"The sekirei plan, you two will fight and fight until you are the only two standing then you'' receive a prize." He replied happily.

"This must be one of those infomercials about toe nail clippers..." Ryu groaned.

"One more thing, this is to remain a secret. If you tell anyone then you will force my hand I will send MBI and all of our forces to deal with you." Before ryu could respond the TV shut off.

"Well, he's _insane_..."

"Ryu, dinner will be ready at six. Don't be late." Miya said from the doorway.

"Alright."

Uzume got to eye level with ryu worry in her eyes. "Do you hate me?"  
Ryu looked at her like she was a monkey doing long division. "Hate? No, never uzume. What gives you that idea?"

"You're leaving."

"To buy a new sword, if we're going to be fighting then I need to protect you and myself." He replied with a blank expression.

"Oh," uzume looked away embarrassed. She was merely over reacting the entire time, she felt so stupid. "Well, dinner is done in two hours, and most shops are closed."

"Yeah," ryu agreed. "I guess I can wait until tomorrow." He scratched the back of his head, curiosity getting the better of him. "What kind of costumes do you have?"

Uzume inwardly shouted for joy. She had two hours to spare maybe she could get a rise out of him. "I'll show you them."

Miya sat at the head of the table with a sweet smile, to her left was homura, ryu was situated on the other end of the table with uzume at his side. He smiled smelling the aroma. "This looks great miya!"

"Fufufufu, why thank you." Miya replied.

"What happened to you?" Homura asked looking at the heavily bandaged torso. "My name is kagari by the way, nice to meet you."

"Like wise," ryu said after chewing some of his fish. "And, I got into a little scuffle no big deal." Ryu shrugged looking at the man, he thought that somehow he was a girl since he had an elegance about him. But he didn't see giant breasts so he shrugged it off.

"I hope you recover well." Kagari said with a slight nod.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. Uzume kept making jokes, ryu and miya would laugh at times but other times wouldn't. Kagari rarely spoke and when he did it was to miya about work or asking ryu questions.

"Now it's time we go over the rules I have in place here." Miya said with a smile eying ryu carefully.

"Of course." Ryu replied.

"First rule there will be no illicit acts under the roof of izumo inn. Second rule there will be no violence under the roof of izumo inn. Third rule dinner is at six sharp every night, so please not try to be late. I'd hate to waste so much food ryu-san." Miya closed her eyes, her smile seemingly sweeter than before, "can you follow these rules?" A demon mask formed behind miya glaring at him, several sweat drops formed on the back of his head.

_How does she do that?_ He wondered. "I see it as more than reasonable, no illicit acts from me miya-san." Ryu said with a smile, a real smile. Miya eyed him carefully before nodding.

"Your bath is ready, I'll give you fresh bandages afterwards."

"Thank you miya." Ryu said, gratefully. She was so kind. Ryu hurried out of the kitchen and made his way to the bathroom. He idly twirled a strand of his black hair sighing to himself.

"Hey sexy," uzume said from her room, sliding the door open. "Where are you heading off to?"

"Miya has a bath ready for me, so I'm going to take one." Ryu shrugged.

"I'll wash your back." Uzume suggested following after him. Ryu was going to protest but chose against it, he was a little tired and his wound was going to take time to heal, he also wondered where that girl with the glasses was.

They entered the changing room. Uzume began to strip down with no reservations folding her clothes neatly and placing them in a basket. Ryu glanced back at her pressing hs fingers to his nostrils to hold back a nose bleed, uzume stood before him naked with a grin slowly forming on her lips. He began to blush furiously turning away. "I don't need help."

Uzume started to snicker at her flustered ashikabi, he was enjoying the way he looked at her. And fund it amusing that he began to blush. "Oh come on ry ry," uzume walked towards him gently removing the kimono as he took off his hakama. "I have to see what I'm playing with!" She began to take off his bandages.

"Ry ry?" Ryu looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Playing with, uzume?" He began to get a bad feeling, miya's voice in the back of his mind.

"Don't worry." Uzume waved her hand placing the bandages in his bin for now. "Let me wash your back." Ryu wrapped a towel around his waist before he took off his boxers to have some modesty in front of uzume. He entered the bathroom taking a seat in the bath tub. He grimaced a few times getting used to the steaming water, he sunk down sighing happily as he felt his sore muscles beginning to relax.

"You're no fun ry ry," uzume mock whined pouting at him. Ryu had to admit she was adorable with her big brown eyes but he wasn't digging his nickname. "Wearing a towel in front of your sekirei." Uzume sunk down in the tub at his side wrapping an arm around his.

"Uzume, I have a question." Ryu said, still confused. Sekirei were aliens, extremely hot aliens that had crazy powers. But he needed to know more.

"I might have an answer," uzume purred running a hand down his hip bone until she meant his manhood. Ryu was about to scream if his beat red head was anything to go by, uzume raised a finger to his lips pecking him. "Shh, we're bonded as sekirei and ashikabi now." She tightened her squeeze on him slightly feeling him stiffen. _He's above average._

Miya stood silently outside of the bathroom door. She was pleasantly surprised that it was so quiet, and he was hesitant on dropping his boxers in front of uzume. Most guys would kill to take a bath with her, but he was still modest.

Ryu sat on a stool shampooing his long hair. "So, sekirei there's 108 of you?" Ryu asked.

"Yep." Uzume replied with a smile scrubbing his back thoroughly she made sure to take her time when she got towards his butt.

"And... You're all aliens with super powers, and have to fight until there's one standing?"

"Correct!"

Ryu had a thoughtful expression. He didn't know much of the city he was raised in the country side. Crime rates were up by sixty percent there was a murder or robbery almost every six hours. "Do you have to fight? I mean can't we just... Stay like this?" Ryu glanced back at her.

Uzume's eyes widened just a fraction. Was he really considering they not fight? That they could live peacefully forever and ever? She'd love nothing more than to have that, but unfortunately it wouldn't be. "We're sekirei, so we have to fight." She said thoughtfully walking to his front and kneeling down in front of him.

"Uzume..." Ryu said lowly. He didn't want to upset miya, whatever those horned masks were creeped him out he wanted to keep miya happy. He did find uzume very attractive, he didn't notice that he was staring at her lovely breasts.

"Ry ry," uzume winked playfully slowly starting to wash his stomach trailing just below his waist. "I won't lose, I'll fight so we can stay together. I promise." Uzume looked at him with a fierce determination, ryu didn't know why. But he was magnetized to her, he felt that everything would be alright as long as he had her at his side.

"I'll protect you, uzume. I promise." Ryu said with a fierce voice staring into her eyes.

"You know, when you talk all brave like that. It's really hot!" Uzume grabbed his hand guiding him to the tub to finish their bath. She couldn't help but grin when she seen him staring at her body fondly. She was happy that he didn't mind her being so open with him. "I'm going to bathe you just enjoy." She said in a quiet voice stepping into the tub, ryu felt awkward but at ease at the same time it was very strange.

But something drew him to her, he felt a warmth inside of him seeing her big brown eyes fierce with resolve. He nodded with a small smile sitting in the tub. _I got a hole put in my chest, and now I'm with this beautiful woman life sure works in funny ways._

He had more questions to ask, but for now he would enjoy his time with uzume.

**I know my oc seems like a gary stu, mary sue, whatever but that isn't the case, he knows martial arts and kenjutsu when weapon bans are lifted you tend to learn these kind of things. He will need more help than he ever thought. Just give this story a chance and to those who read, enjoy! I always liked uzume and she got a rough deal in the anime, chiho will be in this as well to those who wonder. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu's chest rise and fell slowly. His sleep undisturbed, after the bath last night he let miya give him fresh bandages and proceeded to scold him slightly. He would've laughd about t if breathing didn't hurt so bad, and miya would unleash her wrath upon him. After that he went to uzume's room and collapsed onto the futon and fell into sleep quick.

_"Remember ryu, you never want to use your skills to hurt."_ A muscular man said to a much, much younger ryu.

_"Yes, master..."_ Ryu groaned he was tired of getting a six hur lecture every day he wanted to train and cut things with a sword!

"_I bestow on you my teachings."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Ryu, are you listening!?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Ryu, now listen carefully."_

_"But, I want to train master!"_

His dream scape began to shift and change, the image of his wild haired master faded into hot white. "Hello," he said sleepily with a weary smile. He was feeling especially good today and couldn't put his finger on it. Slowly, he opened his eyes nearly gasping. On top of him laid uzume still in a deep sleep her pants off and only wearing a white night gown shirt that barely kept her breasts clothed.

He tried to move, but realized that wasn't possible. Uzume had her arms wrapped tightly around him. She must've made herself comfy on top of him some time during the night. He strained for a few seconds trying to pry her off of him to no avail. _Jeez, she's strong!_ He thought giving up for the moment.

"Mmm?" Uzume's eyes fluttered, opening them she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Oh. Good morning." She smiled snuggling on his chest, "wake me up in a few hours." Ryu thought it was cute how she rubbed her eyes. As much as he'd like to lounge around for the entire day, and he could with miya's blessing he needed to get his stuff from his old place.

"Uzume, I need to get up..." He groaned, he waited for an answer but received none. "Uzume..." He said lowly. The busty brunette groaned quietly opening her eyes and looked like she was pouting.

"Ry ry, why are you so mean?"

"I am not mean," ryu said dryly pecking her on the nose. "Second I am not ry ry, and third I have to get my belongings from my old house and bring them here." He explained. "As much as I'd love to lay here with you I have things to do, and miya wouldn't like it."

"Miya won't know, I'll stay quiet." Uzume shoved him down gently but ryu rose back up with a blank expression.

"Uzume."

"Fine, fine." She gave him his body back, not even bothering to cover herself up with the blankets. Ryu stretched his arm but regretted it the moment he did. Pain was sent through every nerve.

"Where did you live?" Uzume asked, her heart still ached seeing him hurt the way he was.

"I lived in the country," ryu started slipping on a deep blue kimono. He had fond memories of growing up he wasn't the smartest boy and he was very naive. "A few years ago I moved to the city and I've been here since." He looked behind him at his lovely sekirei. "I think it was the west side of town." He nodded to himself deep in thought. "Yes it was."

"Well, if you'd like I could come with you and help?" It was more of a statement than a question. She wasn't going to let her ashikabi strain himself too much.

Ryu really wanted to decline the offer, but seeing her bold eyes he sighed in resignation. "Alright." He smiled slightly.

"Ryu." He knew that sweet voice anywhere, he never would've thought it'd send a chill down his spine. How deceptive miya truly was. "Breakfast is going to be ready soon, don't be late."

Ryu wanted to smile, she was so sweet. But he knew better than to let her enter the room with uzume half naked. "I'll be there miya, thank you." He said hastily trying to hide his nervousness.

"Do you need any help, is uzume giving you a hard time?" Miya's tone was serious, she wouldn't tolerate illicit acts and uzume wasn't very... Modest.

Ryu glanced at uzume who was frozen stiff, her brown eyes pleading with him to say no. He couldn't say no, not to those brown pools. "I'm alright miya, and uzume is just fine." There was a moment of silence, what was thirty seconds felt like an eternity.

"Okay." Miya's voice trailed away from the door. Uzume breathed a sigh of relief putting on her star shirt.

"Thanks ry ry," uzume smiled stretching her hands into the sleeves fitting her head through the collar. "Miya would've killed me." Uzume exclaimed she was never more scared of anyone besides kurasaba, but even that fear was like a pond compared to her fear for miya.

"Sure," ryu shrugged tightening his obi finishing his outfit. "You owe me though."

Uzume strutted to him throwing her arms around his neck. "Don't worry I'll give you that and more." She purred kissing him lightly. "We better go."

"Good plan." Ryu agreed opening the door to uzume's room, he blushed when his stomach began to grumble.

"Let's go I need you at full strength." Uzume said grabbing his hand and guiding him to the kitchen. He was still familiarizing himself with the structure of izumo inn so he let uzume guide him.

Ryu took his seat at the end of the table with uzume sitting to his left. At the head of the table as usual was miya seated with an elegance to her left was matsu. Ryu kept looking at her, but she wouldn't meet his stare.

"Ryu, matsu has something she'd like to say to you." Miya said with a gesture of her hand. Matsu turned to him, a sheepish look on her face.  
"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'm sorry I got you involved." Matsu bowed her head after.

Ryu nodded, not sure what to say, it was true that matsu and uzume started the whole thing. And ryu didn't know all the details of the situation. But he'd never forgot the woman who plunged a hole into his chest. Three killers were sent out and the head honcho had her eyes on him.

"M-Miya..." Uzume said nervously. "Now that all that is out of the way let us eat!" She didn't want to to dwell on the past, but seeing him wince and grimace brought her back to that day. But she was the life of the party and was going to be spending time with ryu today.

Miya glared at matsu one last time before nodding and breakfast started.

"Where's kagari?" Ryu looked where he always saw the silver haired man seated by miya's side and he wasn't present.

"Kagari works late, as a host, so he rests during the day." Miya replied sipping her tea.

"I see." Ryu nodded, that's one thing he didn't want to deal with. He never liked clubs or places along those lines. They were noisy and not necessary. Matsu subtly kept looking at ryu, smething about him was just... Mysterious his violet irises, long hair that hid them from view, and his dress was all so... Strange, but it intrigued her. _I need to do a little bit of research._ She thought adjusting her glasses.

Breakfast went by pretty smoothly. Ryu talked whenever miya and uzume would speak to him. Uzume was the life of the party, all the tension melted in the room whenever she was arund he didn't get how. Matsu for her part spoke only when she was spoken to, ryu thought it was odd but he was quiet as a child so he brushed it off.

Ryu stood at the front door with a relaxed posture. The wind gently blew his hair to the side as he left the door open. It was an early summer day, the humidity was reaching its peak. "Ryu-san I think you should still rest." Miya scolded.

"I know miya-san, but I need to get my belongings." He said with a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to the walk across town, but he was happy that he was going to be with uzume.

"Just be careful, I need one tenant that pays rent, and you're new here."

Miya smiled, it was a gentle smile. "Can you do that for me?" Ryu didn't feel a chill go down his spine or the air get cold, so he could answer much easier.

"I'll come back miya." He smiled softly. "I promise." Miya nodded with a small smile.

"I'm coming ry ry!" Uzume called from down the hall four seconds later she was at his side.

"Uzume, what did I say?" He groaned.

Uzume began to laugh. "Come on ry ry we better get moving! We'll be back before dinner miya!" Uzume said from the walkway.

"Be back before." Miya said before the two disappeared from her sight. For someone to risk their life to save my brethren, such a kind and gentle soul. Ryu was a mystery, but miya knew one thing. Ryu was a good person.

Ryu and uzume walked down a sidewalk, they were still in the north and had a ways to go until they got to the west side of the city.

"Uzume, is it possible to get more sekirei?" Ryu asked. He didn't want to be a pervert, but if this was a game, he'd play to win, and eventually kill that minaka.

"You dog!" Uzume teased wrapping his arm in her breasts, a grin on her face noticing ryu getting flustered again and his cheeks heating up. "You got me, but I don't mind sharing."

"I-It's not like that!" Ryu exclaimed running a hand through his hair composing himself. He didn't miss the grin on his sekirei's face and really wondered if she was enjoying this.

"Yes, an ashikabi can have more than one sekirei. You get stronger, the more sekirei you have." She explained.

Ryu had a thoughtful look on his face. "So, can a sekirei be forced into... Whatever it is that we did?"

"Emerging," uzume stated with a laugh. Ryu was so clueless. "Basically, our powers are limited, when we emerge the limiters are broken. You could say we get our wings through an exchange bodily fluids."  
Ryu nodded understandingly. "Okay."

"It's true that any ashikabi can wing a sekirei. But there's our destined ashikabi, that we have a connection to from our very existence."

Ryu's eyes widened slightly. _This is just... Crazy_.

"This is our destined ashikabi. The bond formed between them is a lot stronger than just a normal ashikabi and sekirei. But, we sekirei can be forced into this bonding and have a life of servitude."

"Servitude?" Ryu asked, frowning. He wouldn't let that happen.

Uzume nodded. "Sekirei serve their ashikabi, we are created to do their bidding."

Ryu growled quietly. "That sounds horrible."

Uzume's eyes bucked at the statement. "What we have is horrible?"

"Are we that? You know, destined to be together?"

Uzume nodded. "I knew from the moment I seen you that you were my ashikabi. I felt so warm and safe in your arms, you rescued me." Uzume winked to which ryu blushed slightly. "You were my knight in shining armor, a very, very sexy knight."

"U-Uzume!" Ryu exclaimed becoming flustered with her advances. "We're in public!"

Uzume pouted. "Such a party pooper!"

"I don't want people staring at me while we kiss!" Ryu argued. They shared a laugh uzume enjoyed making him flustered, and ryu enjoyed bursting her bubbles. "Should I?" Ryu looked away, he didn't want to upset uzume. Since they kissed he felt something like a pool of feelings inside of him that weren't his completely, and it was weird.

Uzume felt his troubled mood through their bond and squeezed his arm a little tighter. "Should I wing, or emerge more sekirei?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper, uzume had to strain her ears. Even with her sensitive sekirei hearing she could barely hear him.

Uzume, realized that was very hard for him to say. She felt conflicting emotions through their bond, but there was one that stayed true. Determination. "Ryu, I want you to know. Now and in the future, no matter what I'll always stay by your side."

Ryu smiled feeling affection pulsing through the bond. "So you don't care if I?"

"No, no," uzume waved off his concerns. "I mean you're so sexy, my fellow sekirei would be stupid not to be with you." Ryu was bracing himself for a very emotional moment but uzume delivered the opposite he was thankful and chuckled quietly.

"Do I have to watch out for any sekirei like those three from the other day?"

Uzume shook her head. "They were the discipline squad. The game is still in its early stages and I think I maybe the only sekirei that was winged, we should be alright." Uzume said cheerfully. Ryu nodded, a warm feeling kept pulsing through his entire body, he and uzume walked the rest of the way silently enjoying the other's company and feeling of warmth from being close to each other.

Uzume scratched her head, a curious and confused look on her face. "This was your home?" Said home had yellow police tape stretched across the entry way. The entry way consisted of six staircases going up to six different complexes, they were more modern than izumo inn from the once pristine glass windows to solid steel structures that held the residence up.

"Was my home." Ryu stated jumping over the police tape and making his way towards the third complex. It had twelve rooms they were spacious but nothing too spectacular, he only had a few things besides a tooth brush, deodorant, and mouthwash. Uzume opted to chop the tape in half instead of jumping over it.

"What... Uh what happened here?" She asked a little dumbfounded. Four of the six complexes were burnt and destroyed almost the other two were hanging on by a thread. She stayed close to ryu as he went up a case of stairs coming to a stop in front of room 105.

"A gas leak." Ryu replied clenching his hand into a tight fist. Truth be told he lost the key during his fight with the discipline squad, and he doubted anything would still remain inside of it. "The landlord used natural gas, and there was a leak, that's why four out of the six look like a tornado went through them." He snapped his fist out knocking the door clean off of its hinges and shattering the wood.

Uzume nodded stepping into the complex. The walls were black filled with soot from the explosion. The cabinet doors were all but naught, his dishes, what remained of them were on the floor in hundreds of pieces. The lights were out, the main pwerline severed during the explosion. "Ry ry, I don't think there's anything in here." Uzume said with a blank expression taking in the full extent of his old place.

Ryu tossed a piece of cement that was about three hundred pounds with ease, the slab slammed into the wall breaking it down. Between water damage, flooding, and the explosion the walls were literally paper thin and frail. "I'm leaning in that direction, but I have no money or job, and I don't want to start from scratch." He said with a groan attached at the end of it. He really didn't want to buy everything over again, food wasn't a problem but some of the things he had he brought from the country when he moved. Most of them couldn't be found again.

Uzume thought about telling him about her black MBI card but remembered it'd be of no use since she helped matsu. Then she became worried about him. "Maybe, you could wait to find a job until you heal."

He kicked over a wooden beam glancing at the ground like he figured nothing was left. Since it was natural gas, they complexes literally were snapped in half from the force of the explosion anything in the middle was gone.

_Damn it_ he thought punching a wall crumbling it into nothing. With a groan he turned to see uzume looking around absent mindedly. "We can go, thanks for coming to help."

"No need to thank me I'd do anything for you ry ry." Uzume said with a grin, "_anything_." She made sure to emphasize the word the second time around.

Ryu blushed furiously. "Let's get back." He said quickly, his mind was filled with about three dozen fantasies involving uzume at the moment. Uzume laughed, grabbing his hand, she lead him out of his old home.  
Needless to say nothing was left, he had to start from scratch, which he wasn't looking forward to.

They took a different way back home and enjoyed the other's company.

"So, ryu when are we going to seal the deal?"

"Mmmm..." Ryu looked at her with a blank expression. "Deal? What deal?"

Uzume smirked, shaking her head, she stopped their stroll, going on her tip toes she began to whisper something into his ear. Ryu's eyes widened as far as they could his irises and pupils like saucers his face beat red.

"I-I see..." He stuttered. Uzume giggled at his expense she really enjoyed flustering him.

They walked in moderate silence. Every now and again uzume would talk about the pat of the city they were currently in. It surprised ryu that she knew so much, and explained things in detail while he was clueless with the city. But she was a part of MBI indirectly so knowledge like this was easy to come by.

Somewhere close by, there was a game of cat and mouse. A woman with long hair wearing a cream colored top which revealed her shoulders, short dark orange skirt, black stockings and light brown boots was on the run.

Her lungs burned from the constant intake of the hot summer air, beads of sweat streamed off her forehead, she was hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. Her spear which she carried on her back with a holster gave away her hiding spot every time, now she was cornered like an animal her eyes wide with fear.

"Please..." She begged.

A tall man with a relatively slim build and brown hair. Wearing spectacles a black jacket and a red shirt underneath. Smiled sickly, he caught drift of the sekirei plan and went on the hunt for his own. He stumbled across nanaha and she was a good find, timid, and weak easily manipulated.

"Please... You're not my-"

"Shut up weakling!" He spat with a smirk on his face. "You're pathetically weak, you need me." He walked towards her closing off any route of escape with a quick lean to the left or the right. Nanaha trembled frightened by his sharp eyes and almost evil smirk. She didn't know where she was, but she wanted to find her ashikabi her destined one, but she was on the run since she was let out in the city.

"You're not my ashikabi, p-please don't do this." She tried to move back but froze when she realized there wasn't any place she could go. She was trapped. Tears began to well in her eyes as she was faced with the worse thing. Not able to be with her true ashikabi she was going to be forced by this man.

"I don't need to be, I can force you stupid." He said with an edge to his voice, he dug his fingers into her chin causing her to whimper from the pain. "Now hold still and suck tongue." He leaned in closer, nanaha struggled to break free but she found herself powerless, so she clenched her eyes shut fearing the worse.

"Himura, I see you haven't changed at all."

The man turned around with a frown on his face. "Ryu, you still look like a wimp." He mocked. "Come to save this little girl, too late she's mine." He smirked.

Ryu sneered his nose up in disgust. "You don't treat people like possessions, not a human, not a sekirei!" He snarled walking forward with a deadly glare directed at himura.

"Ryu!" Uzume whispered loudly. "You're wounded, what are you doing!?"

She wouldn't hesitate to kill the man with the glasses if he threatened her ashikabi in any way, even if it was against the rules. But she wanted to avoid that.

"He's nothing," ryu spat. Glancing back at her. "I _won't_ let him have his way with her." He said lowly, turning back around, he set his glare on himura once again. "I can make you eat cement again like the last time, or you can just walk away."

"And leave _my_ prize with _you_, I think not!" He barked pushing her back into the wall. Nanaha was frightened her heart raced and her eyes were like saucers. Through all of this she felt a tug, a pull towards ryu. She set her eyes on him and felt heat rise in her chest, so much that her face flushed.

"Ryu, stop." Uzume pleaded, she didn't want him to get hurt. She'd lose it.

"Don't worry, he's nothing." Ryu assured sending a wave of love through the bond. He now stood two feet from himura, his hard gaze never faltering for even a second. Himura glowered at him, his teeth grit.

"I'll kill you!" He roared charging forward, with good speed for someone not trained in martial arts. It took about a minute to close the distance between the two of them, he threw a wild hay maker, ryu carefully moved his feet the punch skimming passed him harmlessly. Uzume stopped he pursuit when she seen how easily her ashikabi dodged that blow. With a quick snap he slammed a fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, himura slammed back first into a row of garbage cans groaning trying to breathe again.

"You always did look down on others, but when you're faced with a greater opponent you fall from grace." Ryu mused walking over to nanaha.

Uzume's eyes were wide with shock and awe. Wow, that was... Amazing! She thought, of course compared to a sekirei he wasn't much, but he was wounded at the moment and he did manage to hold off the entire discipline squad for her and matsu to escape she'd be wrong to doubt him.

Nanaha whimpered quietly. "Hey, you don't have to worry about him anymore." Ryu said in a gentle voice. The heat came back, she looked up at him with watery eyes. "It's alright, don't cry." Ryu said wiping them away with fingers slowly. "There." He smiled softly.

"M-M-My ashikabi, I've found you at last," nanaha whispered clutching her chest with her hands. Ryu was taken a back by her declaration and moved his lips back from hers as she moved closer and closer. He felt, hot, very hot, unbearably hot as she got closer to him. He didn't know if it was her or him, he didn't feel that with uzume but then again he was barely conscious.

He looked at uzume, who offered no solace, she merely smirked at him and began to raise her eyebrows. "Get her!" She encouraged.

"But uzume..." He looked at nanaha. her face was flushed, inside she was mess. Her heart beat faster and harder with each passing second, the heat that started fro her chest spread out to her entire body she couldn't bear it, and that wasn't speaking of what was happening in her nether regions she tingling and was about to moan.

"You have to do it." Uzume shrugged, saying it like it was the simplest of things to do. "She's reacting to you." She put a hand n his shoulder, starting to snicker seeing him look apprehensive as nanaha started jumping on her toes rubbing her chest against him a deep blush on her face.

"Please be gentle." She whispered.

"Do it." Uzume said.

Ryu was torn. He wanted to kiss her, she was attractive. But he felt that he was cheating on uzume was it wrong to kiss another sekirei? They'd be bonded after this... But uzume was for it, and egging him on. He closed his eyes, sighing, he wrapped his arms around nanaha's waist meeting her lips with his own.

He felt a surge of heat course through him, nanaha opened her mouth slipping her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss, he returned the kiss and melted with it. Bright yellow wings with cream feathers blazed from behind her back. Ryu opened one eye watching the wings surround the two of them and slowly disappear.

Nanaha slowly opened her eyes, affection swimming through them, she smiled softly. "I've found you at last, my ashikabi-sama." She said sweetly her eyes fluttered before closing. Ryu caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

"She looked tired, she just emerged. Could be tired." Uzume shrugged grabbing him by his kimono, puling him down into a deep kiss. Ryu muffled protests about uzume being rough, and not being abl to breathe but he melted with kiss. They parted looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, I guess we should go." Ryu said kicking a garbage can with lightning speed, himura was going for a sneak attack but the garbage slammed into him throwing him back into the mess. "You never did have honor, himura." He spat walking away cradling nanaha in his arms and uzume at his side with both arms laced in his.

**Nanaha has been winged, I always liked her, though she wasn't in the anime for more than let's say 6 minutes! I have my harem all picked out, well if you can call it a harem... Not sure how much a harem consists of. But I will take suggestions for such and minato's. This isn't a rewrite of the anime this is my own thing, with aspects and such. Mmmm leave feedback, review, PM whatever it is you do. As always enjoy and read. I'm hungry so I'm done!**


	4. Chapter 4

Miya went about her kitchen preparing dinner for tonight. At first she was overwhelmed with it, cooking and cleaning and such. But with the help of seo and her late husband takehito she got used to it.

"We're home miya!" Uzume cheered.

Miya laughed quietly, she certainly enjoyed the sekirei's company uzume was quite the character. She put her usual face on.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Ryu asked, nodding to nanaha who was still sleeping in his arms. He didn't want miya to think he was a player.

"Don't sweat it." Uzume waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh my," miya said holding a hand to her mouth. "What have we here,

ryu-san?" He recognized that sweet smile, if he didn't know better he'd say she was about to unleash those damn masks.

"W-well, she's my." Ryu trailed off thinking of an excuse. "S-she's my cousin, she just moved to the city and I wanted to make sure she had a good start."

Miya looked at him with an intense expression.

"Where am I?" Nanaha asked quietly, opening her eyes, she glanced around taking in her new surroundings. Her stomach began to grumble, she looked down with a slight blush.

"You must be hungry," miya said, ryu set her down on her feet. "Dinner is almost done," miya said in a sweet voice. Nanaha nodded her head slightly keeping her arms in front of her with a submissive look. "Oh, ryu you didn't have anything to bring back?"

Ryu rubbed a hand through his thick hair groaning. "No." He said with a sad and annoyed expression "I thought I'd start looking for a job."

"Ryu-san, I thought we talked about this." Miya said sweetly laughing behind her hand, a hannya mask manifested twice the size from the one before its eyes glowing bright red. Ryu gulped quietly feeling the air around him go cold.

"Y-Yes miya." He nodded his head, agreeing. Better to agree then suffer miya's wrath. With a chuckle miya walked back towards the kitchen glancing back. "We'll talk about living arrangements after dinner."

Ryu and uzume sighed in relief. "So..." Ryu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Let's get you a change of clothes." Nanaha nodded and followed him to uzume's room.

"Oh, don't worry about that ryu-san I'll take care of it." Miya said.

Ryu looked for a second before shrugging slightly. He left the room heading down the hall and upstairs. He seen kagari coming down the hall, he looked rather tired today. "Hey, kagari. Long night."

Kagari chuckled lightly. "You could say that, do we have more guests?" He asked with no emotion but his gaze being anything but.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ryu scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"Miya wouldn't have any other way," kagari said. There was a moment of silence and the two shared a nod before going opposite ways.

"Uzume, are you in here-WAH!" Ryu on instinct caught uzume as she dived into him. He didn't expect her to weigh that much, he'd have to remember that.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," uzume said with a smirk. "I think we should take it up to the next level. OW!" Uzume whined rubbing the newly formed lumps on her head.

"Then put some on, now before dinner is finished." A hannya mask glared down on the brunette a chill running down her spine.

"Okay!" She squeaked running into the room. Ryu and miya looked at each other before chuckling.

"She is unique." Ryu said thoughtfully, he was slowly becoming fond of the brown haired sekirei.

"Oh, and your beastly urges." Miya chuckled sweetly, putting a hand over her mouth. "Remember my rules ryu-san." Ryu shrunk down a size as ten masks glared down at him.

"I won't forget miya." He said quickly.

Miya smiled lightly before looking at the bandages. "I'll change your bandages after dinner."

Ryu smiled. _So kind_ he thought, he'd like to accept the offer. But he didn't want to be so much trouble. "You don't have to miya."

"I insist." Miya said with a stern gaze. Ryu sighed in defeat before nodding.

"I have a change of clothes for you." Miya said. "Come with me." Ryu really didn't want to change he was used to his loose outfit. But he wasn't going to argue with her. He just nodded following her downstairs.

"Sorry about all of this." Ryu apologized to kagari. He was now wearing a traditional kimono.

"I only did what miya asked me to do." He replied cooly. They heard the doors slide open.

"Syrus-sama, I'm wearing a kimono," Nanaha said a small blush on her face. She really hoped he liked it.

"It's like two flowers bloomed." Kagari said with a small smile.

"Sorry about taking your kimono," ryu said looking at kagari.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing," he said folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. "It's not mine, it's miya's husband. He passed away."

Ryu looked with empathy. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, he's passed for a long time now." Miya said with a slightly sad voice. Ryu glanced at nanaha. He noticed she rarely spoke and was obedient. He didn't know if she was afraid or... But she looked cute with her hair down. She blushed staring into his eyes as he looked at her fondly.

Ryu drank his cup of tea, the warm liquid warming his body. He sat at his usual spot with uzume to his left and nanaha at his right. Miya sat at the head of the table looking at kagari thughtfully.

"You're working late tonight?" She asked.

Kagari nodded. "Yeah, they called."

"Well, I'll save you some for when you come back." Miya said kindly.

Ryu didn't say much he was enjoying his meal. Miya was a really good cook, he tried his hand at it and it didn't bold too well.

"Ryu-san, I noticed you had a sword, are you adept?" Miya asked her eyes focusing on him.

"Yeah, I was taught at an early age." He replied. "I need to buy a new one, which reminds me I have to go buy a new one."

"I'll come with you!" Uzume said, she didn't like miya's rules. But she'd follow them out of fear for her life.

"Nanaha, will you come?" Ryu asked looking at her.

She shook her head no. "I'm going to do the dishes." She said in an obedient tone. She quickly put a black card on the table.

"What's that?" Ryu asked, curious.

"A black MBI card, we can buy anything with that!" Uzume exclaimed fisting the air.

"With this thing, you're kidding?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ryu looked over his brand new katana. The craftsmanship was exquisite. Unlike his nodachi, he was much more versed with a katana the stronger blade able to withstand his powerful strokes. Uzume walked by his side with a blank expression she glanced over at his sword, squinting her eyes as she seen the glare of the blade. "Can you put that away?"

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Don't like swords?"

"No, I just like my eyes to work." Uzume quipped.

Ryu let a chuckle escape his lips. He slwly and carefully sheathed the blade setting it on the left side of his hip. Now he could work on recovering fully, and then finding a job he didn't want to be a mooch.  
A shrill cry of agony caught his attention, he sprinted as fast as he could toward the noise.

"There he goes again." Uzume sighed running after him, she wouldn't let him go alone.

A girl with light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wore thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves trembled violently.

"You were saying, that you will be my sekirei." Junichi said coldly punching her in the ribs. Yashima bit back a hoarse cry blood filling her mouth, she struggled to speak no words could come out. She didn't want this, he wasn't her ashikabi.

"Please!" She begged whimpering in fright.

"You stupid bitch, stop crying and kiss me." Junichi roared clenching a hand on her windpipe to silence her and send her into a fit of gagging and tears. "You won't kiss me I'll just kill you." He raised the shiny seven inch blade to her eyes getting leveled with her slowly inching closer, yashima's eyes got big. Fear, and nothing less consumed her, she was passed the point of crying she was paralyzed, her body trembled as tears continued falling.

The man smirked, he was going to enjoy this. He didn't need her anyways, there were more. They were merely possessions his possessions if he forces them. But this one was too weak, she'd only slow him down. Being the creep he is, he beat her bloody her clothes torn and body covered in cuts and bruises, he beat her into submission now he'd end it."Aye! You again!" Ryu barked.

Junichi sneered his nose up. "It's you again wimp, what are you going to do besides walk away!?" He roared.

"Just let her go junichi." Ryu said lowly.

"My ass," he snarled tossing yashima to the ground hard. "I'm going to kill this bitch." He raised his knife to strike her down ryu buried his foot in junichi's stomach slamming him back into a cement wall.

Yashima coughed violently, whimpering loudly as she felt hatred and fear for the first time. "He won't harm you anymore." His voice was gentle.

yashima looked in his violet irises her body heat rising each passing second. "I take it you're a sekirei?"

Yashima nodded barely. "Will you be my ashikabi? She asked hopefully.

Ryu looked at uzume who had the same smirk on her face like before.

"Well I'm in it to win it. But this game is wrong." He mused over. He gently kissed her lips, yashima moaned quietly feeling her body get hotter and hotter and then it finally burst. Blue wings sprouted from her back surrounding the two of them in a beautiful light.

"I number eighty four, pledge myself you, my ashikabi-sama." Yashima said quietly bowing her head.

Ryu scratched his head slightly. Why did the keep calling him master, they were not his slaves. His ears picked up a groan, he watched junichi for a brief second spit out blood. "Let's just get back, I hope miya doesn't kill me." Ryu said with a sigh. She already had ideas that he had beastly urges, he didn't need that.

**I know it's fast. And things may seem rushed or whatever, but I'm tired and I'm eating so yeah. I'm trying to change my style a bit. Thanks to uub and spacebeowlf I think it was for reviewing, and reading. I like the feedback keep it up. And yashima has been winged, I thought it was good. Since it's 1AM here. Should minato be in this? Give me your thoughts. And yashima won't get abused**.

Yes a katana! I love katanas I have one myself


	5. Chapter 5

The warm air brushed against the skin of his cheek, the passerbys glancing at him with envy, and some with apprehension. Seeing two beautiful women walking with a man wearing non modern clothing would do that to you. Yashima stepped with him, a soothing feeling coming from the bond. She was calm, and happy something that made him happy. Her wounds were healed, but her clothes were still in tatters, being the gentlemen he was, and remembering lecture after lecture from his master he gave her his kimono.

"Look at you three sekirei, and it's not even the end of the first stage." Uzume tapped his shoulder several times with a grin. "Such a dog!"

Ryu's entire face turned bright red. "I am not!" Ryu argued looking away from his first sekirei to hide his flustered appearance. "She was reacting to me." He muttered.

Yashima felt a mix of embarrassment and possibly... Hate? Coming through their bond, she wasn't exactly sure so she had to ask. "Ryu-sama..." She spoke up nervously. "Do you.. Do you hate me?"

The wild haired teen dragged a hand through his black locks sighing.

"First, yashima you don't need to call me sama, ryu is just fine." Ryu looked at her with a blank expression. "Second, no I don't hate you. I did save you-after all." He smiled softly.

Yashima's eyes lit up with affection, feeling a pulse of assurance and protection through the bond. "Yes, ryu-sam-" she covered her mouth before she could finish. "Ryu." She corrected swiftly.

"Good thing I don't mind sharing." Uzume said rubbing her head. "If I didn't I'm sure I'd have chopped off your penis by now."

"Uzume!" Ryu exclaimed putting a hand over his private parts. He did not need that image, he didn't need to hear that either.

Uzume giggled getting the best of her ashikabi again. "I'm just kidding, bro." She assured, elbowing him in the arm.

_I hope so_ ryu thought absent minded shaking the rest of the thoughts of.  
Izumo inn was coming up just a few more blocks and they'd be there. Ryu couldn't believe the mess he got himself into. And it was the first stage only. Wait, first stage! He barked mentally clenching his fingers. He had three sekirei, yet knew very little of this whole thing.

Miya hummed a tune, the bristles clearing away dust and dirt from the fine wood of the porch. She raised her eyes sensing that her newest tenant had returned. "Ryu-san, another girl? What are you trying to do?" Miya asked sweetly.

"Ry ry say something!" Uzume exclaimed cowering behind him several masks glowering down at them with piercing red eyes. Yashima's legs shook, she never felt such a powerful presence before.

_I can't say she's my cousin, shit what am I supposed to say for an excuse!?_ He scrambled through his mind to think of something, anything to get rid of the masks glaring down at him. "S-She's my niece, she just moved from the country side. She got into a little skirmish, and needed new clothes." He explained quickly.

Miya looked over yashima carefully. No doubt she was a fellow sekirei, the large hammer was a give away. Her stockings were torn, skirt was in slits revealing her panties. The only thing that wasn't visible was her torso which she was wearing one of ryu's kimonos. "I am miya asama, the landlady here. You are welcome to stay." She reliquished the terrifying masks, uzume felt breath return to her deprived lungs while ryu felt light headed.

"Thank you, landlady-sama." Yashima bowed her head respectfully.

"Please, just call me miya. Miya is fine." The violet haired beauty said beckoning for the younger sekirei to follow, which she did loking back at ryu who simply nodded.

"That went better than I thought." Ryu said.

"Better?" Uzume asked. "We almost died!"

"Mmmm, yeah." Ryu shrugged walking up the stairs. "I need to take a bath."

"I'll wash your back!" Uzume cheered following him with no hesitation.

"_Just_ wash my back." Ryu warned, he wasn't sure if miya was mad or not. Better not to test the theory and leave things how they were. Sizzling caught his attention, he quickly removed the bandages, a look of shock consuming his face. The horrible wound was quickly healing, the wound itself narrowing and becoming smaller until there was nothing left.

"What... _What_ just happened?" He asked.

"Ahh, I see." Uzume rubbed her chin in deep thought as she took off her shoes. "You're gaining supportive techniques."

"You're kidding?" Ryu raised an eyebrow. First he was told that black card could get them anything, he didn't believe it. But after going to a sword shop and getting the best sword there with the card he had no doubts, just confusion to some extent. Now he was gaining supportive techniques?

"No," uzume shook her head. They walked down the hall still a few doors down from the kitchen. "You'll be able to heal us or yourself, have more strength and agility, etc." Uzume said it like it was just so simple to grasp.

Ryu's head was spinning from all of this. A nice bath was what he needed to clear his mind, and think about this alone.

He trailed the scar over with his right index finger. _It just healed_ he thought with a thoughtful expression folding his clothes neatly and setting them in his basket. "What did I get myself into?" Sighing he slid the door open. He wrang out the water from a white towel laying it over his eyes, he leaned back his muscles slowly loosening.

_Blades of grass gently blew against ryu's ankles. His gray hakama torn at the ends. He took a breath briskly, exhaling slowly. _

_"Attack once more, but be more swift." His master instructed._

_By now, ryu was used to the weight of a real sword. His master didn't put him through the stage of wooden sword training, deeming it useless. His wrists shook as he heaved the blade up, his muscles were beyond spent, and his body just wanted to shutdown, but his will kept him standing unwavering. With lightning speed he lunged forward, nearly invisible to the eye the wild haired man stopped the attack launching ryu back a few feet the sword leaving his small but strong calloused hands._

Ryu stirred from his sleep hearing the door slide open. A few seconds later two splashes caught his attention as he felt the warmth of two bodies. Must be yashima and nanaha, uzume would be teasing me. He thought taking a shallow breath. He peeked for a second to his right was yashima her arms laced around him, and to his left was nanaha, both leaned their heads against his strong shoulders happy to be with him.

"Ry ry!" The energetic voice of uzume broke him out of his sleep. It was a louder splash than his other two sekirei made. And in a much more private part. Uzume took a seat between his long legs. "Time to clean you up." She grabbed a sponge moving to his ripped stomach.

"I don't need help." Ryu said easing himself out of the grasp of yashima and nanaha. His newest sekirei wanted to cry at the loss of warmth but began to wash herself. "This isn't a good time." Ryu walked over to a stool taking a seat on it, the rich shampoo cascading down his shoulders and dark hair as he made sure to saturate it.

He didn't want to be so cold or mean to his sekirei. But he knew better than to bite off more than he could chew. And that was this situation, if miya came in and seen even a hint of illicit activity he'd have lumps and lumps. His black hair was streaming with water, soap and suds washing away at a rapid speed. Once he was finished he rose from the stoll ignoring uzume's comment and missing the deep blushes on yashima's and nanaha's cheeks from seeing him so exposed.

"I'll be in your room uzume." Ryu called before leaving the bathroom to enter the changing room. Alone, now. The three sekirei shared competitive glares with one another.

"You maybe ryu's first kiss, but you won't be his first." Nanaha said with a certain fierceness though her cheeks were red as she said it. Just imagining it was enough to fluster her.

Uzume smirked before laughing. "We'll let him decide who's his first and who's not." Uzume replied. Sparks of tension formed between the two of them, yashima sat at the side with a wide eyed expression sensing a fight about to commence.

"We could share ryu-sama, so we don't fight.' She said with slight confidence looking at her fellow sisters. Nanaha didn't respond to the statement as she was too flustered, uzume merely smirked with a nod.

"Sounds good to me." The tenth sekirei piped.

"Don't forget the chocolate!" Nanaha exclaimed out of no where.

_Chocolate_ uzume thought. _This may get even funner._

* * *

Ryu made his way downstairs enjoying the aura of the house. It wasn't modern like the buildings on the west. It was vintage and different, he liked it. Nodding to himself he kept walking until the sight of long purple hair caught his attention.

He had been living at izumo inn for about two and a half weeks now. The sight of miya, should've been like second nature but he could never get over her beauty. He seen beautiful women before, but miya had natural beauty.

The mother of all sekirei, as if reading his mind smiled warmly him.

"Ryu-san, I see your wounds have all healed."

Jolted from his trance, he nodded his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I've always been a fast healer." He replied, which was true. He didn't require a long time to heal from minor wounds, but a wound made from the black sekirei that was a different story.

"Ryu-san looks for trouble? Oh dear, I fear I may have to take measures." Miya put a hand over her mouth. "My inn could be destroyed by a wild man like you."

"M-Miya-san!" Ryu exclaimed waving his hands in front of his face frantically. "I don't look for trouble, and I won't destroy your inn." His master taught him better, if only she knew the hours and hours he was lectured on manners and doing the right thing. He frankly hated it growing up.

Miya did enjoy teasing him, he gt flustered so easily. His usual stoic and calm aura quickly faltering. "Well, since you're better now. Would you be looking for a job now?"

"Yeah, actually I was going to to start searching tomorrow." He replied. This next question was going to be tough. He didn't like asking for help, but he seen miya's sword several days before. "Could you spar with me?"

Miya smiled, a genuine smile. Nobody asked that of her, they were either too afraid, or simply couldn't compete. "I think that'd be nice, you and the new room mates." She said. Careful to say that instead of sekirei, she didn't get a negative vibe from him. But until she knew more via matsu she'd keep up her secrecy.

"Say what now?" Uzume asked, fear in her voice.

"We're going to start training with miya, isn't ths great?" Ryu asked, excited to be training with someone so strong.

"No. _Not_ really." Uzume exclaimed.

"We have to get stronger for syrus-sama." Nanaha said in a firm voice, her eyes taking a bold appearance.

"I will get stronger to protect syrus-sama!" Yashima said with fierce resolve.

"You guys are all crazy." Uzume mumbled.

"I usually trained for most of the day," ryu explained with a slight shrug."This will be good, we can get stronger. And we can work on team attacks." He grinned.

_Such a clueless boy! He has no idea what he's going up against_ Uzume thought shaking her head. _A very sexy clueless boy._ She quickly added.

**Training begins! Ryu did have a master that taught him swordsmanship and martial arts. Is he still alive or not? Have t wait and see. I know things are moving fast, but it seems right to me. As usual read and leave a review have any suggestions PM me or review them. I do discuss different ideas and such. Thanks you those that review and give suggestions I do appreciate it. I guess this is all for my note. There will be more in ryu's harem, a lot more but not too much.**


	6. Chapter 6

Out sooner than I thought. I'm hungry and playing video games. So I posted it leave a review thanks

Over the next few days ryu and his sekirei sparred with miya. They quickly, and painfully found out. Miya just wasn't an innkeeper the way she moved with such grace dodging their attacks with no effort. She was on the battlefield a lng time ago, he put the thoughts out of his mind however. Out of his sekirei, yashima lasted the longest refusing to give up. Uzume got tired of it after her hair was matted with sweat dirt. Nanaha pushed herself to her limits, she didn't know how to pace herself but refused to give in, so she ended up passing out or sitting on the sidelines with uzume drinking plenty of water.

Miya stood poised with great instinct, her presence was inspiring. Ryu held his sword out in a classic kenpo stance breathing briskly. Yashima panted at his side, determination in her eyes as she kept the giant hammer steady. The duo nodded wordlessly before running at miya as fast as they could, yashima flanking his left, ryu attacked first with a blinding slash. Miya ducked her purple hair fluttering in the wind, yashima attacked a second after ryu swinging the large hammer downward. Miya's eyes widened slightly, if that hit the ground it could cause widespread damage. With precise timing and strength miya hit the bottom of her hammer knocking it from her hands before yashima could blink miya struck her in the stomach.

"That's enough for today." Miya said. Through the entire thing she never unsheathed her blade merely using her wooden saya to strike, defend, and counter.

Ryu growled quietly sheathing his katana slowly. He didn't even get close to hitting her, anytime he was close she used sharp footwork to distance herself just a centimeter away and delivered a strike. 'Fine by me, I'm hungry!" Uzume said the thundering of foot steps slowly fading. Miya began to walk to the back porch to go and get her beath ready, but ryu stopped her.

"Miya-san, I'll pay extra since you're teaching us too." Ryu said quickly bowing his head slightly.

"It's quite alright ryu-san, I enjoy it." Miya said in a sweet voice.

'But I insist."

"I insist." Miya looked at him with a stern expression. "You wouldn't mind going out to get the groceries would you?"

Ryu shook his head. "I can, if you'd like."

"I'll come with you." Yashima said bashfully.

At this point, ryu knew it was useless arguing with his sekirei. They'd come with, just like they'd sneak into his room.

Ryu and yashima walked on the sidewalk on their way to the store. It was relatively empty today for whatever reason. Ryu didn't mind, he hated crowds so this was good. When suddenly, ryu was struck hard from behind he let out an "umph" collapsing to the ground. As he began to get up he saw a woman sprawled on the sidewalk next to him. She had dark green hair that reached passed her shoulders. And for whatever reason was carrying a staff. She rubbed the back of her head, a pained expression on her face.

"Are you alright, miss?" Ryu asked as yashima helped him to his feet.

"You've got to help me! They're trying to take me back to their master so he can wing me. I know you're an ashikabi who saves sekirei from being forcibly winged." She said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Hold on... Wait! How do you know that? How do you know who I am?" Ryu asked, puzzled.

"Please, you have to help me." She said pleadingly. Ryu opened his mouth to speak, and ask how she knew of him when she spoke again.

"Oh no, there they are!" She exclaimed, pointing behind ryu to the top of the building behind them. He turned around seeing a girl with purple hair in a dress, several bladed discs floating around her. With her was a girl in a yellow and black jumpsuit with orange hair.

"You're coming with us, number 16. Our master wishes to add you to his collection." Barked the one with purple hair getting ready to attack.

"I won't let you hurt my ashikabi-sama!" Yashima moved in front of ryu and toyotoma. She grimaced she was hoping she'd have more time to prepare before her first battle.

Ryu helped the girl up that had plowed on top of him off the sidewalk. He turned to see yashima with her giant hammer raised, facing the other two sekirei that had been chasing the sekirei that landed on ryu. She was a tall woman with long dark green hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white tight belly-top, revealing quite some cleavage, which displays the sekirei srest on her left breast. Dark long gloves, stockings hold by a garter over her bloomers and thigh length boots complement her appearance.

"You ladies wouldn't happen to work for hiroto minaka, would you?" Ryu asked with a groan.

"No we don't, we serve higa izumi of the east." Replied the one that wielded several blades.

"I have no clue who that is, nor do I care." Ryu said.

"He is the one who will win the sekirei game, and claim the grand prize at the end." Said the girl in the black and yellow suit, in a melancholic voice.

"Right. That's what they all think." He said as he reaced secretively into his pocket and tried his best to send a text to matsu without looking at his phone. He told her to send uzume to them. He didn't provide a location because he knew she could pinpoint them on her computer in seconds. Luckily he got one of these things and became somewhat of a friend to matsu.

"Yashima, we're going to have to buy some time so uzume can come here to back us up. So when you fight them don't take any unnecessary risks, I don't want to lose you because of that. I don't want to lose you at all."

He said quietly to yashima so that the sekirei in front of him couldn't hear him. She nodded wordlessly. Ryu watched yashima train and had determined the hammer she used, despite its size was extremely light to her, making it ideal for close range and even mid range attacks.

"That's enough talking, hand over number 16 and we'll be on our way." Said the orange haired sekirei from atop the building she stood on. In response to this, the sekirei behind him hugged him tightly to her.

"Please, don't let them take me." She pleaded.

"You know she does have a name, you know. I'll have to decline I won't hand her over to you if she doesn't want to go." He said in a sharp tone.

What was it with competitors in the sekirei plan constantly referring to the sekirei as if they were only items? He knew that each sekirei was unique. Each was beautiful, interesting, and amazing in their own way. He knew that from first hand experience. How could they treat their own in such a way?

"Fine! Have it your way, take this!" She shouted as she launched two of the razor discs straight at him, only to have the batted aside by yashima's hammer.

"I'm your opponent. Number eighty four yashima, I won't let you harm him!" She called up to them.

"I'm number 101 oriha," said the purple haired girl wielding the discs.

"I'm number 86 katsaguri." She said in a melancholic tone, as she leaped forward and aimed a punch at yashima.

Yashima leapt away from the girl's advances, swinging her hammer with unexpected speeds. It caught her in the stomach sending her whirling into the air. She landed on the ground in a wide stance. Three discs were launched by the other girl's will seemingly, at yashima as she was still in the air. The discs hit the invisible field around her scattering off in different directions. She landed on top of the building with her back to katsaguri. She recovered from yashima's first attack and lunged towards yashima, this time aiming a kick at her back. As she neared yashima, yashima whirled around dodging her attack, and left an opening or ryu.

He wrapped his hands around her ankle throwing her into the side of the building that riha was perched on. She hit the side of the building, the wind being knocked out of her. Out the corner of his eye, ryu saw oriha launch three discs at yashima from behind. It was obvious yashima didn't know they were heading toward her.

"Yashima! Dodge!" Ryu shouted. Yashima turned and saw the discs carrening towards her, she barely got out of the way in time with a precise back flip, one of the discs managed to tear the cloth covering her arm though. Her eyes traced after them, coming in for a second attack.

Yashima had to move rashly and abruptly when she dodged them the first time. There was no way she could avoid all of them...

Before the discs could hit yashima, though, they were struck by something long and fast, they were batted away from her. Yashima turned to see uzume standing on top of the building next to the one oriha stood on. She stood there in her white cloth that covered her essentials but barely. Several white veils fluttered around her waiting to strike. Katsaguri pushed herself up off of the ground where she had fallen.

"Come on, oriha. We're outmatched here, let's retreat for now." She said with a pained expression on her face as she held her side.

"Let's go. You're right." Oriha chimed as she leaped backwards and started jumping between buildings and roof tops to the east, katsaguri behind her.

**So, it's out sooner. Maybe shorter, but eh I'm hungry right now and playing video games. So I figured I'd post it. Cast your votes now, and review this, give me feedback. It'd be helpful.** So leave a review with suggestions for ryu's harem or PM thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's an update. I didn't expect this to get so many views but I'm at 800+ thanks guys. Here's another one, keep reading. And review, don't forget to vote.**

Ryu watched as both of his sekirei landed daintly on the ground, as they were jogging up to him, he rushed forward hugging them both tightly against him.

"I've never been as glad to see anyone as I am to see you both okay, right now." He said in a strained voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Yashima said in a quiet voice. She felt awkward, she didn't know how to respond to this situation. She loved ryu, but she never seen this side of her ashikabi. He had always been so strong, proud, and confident. Though now it looked like he was going to cry.

Yeah come on, ry ry, we're okay and that's all that matters." Uzume said as she patted ryu on the back. Ryu inhaled.

"Yeah I know... But I don't know, I guess it never hit me until now just how dangerous these fights would be. Yashima, when those discs came back around and were about to hit you, I wasn't fast enough, I was so... Scared. Speaking of which here you go." He said as he shook his head slightly and handed yashima's clothes back to her. Her chest had been exposed after the disc tore her sleeve.

"Good thinking, wouldn't want miya to see her like that." Uzume said with a laugh.

Excuse me, um?" A voice said from behind, ryu turned to see the woman with dark green hair standing there, looking uncomfortable even pensive.

"Ah, sorry about that. I forgot you were standing there, what's your name?" Ryu scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"I'm sekirei number 16 toyotama, and if it's possible I'd like to be your sekirei. You defended me without any thought for your safety, and it's obvious you love your sekireis much more than any ashikabi who uses them only as tools to win a game; and although I like to fight, I think I'd be much happier if I had someone to fight for. I'd like to fight for you." She said holding her red staff tightly, looking at the ground awkwardly.  
Her cheeks became flush and she was breathing heavily.

_"Oh no, not again! Why me?_ Ryu thought. He seen this three times before. This girl was reacting to him. He sighed quietly. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. His room was room was the only one that had room for one more tenant without infringing privacy. But he couldn't pick which sekirei get to sleep with him and which one becomes a house guest, he couldn't deal with this right now; he had to figure out just what the hell was going on.

"Yashima, take toyotama to maison izumo while we figure out what to do with her, and this..." He said to his sekirei. Yashima nodded, she was glad to help her ashikabi any way she could; she headed over to toyotama and gestured the taller sekirei to follow her. She started to follow yashima, motioning for her to stop. Ryu stared with a blank expression as she walked back towards him.

"Is there-Mph!" Ryu started to ask but before he could finish toyotama grabbed him pulling him in close, in his alarmed state ryu noted that she was incredibly strong.

Toyotama crashed her lips onto his full on, ryu watched in amazement as red wings surged brightly out of her back. Once they faded she pulled away from him, ignoring the shocked but slightly excited expression on uzume.

"You're a good kisser, you know that? Glad my ashikabi has some experience under his belt." She purred with a wink following after yashima again. Yashima lead the way back to maison izumo, with ryu's newest sekirei.

Ryu stood there, dumstruck for what seemed like an eternity. "I fought, and now this? The question just entered his mind. Uzume snapped her fingers in front of her comatose ashikabi.

"You okay ry ry?" She asked worriedly.

"I feel...Violated." He said bewildered, slightly shocked. His first sekirei giggled putting a strong arm around his waist.

"C'mon, let's finish shopping, you stud. Looks like you've got another mouth to feed." She said, they turned and headed for the store.

They made their way down a dirt path, izumo inn coming into view. It had took them about an hour in total, but uzume didn't mind she'd spend every second with him. He was still surprised, which is saying a lot since ryu never lost his cool. It only happened twice, the first time was when his master gave him a new sword, the other time... About that later.

He walked onto the front of izumo inn, glancing over he noticed toyotama sparring with yashima and nanaha at the same time. He noted she looked to be enjoying the fight as much as they were, if not more. He turned to see miya standing in front of the door to the living room. She did not look happy one bit. Forgot, I have explain why she has a new female tenant, great.

"Hello, ryu, glad to see you're back." She said sweetly, giving her famous hannya stare.

"Uh oh, looks like you're in trouble." Uzume said teasingly snickering at her ashikabi. Ryu scratched the back of his neck sighing.

"Uzume..." Miya turned her attention to the younger sekirei, her mask growing three times in size.

"I-I have to go... Get changed. You know me!" Uzume yelped darting to her room in a few seconds.

"Now miya, before we do anything rash, I didn't mean to wing her. I could move out."

Ryu said, while his head was still on his shoulders, trying to explain as quickly as he could.

"Fufufufu, I'm not mad about that. I'm very upset about this." She said as she stepped to the side to reveal the black sekirei standing in all of her glory. She was taller than most sekirei, she had a glint in her eyes.

"Toyotama, what did you do!?" He called back to his newest sekirei.

"Don't look at me, I keep my distance from her. My stuff is on it's way."

"Hold on miya, I'll take care of this."

Ryu speed walked passed karasuba she followed daintly behind. The grin never leaving her face, oh boy did she have news. She never liked hiroto, but she put up with him. Now she was head of the discipline squad, the damn CEO of trying to get her to emerge with natsuo.

She could care less. An ashikabi, was just a monkey a waste of space. Something to make her stronger and nothing else. That's what she'd think normally, but after browsing through the records something piqued her interest.

It appeared, miya had a destined ashikabi. She must've known it by now, being around him for more than a few weeks. Fro what the black sekirei could tell, ryu for his part was clueless. She was going to drop the bombshell. "Funny seeing you, after you putting a hole through my chest." Ryu admonished.

Karasuba chuckled quietly. "So, you're a swordsman I didn't take you as the sword type."

"You'd be surprised." Ryu folded his arms across his chest, he was uneasy around her.

She closed her eyes before opening them again. She was about to speak when miya voiced her opinion. "You've stayed long enough leave now, karasuba." Her voice was like ice.

Ryu looked to each of them with a confused expression. "You two know each other?"

Karasuba kept her smirk plastered on her face as she stared at miya. "You could say that we're old friends."

"We are not." Miya said coldly, her gaze hardening.

"Am I missing something?" Ryu asked feeling the tension between the two powerful women, frankly he didn't want to be in the middle.

"Looks like you're a part of this game miya." Karasuba chordled with a knowing gaze. She glanced at ryu before walking after him with great speed.

"Ryu, don't let her near you!" Miya warned.

Ryu backed up with a weary look on his face. Karasuba strutted towards him grabbing him by the collar of his kimono. "Be a good ashikabi and kiss me." She went on her tip toes planting a firm and aggressive kiss full on his lips. Ryu muffled protests, karasuba inserted her tongue into his mouth dodging it with his. She moaned silently as she felt her entire body heat up at once, black wings blazed from behind her back. Ryu looked at them with wonder as he melted with the kiss.

"Wah!" Ryu exclaimed after his back slammed into a wooden wall the wind knocked out of him. The commotion attracted his sekirei, seeing their ashikabi fallen they were worried, but seeing miya and karasuba sent fear chlling down their spines.

"How dare you!" Miya roared slamming her arm under karasuba's throat slamming her into the wooden wall of her house, the sheath of her sword resting against the black sekirei's neck.

"What's wrong, mad I got to him first?" The black sekirei sneered. Her eyes widened when she felt the cold steel touch her throat, gulping she felt it shift under the blade's weight. Her anger was replaced with realization. She waited for miya to slice her throat into nothing.

She hit the floor with a thud slowly getting to her feet. "If you ever come here again, your blood will paint the streets." Miya threatened.

Karasuba dusted herself off. She was shaken up, but she knew better than to take on number one. But now she had an ashikabi, and she didn't now she'd have the edge. For now however, she'd back off. "I hope to see you again." Karasuba said to ryu with a wink before leaving.

_Why me?_ Ryu thought with confusion. She just kissed him, how could she? After putting a hole through his chest! He looked to the side, his sekirei were cowering under miya's presence. "Ryu, go and take bath. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Okay miya..." He wasn't going to argue.

**Yay, an update. I was watching the history channel, superhuman. And figured I'd finish this and post it. For those that guessed it good job, to those who wanted there it is, to those who don't like it too bad. Karasuba is part of the harem now, partially lol. To those who read thank you, review as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If this is short... My apologies, but nonetheless it's up. So read it. I'm coming to a standstill in this story. SO YOU PEOPLE THAT READ THIS JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AND GIVE A SUGGESTION ANYTHING, THOUGHTS IT'S NOT THAT HARD YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ IT, LEAVE A REVIEW thanks! Well I'm hungry so that's all.**

The tower of MBI came into view, karasuba was grinning as she walked into the head quarters. Any officers she passed quickly got out of her way, they knew whenever she was grinning, blood flowed not too far behind. However... She wasn't in the killing mood. She had gotten herself an ashikabi today, a true ashikabi. A warrior worth her time, she was going to let natsou wing her since they had similar ambitions, but now, she didn't need him, she had someone much better. A warrior, a hunk.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Karasuba's grin faded into a scowl only scaring the daylights out of the officers that hadn't already ran away from her grin. _He's a descent ashikabi but still a worthless human._ She growled as she stood in front of the elevator and pressed the button. _But how did he best benitsubasa, with just a simple gesture of his leg? He can't be a human! There's no way, then there is how he managed to hold off me and haihane lone enough for this two to escape. Damn it! I should've never pissed miya off so much and I might have got an actual answer to these questions!"_

"Ah... Excuse me, miss." A timid voice said from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see a young lady, probably a new addition to the corporation, probably her first day too. A sadistic grin came to karasuba's face. Before she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Karasuba asked kindly.

"Are you going up a floor by chance?" The woman asked.

"I just happen to be." The elevator doors opened with a ding and karasuba stood to the side gesturing for the woman to enter. She smiled brightly up at her, and walked into the elevator. The black sekirei walked in after her before pushing a button for the top floor. As the doors began to close the malice smirk came to her face again. She clicked her sword out with her thumb.

"I'm kim garcia, it's a pleasure to meet you, what's your name?" The girl questioned hoping to find a friend, only to be met with silence. When the elevator doors opened on the top floor karasuba was grinning once more, the body of the young girl unrecognisable as the room was bathed in blood. She glanced at the two officers on either side of the door that she could tell were trembling at the mere sight of her.

"Clean that up for me boys." She grinned alking out of the elevator. _Now that's stress relief._ The two officers guarding the top elevator looked within and threw their lunches up as karasuba headed for minaka's office. Not even bothering to look at the receptionist sitting outside of minaka's office she walked straight to the door and opened it revealing takami standing while minaka was sitting behind his desk mashing buttons on his portable gaming device. Both looked up to see her, takami with a scowl and minaka with a grin.

* * *

Ryu sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. The room was silent, that was before they heard another door close and kagari made his presence known.

"What's with all of the noise?" He questioned running a hand through his dark gray hair.

"Sorry, kagari were we making too much noise?" Miya asked, her back to everyone in the room. "I'm sorry, I'll have dinner done soon then we can sit down and eat together." The three of them watched as miya's figure began to tremble, her arms wrapping around herself before she fell to her knees.

"Miya!" Kagari shouted running to her side. "What's wrong?" He asked but got no response. He looked to ryu for answers, but he saw the teen was just as confused as the greenette... That was when he realized they had another tenant.

"What...?" He asked casting looks between the two. Ryu sighed once more before standing up.

"It's a long story. Right now, we should get miya to her room." Kagari nodded and helped miya up and began to walk her toward the main bedroom where miya slept. When the two were out of sight ryu turned his gaze toward his newest sekirei. "So you're toyotama?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yep." She answered him with a smile. "I think..." She said, pausing she reached her hands under his kimono tracing her fingers, ryu gulped silently, he could see miya with her sword leering over him. "I thought, we could take it to the next level." She said seductively.

"Did miya tell you the rules, toyotama?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, but come on, what she doesn't see or hear won't hurt her."

PHOWP!

Miya held her ladle in her extended arm, toyotama rubbed the bump forming on her head, tears about to stream down her face. "No illicit activities, or I'll make arrangements."

"No, no!" Toyotama squeaked hiding behind ryu's legs shrinking down six sizes under miya's gaze.

"Miya!" Ryu exclaimed. Spotting her and kagari standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright, earlier you..."

"A bit upset, but I'm fine now." She stood in front of the door with kagari at her side. Ryu looked at her and noticed she had her usual calm composure again. "Don't be late." She walked off.

"Is she alright?" Ryu asked kagari once miya was out of sight. "She was pretty mad."

"She seems to be doing better, it would be best if she keeps her mind busy for the time being." Kagari told him, which ryu simply nodded at. "I'm kagari by the way." He held out his hand for toyotama to shake.

"Toyotama." She smiled and greeted in return. "This place is really lively."

"You could say that." Kagari chucked lightly. The three of them continued to talk for awhile, ryu noticed kagari tried to avod any form of eye contact with him, but at least he was talking to him now. "So, is she a friend?"

Ryu's eyes widened just slightly before he answered. "Yeah, she's my friend."

"Girlfriend." Toyotama retorted.

_Kami, please don't let my other sekirei hear that_. Ryu thought, he didn't want his organs to be squeezed out in the middle of their cat fight.

* * *

"Oh, karasuba you're back! How did it go! How was our number one's ashikabi!" The eccentric CEO asked jumping from his desk. "Is he everything I hoped him to be?"

Karasuba grinned taking a seat on the black leather couch stretching her arms out over the back of it with a content look on her face.

"He's much more." She answered. "And, don't worry about natsuo, I've already got my ashikabi." She told them, takami's eyes widened in horror.

"You emerged with number one's ashikabi!? Are you insane!?" Takami shouted.

"This is certainly interesting, hmmm, to see two sekirei that absolutely loath one another with the same ashikabi as they fight their way to the heavens!" Minaka roared in laughter before takami's clipboard sent him flying back, toppling him over along with his chair.

"This isn't a laughing matter." Takami yelled in his ear. "Even having number one is dangerous! If the two of them fight they could level half of the city, if not more! I'm getting sick of your little games minaka." Minaka just laughed harder as he stood up, turning his attention to karasuba he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Why did benitsubasa require bandages for her ribs?" Minaka asked, karasuba's eyes widened and she traced a hand over her ribs, totally forgetting about that confrontation.

"You guys didn't fight miya did you?" Takami questioned.

"Nope." Karasuba answered plainly. "The ashikabi was able to do that to her." Both takami's and minaka's eyes widened at that.

"GAHAHAHA!" Minaka roared with laughter. "A great addition to the game! The game among gods UGH!" Takami's fist meant his face knocking him to the ground.

"You're absolutely insane! What do you know of this guy!?" Takami shouted at him.

"HAHA! Nothing! Practically nothing! How he managed to hit her, to gain karasuba's blessing of willingly accepting him to be ashikabi is beyond me. That's what make this so enjoyable! I only have his school records and medical history everything else was beyond my reach. It's so exciting to find a character like him, it's like a secret achievement!" He continued laughing, takami looked between minaka and karasuba to see a somewhat relaxed face on karasuba.

_Could it be...? She actually found someone capable of forming a true bond between an ashikabi and sekirei? Could he really be her true ashikabi along with miya's?_ Takami thought to herself. "How will you be spending time with him? He's lives at maison izuma, correct?" Karasuba's eyes opened slightly, just slightly and glanced over at the doctor who had pushed her hands into her lab coat pockets.

"I'm working on that." Karasuba replied.

"The bond between sekirei and ashikabi in the true strength of the sekirei. The stronger that bond, the stronger you will become." Takami reminded her.

"I know."

* * *

"Oh I know! To commemorate a new house guest, well mainly toyotama."

Uzume smiled. "Let's get a group photo." Ryu rose an eyebrow alongside kagari.

"I'm not to sure about that..." Kagari trailed off.

"Yeah I agree with kagari, and I am hungry." Ryu added.

"Why not kagari, ryu? It sounds like a great idea." Miya said from the door. "Yashima can even take the photo, can't you yashima?"

"Y-Yeah I can do that." She told her standing up. Uzume handed yashima the camera before wrapping her arms both around kagari and ryu, miya kneeling to the side of kagari, nanaha kneeling to the side of ryu and toyotama sitting on ryu's lap. "Say cheese." Yashima told them.

"Cheese!" Miya, uzume, toyotama, and nanaha were the only ones saying it as both kagari's and ryu's faces were buried in uzume's chest. Yashima frowned slightly as she looked at the photo.

"Now, yashima you to get in it." Nanaha said taking it from her fellow sekirei. Ryu and kagari raised an eyebrow sighing.

"Cheese!" Yashima, miya, toyotama, and uzume said, being the only ones to say it again.

So, does anyone have suggestions, ideas, things? PM me, leave it in a review it does help me! So leave it in a review or a PM. Thanks for all of the views means a lot and keeps me going, but you people are sacking with the reviews, if you all read this which is over 1100 if i had to guess, LEAVE A REVIEW! Jeez


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapters I know, but I do write several stories at one time. Though, I don't post them all I still write a lot and sometimes I just write short chapters because I'm focused on other stories. So another chapter is here so enjoy. BUT I'm hungry now so anime93 is signing out!**

When miya had brought out dinner, uzume was the life of the party, kagari laughed along when needed, and toyotama laughed along because she found uzume funny. But miya and ryu remained quiet. Ryu thinking about what transpired this afternoon and miya muddled with thoughts on what to do.

Miya looked up to see ryu looking at her, trying to find anything in her face that would help him understand the situation any better. Her eyes darted to the door and ryu nodded before standing up and walking out of the room. The rest of his sekirei too distracted to notice. Kagari shot a glance at miya who was standing up, she jus nodded her head to tell him it was alright heading out after ryu.

Miya shivered slightly as she saw ryu sitting in front of the open door, an icy wind blowing through into the house from outside. He glanced up at her as she walked towards him before taking a seat next to him looking over the the white snow in the dark. They both stayed quiet for a while, neither really knowing to start the conversation they were about to have.

_Well here goes it._ Ryu thought taking a deep breath and mustering up courage.

"You're a sekirei too... Aren't you?" Ryu questioned scratching the back of his head, not really expecting an answer from her. "I guess... Things have been a bit rowdy here today." He chuckled halfheartedly.

"You... You have to stay away from karasuba." Miya said her gaze lowering. Ryu tilted his head to look at her. "She's the leader of the discipline squad... Under the control of MBI. Even if you are now her ashikabi... You can't see her."

"Honestly, miya." Ryu sighed staring up into the night sky. "I don't even know what this all means. Sekirei, ashikabi, none of it. It's confusing, I don't know what to think." He scratched the back of his head once more. "Besides, isn't MBI some pharmaceutical company?"

"That's what it is to everyone who doesn't know about the sekirei plan, everyone involved knows that it's the king piece on a board game." She told him. "With hiroto minaka in the center of it." She said clenching her teeth in anger. "There are 108 sekirei within the city. Not long ago they were released and sent out to find their ashikabi. Once a sekirei finds their ashikabi they can emerge and fight."

"Fight?" Ryu questioned with narrowed eyes. He remembered uzume explain it somewhat, but there was never a reason as to 'why' they had to in the first place. "Fight what?"

"One another." Miya answered. "That's the sekirei plan! To force the sekirei and their ashikabi to fight one another." She gritted her teeth shaking her head. He's a twisted man. Minaka, is a twisted man, he wants to watch events unfold all the while pushing for more to happen! It's wrong!" She cried. "I thought we were doing good, protecting the little birds, but minaka twisted it all into a game! I just... Want it to stop!" She cried before she felt a strong arms wrap around her pulling her into ryu's chest. She gripped onto his kimono crying into it. Not having felt these emotions in a long time and her overwhelming reactions to emerge with ryu was pushing her to her breaking point.

"I'll... Say one thing." Ryu told her. "I was never good with this type of stuff at all, I can't handle it when I see a girl cry, I don't know what to do. People tell me I'm a no good deliquent and that I'm nothing but a no good brutal brawler." Ryu wrapped his arms tighter. "But... I've been told I have on good redeeming quality, and that's helping people in need. You sekirei need help. That's all I need to know... If it comes down to me taking down MBI, then so be it."

"You can't!" Miya cried into his chest. "They'll stop you!"

"I've faced impossible odds before." Ryu said as miya pulled back from staring into his eyes. Her body began to heat up again, being in such close proximity to ryu made her body react to him once more. Ryu noted that her breathing became heavy and she was pushing herself against him. "Miya... Are you alright?" He asked, worried. Grabbing her by the shoulders.

"... Hot... It's... My body is so hot..." She breathed out panting heavily, her breath visible with each pant she let out.

"You might be getting sick." Ryu lifted the bangs of her hair and rested his forehead against hers. Miya closed her eyes and leaned forward but ryu pulled back before her lips could meet his. "Damn, you're burning up. Come on I'll get you to your bed. It was a dumb idea to come out here at this time of night." He said helping her up and putting his kimono on her.

She leaned against him wanting him to kiss her, to let her emerge, to become his sekirei, but she couldn't get the words out. Her eyes lidded as she saw ichigo's shoot wide open like saucers. "Miya-san!" Ryu cursed and she felt herself being lifted up. With a burst of speed ryu appeared in miya's room and laid her down on the futon she had set up earlier and pulled the blankets over her.

"K-Kiss... Uh ryu... Please..." Miya breathed out making ryu run a hand through his hair as he knelt next to her bed. The door opened and kagari walked in quickly.

"I don't know what. But something is wrong with her." Ryu said. "Take care of her, I'm going to get some hot water and clean towels." Kagari nodded going to miya's side, his eyes widened as fas as they could as he saw the state she was in. As soon as ryu left the room her breathing became calmer the distance between the two of them making her condition better. When her eyes opened she saw kagari leaning over her.

"Well, you have to make a choice miya." Kagari told her softly, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "Become emerged or kick ryu out."

Ryu decided to get some air after bringing the hot water and clean towels. Things were moving at hurricane speeds and his head was whirling thoughts kept swamping others and he found himself burning out. Uzume was asleep not that he was surprised she spent most her time asleep anyways. Nanaha was doing the dishes, and toyotama was watching some weird soap opera.

He never did understand things like that.

Though one person was with him. His most recent sekirei yashima, she literally jumped at the chance to go for a walk with ryu.

The streetlights lit up a pathway down the road. It was a quiet night, very few cars were on the road at this hour, and less people.

Sekirei, ashikabi, a mad man. His life was just spiraling out of control. He didn't know what to make of all of it, he really didn't know...

Amidst all of his confusion he remembered the black MBI card. Yashima brought hers with, thank goodness because they passed by a few dealerships.

He was skeptical that he could buy a luxury vehicle with just the card. But turned out he was wrong, they charged it to MBI and that was it simple.  
But he made sure not to withdraw any money from the card. There were other ways of making money using the card.

For instance like stated above buying a luxury new and trading it to an underground car dealership or the yakuza at a reduced price for cash. There was always a high demand for luxury items that couldn't be traced.

He was very careful though, if a bunch of luxury purchases suddenly appeared on the MBI card transaction list but he was never seen using them there would be questions. Questions he didn't want to answer. Even if the item was just something that didn't seem likely that he would buy for his or his sekirei's personal use then they may get curious. Ryu didn't want them to cancel the card. He wanted to dictate when he was finished with it.

Over the past two months however, he made good use of the card to stockpile a load of cash in an undisclosed area in the northern part of the city. He knew the day would come when he'd have to ditch the card and he didn't want to be penniless if he hadn't found a proper job by that time.

His sekirei excluding toyotama know about this but never mentioned anything. So long as they had the MBI card and didn't leave shinto teito they didn't need cash. Because of those purchases and sales ryu had a little over six million yen in cash stashed away.

He didn't have the proper paperwork or credentials to open up a bank account, not that'd he ever trust a third party with his money even if he could.

"Mmm, ryu." Yashima spoke quietly.

He negated his gaze from the street lights to his sekirei. "Yes, yashima?"

"W-Well..." She started nervously playing with her fingers not meeting his stare. "Which one of us... Do you like more?"

Ryu wasn't expecting that, in fact that was the last thing he expected at this moment. Maybe it was because his mind was focused on getting cell phones since his broke during the fight with karasuba. "Yashima, do you think I could choose?" He asked.

"Well..." Yashima shied her eyes away. She loved him with everything she had, he was her ashikabi now and forever. She'd die for him. So she had to know, just had to ask. "W-Who?"

Ryu sighed running a hand through his hair. Could he choose which one of his sekirei he liked more, could he? Honestly no. Ever since these bonds were set in place he felt a pool of emotions, more so than just with uzume. He had a feeling it was his sekirei. He couldn't choose, then he'd feel their pain, and he didn't want to hurt them. "I like... No I love all of you." He said with a small smile, yashima looked at him blushing fiercely when she seen that smile, and got worse when heat rose through her.  
So much love and affection was pulsing through their bond she could barely breathe. "Really?"

Ryu nodded stopping their little walk, yashima stopped a few inches from him looking at her feet. "I love all of you, equally. You're all beautiful in your own way, I'd never choose." He wrapped his arms around her, surprising yashima but she returned the embrace sighing as she felt his warmth spread on her.

"T-Thank you." Yashima whispered tears coming to her eyes, but not sad tears but tears of joy. "I love you too! I love you so much ryu, I promise I won't lose."

"No need to thank me." He said clasping her chin gently in his hand raising it so they were staring into each other's eyes. Yashima's breath hitched as she locked onto his violet irises. Ryu planted a gentle kiss onto her lips, she moaned quietly sapphire wings bursting forth from her back lighting up the area.

They parted lips both breathing heavily. It was more than just a kiss, so many emotions, feelings rushed through the other from the bond. One kiss was like a firework that constantly fired off they wanted to keep kissing get closer to the other but they ran out of breath, and it was getting late. "We should head back." Ryu said.

Yashima's entire body tingled she felt powerless, her lips tingled from where his lips touched. She wanted more, more skin more kissing. "We're not going to our destination?" She asked.

Ryu glanced at her feeling yashima's lust through the bond. He would love to kiss her all over but he needed time to think. His other sekirei would they be mad? He didn't doubt uzume would join in, which he wouldn't mind. Then there was toyotama she could get upset, and nanaha seemed like she wouldn't care. Karasuba he didn't know what the hell happened with that ordeal all he knew was they were bonded and he could feel her.

Then there was miya, he didn't want his landlady to be really sick.

"It's getting late, and it'd take another ten minutes to get there, by then they'd be closed." Ryu explained. Yashima pouted she wanted ryu all to herself right now, and she could have him.

"What if we ran?"

Ryu smiled clasping her hands gently in his own. "I never seen this side of you yashima." She began to blush even more images of their times in the bath flashed through her mind. Ever since she seen his body, completely she had so many fantasies and dreams. "I'll leave the door unlocked tonight so you can sneak in."

Yashima smiled nodding her head in agreement. She wanted to kiss him more, but she'd follow his every command, and she did like sneaking into his room at night. "Okay."

The two headed back to the inn, both heavy with thoughts. Yashima with desires and urges, ryu with just confusion and nothing less. He winged what? Four sekirei now and still didn't have a clue about the whole thing.

Then there was matsu the only time he seen her was during dinner or whenever she decided to let herself be seen. It's almost like she vanished.

They arrived at the inn a half hour later. Quietly they took of their shoes at the front before closing the door and heading towards their rooms. When they left at least one light was on, but now there were no lights on, and it was pitch black ryu could barely see until his eyes completely adjusted for the darkness.

Careful not to make too much noise they walked up the stairs and banked to the left walking down the hallway. Ryu wondered where kagari was, but remembered he worked at a host club. And was the most popular host at that. _No wonder he's always tired_ ryu thought sliding open his door yashima at his side.

"Mph! Mph!" The door shut quickly yashima was about the squeal from fright but she was silenced too. Ryu made muffled protests, he didn't care if his sekirei slept with him. But suffocation was something different entirely. "Uzume!" He managed to get out. He gasped sucking in oxygen like he took his first breath coughing quietly.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked socking his chest for good measure. _Okay I'm alive._

"We've yet to finish where we left off." A seductive voice purred in his ear. No wonder he couldn't breathe toyotama was behind this.

"R-Ryu-sama." Yashima said shyly. He turned around about to gasp when toyotama covered his mouth again. Yashima wasn't wearing her normal clothes, she was wearing the nurse costume of uzume's.

"You have to call him master while you wear that." Uzume said with a grin raising her eyebrows.

"M-Master." She said blushing again.

"Ca yu moh yur hanh froh mi outh?" Ryu struggled to speak but was relieved when toyotama released him.

"Only if you stay quiet." She said tracing her fingers over his firm chest and ripped stomach. She didn't see him shirtless as of yet, until now. And she was ready to take it up a notch.

"So, wait where's nanaha?" Ryu asked looking around between his sekirei with no sight of nanaha.

"Hello, master." Nanaha's soft voice said from his side he whirled around to see wearing a maid costume, a very skimpy maid costume. She felt very exposed when uzume first put in on her but the older sekirei assured her that ryu would like it. So that sealed it she'd wear it and call him master as long as it pleased him.

"Did you plan this and you don't have to call me master!?" He asked, surprised looking at his sekirei.

"Oh yeah." Uzume grabbed his hakama in one smooth motion she pulled them down with his boxers while toyotama took off his kimono. "Tonight is the night."

"But, what about the_ rules_. I'm _going_ to die." Ryu said, with actual fear. When he thought about it he wasn't afraid of anything even karasuba wasn't that terrifying, but plunging a hole into his chest changed that somewhat. But miya that was way different he didn't want to endure that.

"Shhh." Toyotama wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay we'll stay quiet."

"And if worse comes to worse." Uzume raised a hand a white veil coiling its way towards ryu. "I can always use this."

Ryu motioned to leave. He wanted to stay, oh did he want to. His lower half was pulling him, but he had to be sensible. It wasn't his house and miya was just scary. But he found himself unable to move as the veil wrapped him around the ankles knocking him to the floor. "Sorry ry ry, but we talked, and we've waited long enough." Uzume pulled him back towards them laying him down on the futon.

"Does master like it?" Nanaha asked blushing.

"Yes he does." Toyotama smirked grabbing a hold of nanaha's wrist. "Feel for yourself." Nanaha's eyes widened and her breath hitched when she felt solid rock in her palm. "Oh my." She whispered.

"He likes it a lot." Uzume said putting yashima's hand at the base. She began to blush fiercely, she could understand why her fellow sister got flustered the moment she touched him. But this is what she wanted before, and she was going to have it.

Ryu wanted to say stop, miya's rules, I'm screwed and a bunch of other smart, sensible, rational things. But that wasn't going to happen he was too far gone emotions and feelings pulsing through him from his sekirei. He could feel their lust, their want, a hint of shyness, and more importantly he could see vivid, very vivid images. That's all it took before he dug his fingers into uzume who was laying by the top of his head.

She used her veils to tie his hands together too. "Don't go easy on us." Uzume purred in his ear sending a chill down his spine.

"Uzume, untie me... For now." Ryu said trying to get a hold of himself but yashima and nanaha were in a rhythm and toyotama was near them nibbling on his V-line.

Uzume grinned unlacing them without a thought. "Let me feel you, inside of me." Uzume moaned quietly.

"Wait, did you lock the door?"

"Sure did." Toyotama answered.

Ryu looked at each of his sekirei. _Fuck it_ he said mentally giving into his urges and the feelings pulsing through him he kissed and touched his sekirei with vigor and ferocity to match thier own. Even yashima who was normally shy became very passionate.

He lost track of time, life itself. All he could feel was their shared body heat, the feelings pulsing through the bond that made his entire body tingle. Uzume brought her cloth in the fray a couple hours later, that's when he lost all perception of everything.

**Wellz! I see my story is somewhat... Popular gahahaha! Sweet beans man! Over 1300 views thanks for reading and your support. And lemons, "clears throat." I don't write them all that much, kind of weird writing out sex scenes but I will lean towards what is happening in the moment, but not too much detail... That's... Just weird 0_0 **

**As for miya's behavior in the earlier chapter, she's reacting to ryu BAD and of course he's the clueless oaf he is, so with her being emotional and all that jazz I don't see it out of reason, or context. Won't update for a while now, at least that's what I'm thinking now.**

**THANKS FOR READING ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Response. Guest. She didn't become his sekirei... Yet. That will be a process. And their bond will get stronger, I still haven't completely decided, I write each chapter on the fly, nothing is planned out in great detail.**

Ryu never felt more refreshed then he did last night. Whatever stress he had about this plan was washed away during his encounter with his sekirei. Honestly, he didn't want to have sex with them, in their room, at izumo inn. But horomones took over his sense taking a back seat, which wasn't too hard to understand.

Afterwards he fell into a deep sleep. The best sleep he'd gotten in several months, maybe even years. He could feel his sekirei's warmth all over him, and though he wouldn't admit out loud, yet, it made him feel at peace.

However, something very, very disturbing happened.

_Ryu stood with his katana at his side, blood dripping down the tip of it decorating the cement in large spots. His violet irises that captivated his sekirei now pitch black devoid of anything remotely human, burned a hole into his sekirei._

_Yashima stood with fear on her face. The bond pulsating with darkness, so much darkness. Anger, rage, and... Hatred. She struggled to look into his eyes, every time she did all she could feel was her soul breaking._

_"R-Ryu-sama." She said nervously not daring to move from her spot in the corner of a large room. He didn't respond he merely walked towards her with the same look as before. Nothing but contempt for her._  
_Why? Why did he hate her? She did everything for him, loved him as much as she could so why..._

_Yashima painfully gasped feeling like the back of her head was going to split. She didn't even try to retaliate, she could barely breathe and couldn't stand on her own two feet. All she did, could do was look at her ashikabi with pain filled eyes. "It's time." He said coldly resting his sword against her throat staring straight into her eyes._

_Yashima grimaced feeling a small cut sting her soft skin, blood running down the blade. "P-Please ryu." She pleaded tears saturating her eyes. Blood sprayed several feet over ryu's head as yashima's cry echoed._

Ryu's eyes snapped open sweat beading down his face and body. His breaths were ragged and short, his mind racing. What was that? Was it him? No it couldn't be he'd never attack a woman, yet alone his sekirei.

He'd never hurt yashima...

He looked around his room to his right was uzume her strong arms wrapped around his burying it into her chest. She didn't seem to be bothered by hs abrupt start, but she slept like a rock. To his side was yashima, her lips slightly parted and a quiet snore escaping her as she breathed through her nose. She was cuddled up under his arm with the side of her head buried in his chest.

He sighed laying his head back down his pillow closing his eyes. He could feel them... Nanaha and toyotama were in another part of the house, toyotama probably watching a soap opera and nanaha helping with breakfast. I must've been out of it he thought to himself looking up at the ceiling. For a few minutes he had a staring contest with the wood his eyes never faltering a for a second.

The dream just came... From nowhere. He moved slightly, uncomfortable and his arms falling asleep being in the grasp of his two sekirei. He didn't mind, but when he felt the pins and needles that's where he drew the line. He removed his arm from yashima illiciting a small moan of protest from her before she snuggled up closer. Uzume wasn't so easy, she kept a strong grip on his arm and didn't let up.

"Uzume." He whispered not wanting to wake her with a start. He watched her eyes tense for a second letting him know she heard him, or was at least awake. "Can you let go?"

"Mmm..." Uzume groaned softly wrapping her arms around his wait rather than his arm. She didn't hear him, but she knew he wanted to have his arm back.

With his arms free he set them behind his head fingers interlaced to support his weight. Am I going crazy? Is all of this really happening?  
It had been eventful for him. Sekirei, not to mention all of these fights. He felt like it was just a dream, one big dream that was about to end.

"Ryu-sama." A quiet voice brought him out of his musings, sighing he said.

"Yes nanaha-san."

She slid the door open. She was wearing a pair of his shorts with a white t shirt. She looked cute, much more mature than her previous outfit. As always she had that submissive look. "Miya-sama asked me to see if you were awake."

"Oh, I am." He replied lazily. "And what did I say about this sama thing, ryu is just fine." He groaned lazily, his body had yet to want to move. And it was too early to get into this with nanaha.

"S-Sorry." She said quietly dropping her head in shame. She only did what was natural. Sekirei were to serve their ashikabi, they were their masters. But ryu didn't think that, or treat her in such a way.

Ryu noticed how ashamed nanaha really was. He didn't mean to be so cold but could it kill her just to call him ryu? With no honorifics? "Ahh, it's okay. Nanaha-san." He smiled softly.

She wanted to cry for being so stupid calling him sama again, but seeing his smile it slowly washed away and was replaced with happiness he gestured for her to come. Without hesitation she walked to him looking for a spot to lay. Yashima and uzume hogged up his sides that just left...

"R-Ryu." She said with a faint blush.

"I'm wearing shorts." He assured patting his chest for her to lay. He made sure the first thing he did last night after being intimate with his sekirei was put something on. If worse came to worse miya would let it slide, as long as she didn't know about the sex.

Nanaha laid on top of him. She rested her chin on his chest looking into his violet irises. She felt her heart flutter after a few seconds. Those eyes were so pretty, mysterious, so powerful she breathed silently. "Yes, ryu?"

"I know, you've been told that sekirei are to serve their ashikabi that they're nothing but slaves."

Nanaha nodded her head slightly, very slightly. She didn't want to upset him again.

"But, you're not my slave. So please don't use the honorific sama when speaking to me. Ryu is just fine." He smiled warmly.

"I-I understand." She replied about to lose herself.

"I'm happy." Ryu looked to the side with a blank expression. "But, I've kept you away too long, miya may need your help."

Nanaha's eyes widened slightly before she nodded in agreement. Silently she got off of him going to the door. "Nanaha." His voice stopped her. She turned around to look at him. "I'll be there soon."

She nodded before leaving.

"Mm..." Yashima moaned softly stretching out a little bit. Ryu watched her as she opened her eyes sleepily rubbing the sleep from them. He had to admit she looked adorable while she did this, the image of him pressing his elbow to her windpipe flashed into his mind, he pushed it aside quickly.

"Did I wake you?" He asked softly.

Yashima shook her head yawning quietly. "No, I slept good. Did I distub you?" She said sleepily.

Ryu couldn't argue with that, all of his sekirei including him must've got the best sleep last night. He know he did. "No I was up before." He replied looking at uzume who still slept peacefully, her chest rose and fell slightly every few seconds her lips parted in a small smile.

_Yeah, she would be smiling._ He thought. Uzume was very... Passionate, if it wasn't for those veils he was sure miya would've bumrushed that room and beat them all into twitching heaps. He remembered bits and pieces from last night, it was hard to recall everything since he just didn't experience it. "Well, I'm going to take a bath." He said slowly slipping his arm out from uzume's vice grip.

"S-Shall I accompany you?" Yashima asked shyly.

"If you want to, but I won't make you." Ryu replied getting out of the futon slowly so he didn't disturb uzume. He covered her back up before any warmth was lost. Yashima looked at him with wide eyes, she wasn't sure to go or not. On one hand she wanted to be with him, but last night opened her up to a lot of things. Now, she was tempted to do it all again. Alone.

"Well?" Ryu questioned bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I-I'll see if landlady-sama needs any help." Yashima said quickly before leaving as she was getting very flustered.

_Thank goodness_ he said mentally putting on a kimono so he was clothed. Didn't want miya to see him shirtless. Thinking of miya he remembered yesterday when she collapsed and appeared to have blacked out. He didn't want anything to happen to his beautiful landylady.

She had been through enough, losing her husband. She didn't need to be enduring this, but he wasn't sure why she just collapsed.

He groaned loudly as he stripped himself down to nothing putting his clothes into the basket. He entered the bathroom setting the water to a nice hot steam, after letting it cool for a few seconds he entered it slowly adjusting himself until he was comfortable. He squeezed a white towel out putting it over his eyes as he leaned his head back mulling over his throught and relaxing. He found himself slowly drifting off.

_Ryu sat on a tree stump with an annoyed expression. His mater stood a few feet from him about to give another lecture._

_"Master..." He groaned. He didn't want to be lectured for his brash behavior._

_"Ryu." The word was simple, his name. But the presence, the weight of that. The way it was spoken got his attention. He looked at his master with a blank expression tilting his head._

_"Yes master." He said hastily._

_"I want you to listen to me. Take this to heart, understand?"_

_"Yes."_

_His master began to speak but nothing came out, ryu strained his ears even jumped up to hear better. But nothing came, not a sound not a whisper._

The images swirled into black with flashes of yellow and orange that happened for a few minutes. He slowly opened his eyes feeling his arm being squeezed gently and another body next to his. He removed the towel looking down at nanaha's naked form next to his. She was happy just being there with him. She didn't speak nor move really, just sat there with his arm in her own feeling his heat.

"I thought you were helping miya-san," ryu said quietly.

"She said that I could take a bath, yashima-san has taken my place." Nanaha replied without looking at him.

_Miya_ he said mentally. "Is miya-san alright?"

Nanaha looked up at him a faint blush on her cheeks since she was the only one in there naked with him. "Yes, ryu-sam-ryu." She corrected herself quickly. He didn't miss that change up but didn't dwell on it for too long. He got out of the bath washing his thick abundant hair a few times over to be sure it was clean.

_Job hunt starts_ he said to himself mentally drinking the warm liquid in his cup. He sat at his usual spot with uzume now in front of him with yashima at her side with nanaha, toyotama sat next to him one arm wrapped around his. It made eating awfully difficult when he kept feeling her breasts push against his arm. How his sekirei managed to agree on a seating order was beyond him and he'd rather not know.

Knowing what they spoke about in their spare time...

"So, ryu does today start the job hunt?" Miya asked him with a polite smile.

"Yeah." Ryu replied not too confidently. "I was thinking about getting an early start, after breakfast." He explained running a hand through his hair.

"I'll come with you." Toyotama said. She wanted to serve her ashikabi any chance she got. And if any sekirei attacked him, she'd be there to defend him.

"Ah, that's alright." Ryu said with a slight smile. It was going to be a long day and he'd rather not have another fight with sekirei, or something weird happening today. "I'm going to be gone for awhile, and it's cold. I'd rather you stay here."

Toyotama's eyes saddened but that as replaced with anger quickly. "Are you going to take one of them with you instead?" She asked, she didn't try to sound jealous but it was clear that she was.

"No." Ryu sad simply watching nanaha and yashima look down sadly. He was happy to burst their bubbles, he didn't need or want them thinking he played favorites. Then he'd have four angry women with superpowers and him stuck in the middle, he'd rather not deal with all of that. "I'm going alone." He said more firm.

"That's alright, I was going to take a nap." Uzume said. In truth she didn't want to go outside, it was cold and there was snow on the ground. She'd lay in her nice warm futon for the rest of her day until dinner.

"You looking for a job?" Kagari asked tiredly from his spot.

"Yeah, I figured I need something to do besides train. And I don't want to be a mooch." He said turning to look at kagari. "You could help me out?"

"I won't make any promises, but I'll ask, put in a word for you." Kagari said looking at him with a slight smile.

"That'd be great, thanks kagari-san." Ryu thanked him with a slight bow.

The silver haired man waved his hand in front of him with the same smile. "Yeah, yeah, no need to thank me."

"I might just get a job then." Ryu said to himself smiling slightly, he felt horrible living there without paying rent. He helped with the chores and went shopping for miya when she asked, but he still wanted to pay his debt. Then there were the sekirei, he didn't know why, or how, but they seemed to gravitate towards him. Since he meant uzume and matsu a few months ago more sekirei just kept popping up in his life.

He'd need to find his own place with the room to fit all of them. He was going to avoid meeting anymore at all costs, he didn't need more at the moment.

After breakfast ryu went to his room to get dressed for the day. He wore his usual outfit but kept his sword leaning against the wall and wore a blazer to keep his chest covered from the icy wind.

"Wait, ry ry!" Uzume called from her futon stopping him in his tracks before he raced out the inn. He turned looking back at her with a blank face, titling his head to the side. "Come here, silly." She said tapping her chest.

Ryu sighed quietly, if uzume wanted him to fondle her breasts that wasn't going to happen. Not now, or again for a long time. "What's up?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

Uzume looked into his violet irises almost losing herself in them. "I want a goodnight kiss." She said sleepily puckering them for a deep kiss.

"Uzume, you just woke up an hour ago, you're sleeping again?" He asked chuckling lightly. He had to admit she was one of his most cheerful sekirei, he pressed his lips to hers about to break it off until uzume grabbed him by the collar of his blazer and deepened the kiss, bright yellow wings sprouted from her back fading away after a few seconds.  
"Good luck, you dog." Uzume said with a wink breaking the kiss.

"Hehe, thanks." Ryu scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Uzume was always so optimistic. With that he left the room leaving uzume to nap peacefully, he never could get over how much she slept, he wondered if she was part koala or something but thought that was just silly. He went down the hall toward the staircase looking at the room numbers.

_Room 205, room 204, room 203, room 202,_ he said mentally looking at each in tow until it just stopped. There was room 202, but not a room 201.

_Strange_ he thought. "Now that I think about it..." He trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face, out the corner of his eye he caught the sight of blue lights shining under the floor from a... Door?

He walked up to it looking at his feet. _What is this? Some james bond movie shit? He asked himself._ He looked at his watch it was a quarter passed eight, he needed to get going but not before investigating, curiosity getting the best of him. "Is anyone there?" He asked knocking on the door a few times.

Silence

"Um..." He looked with wide eyes. "I know someone is behind here, can we talk?" He asked politely.

"Go away." Shot a voice from behind the door.

His eyes bucked for a second before he composed himself again. "Come on, we live in the same house. We miles well get to know each other better." He was trying to keep things civil.

There was a moment of silence then the door slid open with matsu peeking over the edge of it. "What do you want?"

Ryu frowned slightly. She was just rude, after he saved her life. "I'd like to get to know you a bit better, and I saved your life you could be a bit nicer." He said with a low sigh.

Matsu studied him for a moment before moving out of the way. "I don't see why not." She said extending her arm out for him to enter.

"Thank you." Ryu took her hand placing a kiss on the back of it, he was really trying to flatter her. A blush formed on matsu's cheeks.

"Sure." She gushed with a small smile on her face.

Ryu entered her room. It wasn't big by any means, his eyes traced over the numerous computer screens on the walls and in front of him he took a seat on the bed with a blank expression, in awe. "Wow, so you live here?"

"That's right." She answered curtly shutting the door behind her. She was certainly interested in ryu, his violet irises were captivating in every way.

But she was alarmed when she tried to find information on him she only found his medical records and high school records. "What can matsu assist you with?"

Ryu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Mmm, well are you a sekirei?" He asked quietly.

Matsu contemplated to lie or tell the truth. But lying at this point wouldn't do anything he already had four. "Yes, I am number two. Wisdom type."

Ryu smiled widely. "Ah, so you can help me out with all of this." He said with relief running a hand through his hair several times.

"Well, what is 'all of this'?" Matsu asked looking at him seriously. She had a rough idea of what he wanted to know, but she'd only say so much, otherwise face miya's wrath.

"Ryu-san, are you leaving?" Miya's sweet voice sent a chill down her spine.

Ryu looked at matsu who looked like she wet her pants and shit them at the same time. He wasn't sure why she was reacting that way, he didn't feel the air go cold around them. So why was she so afraid? Oh well it didn't matter at the moment he did need to get going. "Yes, miya-san." He replied standing up looking back at matsu with a soft smile. "We'll talk more later, right?"

Matsu wanted to say no, but how could she? He was so flattering and a gentlemen. "Yes ryu-tan." She cursed herself mentally for agreeing.  
Ryu put his hand on the door applying some pressure until it slid open. He looked miya in the eyes before offering a smile, he was in big trouble.

"Sorry miya-san."

Miya laughed sweetly covering her mouth with her hand. "Are you harassing my tenants ryu-san?"

The color drained from his face. He was scared of her still, rightfully so, and did not want her picking up that sword without his present. "N-N-Not at all miya-san, I was just going!" He exclaimed dusting down the staircase to vacate the premises for now.

Miya kept her eyes trained on where he left until she was sure he was out of ear shot. She turned to matsu with a serious face stepping into her room and closing the door, matsu held a serious look as well. "Did you find anything out, matsu?"

Ryu made his way to the front door quickly. He wasn't sure what was going on, yesterday miya was pushing against him and today he felt like she was going to leave six lumps on his head. He took a deep breath enjoying the rush of oxygen entering his lungs. "Wait, right there ryu."  
He sighed inwardly watching toyotama strut up to him with a seductive smirk on her face. Last night was amazing, she could do it again, right now but she knew better than to initiate it so early in the day. "I have to give you a goodbye kiss, my sexy ashikabi." She purred grabbing him by the collar of his blazer and pulling him down into a deep kiss. Heat surged through her body as red wings blazed from her back disappearing after a few seconds.

"Heh, good morning to you too!" Ryu grinned.

"A very good morning." She said releasing him from her powerful grip she went back into the living room taking a seat on the couch to continue watching her TV show.

"Now, time to go." Ryu said to himself turning around he barely had time to react to his two sekirei standing in front of him. "Yashima! Nanaha! Why did you do that!?" He asked with a hint of annoyance what if he plowed over them?

Yashima flinched from his tone. She just wanted to say goodbye and get a kiss like her fellow sekirei. She loved ryu the same, in her opinion more than the others. "W-We just wanted to give you a goodbye kiss ryu-sama."

"Yashima, cut it out with the sama." Ryu groaned running a hand through his hair.

"Can we give you a goodbye kiss?" Nanaha asked looking at her feet.

Ryu's eyes softened up a bit, a small smile creasing on his lips. "Of course." He whispered taking her chin in his hand giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Nanaha's eyes widened in surprise but she melted with the kiss moaning quietly as her wings sprouted from her back slowly fading away.

Yashima watched the two of them and began to pout looking at the floor. She wanted to be kissed first but wasn't going to speak against her ashikabi, after all he was her master. Ryu didn't miss her pouting and noted she was cute, almost like a child when she did that.

"It's your turn yashima-san." Ryu said quietly standing in ront of her. Her eyes lit up like ten thousand suns and a small smile graced her face. Ryu kissed her gently but was surprised when she stuck her tongue into his mouth moaning into it as her own wings bursted from her back

dissipating after a few seconds.  
"I wish I could come with you, ryu-san, but I believe in you." Yashima said quietly a faint blush on her cheeks from her aggressive kiss.

"Thank you for understanding yashima-san." Ryu said in a soft voice. "I'll be back before dinner, could you tell miya-san for me?" He asked looking back at his two sekirei.

"Yes, ryu-san!" Nanaha and yashima said in unison glaring at each other for a second.

_Never would've thought they'd be competitive_ ryu thought with a small smile before leaving the izuma inn walking into snow storm.

**Well, not much to say here. I figured I'd take the pace slower a little bit. Mmmm leave a review and give me some feedback, review. If you have questions ask I'll gladly answer. I guess that's it for a note here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, another chapter out. Daily update, but I got it done and was on a roll with it so I finished it. Don't know how often this will occur. **

Matsu's fingers whirled around her keyboard at speeds barely traceable.

She came to a sudden, abrupt stop and a picture of ryu flashed onto the screen with his medical records and high school records. "Matsu, could only find this." Matsu moved off to the side so miya could get a better look.

Miya stared at the screen intensely for several minutes. How could she be reacting? To him? To her knowledge it was impossible for her to be winged, as stated by her late husband. One by one matsu clicked the boxes of information revealing a whole new supply of contents. However, something wasn't adding up.

He has winged four sekirei and the first stage was still in its earliest stages. For all she knew, the sekirei were just venturing into the city.

To make things even more strange. He winged karasuba, how could he? Karasuba was cold, ruthless, and blood thirsty she only lived to kill, her one desire was to see blood flow.

So, how did ryu get it to happen?

Could he really be that clueless to all of it? Or was there something darker to all of this?

"Matsu-san, can you open his medical records. I'd like to look at something." Miya said quietly holding her intense stare.

"Of course miya-tan, matsu-tan will do it." Replied the wisdom sekirei dragging the mouse across the screen letting hover over it. "Which one?"

"At birth, for starters." Miya replied. Matsu looked intently at her once superior in the discipline squad.

_I've never seen her like this before..._

* * *

Ryu grumbled curses about dumbasses and hypocrites as he walked down the street drinking the warm liquid in his cup. He had been to over ten places but they all denied him saying something about his hair, and having weird eyes. Some places he was even kicked out, almost literally until he snapped back scaring the wits out of the would be bosses.

He sighed quietly taking another sip. "This isn't going as I planned." He mused quietly throwing the empty cup away and pressing forward.  
He was surprised to see so many people out and about at this time. Cars filled the streets, and people strolled along the sidewalk going about their daily business. His thoughts began to wander, if he never meant his sekirei. More importantly uzume, would he be like them? Just wandering like a machine? Or would he even be in japan? Out the corner of his eye he spotted what appeared to be a mall.

"I could use a phone, well several." He said the last part with a sigh, every time he got into a fight his phone broke. Even if he didn't use it often, it still pissed him off. It was his only source of communication and he wasn't going to use a pay phone.

Due to the recent flux in shinto teito, the mall was practically deserted, many of the citizens were leaving. Hearing the news of MBI and its CEO hiroto minaka taking over the city they packed their bags and left.  
That left many businesses, especially the mall in direness. All around him he seen fifty percent off, even ninety percent off.

They wanted to sell the rest of their merchandise and make some money.  
"Ah, a phone store." He said out loud with a small smile looking at the lights in the front of it. He stepped into the store looking around with slight awe, he never seen so many different kinds of phones in his life.

From smart phones, to older phones they were all here and stocked. He stood in front of a case that had the newest samsung galaxy with a fully automated touch screen, 5G, and other things he didn't quite get. But it looked cool and efficient.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" Asked the clerk, smiling politely.

She was around twenty three years of age with hazel eyes, long dark brown hair, and a fair complexion. She wore the outfit that was mandatory for all employees to wear. She was taller than the average female standing at a full height of five foot nine. Ryu blushed slightly when he seen her smile. "Um, can I get this one?" He pointed to the samsung galaxy.

"Sure, I can ring you right up." She said swiftly.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Could I get about ten?"

The clerk's eyes nearly bugged from her sockets. Ryu laughed sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. "I'm... Rather clumsy and want to be on the safe side." He offered.

"Yes, right away sir." She sighed taking the phone and going into the back where the storage room was closing the door.

"So, this is a mall?" Ryu asked out loud looking outside of the store as he made himself comfortable on a chair to wait for the clerk. "A lot... Smaller than I imagined." He said with a blank expression tilting his head to the side.

* * *

"Takami could you be a dear and try to find more information on this ryu?" Minaka asked from his desk.

"You know that's not my department." She replied angrily. She had a scar running down her eye from that damn yomi trying to protect kusano, on top of that she had to make sure everything was under control. She didn't have time for this.

"I know, but..." Minaka didn't take his eyes from his computer screen.  
Normally he was a child in a man's body going on and on about gods and playing his video games. But now, the CEO looked worried. Takami didn't miss this. "What has you so worried?"

"It's that boy." He replied quietly resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. "He's already winged four sekirei this early in the game."

Takami rolled her eyes. She ranted about this before and he didn't listen, did nothing but laugh. Now he was concerned? "You're unbelieveable, you know that?"

Minaka grinned. "Oh, I know my dear takami, now be a dear and look up that information! GAH!" His head hit the ground behind him as he tumbled out of his chair, takami's clipboard slamming onto his desk.

"I am not your dear." She said through clenched teeth. Starting to leave the room. "I'll get that information." She snapped slamming the door shut behind her. Anything to get away from that overgrown toddler.

Minaka slumped himself back onto his chair groaning quietly, massaging the bruise forming on his forehead. He turned his head to the side an unpleasant look on his face. "It's interesting, but also dangerous. My life's work could all be for naught."

* * *

Ryu rested the side of his head in his palm, sighing he looked out the window again. "Sure is taking a long time." He said with a groan looking at the back door of the phone store with a scowl. "Customer service my ass." He grumbled running a hand through his hair.

He needed to get going, he had places to be. Jobs to apply for, even if he knew they wouldn't hire him. It was worth a shot right? Then there was his sekirei, if he took too long he didn't doubt they'd rip the city apart looking for him.

He stiffened as he felt another presence, a few to be precise. He slowly turned his gaze upward meeting the stare of a fair skinned man. Said man was wearing a white suit, white dress pants, a pair of dress shoes, and a red tie to finsh the suit. He had a smile on his face that made ryu want to punch him in the nose right away. It was the kind of smile that said 'I'm better than you' a condescending smile.

At his side were two women that he never seen before. The first was wearing a purple, yellow, and black outfit that wrapped around her that was held together by a small metal ring right below her breast. Portions of her midriff, her sides, her arms, even the outer portions of her thighs were exposed, while the rest was checkered back and forth with purple and yellow. She had long black thigh high boots and short black gloves to finish it. Her hair is less than an inch long, framing her skull closely.

The second was a petite young woman with short messy black hair. She was wearing a white top covered by a black tie, connected with cross shaped bands to her black bloomers. Long sleeved black gloves and black thigh length stockings complement her look.

Ryu narrowed his eyes when the man kept looking at him with that same smile. "Can I help you?" He asked annoyingly.

"Ryu sahashi." The man said coolly reaching his hand out for ryu to shake.

Ryu clenched his fingers into a tight fist, this man... Was mocking him with each syllable he spoke! "I believe, you introduce yourself not me."

The man held back his sneer as he once again composed himself.

"You don't talk to higa-sama like that!" Shouted the short haired girl glaring dangerously at ryu. He had to hide his smirk, oh he dealt with miya for months this little twit wasn't anything to be scared of.

"Ichiya." Higa said calmly looking at her with a straight face. "Ryu has a point, it was rude of me." The sekirei bitterly silenced herself but held her glare.

_So this is higa?_ Ryu thought unclenching his hand. He wouldn't act brash now, he wasn't a naive child in the woods. He realized that whatever this game was, was dangerous and lives were at stake. For that reason, and that reason alone he shook the man's hand. "Higa, I don't believe we've had the chance."

"So it seems." He said in the same condescending voice as before breaking the handshake. He glanced around the store noticing it was empty. "Can we talk somewhere more... Private."

"I'm waiting, thanks for your concern though." Ryu answered back with a hint of anger standing up to his full height. He towered over higa by almost two heads and his build dwarfed the slim man's, however higa kept the same smile on his face. "What do you want? I'm on a schedule, I don't have time to entertain you." Ryu said with a hint of annoyance.

"Why you-" ichiya snarled but silenced herself when higa shot her a look to shut up.

"I see, straight to the point." He said with a small chuckle that made ryu's blood boil. He cleared his throat and continued in his regal voice. "I won't mince words with you. I'd like you to join me."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "And just why would I do that?"

Higa chuckled lightly. "We're both in sekirei game." Ryu's eyes bucked for a second, he smirked slightly now holding something over the snide man's head.

"How did you know that?" Ryu asked.

"Please, ryu, I'm the head of izuma pharmceuticals one of the most powerful corporations here next to MBI. I have access to all sorts of information, when you're in my position certain things are obtained. Did you think katsaguri's injury would go unnoticed?" He said. Ryu really wanted to punch him, break his nose. Anything! He was a condescending rich punk who never had to work for anything, a little brat. But he had to be civil.

"Why, would you want me to join you if that's the case?"

"It's quite simple. I have no intention of playing this farce. MBI bulldozed their way in stealing my stocks in the process. I want them gone." He replied.

"So, you don't get your way and throw a tantrum like a little brat?" Ryu mocked.

Higa frowned about to retort something but held it back. "I know, that you, don't have any intention of playing this ridiculous game either. So join me." He said flatly.

Ryu glanced at ichiya who held the same glare. If only she knew what he could do to her she'd by running scared like a puppy, but he wasn't going to hurt sekirei severely. After all she was only serving, just like his own did. "And if I refuse?"

This time higa laughed in a mocking, condescending manner. "Oh, I know you'll join me."

"I refuse." Ryu said bluntly, and rudely not even bothering to look at him when he spoke. He took a seat on his comfy chair looking at them out the corner of his eye. "Well, get out of my sight."

"You're serious?" Higa asked, shocked.

"Did I stutter?" Ryu asked mockingly smirking slightly when he seen how angry he truly was. "You can't always have your way, you little brat." He mocked.

"You fucking!" Ichiya spat but silenced herself when higa raised his hand.

"Ichiya, oshino let's go." He instructed walking away from ryu, his sekirei following after him each glaring back at ryu, if looks could kill. He'd be dead already. "You will regret this, ryu sahashi." He said leaving the store briskly.

"Yeah." Ryu scoffed leaning back on the chair. "I'm sure I will stupid ass little brat." He said out loud folding his arms over his chest. He groaned when he realized the clerk had yet to come back with his phones. He debated if he should go back there and get them himself, but decided against it he already dealt with somebody who thought people would just kiss his ass, he didn't need to deal with security or cops next.

"Well, I guess it's back home." He said with a sigh seeing the time said it was 4:30. He didn't want to be late for dinner, miya was a great cook and he looked forward to each meal, and he didn't want to know what would happen if he came home late or wasted his food. Though, he wouldn't since he wasn't a waster.

With a low sigh he left the store exiting the mall shortly after. Unknown to everyone in the mall, a pool of blood slowly leaked under the door staining through the carpet.

* * *

"Miya, you have to see this!" Matsu said with urgency.

Miya needed to get started on dinner, but she wanted to know as much about ryu as she could. He was a good man, with a kind and gentle soul that helped those in need, and those irises were so... Dreamy but she reacted to him.

As far as she knew that wasn't feasible.

She looked at the screen, a second later her heart dropped to her stomach and a dry lump formed in her throat that she struggled to swallow. "Are you sure, matsu?"

Matsu nodded her head with a frown. "Matsu is positive."

* * *

"Minaka!" Takami slammed the doors to his office open a loud boom resounding through it.

"Takami, dear." He said with his usual grin as he overlooked shinto teito from his post.

She growled quietly resisiting the urge to give him a good smack... For now. "I found something out that you must know, it's urgent!"

Very few times would minaka show a more serious side, before, and now were one of those times. Takami would go on and on about things that he didn't care to hear, but the urgency in her voice startled him. "What is it?" He asked quickly turning away from the window and walking towards her.

"It's the reports. I've found out..."

* * *

Ryu sighed for the thousandth time on the walk home. "Spend my entire day in the snow, and don't get hired or even considered. To top it all of I had to deal with some snobby ass." He grumbled kicking a pile of a snow but quickly regretted it when his sock was soaked with icy water.

It took him an hour to get back to north side of the city. The pavement streets were nearly gone replaced by narrow sidewalks, and dirt paths that were sheeted by the snow. Several classical houses came into his frontal view as he admired where he lived.

It was quiet and serene, unlike the city where he was before. So much noise and chaos. He sighed contently relishing in the silence. He looked at the building that dwarfed all the other buildings, izumo inn.

He smiled, he could smell miya's cooking, practically taste it at this moment. He walked onto the front porch dusting the snow from his zori, he opened the door slipping off his zori and taking off his blazer hanging it up on a hook. "Miya, I'm home!" He called.

"Ryu!" His eyes bucked he whirled around barely seeing nanaha and yashima running towards him. He knew he was going to be in for some pain. "Yashima, nanaha wait!" He exclaimed.

Too late. He let out an umph as the dived into him kncoking him onto the floor. He gasped for breath while they fussed over him.

"I was so worried you wouldn't come back." Nanaha said wrapping her arms around his neck. Tight. Very tight.

"N-Nanaha t-too tight!" He wheezed but it fell on deaf ears.

"We thought you were hurt and couldn't help you!" Yashima exclaimed wrapping her arms around his waist squeezing just as hard as nanaha.

"G-Girls it's too tight I can't breathe!" He patted them on their arms but they didn't seem to get it and squeezed tighter.

"Woah, woah look at you." Uzume said teasingly looking down at him with her hands on her hips. He looked at her his eyes pleading for her to get them off.

"Girls, yashima, nanaha. Ry ry is just fine." Uzume said putting a hand on her younger sisters' shoulders to comfort them. Ryu sucked in a huge breath of oxygen coughing violently.

**Ummm. Nothing to say here except a daily update. It won't happen often but it did today. Review and ask questions, leave thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter update, yay! I was watching Godzilla and figured hey why not type this up real fast! This chapter is kind of slow and all that jazz. Be nice and leave a review give me your thoughts. And I'll be having a poll later oonnn!**

Ryu let a sigh escape his lips, he was currently lying down on his bed, with uzume snuggled up next to him. After being out in the cold all day, and barely eating. He was tired to say the least with a full stomach and the warmth shared between the two of them.

He absently rubbed his neck where moments ago nanaha nearly squeezed into a different place. He held back a laugh shaking his head in disbelief. He wasn't sure why nanaha and yashima were so distraught when he came home, what could've riled them up to that extent?

He wasn't in any pain, a little upset but nothing too bad.

"Oi, ry ry right there." Uzume said gleefully in her sleep nuzzling her face on his chest sighing happily.

_Do I want to know?_ He asked himself mentally. No he didn't when they had their moment a few nights ago, he seen just what uzume thinks about in her spare time. As arousing as it was, some things were just a little too out there.

_Miya_ the purple haired beauty crossed his mind for the tenth time today. He was happy to see that whatever made her so hot and flushed passed, if it was a sickness it didn't keep her down for long, because the meal was terrific today.

He still didn't know what precisely the sekirei plan was. Like everything there was always two sides to the story, heads and tails, another story to tell. He let out a quiet growl thinking of higa, that man made his blood boil. Nothing but a stupid brat, he hoped they'd never cross paths again, as much as he had empathy for the sekirei. He wouldn't hesitate to impale one with his sword, if he was attacked.

_This farce_ the words echoed through his mind. If he listened to anything that brat said was those two words._ If this is all just a farce..._ He looked at uzume who was smiling softly, he frowned looking up at the ceiling. _If its all a farce, then if uzume... Or any of them..._ He didn't dare to finish his thoughts. _Is it just some joke?_

If there's one thing ryu hated was people who played with another's life. Seen people as just possessions, who merely looked at life as a game, entertaining themselves while making others suffer. Anger rushed through his veins and unconsciously he clenched his fingers into tight fists.

"Mmmm..." Uzume groaned softly feeling the blankets get a little too tight around her chest. "Ry ry is everything alright?" She asked sleepily noticing his hands were gripping the cloth tightly.  
_I need some air_ he thought. "I'm alright, just need to use the bathroom." He said sheepishly loosening his hands.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Uzume asked with a yawn giving him his body back. If he had to go he could've just got up and went or told her, she wouldn't have been mad.

Ryu scratched the back of his head sheepishly not responding. He got up slipping on his kimono and silently leaving the room.

_Sekirei, ashikabi, tournament... Tch gods._ He shook his head laughing quietly in disbelief. _I need to know just what the hell is going on._ He mused walking down the stairs, he shivered slightly. Since it was winter, the wood was a bit cold but he didn't mind it too much. He looked around with a blank expression spotting nanaha and yashima helping miya with dishes and cleaning up.

Miya seen him out the corner of her eye. She could see he was troubled about something. Being near him made her body oh so hot again and she found her breaths were short and she moaned slightly. But she had to compose herself she found out startling information, and needed to indulge him with it.

But could she? Being so close to him again.

"Ah, good to see you're alright miya-san I was worried." Ryu said with a small smile taking a seat at the table.

Nanaha and yashima looked up once they heard his voice smiling brightly.

"Ryu-sama."

"Nanaha, yashima no sama!" Ryu said with an exaggerated sigh smacking his forehead.  
"S-Sorry." Yashima stammered saddened that she forgot and got scolded again. "Do you need us?"

"At this moment, no." Ryu replied honestly.

"Then we'll get back to helping miya-san with dishes." Nanaha replied curtly looking at the dishes once more yashima joining. Miya studied her tenant carefully, he was good at hiding his emotions. No doubt about that he was disciplined trained not to show weakness. But she was as well and knew what to look for. It further made her curious when he wouldn't meet her gaze.

Either he wanted to speak to her alone or something else.

She didn't know if she could take it, but she would offer a helping hand, give advice, anything to help him. Even if her body would be an inferno.

"Nanaha-san, yashima-san. I can take care of the rest thank you for your help." Miya said with a small smile. "Go and take a bath."

"Yes landlady-sama." The two said in unison taking off their yellow gloves and exiting the kitchen leaving just ryu and miya present.

Ryu looked around curiously, he found that one person was missing. "Toyotama, where'd she go?"

Miya offered a small smile. "She went out to get something so I asked her to get some things for me." She answered. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about, ryu-san?" She inquired taking a seat across from him setting her hands in her lap.

_She's so beautifu_l he thought a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks as he shook the thought off. "I was just a little concerned about you miya-san, a couple days ago you passed out and I didn't know what to make of it." He said sincerely looking at her to be sure.

_So kind_ she thought with a faint smile. She laughed sweetly covering her mouth with the back of her hand and closing her eyes. "Is ryu-san prying into private affairs?" She asked sweetly a hannya visage hovering over her glaring down on ryu.

Ryu to his surprise wasn't as scared as last time. "N-No not all miya-san I was just... worried, that's all." He said with a small smile.

Seeing as how she couldn't fluster him with her hannya she slowly relinquished it opening her eyes to look into his. "I was just a little under the weather, that's all." She replied with a small smile. "I feel much better now."

Ryu scratched his head sheepishly, guilt washing over him. "Yeah, it's my fault. I shouldn't have initiated the conversation at night." He bowed his head slightly.

"It's alright ryu-san, thank you for your concern." Miya said standing up. _Should I tell him? No I can't not now... But what would that make me?_ She pondered deep in her thoughts. _No I can't not now, but soon. _

"Did toyotama say where she was going?" Ryu brought her out of her musings.

"She didn't say where, but since she was going out I asked her to get a few things." Miya laughed quietly. "Is ryu-san feeling lonely? He isn't sacking up the entire city?" She teased.

"M-Miya!" Ryu exclaimed his face a bright, bright red. How could she say such a thing? Even question him with such things? "N-No!" He said defensively.

"Well, if you want you could go to look for her, she shouldn't be far off."

Ryu nodded his head rising up from his seat and walking to the door.

"Ryu..." He turned around hearing that sweet voice.

"Thank you." Miya said smiling softly.

"Mmm." Ryu nodded quickly before leaving the kitchen.

He didn't know why toyotama left, or what she was doing. But she was a sekirei, and was in danger of an attack. Even if she was winged, ryu knew that many of the contestants weren't so keen on playing by the rules.

* * *

_Which one? _Toyotama looked thoughtfully at a book shelf. Tapping her chin as she pondered which one to buy. It was such a hard choice, she did enjoy reading, but choosing a book was just torture. She set down the grocery bags in her left hand folding her arms over her ample chest.

Her eyes combed over each title, but found nothing interesting. She walked slowly looking from top to bottom for anything that stood out. "Hmm, how to please your lover?" She asked quietly taking the book off of the shelf idly flipping through the pages.

Her eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as she read several things and saw... Pictures. She thought about the other night and began to blush slightly. Ryu was just irresistible to her, his buff yet lean body, that messy spiky hair, those violet irises that stared deep into her soul and left her breathless.

Oh how she wanted to just have alone time. Just one on one.

A smile graced her face as she closed the book putting it under her arm. _This may come in handy_ she thought picking a few more books that didn't have anything to do with sexual stuff. She chose a few novels and mysteries. After she paid for the merchandise via her MBI card she left the bookstore with slight hast seeing several lustful gazes casting her way. She cursed herself for wearing her sekirei outfit here, and to make it worse the cold hit her like a sledgehammer.

But she steeled herself and walked back to izumo inn, if ryu had a sword plunged into his chest what was a little cold?

The street lights began to flicker and snow started to fall illuminated by the yellow lights shining a pathway for her to follow. She wrapped her arms around herself to conserve body heat, she was a sekirei yes, and wouldn't catch something like a silly cold, but she could still get cold like any other living thing. And she was cold, very cold. She longed for the warmth of her ashikabi she'd jump into his strong arms first thing when she got home.

Maybe even take a bath with him, that'd warm her up even more.

Ryu was so different to her, he was clueless, absent minded, and at times a total idiot who had no clue what was going on. _But, he's my idiot_ she thought with a small smile. And yet, before she was saved and winged by him she despised humans. They were so selfish and ignorant shoving her aside, didn't even say excuse me. She doubted her ashikabi was anywhere on this fucked planet. But she was wrong, so wrong. _Is he human?_ The question just came, her conscious speaking with her since she was alone.

By all means he was human, he looked human, and acted human, but he was so kind and whenever he was near she felt so warm. The sekirei game, minaka, MBI none of it existed when he was with her, it was just her and him alone the world stopped moving.

She sighed happily feeling immense warmth coat her shivering torso. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even feel the fabric just the warmth. She basked in it. "You know, you shouldn't go without a coat."

Toyotama whirled her head around looking at ryu with slightly wide eyes. "When did you get here?" She asked looking at him carefully he was wearing his kimono. "And you're not wearing a coat either." She scolded frowning at him.

Ryu laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I put it on you. You looked really cold, why did you wear those clothes anyways? It's snowing out." He asked.

"They're the only clothes I have." She replied softly. "Thank you."

"For?" Ryu raised his eyebrow.

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that?" She asked mock glaring at him but smiled despite that. "For letting me use your coat, now you're cold."

Ryu laughed grinning like an idiot. "Well, you love this idiot!" He shook his head slightly. "And I'm alright, you need it more than me."

"But you can't scold me if you're not going to wear one!"

Ryu waved his hands frantically in front of his face in surrender. "I wasn't scolding you honest. I just didn't know that's all the clothes you had. I thought you'd have a jacket." He offered a smile.

_Ugh ryu!_ Toyotama screamed in her mind. How did he just drive her wild? She gasped quietly when she felt his strong but warm hand clasp hers their fingers interlacing. "W-What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand." He replied bluntly looking at her with a blank expression.

"Why?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No not at all." Toyotama's cheeks heated up for a brief second before she composed herself. "I just want to know why."

Ryu shrugged staring up at the sky watching the snow fall around them. "When I moved to the city I always seen couples holding hands, and I never got it." He smiled sheepishly letting out a quiet laugh.

_Why doesn't that surprise me?_

"But, now I think I get it. Well, understand, you know I can feel you near, and you can feel me near." He looked at her smiling. "It feels nice you know? Being able to feel each other so close."

Toyotama's eyes widened in disbelief and... Affection. "It does feel nice." She agreed happily clenching his hand tighter lacing her other arm in his leaning into him. "How did you know I left?"

"I just had a feeling, but I asked miya and she said you went out to get something, and asked you to get her a few things. So I figured I'd come to make sure you were alright." Ryu answered.

"Of course I'm alright." She punched his arm lightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're a sekirei, and there are 108 of you, not all of them are so friendly and some aren't too keen on playing by the rules, so here I am."

"Is that the only reason why you came?" She asked, with a hint of anger.

"Well... No, I seen all of my sekirei today, but you left right after dinner I didn't really get to spend any time with you today." He nodded his head a few times thinking about his answer. "Yeah that's about right."

_Why are you such an idiot?_ She thought smiling. Her stomach turned in on itself as it began to flutter. He came all the way here for her in the cold? Just to spend time? And talk to her? "Well, listen here ryu. I'm not going to lose to some punks do you understand, we're never going to be separated!" She said with finality clenching his hand tighter. "Never." She whispered closing her eyes basking in his presence.

She was so confident, ryu couldn't help but smile at her declaration. "Then I as your ashikabi won't lose either, we'll fight together." He squeezed her hand a few times. "Always."

_Always_ she thought with a smile. She'd like that.

"Now, we should move a little faster before you catch a cold." Ryu said walking a little faster tugging her along.

"I should be saying that to you, you're the one not wearing a coat!" She scolded.

**So a chapter ends, but I got this done. And I'm hungry now so no more updates tonight! Now leave some reviews and give me your thoughts, feedback is much appreciated. **

**Thanks to those that read, I know it's like 2,000 something you guys are great lol. But you creepers who read and don't review! Review! I'd like to hear, well read your thoughts and such. So click that button at the bottom of the screen that says review and type away.**

**Anime93 is signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here's another update. Urm, thanks for reading. And be sure to leave a reivew and give me your thoughts. Also see to the bottom of which sekirei you want in his harem, I'll consider it all, but if I'm moving in the same direction I think I am he'll have a lot more. So be nice and leave a review and your thoughts.**

_I don't know what to think..._ Ryu drawled mentally exhausted. It was early morning and to his surprise all of his sekirei were cuddled up against him taking his entire body. He only had his head. He didn't get any sleep last night, rather he couldn't. Flashes of that nightmare several nights before kept manifesting except this time uzume was involved, but he couldn't see what happened to her.

After failing to fall into deep sleep he resigned to just stare at the ceiling and watch his sekirei sleep.

He smiled noting that they looked so peaceful. Uzume wasn't teasing him, toyotama wasn't scolding him, and yashima and nanaha weren't fussing over him, things looked to be normal.

Normal... Was this normal?

_Far from it_ his conscious answered. _Four beautiful girls sleeping in the same bed, and you could get more._ He shook that one off, yeah and then miya can scalp him with that sword. No one messed with his hair. He didn't need her thinking he was actually shacking up the entire city.

What's next wing all 108 sekirei?

_Scary thought_ he said mentally. He couldn't imagine having to deal with 108, four was more than a handful. Between uzume's teasing, toyotama's constant touching, and his shyest sekirei's silent rivalry, he wondered how long it'd be until they decided to just take a body part.

_Karasuba..._ He said mentally sighing silently. He hadn't seen or heard from the black sekirei. He could feel that she was safe, well that was a given, in any case she wasn't in any harm. But as he watched his girls quietly snore his thoughts wandered to the black sekirei.

What was she like? Was she like them? Following him every chance they could get, fighting over him? Was she shy, or straight forward and wanted to be dominant? He got know his sekirei better, but karasuba he almost knew nothing about aside from she was the leader of the discipline squad, and from what he heard, and gathered enjoyed killing.

_But... She can't be that bad, right?_ He groaned quietly wanting his body back. Miya had the four of them in different rooms, one of his sekirei or all of them would sneak in during the night. He didn't mind, but miya had been very aggressive during their sparring session the following day.  
If he didn't know better something troubled her, or she found about his foursome. If the small cuts on his arms and torso were anything to go by.

They weren't large or deep enough to cause severe damage, but they stung and were extremely painful. But he didn't whine or complain, she was his teacher, he'd just tough it out.

He'd been through worse with his master. Much worse. And he was still walking on two feet.

He closed his eyes slowly drifting off into a light sleep. The rise and fall of his sekirei's chests soothed him, and he dared to fall deeper, how much he could, wanted to, but didn't. He feared few things, not a lot of things, but something about that nightmare just shook him to his core.

He sleepily opened his eyes about three hours later. His body still taken by his sekirei. _One day I'll get them back_ he thought with a small smile, oh he would indeed. His stomach began to rumble loudly stirring nanaha who found a comfy spot on his torso. "A monster? No, not today..." She said sleepily snuggling her head more. His stomach began to grumble again this time much, much louder. All of his sekirei stirred, except for uzume.

"Mmmm... Ryu.. Get up and get something to eat." She said sleepily, and that was all before she was out like a light. Ryu carefully moved nanaha into his spot where he once was the sekirei clawed frantically clinging onto yashima for warmth. Uzume moved the sheets up snuggling closer to her sisters.

_So adorable_ he thought with a smile watching them cling to the other. He was happy that uzume picked up on some of his habits or would just tell him to go before he even needed to use the bathroom or got hungry. He slipped on a pair of his shorts with a t-shirt quietly walking to his door and sliding it open silently closing it.

He shivered slightly feeling a slight chill but it wasn't too bad. He walked to the end of the hallway and quietly walked down the flight of stairs, he noted it was still early in the morning and didn't want to wake anyone up.

The only one that would be up at this time would be miya or kagari. But it was about four, and miya didn't stir until about five, so he took extra care not to walk too loudly.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes opening his mouth slightly. "Cotton mouth, hate it." He grumbled opening up the fridge he looked around taking notice of the leftovers, but those were kagari's there were a few others things, but he got the gallon of milk and set it on the table. He grabbed a bowl and got a box of cereal pouring the contents into the bowl and filling it with milk.

He sat alone at the dinner table in silence and darkness. His eyes adjusted well, the sun had yet to make its ascension. He shoved a spoonful into his mouth chewing quietly looking around the place. For the first time in a long time he was alone, his sekirei sleeping, kagari still at work, and no activity going on. He basked in the silence, something that he missed. In the country there were no cars, wires, roads. You could see the stars and in the summer fire flies it up the dark skies above, many times he'd just fall asleep on the grass after losing himself in his thoughts while watching the fire flies and stars.

Silence was something he didn't have in the city. There was always someone, something moving. Be it a truck, car, a cell phone ringing there was always some noise, his extra sensitive hearing picking up on all of it. _What do I do from here?_

As if answering his question matsu hung down the ceiling adjusting her glasses. Ryu jumped two feet out of his chair about to scream until she put a finger to his lips silencing him. "Don't wake the others, meet me in my room."

"But, I'm hungry." Ryu whined slightly with a blank expression.

"You can bring your food with just go." Matsu said slightly amused and annoyed with him. Without another word she went back into the ceiling putting the ceiling piece back into place.

_Well, I guess that's good morning._ He sighed mentally picking up his bowl of cereal and heading for matsu's room. When he came within two feet of it the door opened matsu urging him to move faster, but he kept at his pace not wanting to wake anyone, he finally entered the room taking a seat on the futon.

"So, ryu-tan wants to speak to me still?" She asked.

Ryu finished chewing before he answered. "I'd like to, if that's alright with you."

Matsu nodded turning to her keyboard. "Matsu can help, what does ryu-tan want to know?" She looked back at him awaiting his answer.

_So many things I don't know, miles well start from the top_ he shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth once he was finished chewing he asked. "Well, what exactly is a sekirei, where did you guys come from? Were you always here or somewhere else?"

Matsu turned back to her keyboard. How much could she really tell him, she was number two besides miya she was the first to see the world. He already had four sekirei not to mention the black sekirei, she'd have to tread carefully. But he knew the basics of the game so she wouldn't have to explain that. "Well, to answer that, I'd have to say I don't know."

"You... Don't know?" Ryu's eyebrows twitched.

Matsu had to hold back a giggle seeing him make that face. "Where are your manners, interrupting me before I finished? Now, I don't know where we originally came from. But, I know where my life began." She trailed off looking at ryu who was absorbed in her explanation. "About twenty years ago a spaceship was found in ruins, it's orgins unknown. Inside of that spaceship were 108 beings. The first was already full grown while the rest were fetuses still developing."

_Is this a sci fi flick?_ He questioned mentally. "That's... Surreal." He said quietly trying to make sense of it. "So it was you sekirei?"

Matsu nodded with a small smile. "Very acute ryu-tan, yes it was us. I don't know how long we were on earth it could've been tens, thousands, even millions of years before we were discovered. I can't tell you precisely, but this all started twenty years ago."

"By this you mean the sekirei plan?"

Matsu shook her head. "This is a sham of what the sekirei plan originally was."

"_Originally_?" Ryu questioned.

Matsu nodded. "In the beginning it was to protect the little birds. You see our ship crashed onto an unknown island, it was later known as kamikura island. Our ship was found by two people, a self proclaimed genius and his assistant. It wasn't long before international forces got involved and a full scale invasion was launched." Matsu looked at ryu to gauge his emotions and thoughts on this.

"And that person was minaka?"

Matsu nodded with a small smile. "Correct again ryu-tan. My adjuster at that time takehito made the first five sekirei killing machines. Numbers 1-5 were charged with protecting the rest of the sekirei. It was only right, after all many of us could've been taken away, reproduced for an unseen war and used at the last second. It would end badly." She explained, ryu nodded his head in understanding. "That was when the discipline squad was formed, to protect the little birds from outside forces. The first invasion was the largest by far, several smaller invasions followed over the years."

"But, why invade? If kamikura wasn't known why would they invade it?"

"Because, minaka kept all of it a secret the ship, the island, the sekirei. But, it didn't last long words drifted around and that's when international powers wanted to know what exactly was going on there. Minaka claimed the island as his, and his only. There wasn't a single person that survived that day." Matsu said with a serious stare. "Before you ask, takehito was a friend of minaka's, the latter enlisted him to help his cause." She smiled when she seen his deadpan expression.

"So if this is all true, because you wouldn't lie about any of this." Ryu started setting his empty bowl down getting a little closer to matsu. "Then why the fighting, why this tournament, why does your kind needlessly toil and fight?" He frowned. "I don't get it."

"After the invasions, minaka studied and took the technology of the ship and founded what is now MBI. With superior technology at his disposal he quickly became famous. He is dellusioned, he is the game master pushing things to happen, and there's nothing that can be done." She frowned.

"After takehito died protecting us from an unstable jinki that's when minaka changed the sekirei plan into this tournament."

Ryu felt anger bubbling inside of him. _This man... Finds amusement in watching others suffer..._ He clenched his fingers flaring his nostrils. He was so mad! "He can't be stopped, one man can't be stopped? I find that hard to believe, almost amusing."

"It is not minaka per say, but MBI his own personal army that can't be stopped. If it was solely him this would've ended long ago, but with weapons and an army he is pretty much untouchable." She replied adjusting her glasses.

Ryu was silent absorbing the information. "If the first five are so powerful, and you sekirei have superpowers why don't you all just team up?" Ryu asked.

"The answer is simple, we want to find our ashikabi." Matsu replied flatly.

_This... Ridiculous sentiment..!_ He growled mentally flaring his nostrils again. _So just kill each other in the mean time!?_ He grunted looking straight into her eyes, and for a moment matsu thought she seen a hannya mask or a dragon's face burn straight into her core sending a chill down her spine. "And an ashikabi is like me, a human?"

_If only he knew... Poor guy, I guess miya didn't tell him yet, I can't fault her._ Matsu thought smiling sadly. "Yes, an ashikabi is human."

"Then, how do they bond, were sekirei here before? When did this all start, before the ship? Before minaka?" He shot one question after the next.

"That I don't know, only minaka knows how the ashikabi and sekirei bond and all the intricacies that go along with it. As for the beginning, I'm sorry but I don't know that." Matsu replied noting that ryu's eyes saddened a bit._ Does he care that much about us?_ She wondered in her mind. "I can only theorize that at one time sekirei and humans were together, it makes sense." She said with a slight nod tasting her answer. "It's not outside of logic."

_Logic went out the window when I got involved in all of this._ Ryu thought.

But it wasn't too far out there, if sekirei and humans could bond, that meant a long time ago they lived together. Produced offspring together, but what happened why did they leave? If they left? Was there a war, a conflict, a disagreement? If they did indeed have relations could that mean somewhere down the line his grandpa or great great great great great grandma was a sekirei? It would explain his fast healing, strength, speed, agility, sensitive hearing, increased clarity in his sight, even his sense of smell was heightened. Although he trained to make them more sensitive and acute, it had to start from somewhere... "Is it possible that one point in time we lived peacefully, together?" Ryu looked at her for an answer.

Matsu noted that there was a sense of longing in his voice. _He really doesn't want us fight?_ She wondered again. "At one point, I believe so, yes." Matsu nodded.

"Then why can't..." He trailed off looking at his fists that were turning white from being clenched so hard, he could feel blood slowly dripping from his palm.

"Ryu-tan." Matsu said in a soft voice grabbing his hands into hers quickly loosening his iron grip. He looked at her not sure what to think or even do, but he looked at her giving her the respect while she was speaking.

"That's why, it's important to win. Whoever wins can decide the fate of all of us, for better of worse."

"Better or worse?" He questioned.

"Once the last two ascend to the heavens, they will have control over all of the little birdies and their wings. They could free us all, or turn us into slaves." She explained.

_I had no intention of playing along... I want to kill minaka, and whoever helped him get this far in this ridiculous quest. But... The sekirei are so much more than fighters, killers..._ He thought remembering his times with his own sekirei, they were all... Unique, but they all adored him and loved him with all of their heart. Although once in a while there was I love ryu more, he wants me more thing, but he grew accustomed to their little rivalries it was cute. "Then, I guess I can't lose." He said.

Matsu raised an eyebrow seeing the fire in his eyes, that dare say turned her on a bit. _Such a man_ she thought fondly. "You won't lose?"

"I won't!" Ryu said fiercely giving her hands a little squeeze. "I'll make sure you and all of your sisters are free and won't have to fight each other anymore."

_Oh ryu, I dare to dream_ she said mentally. _But I'd be wrong to doubt you now._ "I believe in ryu-tan, matsu-tan will do everything in her power to help her friend." She said with confidence smiling.

_Friend_ ryu thought with a small smile. "Thank you matsu-san, you're a good friend." He said quietly wrapping her into a tight hug. Matsu returned the hug with no hesitation resting her head on his shoulder.

Tracing he fingers across his back noting how muscular he was, and his warmth.

"You're willing to help us, regardless of everything going on. Matsu will do her best to do the same." She said separating from him wanting to scream at the loss of warmth, it wasn't exactly her body heating up, but ryu was like a furnace that made her skin so hot.

_So much to take in, and now to plan._ Ryu thought. _I think the bath is calling my name._ "Thank you for explaining some things to me matsu-san." He bowed his head slightly smiling warmly. "I'll leave you, I'm going to take a bath." He said standing up walking to the door putting a hand on it.

"Ryu-tan."

He turned around. "Yes?"

"You're welcome." Matsu said with a small smile. Ryu nodded, exiting her room.

* * *

Minaka couldn't hide the grin on his face, but at the same time on the inside he was clawing and screaming. "Their crests changed?" He looked up from the reports raising an eyebrow at takami.

"It appears so, no doubt." She said with more than a little concern.

"And his genes, you are certain?"

Takami nodded with a frown not saying a word.

Minaka shuffled the papers one by one looking at their crests, and the medical records since birth. Normally he'd be shouting to the ceiling about gods, a new age, and some other crap, but not he was quiet. Deadly quiet, his mind spinning, whirling, contemplating his next move.

"I've never seen you so worried before." Takami said lighting the end of her cigarette taking a drag.

"Did takehito do adjustments?" He asked after a few minutes of deathly silence.

"I would assume so, he always thought ahead and didn't do things without a purpose." Takami replied taking another puff.

"He could be the end of my life's work!" Minaka exclaimed setting the reports down, a grin forming on his face. "But from these reports, he may be the best contestant there is."

Takami's eyes widened dramatically at that statement. "You idiot! This is no time for your jokes! You read the reports yourself, I doubt he knows it! But that doesn't matter!" Takami yelled at him.

Minaka scowled slightly, she always had to ruin his fun and moment.

"Takami, dear. Could you please leave."

"Excuse me?" She questioned with an angry mark on her forehead.

"You're yelling again, so leave until you calm down." He waved his hand at her dismissing her with that same grin.

"I'LL SHOW YOU CALM!" She roared a second later socking him full on the jaw knocking him over backwards the papers flying all over the room landing on the floor. "There's your calm, you idiot." She grumbled storming out of the room.

* * *

"Bro, you're not going to hit her." Uzume said while she panted. How she let ryu talk her into going outside to spar with miya in the middle of winter she'd never know.

Ryu panted his breath visible with each brisk inhale and exhale. Toyotama wiped the sweat from her brow standing firm along side of him with yashima and nanaha.

Miya kept her hand clasped on her handle staring at the four them intensely. "After this we're done for today." She announced.

"Grr." Toyotama growled in frustration. "We've been at this for two hours and still didn't get close to touching her."

"So we just try harder." Yashima said firmly standing with her ashikabi.

"Yeah, yashima-san is right we'll try harder!" Ryu said with determination. He'd been going at for a few months now with miya and not once did he come close to hitting her.

"We stand behind ryu!" Nanaha said fiercely.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm going to take a bath." Toyotama sighed retreating to the back porch, after taking off her shoes she headed for the bathroom.

"I'll wash your back!" Uzume cheered following after her.

"Don't worry ryu, we're here still." Yashima said.

He sent her a smile before turning his focus back to miya. Without saying a word he shot off the ground running towards her yashima hot on his heels while nanaha flanked them. Miya set her stance clasping her handle tighter she carefully adjusted her feet dodging ryu's blade watching it skim passed her, with a quick pivot she avoided nanaha's charge with her spear. Yashima narrowed her eyes swinging her hammer in a wide arc to build momentum. Miya caught sight of the attack leaping clean over it, yashima had a look of shock plastered on her face as she twisted around again. Miya landed silently slamming the end of her saya into her back yashima let out a hiss before stumbling forward.

"YAH!" Nanaha let out a shout jabbing her spear forward again, miya narrowly dodging it her eyes watching her arms hyper extend taking advantage she bent her fingers striking the sekirei's forearm the spear flew stabbing into the ground a moment later nanaha fell face first after receiving a blow to her head.

That just left ryu.

Miya on instinct dodged his slash leaping back, ryu turned on the ball of his right foot thrusting the blade forward with a shout. This was his last attack, he was spent, muscles ached, and the cold air began to burn his lungs. It was all or nothing. Miya's eyes widened for a second, she quickly drew her sword blocking the thrust as sparks flew she twisted to the side overbalancing ryu flew forward from the extra momentum slamming head first into the fence a heap of snow dropping onto him from the trees above.

"Ryu-sama!" Nanaha and yashima cried in unison running towards him, ignoring their injuries they got on their hands and knees frantically digging for him. Miya slowly sheathed her sword putting it back under her obi.

"AHH!" Nanaha cried in fright as a hand shot out the snow missing her face by inches. A moment later ryu shot up out of the snow with a far away look in his eyes, he struggled to stand up using his sword as support. Yashima went to help but he silently told her not to, he needed to stand on his own two feet without any assistance. He took a shaky step forward sheathing his sword quickly.

Miya looked at him with slight concern. They were all improving, and their team work was getting better she actually needed to keep her senses sharp to dodge and block their synced attacks. "Ryu-san are you alright?" Miya asked walking up to him noticing the look in his eyes didn't go away.

"Y-Yeah, just a little spent." He replied still trying to catch his breath.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked holding up two her index and pointer finger.

Ryu's vision blurred in and out. He felt like he was on a cloud, his legs were like jello and his body just wanted to quit. "Ah, four." He replied before everything went black.

"Ryu-sama!" Yashima exclaimed catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Miya-san, i-is he okay?" Nanaha asked with tears welling in her eyes.

Miya looked at him for a moment before nodding her head. "He'll be alright, he just needs to rest he pushed himself too hard again." She replied. "Yashima, could you be a dear and make sure uzume isn't being touchy touchy with toyotama I think I heard her scream?" Miya asked politely.

Yashima nodded her head walking onto the back porch. She wanted to stay with her ashikabi to be there when he woke up to smother him with hugs and kisses but she listened to miya.

"Is he really hurt?" Nanaha asked setting her spear and yashima's hammer off to the side in the house. Miya carried ryu on her shoulder with an intense stare, the heat was coming back, she was so hot that she began to pant. But she did her best to compose herself.

"Aside from exhaustion, he may have got a concussion." Miya replied not looking at her fellow sekirei as she laid ryu down on the futon.

Nanaha began to feel regret, if only she had been stronger, faster, he wouldn't have that concussion thing. He wouldn't have had to risk an injury trying to get miya for once. "But, if he hadn't done what he did I would've never received this." Miya gestured to the small slit by her right shoulder a small thin line of blood coming from the cut.

"Landlady-sama!" Nanaha exclaimed about to fuss over her but miya shook her head.

"I'm fine, take off his clothes while I get a clean towel." Miya instructed, nanaha nodded her head doing as she was told as miya left the room.

Miya had a good mind to scold him, in fact she would scold him for what happened, but she was impressed with that last attack, she could feel his whole heart and soul put into that attack, she never felt so proud. But she was going to scold him regardless.

After all what are moms for?

* * *

Yashima stood outside of the bathroom door in the changing room with wide eyes.

"YOU PERVERT GET AWAY FROM ME!" Toyotama screamed.

"Aw, come on toyotama we share ryu, we miles well share each other too." Uzume whined.

"H-H-Hell n-no!" Toyotama shrieked, yashima heard a splash and wondered if someone was drowning.

"Ah, uzume-san, toyotama-san. Is everything alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oi yashima-san, come in the water is warm!" Uzume cheered.

"Everything is not fine THIS PERVERT just touched me in places!" Toyotama screamed, there was shuffling probably her going to wash her har.

"Don't over exaggerate toyotama!" Uzume exclaimed. "You know you liked it." She teased.

"I DID NOT, AND YOU KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Toyotama shrieked flinging open the door a towel wrapped around her waist hair dripping wet.

Yashima's cheeks began to heat up as she looked at toyotama. She didn't mean to stare, but she was a lot taller and was right in front of her.

"Not you too!" Toyotama exclaimed covering her breasts with her hands.

"N-N-No!" Yashima exclaimed rushing out of the changing room before her entire face was as red as a tomato.

"Sheesh, at least someone isn't a complete pervert around here." Toyotama muttered to herself.

"I heard that!" Uzume exclaimed from the other side.

"Good I hope you did!" Toyotama shot back shutting the door with some force.

* * *

Ryu laughed quietly in his sleep licking his lips. "No miya-san, that fish was really good." He said sleepily turning over.

Miya sat there watching him for that passed twenty minutes, she came to the conclusion he loved her cooking. Which made her blush slightly. And either he was clueless, naive, or just an idiot.

She brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead resting her hand on it. _Ryu-san, why do you have to be so much like your father. Selfless, reckless?"_ She asked herself mentally pulling his bangs back. She needed to get dinner started, but she'd stay just a little longer to watch over him.

**And the chapter ends, with some cliffys and questions. Can you take guesses, please do! And who do you want to be a part of ryu's harem? Yomi, beni, haihane, yukari, that's all the characters I feel like putting for now, if you have someone please PM or leave it in a review thanks. Leave a review and give me your thoughts.**  
**SAYONARA I'M STARVED!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wasn't sure where to begin or how to begin this chapter. On the same now I wasn't sure where to end or how to end this chapter. That being said let's read.**

With a groan ryu sat up rubbing his slightly throbbing head. He slept peacefully, but he had a headache. "My head..." He said with an annoyed expression turning his focus to the side.

"Hello, ryu-san." Miya's sweet voice meant his ears.

Ryu moved slightly to get to his feet but felt the blood rush to his head. "You have a concussion, try to relax." Miya said with a firm tone catching him before he fell.

"A concussion?" Ryu asked slightly dazed. Miya nodded keeping a serious stare fixed on him.

"I see, so that's why I feel dizzy." He groaned running his hand through his hair. He needed to get up and running, at least bathe. Miya moved away from him as he got his footing standing upright.

"I'm going to take a bath." Ryu said stumbling lazily towards his door.

Miya looked at him for a moment her eyes softened. _Should I tell him now?_ She asked herself feeling torn. Was it too early? She got up walking out of the room muddled in her thoughts on what to do.  
No, not yet...

Ryu folded his clothes neatly setting them in his basket, truth be told he felt like he got hit by a truck. He just wanted to lay down, but circumstances and fate had different things in mind. First thing was first, he needed a job. But with the way things were looking he'd need to wait until winter passed.

He sighed quietly dumping a pale of water over his head washing the shampoo away. _So, what now?_ He wondered lathering his hair again slowly as he became absorbed. _Sekirei game, the plan... Just what should I do? _ He dumped the pale over his head again staring at the streams running down his black bangs. _Playing it will make me no better, but as I am now I couldn't bring down MBI._ His ears perked hearing the door slide open. He may have had a concussion but his senses were sharp.

"Oh, miya? S-sorry!" A man stammered.

Ryu recognized that voice. "Kagari?" He asked with a slight frown looking back at his tenant. Kagari thought for a moment he seen that icy glare that made hell go cold of miya's but his clarity returned and he could see ryu looking at him with a slight frown, his eyes soft and calm not like hers.

"Why would you think I'm miya!?" Ryu exclaimed turning around grumbling as he dumped a full pale of water over his head.

Kagari tried not to chuckle, he was usually so serious but seeing ryu throw a fit was a little too comical. "Sorry about that, it's just you two look the same from behind." Kagari gave the reason as to why taking a seat a few feet away from ryu putting shampoo in his hair.

"Her hair is purple, my hair is black... How do you mix that up?" Ryu asked with a puzzled face.

Kagari sighed silently. "From a glance, I guess..." Kagari shrugged his shoulders dumping a pale over his head. There was a moment of silence between the two. During his stay ryu and kagari talked, but not repeatedly, however over the past few weeks. For whatever reason kagari was a lot more talkative that before. "So, do your sekirei know that you're awake?" He asked in a slightly teasing manner.

Ryu chuckled lightly shaking his head lightly. "No, I doubt it. If they did I'm sure they'd be in here." Ryu said lightly.

"I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you?" Kagari asked suggestively.

Ryu laughed quietly. "I'm sure my sekirei would like it if I was a big pervert, but I'd like to live to be twenty two." Ryu half joked, the two shared a laugh. "So, how's it going as a host?"

"Tiring." Kagari sighed.

"You got the ladies falling all over you, and it's..." Ryu got ready to talk with a tired voice. "Tiring." He laughed when he seen kagari frown slightly. Teasing kagari was his favorite past time and the same in retrospect. "Well, I'll see you around kagari-san." Ryu said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Oh, ryu-san. Before I forget, there's no openings, but there will be in spring." Kagari said with slight empathy seeing ryu downcast then scowl.

"Thanks for trying anyway." Ryu said before exiting.

Toyotama sighed for what seemed to be the hundreth time that day. There was nothing good on TV, and she couldn't see if ryu was alright from fear of waking him. Miya made sure to warn them all firmly not to disturb him, toyotama could understand if she went then the other three would come along. But that didn't mean she was happy about it. "I hate TV." She mumbled flipping the station.

"...In the latest news a young woman has been found dead in her apartment. The victim's name was kim garcia from the reports it was murder and the killer has yet to be apprehended, the search still continues..." Toyotama flicked the channel once more not caring about some random murder, it was a big city murders happened all the time.  
The door to the room slid open and toyotama immediately turned around hoping it was her ashikabi, however her mouth dropped. Standing in the door was a yawning ryu, completely topless revealing his ripped torso and only dressed in a pair of black hakama.

"Oh, hey toyotama. What were you just watching?" Ryu greeted, toyotama turned her head and her face went bright red, but she had a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to put something on?" She asked making ryu look down and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, I forgot to wear a shirt." Ryu said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I see.." Toyotama said taking time to appreciate ryu's figure. "Now I can have you all to myself."

"You dog." Uzume teased from her spot in the door.

"How long have you been there?" Ryu asked, bewildered as toyotama began to kiss his neck wrapping her arms around so he couldn't move.

"Is... Did I break her?" Ryu asked feeling a sense of dread. "Don't just stand there, help me out!" Ryu exclaimed looking at uzume. Before anything more could be said a wooden cane came down on toyotama's head sending her straight to the ground in a twitching heap. Miya stood there wooden blanket hitter in hand as she narrowed her eyes at uzume and ryu.

"Uzume." Miya said the demonic visage appearing behind her once more.

"You're tempting toyotama and ryu into sexual acts."

"No! I promise I'm not!" Uzume cried. "Honest,, true mistake!"

"Go get dressed." Miya told her to which she nodded and ran down the hall. In his frenziled state ryu forgot that uzume was just wearing panties and not a top. "You have a concussion, and still can't keep your beastly urges down." Miya said with a hannya behind her this one bigger.

Ryu gulped silently, he knew he was in for it. "It's not like that miya-san." He pestered. Miya just giggled. "Go and get a shirt on before you tempt the others." Miya said to which ryu nodded and walked down the hall.

* * *

_I guess from first glance they appear human, but they're certainly not._ Ryu thought as he put on a t shirt fitting his head through it. _What was toyotama thinking?_ He looked at the ceiling for an answer staring for a few seconds. _Maybe she wasn't thinking._ He nodded in self-agreement that had to be it, nothing else explained why she'd just literally throw herself on him.

He exited his room stopping in a split second. A growl of annoyance escaped his throat. "Yashima, you can't just stand there..." He said with a groan looking at her with a slight frown. She stood there looking up at him but looked away stepping back.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She said sincerely.

"It's fine, what's up?" He asked trying to change the topic before she looked even sadder.

"I came to make sure you were okay." She smiled brightly looking up at him. "Nanaha-san was worried but I said it'd be alright."

Ryu smiled. She had so much faith in him. "Thank you yashima," He gave her a tight squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." He squeezed her tighter before breaking the hug. She wanted to cry not being in his embrace but didn't say anything.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To eat, I need the energy." He answered honestly before turning and walking away. Yashima stood there watching him a flutter making her stomach go numb. _I'm not going anywhere_ the statement resonated in her. She walked after him, a happy feeling pulsing through her.

Ryu rubbed his stomach feeling it go numb for a second. _What was that?_ He wondered glancing back at yashima who looked very happy. _Must be hungrier than I thought_ he concluded beginning his descent down the stairs.

* * *

Matsu's fingers whirled around her keyboard pressing a combination of keys every second, screens popped up and closed at the momentarily basis all containing information. She had a serious look on her face, as if she was concentrating.

"Ryu-tan is nearly untraceable." She said out loud going through his medical records and high school records. "It's like somebody hid or erased all of the information on matsu." She began pressing the keys again a perverse smile coming to her face. "I wonder if I can find his sizes."

She shook the thought away, right now her perverted side had to take a back seat. She found it odd, but now it was unnerving how little information MBI had on ryu, given the circumstances she wouldn't be surprised. But to have nothing up until the age of seventeen, that's more than a little alarming.

Ever since the day they were alone and spoke she found that her heart tensed and wanted to leap out of her chest. She fought the feeling, not in a bad way, but until she knew more she had to tread carefully. He saved her and uzume from the discipline squad, and said all of those things before. But if she learned one thing it was to trust a few people.

She looked at him through one of her hidden cameras. "But, whenever I look at him my heart wants to leap from my chest." She said with ecstacy as she felt the warm feeling rush through her like blood in her veins. "I didn't think I'd find my ashikabi this soon, but fate had another plan." She said with a small smirk pulling up his records. "Ryu Sahashi, an interesting person you are indeed. I must experience it for myself." She closed the pages before laughing manically.

* * *

Ryu looked up from his bowl of rice his eyes narrowed slightly."Ryu-san."

Nanaha said looking at him with slight concern her ashikabi seemed troubled.

Ryu ate another mouthful of rice before looking back at the table. "I'm fine, I just thought someone was talking about me." He replied looking at her with a small smile.

"Like that saying about sneezing." Yashima said with a small nod.

"Yeah, but ryu-san didn't sneeze." Nanaha said looking at her fellow sister. Yashima just nodded, ryu scratched his head looking between his two sekirei.

"Sneezing, what?" He asked.

"Ah, it was something at MBI. They said you sneeze when someone is talking about you." Yashima answered her ashikabi.

Just then ryu sneezed into his sleeve.

"So someone is talking about ryu-sama." Nanaha nodded in understanding.

"I said enough with the sama!" Ryu barked looking at nanaha with a stern stare. "Nanaha!"

"S-Sorry." She bowed her head hoping her ashikabi could find it in his heart to forgive her.

"Just try to work on it..." Ryu said sighing to himself. He had a concussion and so much was going on, he said a thousand times already! He wasn't going to say it a thousand more and one.

Yashima and nanaha walked by his side as he went up the stairs to take another bath. He took two everyday one in the morning and one at night.

He wasn't so confused or clueless as to why yashima and nanaha were with him. It was they wanted to take a bath with him, or make sure he got up the stairs okay. A thought crossed his mind for a nanosecond but he pushed it aside.

"Sorry girls, but I'm going in alone." Ryu said.

Yashima shuddered while nanaha looked at him with slight sadness. But it was yashima who couldn't stay quiet. "D-Do you hate us?" She asked.

"No." Ryu said highly annoyed. _Why would she ask that?_ He thought with anger. "I just want to take a bath alone, my head hurts and I'm tired." He opened the door and closed it on them without saying another word.

Yashima walked away briskly and nanaha followed. Yashima always took a bath with him, why did he want to be alone now?

Ryu took off his kimono and slipped off his hakama sitting down on the floor massaging his temples as he folded his clothes. He had no reservations about his behavior with yashima and nanaha, he was tired, and his head was killing him. A little alone time couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Well, that's two I don't have to worry about anymore." Matsu said as she rubbed her hands together. She stood up cleaning off her glasses. "Now, it's matsu's turn."

* * *

Ryu fell into a light sleep, the steam and warm water working wonders on his sore body and head. After setting a towel over his face and leaning his head back he found himself fast asleep.

He opened his eyes gasping in shock for a second. _"Master?_

_The wild haired man looked back at ryu with an impassive look before standing up. "Good, you're awake." He said._

_Ryu looked around several times not familiar with his surroundings in the least. He was on a field of grass and the sun was shining, but this didn't look like earth._

_"Is this heaven?" He asked._

_"No, you idiot, this is your mind scape." His master said with great annoyance._

_Ryu stood up taking it in completely. Everything was so bright. "I guess I'm bright huh?" Ryu asked looking at his master with a small smile._

_"Oh, what was that?" Ryu fell backwards slamming the back of his head on the ground._

_"I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!?" Ryu exclaimed angry marks on his forehead._

_"Do what?" His master asked in a baritone voice looking at ryu with a blank expression._

_Ryu let out a soft groan. "You know... Just- never mind!" He fumed. _

_"Anyways my mind scape, so what is this exactly?"_

_"Basically put, this is your subconscious. This is that state of your mind so far." His master nodded into the distance._

_"So, I'm happy?" Ryu asked looking at the lush carpet stretching before him._

_"If it just the mental representation I'd say yeah." His master replied folding his arms over his muscular chest._

_Ryu caught something out the corner of his eye, in the field were a few orbs floating there beaming with energy. They were of different colors. "What are those things?"_

_"I was just going to ask you that." His master said taking a few steps forward. "They seem to be alive."_

_"Alive?" Ryu walked over to one looking at it with curiosity. "How, could this be alive?"_

_His master groaned loudly, ryu scowled as his master made no attempt to mask his annoyance. "Hey, you're my master! You're supposed to answer questions for me!"_

_"You're such an idiot." He said looking at ryu with the same impassive look. "Everything is alive in here, it's a part of you." _

_Ryu gave his master a deadpan look. "Well..."_

_"Just be quiet and listen time is short... For now." His master said getting within a centimeter of an orb, this one was light blue and seemed to be shy as it moved away from him unsure of what the man's intentions were. _

_"As you can see, they're alive. Each of them are different, as you seen it moved away from me, that known it can comprehend this." His master gestured around ryu's mind scape. "I don't know exactly, but these weren't here before."_

_Ryu looked at his master, puzzled. "What do you mean?" Ryu grew frantic as his master spoke but he couldn't hear anything, he felt his body contract then everything went black._

_"WAIT!" _He shouted mentally.

Matsu snaked her hands across the floor as she crept towards ryu she shook her hips each time she moved. She breathed heavier now right over him. She could almost feel his chest rise and fall and his heartbeat.

Ryu's eyes snapped open. He raised his head up looking in around but all he could see were very ample breasts and creamy white skin, a mane of red hair blocking his vision. "What's going on?" He asked drawing his head back as matsu moved hers closer a blush on her cheeks.

"You make my body hot, so let me have some of your DNA to cool it down." Matsu said huskily straddling him and resting her head on his chest.

"My DNA?" Ryu asked he didn't know if he should be mad, offended, or just scared. The way she was looking at him made him feel like a piece of meat. "What do you mean DNA!? You better not have a needle!" Ryu exclaimed fearing gripping him.

"Matsu can poke ryu-ten in the butt if he wants." She said scooting closer to him.

"No!" Ryu motioned to move but matsu grabbed his wrists halting his movements. Matsu wasn't a fist type sekirei, or even a combat sekirei so her strength wasn't that great.

_Miya is going to scalp me._ He groaned mentally as his breath hitched for a moment. Matsu pressed his breasts firmly against his chest looking at him with a small smile. "Cool me down." She purred.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea matsu, you-we should get dressed." He stuttered over his words as he tried to compose himself but it was hard when you had a naked girl on top of you saying take me.

"Just one kiss." Matsu said her face heating up as she felt him stiffen below.

"One is more than enough..." Ryu sputtered.

Matsu inched closer, ryu would've moved his head back more but he was as far as he could go without going through the wall. He didn't know what to do so he just squirmed, the thought of miya using her sword while he had a concussion sent pain splitting through his entire skull. His eyes widened in surprise as matsu kissed him full on the lips her cheeks turning a red as she moaned, golden wings bursted from her back in the shape of a lotus lighting up the entire bathroom for a moment. Ryu felt a surge of heat and energy surge through his body afterwards, he didn't miss the sight of her wings after melting with the kiss.

Matsu parted her lips away from his own with a smile. "I number 02 matsu am yours, I look forward to conducting experiments on your body until your spirit leaves." Matsu said quietly with a perverted giggle.

"E-Experiment on me!?" Ryu exclaimed.

"Now is the perfect time." Matsu motioned to grab his manhood but the feeling of cold steel sent a shiver down her spine as the air went cold around her.

"I thought it was a bit noisy in here." Miya said in her usual tone several demonic visages glowering down at matsu at once with glowing red eyes.

"And I see you two partaking in illicit activities..." Her eyes narrowed more.

"M-Miya." Matsu sqeauked feeling the crushing force of her aura. "I-I won't do it again." She said quickly.

"No breakfast for either of you." Miya said in a firm voice sheathing her sword again. "If I see you like this again, don't expect to get off so easy." Miya said in her sweet voice, but ryu knew full well it wasn't a threat but a promise. But no food!

"But miya-san!" Ryu whined.

"No buts ryu-san, and you." Miya glared down at matsu causing her to squeak shrinking down a few sizes.

"I'll leave." The wisdom sekirei cried grabbing her towel and fleeing the room.

"Alright." Ryu said going into the water until his nose was just above it sulking. How could miya expect him function without breakfast.

**And matsu has been winged. Mind scapes? And other crazy things what is all of this? Orbs floating could they be? I didn't know how to begin or end this as I said above, and writing it was difficult since he has a concussion and would act slightly different, but I think I pulled it off. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_So I have to ask, we all know uzume got the short end of the stick in the anime. So, who gets the short end in here? _

After his bath ryu went to his room and locked the door. He did not want his sekirei coming into the room tonight, he got into enough trouble because of them, breakfast was taken away, and nanaha still called him sama. He was more than annoyed. At least now he was alone.

He jumped onto his futon sighing for a moment. It was weird, so cold the warmth that surrounded him was gone. But he could move and stretch out his limbs weren't squeezed or trapped like before with his sekirei. He sighed happily closing his eyes. Now he could just relax.

_Oh wait, my mind scape._ He thought focusing for a brief second he felt a rush and his entire body tingled from the head down, finally his eyes shot open he was at the same place as before.

_"So have you figured it out?" His master asked._

_"No, things are complicated." Ryu said scratching his head. "Whatever these things are they're weird." He said looking at the orbs. "Should I destroy them?"_

_"That's entirely up to you this is your mind after all, I hold no power here." His master said simply._

_Ryu's eyes widened for a moment. "So you mean you're powerless?"_

_His master smirked. "Not exactly, I still have my wits. A man of my caliber would accel in anything that he does." _

_"Well you're as confident as ever." Ryu said with a deadpan look on his face._

_His master cleared his throat. "Anyways, back to the topic. You haven't figured anything out?"_

_Ryu shook his head. "No, I have a concussion so I can't do much except to eat and bathe." Ryu said honestly with a low sigh. "Do you have any ideas?"_

_His master stared at the orbs for a second in deep thought. He reached out trying to touch the blue orb again but it moved on its own. "It's alive whatever it is. I can't say much more. Maybe if you try it."_

_"I just have a question, why are you in my mind scape?" Ryu asked._

_"Isn't it obvious? You're my idiot apprentice." He said with a chuckle seeing ryu frown and smoke come from his ears._

_"That's not funny." Ryu said walking up to the blue orb, looking at it intently. He reached out with his hand gesturing for it to come. It hovered in place curious as to what ryu was doing, it even hesitated. Much to ryu's relief it didn't last long and the orb hovered above his hand. A feeling as if he had just climaxed pulsated through him. _

_He was in his mind, and he was sure he wasn't thinking about sex. He shouldn't be not now. But through it all he found one thing strange as he put some of his essence into the orbs it responded. "Well, these are alive. But what they are is still a mystery." He said with some alarm taking his hand from under the orb letting it float back into place._

_The same sensation as before came back, and was slightly stronger. "I think I've had enough of this." Ryu shook his head groaning. _

_"Try to figure more out." His master said before walking away._

_"You're so much help." Ryu feigned he was hurt._

_He just didn't have the energy, or patience to do all of this at the moment. _

* * *

Ryu scrubbed himself in the bath a faraway look in his eyes. To tell the truth he wasn't all there, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts. His life was so simple before, he never had a mind scape and there weren't weird orbs hovering around as far as he could remember.

"At least I have some peace, here." He said quietly closing his eyes so he could rest and think. He wouldn't show it but he was becoming overwhelmed with all of this. Right now he just wanted to be alone and not with his sekirei. As much as he loved them they could be a handful in their own way and he just wanted to relax.

_So, those things are alive... So strange, is all of this real?_ He pinched himself feeling the strange sensation of pain. _It's real alright._ He sunk into the steaming water slowly drifting off.

But as luck would have it, he couldn't just be alone.

Another body sat down next to his judging from how the grip was it was yashima. He debated whether or not to yell at her, he didn't mind her company. But couldn't she feel that he was needed time alone, to sort these things out. Apparently not, he sighed mentally. He'd deal with it for now, but soon he'd have to talk to his sekirei.

After a silent bath ryu found himself sitting on the couch. He didn't think miya was going to be serious about the whole no breakfast thing. But she was dead serious he didn't get a scrap so he sat down on the couch flipping through channels idly.

_Miss breakfast because of matsu... Damn her._ He grumbled mentally settling to watch some cartoon he set the remote down looking up at the ceiling for answers.

_I hope, that's my last sekirei. I don't know if I can handle another one._ He said to himself closing his eyes. According to uzume, it's still the beginning of stage one, so not much has happened. He opened his eyes again flipping the channel to animal planet.

_But, still. They're fighting against each other for his amusement, I can't stand for that_. He clenched his fists sitting up from his post. He gazed out the window noticing it wasn't snowing, finally. "Maybe, I need some air." He said to himself walking towards the front door slipping on his zori.

"Ryu where are you going?" He knew that voice anywhere.

"I'm going out uzume-san, I won't be long." He said looking back at her with a small smile. Uzume stared blankly before kissing him on the lips.

"I'll see you when you get back, tiger." Uzume smirked raising her eyebrows. Ryu turned bright red stammering over his words, she laughed at hs expense.

"Bye." Ryu said annoyingly closing the door hearing her say something about don't be a sore loser.

* * *

Ryu walked slowly his feet pacing the snow beneath him. _I know I've asked myself this several times now. But, what did I get myself into?_ His thoughts wandered for a few minutes. Even though matsu explained some things to me, it certainly raises more questions than answers. He ran his finger down on his chin in deep thought. If only he had more information, something in front of him that he could see.

The roar of an engine caught his attention. It was a pretty laid back day, and there wasn't a soul or car in sight. Even without his sensitive hearing it would've shocked him. He glanced back his eyes widening slightly as he watched the person park the bike. "Karasuba."

* * *

"He didn't say where he just said he was going out and he'd be back." Uzume explained with a shrug drinking from her juice box.

"I see." Miya said.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Toyotama said sounding a little unnerved.

"Beats me, but he'll be back." Uzume assured. She had confidence and faith in ryu. He'd never just leave them, and if he did he'd have good reason. That shuddered her, she couldn't imagine him leaving.

Yashima's eyes saddened. The thought crossed her mind but she didn't dare believe it. And besides, she needed to talk to ryu about last night.

"Ryu-san will come back like he always does." Nanaha said with a stern face.

"You guys aren't going to do anything what if he's really hurt?" Toyotama asked angrily glaring at them venomously.

"Toyotama-san, it's not polite to pry into people's personal affairs." Miya said laughing sweetly as a hannya flared into existence behind her with glowing red eyes. Toyotama squeaked in fright.

* * *

Ryu pinched himself. _I'm not dreaming._ He thought. He gripped his nose to prevent from bleeding out, karasuba walked wearing a black leather suit for bikes. Her long legs and curves leaving little to the imagination. Her gray hair cascaded down her back before she put back in the ponytail, she grinned once she seen ryu looking at her.

"I'm not like your other sekirei, don't think I'll just throw myself at you." Karasuba said in an amused tone of voice laughing once she seen ryu's entire face go beat red.

"K-Karasuba!" He exclaimed composing himself. He looked her in the eyes, but he had a very hard time doing so seeing her lovely breasts right under him. Karasuba's grin widened seeing he was having a struggle. "Anyways, what's up?"

Karasuba sighed looking at her nails. "I just happened to be around, and I seen my ashikabi walking all alone out here." She looked at him a glint in her eyes. "It'd be a shame if someone else killed you, instead of me."

"I know you didn't come all this way for a fight." Ryu said unfazed by her statement.

"I guess you're right." Karasuba sighed in mock sadness she extended her arm forward in her hand was a blue folder. Ryu noted that she was very tone, he'd bet she spent most of her day training. "Take this."

"What is it?" Ryu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just take it, you idiot." She swung it around before he snatched it out of her hands scowling.

"Don't have to call me names." He grumbled. He opened the folder his eyes widening at the contents, he whirled around to look at karasuba. "Is there a catch?"

"No." She said getting close to him, close enough where she had to raise her head to look up at him. "This is a sign of trust, between us." She said. In truth she was disgusted when she got winged by him, but he could take her, haihane, and benitsubasa. He was strong for a human, and she just had this feeling about him.

"So, you thrust a hole into my chest, and then you give me information?" Ryu asked. He didn't know if he should laugh or yell to the world.

"Don't forget kissing." Karasuba said grinning.

"Karasuba..." Ryu said with a groan attached to the end.

"Always to the point." She went on her tiptoes just enough to where their lips were inches apart. "I'm a very complex person ryu."

Ryu stared at her blankly still shell shocked with this whole situation. But one thing he had to know. "Where have you been staying since I winged you?"

Karasuba widened her eyes faking shock. "So you care?" She chuckled. "I've been staying at MBI. I'll wait as long as it takes my ashikabi." Karasuba whispered. She smiled, it wasn't the one with blood lust behind it, this smile was actually warm. "But if anyone is taking your life it's me, monkey."

Ryu narrowed his eyes. He hated being called a monkey. For whatever reason when she said that about him he hated it, he felt like she was insulting him. "You know..." He sighed shaking his head. "Never mind." He put the folder in his kimono looking at karasuba before asking. "So, where are you going after this?"

"Back to MBI. I told you before I'm not like your sekirei, I won't chase after you. And that includes this close crap." Karasuba folded her arms under her breasts.

"Close crap?"

"All those mushy emotions, that's not my thing." She said keeping her head held high.

Ryu smiled slightly. He was relieved at least one of his sekirei weren't just swamped on him. Uzume and the others regardless would always cling to him and follow him everywhere. It was nice to know, karasuba wouldn't cling to him. "I feel bad, all this time... I've spent it with the others, but, since that day we haven't seen each other."

Karasuba chortled a laugh turning around. "I'm not like the others, better get that through your head now. But if you're saying sorry don't bother." She turned around staring at him seriously. "My ashikabi should be _strong_. _Not weak_." She turned away from him.

_karasuba_. He thought with a smile watching her walk away in silence. She certainly wasn't like the others, but ryu was grateful for that.

Karasuba climbed onto her black haybusha putting the key into the ignition, she started the bike engine roaring in all of its glory with a quick jerk she accelerated at rapid speeds lifting the bike up into a wheelie as she sped down the street.

"Well, that was a little confusing." Ryu scratched the back of his turning back around and continuing on his way. "But I got information, and me and karasuba are on good terms... I guess, she is my sekirei." He looked up at the gray clouds passing overhead hoping they'd provide an answer. But they didn't he looked back in front of him his violet irises focusing.

**I was trying to find a way to continue, but I guess I'd stop here since I got all of that out. How do people feel about musubi? **I don't know if I hit karasuba right, but she's more than just a bloodythirsty psycho in here. Leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16

**So, should ryu wing musubi?** F**igured I'd update this, ryu maybe a little mean in this chapter but I don't think you can blame him, things get a little shifty here leave a review.**

_Monkey..._ Ryu frowned. _Why does she call me that?_ He wondered. It shouldn't have been a big deal, he never let words get to him before. But the way she said it, made him feel beneath her. He slowly walked up the steps of izumo inn grimacing before he opened the door. He really hoped uzume wasn't in her tackle mood.

"Miya-san, I'm home." He called looking around as he took off his shoes nearly jumping three feet when he seen miya standing in the doorway. _How does she do that!?_

Miya tilted her head to the side with a small smile. "Is everything alright? Ryu-san."

The color drained from his face as several hannyas glowered at him with glowing red eyes. How could she know? He wondered scratching the back of his head with a groan. He wasn't sure how it was going to work out, karasuba was his sekirei in the end. "Hehe, I guess you already know."

Miya sighed quietly relinquishing the visages opening her eyes, they softened. "I don't want you to be around her, ryu. It's for your own good." She said with a sharp tone to her voice.

"I know miya, but I can't keep avoiding her." Ryu said looking at her with a slightly serious face, but he could see how much she disliked it. It was extremely uncomfortable, even without her viseages. "Where is everyone?" He asked off handedly, it was a little too quiet.

"Nanaha-san is doing dishes, and uzume is taking a bath." Miya explained. She laughed quietly when she seen ryu's eyes widen.

"Is she taking one alone?"

Miya nodded.

"Ryu-sama." Yashima's voice broke their silence. She peeked her head around the doorway smiling. However, she began to kick herself for saying sama again. She realized it actually made him really mad.

_I don't have time to correct her, especially in front of miya. Don't need her saying anything._ He thought smiling softly at yashima. "Well, I'm going to watch TV." Ryu said to which miya nodded leaving the two of them. Yashima felt her stomach twist, she was actually alone with him. She needed to know, and she'd find out tonight.

"I'll accompany you." She said following after him. Ryu just shrugged sitting on the couch turning on the TV.

* * *

Miya slid her door open silently closing it. Her eyebrows furrowed, her thoughts a little out of place. She knew what she needed to do, but... I don't know if it's a good time. She was really concerned with ryu, between his concussion and this new information.  
It was all a bit much

_I have to tell him, tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow._

* * *

A few hours passed, and night came quickly. It was a colder night, so most of them called it early and went to sleep. Preferring the warmth in their beds. But, not everyone was sleeping. Ryu laid on the couch with yashima in front of him, for whatever reason she insisted on staying with him. Uzume called it in early, and even toyotama did. So it was a little weird, but he didn't really get to spend one on one time with them much.

"Are you awake still yashima?" He asked quietly to which yashima nodded slightly her back snuggled against his torso. Ryu groaned as he got stretching, his back cracked a few times as he got up to his feet. Yashima gasped quietly when he got up feeling the warmth leave. She looked at ryu contemplating internally.

"It's getting late. Let's go to bed." He said turning off the TV. Yashima's eyes widened. It was pitch black save for the lght shining in from the moon. She was never really in the dark, and in truth she was scared. She noticed ryu wasn't afraid and kept gesturing for her to follow, finally she overcame her paralysis and followed after him silently. Ryu walked in front of his door sliding it open, stepping into it. Now they had separate rooms, thanks to miya. But, yashima walked into his room.

Ryu ignored her as he got changed into shorts and a t shirt. He wasn't going to even have sex with her, it wasn't worth missing a meal over. He could control himself, between food and his thoughts he didn't have energy or time for it. He shut the door plopping down on his futon with a low sigh. Sleep. He thought with a small smile.

Yashima laid next to him turning over to look at him, she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Even though she seen him naked in the tub she'd always be shy around her ashikabi. "Ryu-sama...Ah." She covered her mouth when she seen his irises seemed to become piercing.

"Stop it already." He grumbled annoyingly.

"Yes, ryu. I'm sorry." Yashima said sincerely. She felt a pang of worry flow through her as silence overcame them. She began to take off her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ryu said in a hushed tone rising over her.

"Y-You want to be one with me." She said in a shaky voice. She never seen him look so mad, at her before. But isn't this what he wanted?  
Ryu gritted his teeth. "Get out." He grunted pointing to the door.

Yashima's eyes bucked then widened, he always let her sneak in to sleep with him. Why did he want her to leave? Tears slowly crept into her eyes. Ryu looked at her expectantly, expecting her to actually leave. He'd follow miya's rules, she didn't play around.

"B-But ryu." She nearly whimpered.

He picked her up bridal style grunting quietly. He was tired of these games. He slid his door open dropping her onto the floor. Yashima held back a whimper of pain as she hit the floor ryu pushed her shirt into her chest his gaze never softening. "Now, go to bed. Alone. Yashima." He said slowly before shutting the door, she heard a twist as the door locked.

Yashima clenched her chest tears saturating her eyes. So, ryu did hate her? He just threw her out and didn't say that he loved her like he usually did. She was crushed as she silently rushed to her room tears streaming down her eyes, she closed the door she never felt so ashamed ryu completely rejected her, kicked her away like she was a pest.

She didn't want to cry she always tried to be strong in front of ryu, but she couldn't help but cry.

* * *

Ryu slowly slid open his door closing it quietly. The blue folder from earlier in hand. He stayed in his bed for about an hour after yashima left. He didn't know why she just took off her shirt, and normally his hormones kicked his sense away, but not today.

He stopped in front of the hidden door knocking on it quietly. Not all of the information made sense to him. And since she was his sekirei, maybe matsu could help. The door slid open matsu peeking her head out.

"Ryu-tan."

Ryu stepped into the room as she welcomed him in closing the door. He looked around his jaw dropping slightly, he never did get over just how many computers she had, and all of these screens! Her entire room was computer screens. "Matsu-san, I was wondering if you could help?"

"What can matsu do for her ashikabi?" She asked taing a seat in front of her keyboard pushing her glasses up.

"It's this." He handed her the blue folder, she opened up going through it her eyes widening and narrowing several times over. He didn't know if it was good or bad, so he stayed quiet.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Karasuba gave it to me." He said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Ka-karasuba?" Matsu asked stuttering over her words.

Ryu bit back a groan of annoyance. "Yes, she gave it to me. But some things I couldn't make sense of." Ryu twirled a stray bang with his finger in deep thought.

"Well. The most important piece of information is all of the sekirei listed." Matsu said with a serious stare. She whirled her fingers about her keyboard stopping after a few minutes until the screen looked the same as the picture in the folder.

Ryu was amazed. "How'd you do that?"

Matsu smile closing her eyes. "I am the wisdom sekirei." She stated simply. "I can hack into systems, computers, technology with my mind basically." Matsu said saving a long explanation.

"Mmm.." Ryu nodded with a thoughtful look. "I figured that much, but there's not much else here. I guess she just gave regular info." He reigned with a nod when he seen matsu give him a simple nod affirming his statement._ She just likes to mess with me._ Ryu thought he could hear karasuba laughing now.

"If I may make a suggestion, you could get the twins. They have whips." Matsu started giggling perversely making groping actions with her hands.

"And, this is where I draw the line. Goodnight." He said getting up and exiting the room, the last, last thing he wanted was miya to just by chance wake up. That'd be bad, very bad for him. Matsu kept giggling as he left, she just enjoyed flustering her ashikabi like that.

* * *

Ryu smiled wistfully as he enjoyed his breakfast. He wouldn't be hungry later, and miya didn't whack him. So it was a win, win. His sekirei ate, uzume was the life of the party as usual, karagri laughed along when he felt like it, nanaha was quiet as usual, and yashima was also quiet. Ryu and miya were silent the entire time too wrapped up in their thoughts.

_It may hurt, and this could be a mistake, but I have to tell him now. He's not a child anymore._ Miya said to herself mentally trying to figure out a way to explain it all, it wasn't going to be easy explaining any of it. And she feared it maybe just too much for ryu at this moment.

But it was her duty to him.

Which thing could she explain first? This was the most difficult thing she's had to do ever. "I'll be right back." Miya said giving kagari a smile, he simply nodded watching miya get up and leave the room.

Ryu looked at kagari with a curious expression. "Is she alright?"

Kagari nodded keeping his face impassive. "Yeah, she just needed to do something." He made up an excuse for why she left, because even he didn't know why she did.

Miya let the water run over her hands and she gazed at it. Could seo have known? If he did he would've told me? Right? Miya frowned rubbing her hands into the towel. But if takehito made him promise not to tell, he wouldn't. Miya put back on her normal face exiting the bathroom.

"Miya-tan, are you going to tell him?" Matsu asked from her door. Miya turned around looking at her with a hard gaze. In honesty she didn't know. "It'd be better to tell him now, before things start to heat up." Matsu said with a serious face.

She didn't know how ryu would react. She just knew it wouldn't be good, how bad, she had yet to find out. She factored in any possibility, which included him leaving the inn. It was a possibility, but she couldn't be mad at him for it, she'd be effected by it too. And besides backing MBI satellites was a cakewalk, she could watch him from above.

Miya sighed quietly. Matsu brought up a good point, the game just began she doubted all of the sekirei were running around, but with minaka you never knew. "You're right, I'm telling him. Alone." Miya's gaze hardened ten times as she locked onto matsu. "Understand?"

"Y-Yes miya-tan!" Matsu cried shrinking down. Miya stifled a giggle covering his mouth.

"Now I must get going before toyotama or uzume take things too far."

Miya walked down the hall swiftly. Matsu laughed quietly.  
It's like a soap opera. She quickly sobered up though. For now it was funny, but there was no telling how it would go when ryu found out.

"Toyotama-san." Ryu said with slight fear as she made gripping motions with her hand.

"What's going on in here?" Miya asked a hanna flaring up ebhind her the room itself seemed to shake from the presence of her.

"Toyotama here was trying to have morning fun with ryu." Uzume said with a smirk.

"Really?" Miya's gaze hardened and more viseages took form glaring down at toyotama making her shrink down to tiny proportions.

"N-N-No." Toyotama stuttered.

Miya laughed quietly looking at ryu from the corner of her eye. He looked like he was grasping at the straws, she couldn't blame him. Toyotama for whatever reason paid no heed to her rules, but that changed after the first week, but it still was kinda bad.

"I need to explain something to you ryu." Miya told him. "It's very... Important." Ryu nodded his head standing up straight. Since that one night the two really hadn't been alone together, not that ryu was expecting alonetime with his beautiful landlady, he just noticed whenever the two around kagari always seemed to be around as well. This was the first time since she had gotten that strange fever.

They stood on the back porch away from the eyes and ears of the other's. Save for matsu no one else knew what was about to happen.

"When you're ready." Ryu told miya, she nodded letting out a breath.

"How much do you know about your parents?" She said as she took a seat.

"Not much." Ryu said with a slight frown. Something about the way miya was speaking made him take this a lot more serious, very serious.

"How much did your master tell you about your parents?" She asked.

"Not much, why?" He said as he turned to look at her, puzzled from their topic.

If he was going to participate in the sekirei plan he needed to know the facts. All of them. It looked like the day she had been dreading for a few months finally came.

"What do you know about my parents?" Ryu asked with slightly wide eyes his eyebrow raised. For some reason his stomach began to twist.

"More than you know..." Miya said as she closed the door behind them.

**And that's it for this chapter. What will happen now that he's going to learn the truth? If you couldn't tell this takes place long before minato enters the scene. Should ryu wing musubi? And why did yashima do what she did? And yes ryu is acting like a dick, but his character is changing as you can see, so it's for a purpose. And I see someone wants yomi to be winged. I'll consider it, may do it. Leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter I was eating and watching a movie so I figured I'd type it up. If anyone hates or dislikes ryu objective complete I'm changing his characters slowly and you can't blame the guy. You'll hate him a lot more, or sympathize after this.**

When ryu left yashima looked at him with hope that'd he turn to look at her, but he didn't. She was still crushed from last night, she spent her entire night crying. She wasn't sure what to think now, but she thought ryu wanted to be one.

She wondered what they were talking about it seemed serious. Hopefully she'd be able to explain herself to ryu and apologize for what she did. And hopefully he'd find it in his heart to forgive her.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Uzume asked her fellow sekirei.

"I'd like to find out." Toyotama said with a small frown. She didn't like being left out.

"I'm sure we'll find out, later." Kagari said calmly glancing at the door hiding the worry in his eyes.

_Ryu-sama._ Nanaha thought.

* * *

Ryu held his serious face from before. "Why do you ask?" He said with wide eyes.

Miya looked ahead in the yard, their breath visible with each breath exhaled. She'd have to stall on this, but there was something ryu was hiding as well. "How about an exchange?"

Ryu raised an eyebrow as he looked at her puzzled. "Information?" He asked unsure, miya nodded her as an answer. I guess she'd know. He thought sighing. "I thought if I threw all of it away, you'd never find out."

Miya laughed quietly. "There were boxes everywhere, did you think I wouldn't see that?" She asked.

Ryu's shoulders slumped. "Good point, he tried to get me to join when he sent all of that."

Miya narrowed her eyes as she turned to face ryu. "But I hate him, and I'd never join him." Ryu said venomously.

* * *

Ryu woke up with a loud growl. "What do you want?" He asked the man in white on his laptop monitor. He was groggy half, asleep, he was planning on spending the day with his sekirei, he was going shaopping for miya later as well. The last thing he wanted was to speak to some man that would one day force his sekirei to fight to the death. He turned to check that both nanaha and uzume were covered by blankets, he didn't want the president to see them when they weren't dressed.

"Hello, Ms. Sahashi, how are you today?" Asked the man on his laptop in a polite tone.

"Bad, since I saw you. What do you want?" Ryu said flatly. It did not escape his notice that minaka was avoiding the question.

"Haha, excellent joke Mr. Sahashi." Said minaka with a laugh. This man was starting to make ryu mad.

"I wasn't joking. Now! What do you want? I'm very bust today." He said disdainfully.

"Come now ryu, can't we be civil like gentlemen?" Minaka asked still using a polite tone though ryu could tell he was getting to him.

Ryu groaned taming his anger. "Fine, what do you want talk about hiroto, since it seems we're on the first name basis." Ryu said with a groan as he stood up. He headed for his duffel bag searching for something to wear. I have to get a real dresser sometime soon, ryu thought as he pawed through his bag.

"I wish to know how you winged two sekirei number ten and number seventy eight already. It shouldn't be impossible, who helped you, tell me, I wish to know who helped you."

"Number ten, and number seventy eight, as you like to politely put it. Have names you know. Their names are uzume and nanaha." Ryu said as he looked back at his laptop where minaka was still on the screen.

"Well, I hardly think it matters what her name is. The important thing is, is how you winged them." Said minaka, this angered ryu beyond words. This man toyed with the lives of sekirei and couldn't be bothered to even remember their names.

"Well it matters to me you arrogant fuck, their names are uzume and nanaha." Ryu said venomously. Just then, he saw the sheets that covered his sekirei begin to stir. Uzume sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes, she was wearing her pink night lacepantie, it was one of her favorite things to wear, though ryu knew she had quite the collection of lingerie. Nanaha sat up slowly as well. He was glad to see that she wore the baggy shirt she normally wore to sleep in, she had a habit of stripping down to nothing after sneaking into his room with uzume. Not that he minded, he just didn't want minaka to see his sekirei nude.

"Hey girls, could you give me a minute?" Ryu asked, gesturing to his laptop where minaka still sat on the screen, dressed in his usual white outfit. Uzume nodded.

"C'mon nanaha, let's go get dressed." She said to his second sekirei, nanaha turned and she saw the professor on the screen a look of recognition flashed across her face, she nodded and headed with uzume back to their room. Unbeknownst to ryu, minaka caught a glimpse of uzume's back as she exited the room, he could see uzume's crest.

Behind his glasses his eyes widened in shock. What had cauhed her sekirei crest to change? This and a million other questions flashed through his twisted mind but they'd wait until later.

"So, what were you going on about?" Ryu asked the man on the monitor.

"I was wondering how you winged num... How you winged uzume and nanaha." Minaka said, making sure to correct himself this time.

"No different than how you wing sekirei, with a kiss. Isn't that's how it's supposed to work." Ryu said with a lazy shrug. He had no idea why minaka was bothering him so early with this and frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted to get on with his day.

"Well, this is puzzling news. Sit tight, we'll be in touch." Minaka started.

"Do you have to?" Ryu asked with a groan.

"Yes I do, now don't forget to wing plenty of sekirei. It will help you win the game, winning the game is the only way you get to stay with them. " Minaka said in a gleeful tone like he usually does when talking about anything that regarded the sekirei plan.

"Whatever. Don't remind me." He grumbled as his laptop went dark. He sighed lowly and began to get dressed. After he was dressed he headed downstairs when he heard a crash from the front yard. He headed over to the hallway windows, opened it up, and poked his head out to see the front lawn covered in thin slashes. Nanaha in the yard looking out of breath, staring intently at miya who was holding her katana, she held it in a defensive position still sheathed, but otherwise seemed fine.

* * *

_MBI Two Months Earlier_

_Takami walked into minaka's office, in her hand she was holding the folder containing the results of the background test on ryu sahashi. It was a pretty dull read, save for one particular interesting document. The results of a DNA test from three years ago when ryu moved into the city. She quickly approached minaka's desk, with the president sitting comfortably behind it dressed in his usual attire._

_"What have you got there takami?" Minaka asked his head of research._

_She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Minaka, I've got the results of the background check you asked for on ryu sahashi. The boy was adopted by an unknown person twenty years ago, when he was supposedly found in the woods. He went to the school in the city, he scored above average marks all the way. He graduated 12th out of class of 350 students. Which is odd, considering this." She said as she took a piece paper out of the folder and sliding it across to minaka. Minaka picked it up in one gloved hand and scanned the paper. His eyes widened in suprise behind his glasses._

_"Are you sure this is accurate?" He askec cautiously._

_"Yes, it is. We double checked the results against the blood sample on file at the hospital. Thankfully it's a subsidary owned by MBI, that helped us get a hold of it quickly." She said curtly._

_"That means this boy is-" minaka began slowly._

_"The first recorded case of a human-sekirei hybrid in centuries." Takama said, finishing the president's sentence for him._

_"And his parentage are we sure about it?" He asked. Takami nodded._

_"Yes, this boy is undoubtedly the son of those two. Though, I doubt he knows it. It would most certainly explain the modified sekirei crest you saw on uzume earlier. Especially if takehito adjusted him at birth, remember he had that idea of how to let ashikabi neutralize the powers of hostile sekirei through skin contact. As well as one on how to remove the bond between an ashikabi and forcefully winged sekirei." Takami said in a serious tone._

_"This could prove to be troublesome to the game. This boy has the potential to unbalance my life's work. I have to find a way to control him... Say takami, are we still looking for a person to run our new disciplinary squad?" He asked with a sly grin. As a thought had just occured to him on how he could solve both of those problems._

_"I believe so sir." She replied, not following why that mattered right now._

_"Have HR draw up some information on the position and send it to maison izumo along with these things." Minaka said as he scirbbled a list of items on a piece of paper and handed it to takami. _

_"Why?" She asked flatly after reading the list, the items on it looked like they for a child except for a few things._

_"Don't question the game master takami. Just do as you're told. Off with you now." Minaka said waving his hand lazily as he turned around to look out the panoramic window that sat behind his desk. Takami stomped off angrily she hated the professor sometimes, even if he was the father of her children._

* * *

Izumo Inn Present Time

"And that's about it all in a nutshell." Ryu said as he reflected on the past events with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I see, well thanks for taking care of the mess they left on my porch."

Miya said with a slight giggle. She really hated MBI and didn't want anything that had to with them in her inn.

"Ah, sure." Ryu scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a faint blush.

Miya would like to fluster him more, but she needed to get a few things off her chest. "Now, I'll explain to you a few things. Do you want to good or bad first?" She asked looking at him with furrowed brows. Good or bad She thought with a hint of anger. Both are bad, damn minaka...

Ryu sighed he guessed there was always bad news as long as there was good news. "I guess give me the good news first." He said in a serious tone. For whatever reason he just needed to be prepared, it was just a gut feeling.

* * *

For some reason uzume was nervous, she felt like something big was happening. "They've been out there for a long time, what do you think is going on?"

Toyotama glared at the door huffing. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

"M-Maybe ryu-sama left." Yashima said quietly.

"Ryu-san would never leave!" Nanaha said with an edge to her voice that surprised all of them even herself. Yashima looked like she was about to cry but held it together. "Don't talk stupid, yashima."

Toyotama looked at her younger sekirei sister. "He wouldn't."

Yashima nodded with a small smile. She felt better now, but something still pulled at her core and she didn't know what or why? Just soon.

"I hope he's alright." Uzume said with a thoughtful face, worry slowly creeping into her eyes. "There have been several bombshells up to this point in his life, what if he?"

"Lost his mind?" Toyotama laughed at that one. She knew one thing about ryu, it was that he was mentally disiciplined how else did you go two hours against miya? "Don't count on it, he's a lot stronger than that."

"But he's still human." Uzume said looking at toyotama. For whatever reason she began to worry. "I think he just doesn't show it."

"You're just being paranoid." Toyotama waved off their doubt. She was confident ryu would come back, but in the back of her mind something

began to seep in.

Doubt.

* * *

"Ready when you are." Ryu said.

Miya nodded, letting out a breath. "I'm sekirei number one. The very first sekirei." Ryu's eyes widened like saucers at that. "My husband was a researcher at MBI, that was how we met but that's another story for another time." Ryu nodded his head again, slowly, waiting for her to continue. "Us sekirei have a sixth sense, you could say, when our true ashikabi is around... We loose sense of ourself." She told him gauging his reaction but he kept his face impassive. "It is true that we can emerge from any ashikabi but our bond is stronger if we join with our very own ashikabi."

"Okay." Ryu nodded his head in understanding. "But, how doe-" ryu was cut off as miya raised her hand to stop him. When he looked into her eyes he could see they were full of determination. He closed his mouth and started to listen once more.

Now it was time to drop the bombshell.

"Ryu. You are my ashikabi." Ryu's eyes widened at that. "As I am your sekirei." She continued. "That night, my body was reacting to you, I all but emerged, when you were checking my temprature with your forehead. I tried to kiss you." Ryu blushed slightly at that. "I lost myself." She said lowering her head. "I never expected to be apart of the sekirei plan, when I married, I refused minaka and left the discipline squad. But now, my body's reacting to you. Which means, I'm a part of this game as much as you are."

"Miya, if you don't want to, you don't have to." Ryu told her. "I don't expect you to do something you don't want to."

"I have no choice now." Miya told him. "If I don't emerge at the end of the first phase, minaka will let everyone know that there is one sekirei left and ashikabi from all over will try to claim me as theirs. There is no escaping this game ryu." Ryu's nostrils flared in rage, he clenched his teeth in anger balling up his fists. "I need you to kiss, let me emerge."

"No." Ryu told her shaking his head with a stern face. "I won't, you don't want to become emerged otherwise you would have come to me sooner."

Miya's eyes widened at the rejection. "I won't force you to do this, if any ashikabi comes after you I'll stop them! I won't make you do something you don't want to do." Miya's eyes widened even more at his reasoning and tear almost pooled out the corner of her eye before she lowered her head to the ground in a bow.

"Thank you." Miya said, ryu laughed lightly. "But I can't accept." Ryu's eyes bucked at that as he realized what she had said. "I can't allow my ashkabi to put himself in danger just because I'm a selfish. I can't accept." She looked up and was surprised when she seen a look of determination on ryu's face.

"I won't become your ashikabi. You don't want anything to do with this game and honestly I don't either. I've already got uzume, nanaha, yashima, matsu, and karasuba as my sekirei... Much to my dismay." He muttered to himself. "But, you miya. You don't have to be awakened or whatever it is, I won't let you. I'm sure if you ask nicely kagari won't let you become emerged either. He's a sekirei after all too."

"How did you know that?" Miya asked with wide eyes, ryu just smiled at her.

"The day I got here I could tell you weren't exactly human. I could tell by the power you were releasing. When karasuba emerged the other day, I felt her power being suppressed before it burst out. You have the same suppression on your power. You and kagari both have the same suppression upon them. I can't sense your chakra even now your's is flooding from you and it would only be an ocean more than it is now if released." Ryu told her. "Once I get this information and I go over a plan, until then no more talking about me becoming your ashikabi alright?" Miya simply stared at him before lowering her head.

"It won't work... Minaka will find a way to make my emergence come about."

"Let him try." Ryu told her. "I've faced off against worse than some super genius or whatever he is." Ryu shrugged. "What's one more notch in the belt of weirdos I got to beat down?" He chuckled. Miya smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and stared at ryu with a gentle smile on her face making ryu blush lightly and look away from her scratching the back of his head.

"One day, perhaps, we can both come to an agreement and you will allow me to emerge and become your sekirei." Ryu widened his eyes at that as miya stood up and headed for the door before stopping. "When you sensed kagari's power... Did you notice anything strange about it?" She questioned.

"Actually... Now that you say it, it was abnormally unstable." Ryu said remembering back to when he sensed kagari's chakra level. Miya nodded her head in understanding.

"Kagari isn't your normal sekirei." That was all miya told him before taking a few steps forward and turning around. Ryu looked at the spot where miya was, then back at her.

Time for another bombshell.

"Now, I'll tell you about your parents." Miya said. Ryu's eyes widened before he stood up in anticipation. For some reason, he began to feel nervous. But who wouldn't be overwhelmed a bit after hearing that information that learning about your parents.

**And that's it for this chapter. I had to leave a cliffhanger, you know? ^_^ I like suspense. And the chakra thing, I don't know if I should call it chi, essence, ki, chakra, reiatsu... But it's energy you know so don't nitpick!**

**A lot going on, do you think ryu's is going to leave? Good guess! And how do people feel about musubi being in his harem? I got enough requests or votes for yomi, so I figured I'd do that at the right time, not yet though. Much too early.**

**Leave a review with feedback, thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yomi and beni will be in ryu's harem as a head's up. But the story is much too young still. Leave a review it adds the sugar to my coffee ^_^ Should musubi be a part of his harem? I wasn't sure how to pull this one off, I may go back and edit later on not. But read, review, and leave your thoughts in the review.**

_This was the moment she had been dreading, but it would come out sooner or later. "Ryu."_

_He looked at her with a serious expression knowing something was very wrong. "My parents, did you know them?" He asked quickly._  
_Miya sighed mentally. "Yes."_

_"Great." Ryu smiled folding his arms over his chest. "I was always curious, so please tell me." Miya noted there was almost a childish to him._

_"I am your mother, and your father was takehito." Miya said keeping her eyes fixated on ryu's._

_"What..." He asked quietly, his eyes widening as reality just hit him in the face. "Come again?"_

_"It was a secret." Miya said keeping her head up though she wanted to lower it. "It's the truth."_

_Ryu smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "So, you're my mom, and sekirei?" He blanched. "That is so sick!" He exclaimed gritting his teeth in anger._

_"Wait, just let me finish-" miya began but was cut off by ryu._

_"So all of this time... Why didn't you tell me!? I grew up not knowing, when this whole time I could've." He gripped handfuls of hair groaning in despair. So many questions popped into his mind like why didn't she come to look for him after takehito die, why wasn't he ever told, why did she wait this long... He began to get overwhelmed and that turned to anger._

_"This is ridiculous."_

_Miya's eyes widened seeing how mad ryu was. "Wait, we're your biological parents, ryu. Let me explain. It was for the best." She said quickly with worry in her voice._

_Ryu just shook his head. That's all he could do, this was a bombshell, several followed after meeting uzume, but this was the grand daddy of them all. He wanted to vomit, he felt so confused, and lost, even betrayed. "You couldn't even tell me..." He said lowly lowering his head his bangs hiding his eyes. "This entire time..."_

_"It was for your own good." Miya said with furrowed brows. "If minaka found out, you'd have been nothing but an experiment. Me and takehito never wanted that." Miya said with a sharp tone of voice._

_Ryu would've backed down from her normally. There was an ice to her voice, and for whatever reason he knew she felt what she did was right. That it was justifiable. But this wasn't a normal time! "It wasn't for my own good," Ryu nearly yelled, miya's eyes widened as he walked passed her. He took a deep breath trying to tame his rage. "It wasn't."_

* * *

_"Hey ry ry." Uzume greeted with a grin, but quickly worried when she seen ryu look livid. "What's the matter?" Ryu just glanced at her before walking away headed for their room._

_He couldn't take it... This was too much. He needed to think, needed to be alone... Needed his own space.. He felt like he was suffocating._

_"Ryu wait!" Toyotama called after him chasing after him with the rest of his sekirei. Toyotama grabbed the sleeve of his kimono trying to stop her but he shrugged her off resulting in the sleeve being torn. She became angry. "What's the matter with you!?"_

_Ryu slid the door open to his room staying silent as he gathered some of his things putting them in a pile all the while his sekirei surrounding him. _

_"Ryu-sama." Nanaha said with worry in her eyes._

_"I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ryu snapped, nanaha flinched from his tone clenching her chest as tears crept into her eyes. _

_"You don't have to yell at her." Uzume said defensively putting an arm around nanaha as she was whimpering._

_I don't have the energy or the time for this shit. He thought with a scowl. _

_"I told her multiple times not to call me that yet she still does." Ryu said lightly glaring at the two of them. "And, yashima is no better I said stop. So stop!" _

_Yashima's eyes saturated with tears as she felt herself shatter under his glare and voice. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." She said trying to hold her tears back._

_"Just stop it already!" Ryu snapped irritably walking up to his door and shutting it so the others didn't hear him._

_Uzume looked at him with worry, yashima and nanaha were nearly crying and toyotama looked angry enough to punch him. "You can talk to us, ryu." She walked towards him wanting to help her ashikabi. She could feel his conflicting emotions it was like a hurricane inside of him. But stopped when he raised his hand in front of him._

_He didn't say a word slinging his duffel bag around his shoulder walking towards the door but found he couldn't move as all of his sekirei were holding onto him. He groaned dropping his bag to the ground his glare becoming menacing. "Don't follow me." He said lowly._

_"R-Ryu." Yasima said piteously looking up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"I said alone, if you follow me." Ryu didn't want to be mean, but it seemed his sekirei couldn't take a hint. So he'd have to be cold. He ripped yashima's hands off him while pushing the others away. He left his room leaving his shocked, stunned, and hurt sekirei behind._

_Ryu didn't spare one glance back to see if they were crying or not. He thought his actions were than justified._

* * *

_One Week Later_

Uzume landed daintly in the front yard of maison izumo followed shortly by toyotama.

"Anything?" Asked kagari from the front door. Uzume and toyotama shook their heads sadly.

"Ugh, ryu's been gone for almost a week now. Where could he be?" Toyotama asked in an exasperated tone. Ryu had disappeared almost a week ago, shortly after miya had called him outside to tell him what she knew about his parents.

"You know you could help look for him too, nanaha." Toyotama said angrily to ryu's second sekirei who was sitting on the front porch in her usual outfit.

"Hey, lay off her. I'm sure she's more worried about him than either of us." Said uzume defensively.

"I'm not worried about ryu, when I last saw him, it was clear he needed to think. I don't know why he left, but I trust him to return when he's ready." Said nanaha quietly. In all honesty she spent two days crying straight.

"But what if he's hurt?" Toyotama asked angrily.

"Don't say that, yashima is bad enough." Uz ume said with a frown. "She hasn't left her room."

"If he was hurt you would know." Miya said as she came out to the front yard to see her other three tenants. She thought about calling seo when ryu had grabbed his blazer, wallet and got on the motorcycle that was given to him taking off for parts unknown, but chose against it.

She looked terrible, she looked like she hadn't slept in days her usual warm demeanor although still there, was replaced by an aura. It wasn't immediately obvious, but her long time tenants could tell right away that something was wrong. Even toyotama and nanaha could tell something was off about her.

Yashima had been in her room since ryu had disappeared balling her eyes out. The general aura around was one of tense apprehension, many of the residents were worried about ryu. The boy had made many friends during his stay there.

Unbeknownst to everyone but miya, sekirei number six homura was out looking for the boy.

* * *

Kagari jumped from rooftop to rooftop racing across them, looking for ryu, like he had been for the last few days. The boy was probably his best friend after takami and miya. He didn't know why he left, but he needed to find the boy. He was the closest thing to a guardian ashikabi there was and he made kagari's job considerably easier. People were afraid to hunt unwinged sekirei or forcibly wing them in the north, thanks to the boy.

His legacy as an ashikabi who winged five sekirei, especially the black sekirei due to her overwhelming power had earned him quite the reputation, whether he knew it or not.

Kagari was distracted from his thoughts by the sight of black and white racing below him between buildings. Whoever it was, they were fast.

Almost as fast as him and he was one of the sekirei of them all. He followed the person for a while before deciding to confront the person, he circled around landing in front of the person, they skidded to a stop.

"Oh, hey kagari. How's it going?" Asked ryu breathlessly. Ryu was dressed in a white tank top and black sweat pants. Kagari stood there dumbfounded for almost five minutes. Ryu moved his head to the side slightly furrowing his brows.

"Hello, you okay, kargari-san?" He asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"Where have you been!? How were you managing that speed? You were as fast and as strong as a sekirei from what I saw. What happened to you? Why did you leave?" Kagari asked firing one question after the other.

"Man, calm down. One thing at a time." Ryu said as he approached his friend.

"What happened, man?" Kagari asked incredously.

"That's quite the story. Ah, for another time." Ryu said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He patted his friend on th shoulder.

"I'll see you around, kagari." He said as he moved to start running again. Homura narrowed his eyes a fireball igniting in his hand.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave just yet. I promised miya I'd bring you back. Your sekireis need you." He held the fireball up.

"Nice one, homura. Takami sahashi has told me about you. She called me after I left the inn. After swearing me to secrecy that I wouldn't tell her son about her work. We're going to meet for coffee and she's going to tell me about my parents. I need to figure this out for myself first, give my sekirei my love. He said as he put his hand on kagari's arm. Homura gasped as he felt all of his power leave his body and the fireball disappear. He tried his best to re-ignite it to no avail. Ryu turned and ran over to the edge of the building they were on and leaped off the edge to the next building... Kagari watched on as ryu faded from sight.  
_

Ryu didn't want to hear about his sekirei. Honestly he didn't care, he had bigger things to worry about. Not girls that flocked with him everywhere and in the end got him in trouble.

He felt a lot better having his own space, not crowded by his sekirei. He didn't need to worry about yashima about to cry over nothing, he gritted his teeth. One day he'd give her a reason if she kept it up.

He glanced back noting kagari wasn't trailing after him, with a sigh he leapt across a rooftop. With one thing in mind.

His coffee date with takami...

**And so the chapter ends! Did I gauge yashima's and nanaha's reactions right? Yashima always seemed like that to me, a cry baby. Shouls musubi be a part of his harem? And who do you want to die? I know sounds morbid, but you need some darkness to a story. Yomi, beni, and yukari will be part of his harem, but these three will be at a much later time. So review and give me you thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So it's at that point in the story where I'll need I guess ideas and suggestions more than usual. So we have yomi and beni for sure I have a few more but that's a secret. What about musubi? Kazehana? Any other sekirei, and who should die? Yashima? Nanaha? Shijime?**  
**I had some ideas for musubi since she has two cores, but it depends if she's winged by ryu or not. So let me know about musubi. This chapter maybe a bit slow but ryu gets informed of a few things and begins to make preperations. So if it is slow, I'm not sorry, because it's my story! And be sure to give me your thoughts on ryu winging musubi. I think It'd be funny and kind of cute but I leave it to you.** I was originally going to introduce minato but you people are lagging on feedback with ryu winging musubi or not so hopefully I can do it this next chapter, and maybe have a time skip. SO GET TO IT!

The threads of fate stitch and sew the in-continuities of the material universe. As anther fate seems to end, another begins, or rather takes another twist.

Choices upon choices.

Ryu was faced with such a situation. In his eyes it was a multitude of situations, starting with the winging of uzume. He was in a spiral, neither going up or down, he was lost and didn't know where to begin or end.

But now it was worse, he was literally lost.

It was a good thing he scoped out the landscape finding short cut through alleyways and several buildings. He landed in front of a house. It wasn't too extraordinary. He went through a column in a nearby coffee shop earlier today. He spent a good two hours going through the homes, he needed a place that wouldn't draw too much attention so anything less than a two person, or more than a four person was eliminated. That left two hundreds houses which he could choose from, the next thing he began to look for was houses near, over, or under wires, he wanted to make an underground base if he needed to and for that he needed untouched land not one coiled with wires. That narrowed his search down to three houses, the first was on the western outskirts of the city, he quickly checked that off of the list it would be an inconvenience if he chose to launch an attack on higa. That left two more houses, the first was in the southern part of the city, and the last was just on the border of the north. It was completely inconspicuous it wouldn't draw too much attention, here he could attack higa perfectly. But if he moved against MBI he was still too close.

A member of the yakuza was sent as a real estate agent. Ryu was on good terms with the boss, after trading several items and killing a few people he had a connect. His name was husui and his current ranking was at the bottom, he was ordered to see to it that ryu was happy. Or else. He planned on moving through the ranks quickly, and would do what he was asked.

Ryu sat down on the bed in the motel room he rented. It was fairly empty save for him and a few other people no rooms were taken. He had been staying there since he left the inn, he was sure it was one place his sekirei wouldn't look. He purchased a new cell phone to stay in contact with the real estate agent. He was currently waiting for his phone call.  
He figured it'd take the man at least an hour to arrive due to the snow fall. He laid down on the bed looking through the menu for what they had to eat. He settled for a few chicken clubs and cheeseburgers, he'd eat light since he was going out later. The room service was good as expected the woman was polite and kind, and his food had been cooked to perfection, with a simple nod he thanked the waiter paying for the meals with his MBI card. Should I kill all of the sekirei and minaka? the thought entered his mind but he quickly burned it away groaning in frustration. He didn't know where that came from, just as he began to ponder like clockwork his phone began to ring. He slipped it out of his pocket pressing the talk button. "Hello."

"Ryu. Sir, it's husui from the agency." The man spoke curtly.

"Am I meeting you there or are you picking me up?" He asked rising from the bed and heading to the bathroom to wash up.

"If it is convenient I can pick you up sir."

"It would be, see you when you get here." Ryu said ending his call. He wanted to get out of this motel. It was in a more less respectable area. It was true crime rates went up, but he wanted to avoid all signs of a confrontation fearing he'd lose it. He splashed water onto his face sighing quietly taking a look at himself in the mirror. The girls must be hurting, but I have to do this. He thought drying his face off and throwing on his blazer staring out the window of his motel room. I need to figure out what those orbs are, master is right. They are alive, but is that good or bad? I should destroy them... He trailed off rubbing his forehead. House first, then worry about this... Mess. He thought with dismay.

Ryu took a seat in the passenger side of the car closing the door. The heat smacking him in the face like a hammer, but he welcomed it. He looked at the interior closely. There wasn't a single stain, blemish, or flaw the car and interior were immaculate. "Everything to your liking, ryu-san?" Husui asked noticing ryu staring around.

"Yes everything is alright. Let's be on our way." Ryu replied looking ahead through the windshield.

"As you wish."Husui turned out into the street heading forward at a moderate pace. He didn't know why his boss liked this boy so much, he didn't look like much. But he seen the sword secured under his obi, a blank look on ryu's face. "You're a swordsman?" He asked trying his hand at idle chatter.

"You could say that." Ryu said keeping his eyes fixated outside watching the snow fall around them. They came to a stop light stopping slowly. "You never know when a fight is going to break out." Ryu finished.

"Very true, ryu-san." Husui said in agreement running a hand over his calf where he kept a kodachi at the ready. The light flickered to green and he sped forward passing the cars up. Ryu sighed silently almost mesmerized by its descent, it reflected how he felt at this moment. Lost in a haze and was so cold. "Murder rates have gone up five percent, they say it'll be up by twenty in six months."

Ryu tilted his head to look at him with what appeared to be an annoyed face. He heard about a string of murders, but they were in a large city, one of the biggest in the entire world. Murders would happen on the daily basis. He just shrugged it off. "It's perfect wouldn't you agree?"

Husui looked at ryu with a slight smile. "Gives us more room to move around, the cops are starting to spread thin." He said with a sneer pulling over and parking smoothly in front of the house. It was almost the only house save for a few other homes that were much larger, it was hidden well. "We are here, sir." He turned off the car taking the keys out of the ignition and exiting the car. Ryu opened the passenger door staring ahead at his new home with a small smile despite the situation.

"Come with me, ryu-san for a tour." Husui said gesturing for ryu to follow. He wanted to make sure everything suited his needs and expectations. If his boss got a bad report, he'd have his head or a few fingers as collateral. Ryu nodded slightly following after him staying a few steps behind. He didn't really need a tour of the home he was going to buy it since it was a perfect place to set up camp, but it wouldn't hurt. He could see what it all had to offer.

He began to feel a strange feeling, like someone or something was trying to contact him. He scowled grabbing a hold of it with his mental strength and cutting off the connection. He smiled slightly stepping into the house as he took a long look around.

* * *

Yashima's eyes were blood shot and her form trembled under her blankets. She wasn't sure how long she could keep crying she hadn't left her room for a few days now and looked pitiful, but she had a feeling it'd be a lot longer since ryu just blocked her off. She couldn't help but whimper sniffling her little nose as tears streamed down her cheeks. _Ryu hates me_ she thought. _He hates me... But I said sorry_. She cried mentally bursting into tears as she felt cold, ice cold.

Nanaha gased quietly feeling like she was just blocked off. Rightfully so. "I-I can't sense him anymore." She said with fear in her voice.

Uzume nodded her head a sad expression on her face, tears in her eyes as she muddled in her own thoughts. It was the same case with hr, lately she had been trying to communicate with him through the bond but no it just blinked off. She could feel the bond they shared as sekirei and ashikabi but that was it. Ryu, what happened? She thought looking up at ceiling with watery eyes before she clenched them shut stopping her tears from flowing.

She wouldn't react this way but ryu left without even saying goodbye, without saying I love you, without even looking back at her. She was the more understanding of his sekirei, but she was still... Hurt.

* * *

_Whatever that was it was weird..._ He thought with a hint of annoyance walking up a staircase behind husui ignoring the man's lecture about the home. He wanted to just shove the money in his face but ryu just let him babble it seemed that he was insistent on it.

But he'd shut up if he just gave him a bag of money. Ryu would be interested in the history, but he had to prepare for many things, and meet takami later which wasn't going to be fun by any means, but necessary for him to gain a better understanding of things since everything he once understood about this was just completely gone.

He couldn't help but feel resentful towards his sekirei. If miya had been hiding it how many of them knew? Did karasuba know? There was a chance, but she'd just outright state that she knew, she wasn't the type to play games about something like this she'd just say it and be done. Maybe call him a monkey after, but that's it. The others though, he didn't know...

Could they have known? Is that why yashima came into his room and just took off her shirt? It would explain a lot, it was the perfect way to kiss up, but he knew that was just too basic for whatever reason. But she was wrong if she thought that was going to solve it, horribly wrong and stupid.  
But the question remained. Did they in fact know? And just been playing a farce, a facade to keep him stupid? He shook the thought away, no they wouldn't his sekirei wouldn't... But yashima did just go in his room and take off her shirt, would it be that surprising?

He couldn't compare the two sex and oh miya's your mom so I'll just be quiet? Not likely, but the possibility was still there... He even began to consider it for a moment, but eventually pushed it away. If they did that, he'd hate to do what he would to do to them.

"Is everything to your liking ryu-san?" Husui asked glancing back at his client.

"Yes husui, tell your boss I was very happy." Ryu smiled softly with his eyes closed. "Now, please leave I have much planning to do.

"Ah, of course." He bowed his head hastily and began to walk to the front door ryu trailing behind him with a serious expression, he reached into the sleeve of his kimono pulling out a black envelope containing the payment. He figured it was better to pay upfront. And wasn't going to risk MBI catching news of this. He wanted those cards as long as possible.

"Thanks again." Ryu said holding the door open for husui closing it slightly.

"No, thank you." Husui said hastily bowing and starting towards his car, ryu stared for a moment watching him leave the property before closing the door and locking it. He couldn't be happier with the house there were four rooms, a master bedroom with a bathroom in it and three bathrooms in total. It was about two stories and had a view of the city just right next to him. He chose the master bedroom and began to go over a plan.  
Now that I'm here I'll be able to keep an eye on things, at least for the moment there's nothing going on. He walked over to the window taking out his phone. "Yes?"

"Mr. Sasashi." Takami's voice broke the silence from the other line. He scowled lightly, he wasn't looking forward to this but he needed to just get it over with. "Are we still on for later on tonight?"

"Yes." Ryu replied lowly narrowing his eyes. "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll send you the address of the place, just don't be late." She said before the connection cut out leaving ryu almost dumbfounded for a second.

"I hate that..." He muttered glancing at his phone as he reciveved her text message. Silently he headed for the door making sure to keep the house key on him. He shut the door slowly locking it, being sure to sweep around the property with his eyes to pick out anything that didn't belong. Like an enemy sekirei, or some spy.

He shook his head in disbelief beginning his walk into the city. _"When did I start becoming so paranoid?"_ He asked himself.

_After a woman left a hole in your chest._ His conscious answered. He ran a hand through his hair, he almost forgot about that whole thing. So much has happened since then.

He stood in front of a small coffee shop in the middle of the city. It wasn't to upper class like the places he seen before he noticed a waving hand and entered without a second thought. It was crowded people were everywhere around him going up to the second level of the shop. Takami was wearing her usual outfit excluding a labcoat replaced with a dress coat, she took a drag off of her cigarette gesturing for ryu to sit.

"So, you actually accepted." Takami started staring at ryu intently before exhaling her smoke. "I didn't think you would after refusing our offer to be leader of the discipline squad."

Ryu remained silent staring at the table. "Excuse me, what could I get you? A waiter came up to them holding out two menus. "I'll take some coffee, dark." Takami said dismissively.

"And for you sir?" The waiter looked to ryu.

Everything on the menu was foreign to him, what was espresso and all of this other stuff. He shurgged lazily. "I'll just take some tea and an order of dumplings." The waiter bowed slightly going to get their drinks.  
"I want to know about my parents, and why no one bothered to tell me." Ryu said evenly looking at takami with a serious stare.

"I'd like to ask a few questions." Takami said kamming her butt in the ashtray provided for her. Ryu scrunched up his nose getting a wift of the toxic smoke. Takami chuckled lightly. "Don't smoke."

"Can't say that I have." Ryu replied wondering what was taking so long with their order. "What do you want to ask me? So I can get the information that I've come for." He leaned back in his chair getting comfortable.

Takami ignited the end of another cigarette closing her eyes for a moment as she took a long drag from it. This was going to be nerve wracking to say the least. "Your sekirei-"

"What about them?" Ryu asked cutting her off.

Takami frowned. "Their crests they changed, how is that possible?"

Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I just kissed them, and whatever happens after that I've got no clue." He replied honestly.

Takami gauged whether he was lying or telling the truth, she had dealt with a lot of people. Shady people, she could pick apart a farce when she seen one but she couldn't find anything to pick apart with his statement.

"It's still alarming. You sure you've got no idea?" She asked again. The sekirei crest never changed that was the one thing through and through in this entire game.

"Not the slightest." Ryu replied flatly.

I guess there goes that. She thought with a hint of anger. Ignoring the waiter as he came back with her drink and ryu's along with a serving of dumplings. Ryu dug in without a second thought. "And you turned down our offer?"

"You work there don't you so you should know?" Ryu asked swallowing before he started to speak again. "I have no interest in joining the likes of you." He said evenly.

Takami scowled drinking her coffee to tame her anger. _The arrogance_ she thought looking at ryu with narrowed eyes. He had a lot of nerve talking to her like that. Didn't he know who she was, what connects she had? "But, I can see this crest thing has you worried. I'm honest I don't know how or why it happened." Ryu said honestly noticing it appeared as if she was brooding.

Takami sighed mentally. She figured ryu was a bad guy, but after his legacy as an ashikabi she still had her doubts, but he appeared to be being honest. Whether he knew of his legacy or not was a different story.

"I'll hold my end of the deal. What do you wish to know?" She asked closing her eyes.

Ryu perked up instantly taking a sip of his tea. "My parents, tell me everything from the beginning."

Takami kept her eyes closed she could feel him staring a hole through her. She'd hold her end of the deal, but she couldn't reveal everything to him. But he already was in the game so some things didn't need to be withheld. "Takehito was a head researcher, and miya was the leader of the first discipline squad." She answered evenly.

"Don't give me that crap." Ryu hissed through clenched teeth. "Tell me something I don't know..." He narrowed his eyes on her trying to tame his anger. "I want the truth."

Takami opened her eyes staring into his violet irises. Her heart stopped for a moment when she seen miya glaring dangerously at her, the glare that made the depths of hell freeze over.

"Hello!" Ryu said agitated.

"Oh, right." Takami shook the cobwebs from her head. "Takehito is your father, and miya is your mother..." Ryu opened his mouth about to speak but takami shot him a glare, he closed his mouth listening on. "You're the first sekirei human hybrid in centuries. No doubt, but you weren't exactly given birth." Takami said quietly.

Ryu's eyes widened before narrowing. He wasn't a scientist but that didn't sound good, not one bit. "What do you mean by that takami?" He asked lowly almost growling.

She had to be careful on how she worded this. She had a fear of ryu now, and didn't doubt he'd kill her on the spot for putting it too bluntly.

"Sekirei were adjusted from fetus to adulthood, in tanks." She explained taking a drag. "Only one was found that was an adult the rest were still developing."

Ryu nodded his head slowly. He already knew this, what did it matter!? He was here for his parents not for another history lesson.

"By changing the growth stages from the fetus stage we get differences."

"Differences?"

"Yes, like the fact each sekirei before its winged is about half as strong as one that has been emerged. That's from changing things in their genetic make up." Takami answered curtly.

Ryu's eyes widened slightly. That was one thing he didn't know, and he began to feel uncomfortable suddenly with this entire topic. Takami satisfied he wasn't going to cut her off from the tenth time began to explain it again. Slowly. "Miya, she didn't technically..." Takami said quietly.

Ryu's eyes narrowed and takami swore she could taste death around her as he leaked out killing intent. Even the patrons around them, though didn't know what was going on moved away from him noticing the murderous glare in his eyes. "So, you're telling me..." He said quietly lowering his head he didn't dare to finish, he wouldn't dare even think that!

"I'm sorry... But, yes." She said slowly and carefully.

"Bullshit." Ryu growled narrowing his eyes at her. "You're not sorry, not in the slightest don't bullshit me." He said in a low voice his fingers slowly tearing wood from the legs supporting their table.

Takami frowned. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't have done a thing about it then or now. She figured it was best to end this meeting before the shop went up in smoke. "That's the truth, now I'll be going." She said quickly getting up and leaving the premises before she was squashed by ryu's killing intent.

He ran a hand through his hair finishing his tea relinquishing his desire to kill. _Crazy. _He thought getting up and leaving the shop before any of the patrons could see him.

He looked at his phone gazing at background of the phone of him and his four sekirei. He missed the girls. But he needed time to think this over on his own. The last thought he had that night before dozing off was of this day and how he discovered just how different he was from other ashikabi.

**As from above. Give me your thoughts on ryu winging musubi, it'd help thanks. And REVIEW! As usual gahah! And I know I'll put other people's names, it's an accident I write more than one story though I don't post them all. Now review, and give me your thoughts on him winging musubi. Yomi is already a done deal and so is beni, but again not until later.**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ryu won't be returning to izumo inn for a while he has a lot of soul searching to do. I was going to do his departure, return, internal conflict and turmoil in one chapter. But it's not realistic in my opinion a person can't change that fast after having six bomshells dropped in his life at least so far. Things may go slow for the next say three chapters but things will heat up trust me. I've decided that musubi and kazehana will be in ryu's harem. Musubi's two cores just work too well. Ah this maybe a short chapter, but one mystery is explained that has been bothering ryu for a long time.**

Ryu sighed quietly as he hooked up his twenty four inch TV. He had been away from izumo inn for roughly a month if he had to estimate a duration. During that time he learned the truth about his parents, his lineage, but still couldn't make sense of it.

So he lost himself in daily chores and training to keep his mind off of it.

He used the space excellently placing sofas and couches around the living room and beds for each bedroom. He went to a furniture store and purchased at least fifty thousand yen worth of furniture, choosing the better kind of materials since it'd last longer.

He also invested in a few more swords namely a kodachi and wakisazhi.

He never knew someone, or something would attack he was part of a game, and players played to win. No doubt he had a target on his back.  
After he purchased his swords he got some trip wire and planted explosive tags around the vital points of the home. If worse came to wose he could pull the string and blow the opposition up. He didn't know exactly how much explosive power they packed, but he lined the interior with them just in case.

At this moment in time he was lying back on his leather sofa watching the TV, he brought a large cup up to his lips drinking the warm liquid from inside. MBI and Higa... Are there any other people to watch out for? Junichi and himura hardly qualify... Idiots. He said mentally setting the cup down slowly deep in thought. He closed his eyes, his nervous system firing off signals through his entire body and finally it stopped.

* * *

_Ryu looked around his mind scape with a blank, but focused expression._

_"Tell me, were you always such an idiot?" Ryu whirled his head around to see his master sitting on a large rock his face remaining impassive._

_"Master... Why didn't you tell me?" Ryu asked his voice about to crack._

_"Like I knew you were half alien..." He said standing up to his full height walking towards ryu briskly. "If you know raising you would've been a lot more irritating. What did you find out about these? What are these things?" He asked standing a few inches in front of the orbs two were quivering like they were in pain or something._

_Ryu scratched his side sighing loudly. "Nothing I've been all over the place lately."_

_His master frowned slightly folding his arms over his chest. "That much is clear from this." He pointed in front of him. Ryu's mind scape used to be bright, but now it was somewhat gloomy the rays of light shined through but there was a lot covering them up. "Idiot."_

_Ryu scowled. "It's not like I can help it, I had two bombshells drop after the other, after about six!" Ryu said with a hint of anger walking towards the orbs with a deep frown. "I don't know what they are, but they're a part of me." He grunted. "That needs to go." _

_His master widened his eyes slightly at that. Ryu blade carved through the narrow space he thrusted the blade forward in a charge. It was nearing the blue orb, that one was the most troubling it kept quivering. But his sword stopped a centimeter away from it._

_He pushed and pushed, the mental strain was tremendous._

_"You shouldn't just act without thinking, ryu. These things are living, if they're effected so are you." His master said calmly._

_"Bull." Ryu hissed sheathing his sword with a scowl seeing as he couldn't get rid of the orbs now. He looked at one that had a yellow glow to it, this one wasn't quivering it just hovered in place. "How am I supposed to kill that bastard minaka if these things are... Here!?" Ryu pointed a strong finger at the orbs._

_He didn't know why, but they just bothered him. He felt a million different things whenever he was close to them. This couldn't be here!_  
_His master closed his eyes sighing. He hadn't seen ryu for a few years now. And no doubt he has been through a lot of changes inside and out. _

_He could see through ryu at times, but it was a rarity after all he was confined here and that's it. "You intend to kill a man, who has a private army?"_

_Ryu nodded with fierce eyes. "I certainly do." He said with venom in his voice._

_"Foolish." His master looked up smirking slightly. "You can't hope to accomplish that, not now." He said evenly._

_"Then what!" Ryu snarled. He was so fed up with these secrets, these lies, was uzume really number ten? Were there really 108 sekirei? He couldn't handle it. "I am not a game piece to someone's amusement."_

_"Calm down." His master instructed putting his thumb and pointer finger on his chin, his pearly whites showing as he pondered on ryu's troubles. _  
_"Well, there's five of these in total." His master said calmly closing his eyes._

_"I just see four." Ryu said with a puzzled face._

_His master scowled. "You idiot, it's far off from there." He said with a hint of annoyance shaking his head. "These... These four orbs, ryu what did you do?" He stared at him intensely._

_Ryu looked dumbfounded for five minutes before he grinded his teeth in frustration. "What makes you think I did anything, like I want these annoying things inside of me!" He yelled indignantly his head growing two sizes bigger while his master looked at him with the same impassive face. _

_"I understand, that something, or someone are clinging to you. A bond of sorts." His master said quietly seeing ryu's eyes change from hostile to sad for a moment. "I didn't know at first..." His master turned to him then looked at the blue orb and the one next to it. "Those two have been quivering like that for the past month and the blue one is the worse." Ryu looked at what his master was explaining and nodded his head in understanding. Then his eyes bucked._

_"I-It can't be!" He exclaimed._

_"What?"_

_Ryu breathed walking towards the blue quivering orb. "You said, it's been doing this for a month?"_

_"About that give or take."_

_One. Two. Three. Four. He counted each orb before shaking his head and laughing. "That can't be it."_

_"While you're doing... Whatever I'll take a nap." His master said with a slight stretch._

_"Wait!" Ryu said looking at him with a serious expression. "Master, how long have these been here?"_

_He groaned pinching his nose in annoyance. "About four months maybe."_  
_Ryu's eyes widened in realization. Are these my sekirei? He asked himself reaching out with his chakra toward the quivering orb. It kept quivering but moved away from ryu almost as if it was afraid or ashamed to be near him. He kept his hand extended slowly the blue orb inched toward his hand before resting over it._

_What the!? He thought. He could hear wails of sadness and tears flowing like a river. He closed his eyes focusing on the orb itself. "This is yashima." He said quietly stopping his chakra flow the orb hovered back into lace still quivering. "So that means nanaha, karasuba, matsu, and toyotama are here as well." He said quietly._

_"Who?" His master raised an eyebrow. Those were cenrtainly strange names._

_"My... Sekirei." Ryu said quietly walking over to the next orb that was slightly quivering not as bad as yashima's. He channeled his chakra into it closing his eyes in concentration. He felt worry and fear wash over him. "This must be nanaha." He muttered stopping his chakra flow._

_"So, what you're mixed with?" His master asked slightly intrigued._

_"Yeah." Ryu replied channeling his chakra into a dark yellow orb. He felt a mix of curisity, hope, and a hint of pervertedness. "This must be matsu." He stopped his chakra flow._

_"I wonder how you get yourself into these messes ryu." His master said with a slight groan, he was really getting a headache from him._  
_He channeled his chakra into a light yellow orb. He felt a rush of... Hope, happiness. It wasn't like the first two which were depressed, if he had to describe it he'd say murky. He could feel the giddyness in this orb. He smiled lightly. "Uzume." He stopped focusing his chakra and moved onto the last one noticing his master was getting annoyed. "This is my mind so deal with it." Ryu jokingly yelled._

_"Heh." His master smirked slightly somewhat amused by his outburst._

_Ryu channeled his energy into a light red orb. He felt a rush of love, fear, and dread. The magnitude behind these emotions could only mean it was one person. "Toyotama." He shook his head slightly._

_"I see you're popular these days, I wonder what they see in my idiot apprentice." His master said with a light chuckle. Ryu glanced back with a scowl on his face._

_"It isn't like that!" He exclaimed trying to hide his blush._

_"Don't be such a prude." His master began to chuckle louder. "But don't change the subject, we know what these are know." His voice was serious and ryu quickly became serious as well._

_"Yeah, it's the feelings or something of my sekirei." Ryu said with narrowed eyes scratching the back of his head in deep thought. _

_"Well, see ya master. I've had enough for one day." Ryu said with a small smile._

_"Yeah. Take care of yourself." His master said before everything went black._

* * *

Ryu awoke in his room raising his head from the pillow massaging his temples. "So many emotions, so intense." He muttered taking a few deep breaths to regain his own. He never felt such a rush before, when he channeled his chakra they literally flooded him. It just wasn't what they were feeling, he could almost see it, as if he was them, in their bodies. It was a strange thing.

But one thought entered his mind and took it's place. _Have they no faith in me? To really...Believe I won't come back..._ He asked himself mentally, he could tell that matsu was a little hurt but nothing too bad, whatever uzume had she was getting over, toyotama wanted him to come home now it was the question of when. But yashima felt like she was dying, and it didn't sit well with him. He didn't like this, this engulfment of feelings. Nanaha was slightly better than yashima, she had faith in him like the rest of his sekirei.

He summoned all of his mental strength and pushed those thoughts aside burning the feelings that currently engulfed him. He was above this, he didn't need to concern himself with this at the moment. Whether yashima was crying or uzume was he didn't care, he couldn't care. He needed to begin his decimation of the sekirei plan.

Which was going to be anything but easy and quick. He was happy that uzume would understand, out of all of his sekirei besides matsu uzume would understand why he was doing what he was doing. He wasn't going to tolerate crying at all, he'd need to speak with yashima about that.

**I'll end it here since I'm busy at the moment. Leave a review! I may do a time skip say about two months when winter is about to end. For those action people I know there hasn't been much fighting, but if I can do everything right, get enough feedback I maybe able to pull it off in a way that makes sense. But I'll ask now, should there be a time skip if not after this next chapter when?  
**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'd just like to know like a curious cat. Why do people want him to wing yomi? Just would like to know have no issues with it and he will wing her. And if you want him to return to izumo inn FAT CHANCE! And thanks to the reviewer who put the kami sake objective complete ryu is a mean one.**

Ryu stood in front of a large wooden stump. He inhaled quietly quickly taking a stance and drawing his sword, it arced it way through the air in a blue humming ethereal blade. The stump shifted for a second before the top half collapsed onto the ground kicking up copious amounts of snow.

"Much better." He said with slight disbelief sheathing his sword smoothly. He glanced around his yard surveying several wooden stumps like the one he just cut through littered throughout the back. His breath was visible with each pant, he had a lot on his mind so he did what he did best trained rigorously. He had been at it since sunrise and it was going on one in the afternoon.

"I guess that's good enough for today." He said going back into his house to make himself dinner. He kicked off his zori and took off his kimono moving into the kitchen with lightning speed that made even miya look slow. He made tuna salad with a few other dishes. He plopped down on his chair digging in quickly he literally inhaled the food.

His body was spent, his muscles taxed, it craved more!

He wolfed down the tuna salad moving onto the salmon that wafted his nostrils pleasantly. He heard a crash he walked to the window sighing as he watched two people argue about who hit who's car first. So petty he thought going back to the table.

His eyes wandered around the kitchen. There wasn't anyone here but him... He sighed shoving a roll into his mouth with an annoyed expression as he felt a pang of hurt course through him. He'd by lying if he said he didn't miss his sekirei.  
Watching uzume walk into the living room with just panties on before dinner and miya scaring her half to death was amusing. And he'd grown accustomed to the daily shenanigans of his sekirei. Toyotama's constant advances, nanaha always following him, and yashima fussing over him.

He closed his eyes grasping these feelings and shoving them into the depths of his mind. They weren't needed now, and wouldn't be needed for a while.  
Regardless of how his sekirei felt he needed to do this.

_Maybe the bond is an acutal bond..._ He thought. He knew something was strange the day after he winged uzume but he hardly noticed it, it'd take a moment of concentration and even then it wasn't much. But after nanaha and yashima he began to feel something seeping into him. Feelings that weren't his, emotions that weren't his, thoughts that weren't his. Every now and again he'd just toss them away since they weren't his own.

_I'm not like your other sekirei, I won't chase after you._ Karasuba's words resonated through his conscious as he remembered that day. Karasuba walked with an indescribable strength, a power deep within, he couldn't help but be... Attracted to her, she wasn't like his other sekirei. She didn't fight for his attention, fight with the rest on who loved him more. She was fine with just this, her and him under the same blue sky. That was enough for her. She was violent, blood thirsty, but it was in a hot way, at least to ryu.

But calling him monkey began to make him mad!

_You certainly aren't like the others karasuba._ Ryu thought opening his eyes continuing to eat, _you don't hang onto me, you don't fall on me like the others do. You're so proud._ He smiled lightly at the thought. Yes karasuba was a killer, called him a monkey, but she was still his sekirei.

It had been another one of those days for miya. She couldn't help but feel responsible for this, ryu hadn't come back for almost over a month now. He left without as much of a goodbye. She was second guessing herself now as she walked down the stairs towards her room.

Kagari spoke to her a few weeks ago. He encountered ryu a few miles away, but ryu sucked all of the strength from him. Since that day ryu's literally vanished.

"Miya-tan." Matsu's voice broke the silence. She had her head peeking out from her doorway looking at miya with understanding eyes.

"Matsu." Miya said with slight surprise turning to face her with her usual face. "You didn't join us for dinner."

Matsu looked at miya sheepishly for a moment. "Well, yashima and nanaha are pretty bad." She said adjusting her glasses. "I don't want to see them cry."

Miya nodded her head in resignation. It was the sad truth, yashima was just a mess and nanaha was slowly getting better. It appeared though that yashima may have never gotten better until ryu came back. If he came back. "Did, kagari tell you?"

Matsu nodded with a serious face gesturing for miya to come in her room where they could speak in private. Miya entered the room silently taking a seat on the futon staring at all of the computers. Matsu crawled her way to the keyboard taking her usual seat. "It appears ryu-tan has the same ability as seo-tan, takehito did do adjustments."

The thought twisted miya to her core. She couldn't get the image of ryu out of her mind. The anger, the rage, behind those eyes. That moment they looked like hers, but in that moment she could see on thing, pain. She didn't even try to run after him like his sekirei did, he wasn't turning back. Not then and not now. "Yes he did." Miya said quietly lowering her head slightly.

"Miya-tan don't feel bad." Matsu said putting a hand on her landlady's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. She knew it was a possibility, there was a chance where ryu would in fact leave the inn. "It's better that he knows now instead of later." She said reassuringly.

Matsu knew the moment he left if a crying yashima was anything to go by. But they couldn't understand what ryu was going through she knew full well they couldn't only her, karasuba, miya, and ryu himsef knew.

"I know matsu, but..." Miya trailed off keeping her head down slightly. "He probably thinks I hate him."

Matsu's eyes widened at that. "Miya-tan don't speak so harshly." She said quickly. "Ryu-tan he wouldn't, he couldn't."

Miya sighed sadly. Yes he was technically her son, but she just had a feeling she couldn't shake. "Ryu-san this really got to him, I should've waited." She thought about the consequences ryu winged four sekirei and then she drops two more bombshells it was disastrous in the end.

Matsu shook her head with a firm face. "I believe you made the right decision miya-tan. He isn't a child, he is a man he had the right to know, he should know and now he does." She said curtly.

Miya stayed silent.

"All we can do now is wait for him." Matsu said in a soft voice.

All because she understood the circumstances didn't mean she missed her ashikabi any less. She couldn't conduct her experiments on him, she couldn't fluster him like she enjoyed doing so. But somewhere inside of her she had a feeling that he will come back.

"Have you been able to trace his movements matsu?" Miya asked changing the topic.  
Matsu began to punch her keyboard with her fingers whirling them around at blinding speeds. "I lost track of his movements a few days ago, he was in the south side of the city buying a few swords." Matsu answered looking back for a moment. "Matsu made a big mistake."

Miya narrowed her eyes in on matsu. "What do you mean?"

"When ryu-tan and matsu-tan spoke. He was curious about all of this in here, I tried explaining but I gave up." That was one thing she wouldn't do again trying to explain technology that was at least twenty years ahead to someone who grew up on the country side. "But, he asked me what these were." Matsu picked up a small device it was no bigger than a quarter and metallic in appearance. It looked like a steel coin at first glance, but upon closer examination it was a jammer meant to block out any surveillance from anywhere if it was on a person or object. "And I explained and he took one before he left." Matsu answered carefully.

Miya's face was impassive but her aura was dark. Dozens of hannya masks crept around and over matsu completely surrounding her. "If anything happens to ryu-san, I'll hold you responsible matsu." She said in her usual sweet voice. "And one more thing, never mention that scum's name again." She giggled behind her hand.

"Y-Y-Yes miya-tan, matsu won't let anything happen to ryu!" She sqeauked feeling herself beginning to suffocate, breathing a sigh of relief since the air became lighter. "He'll come back." Matsu said with fierce eyes.

_I hope you're right..._ Miya thought as she left the room.

"Ryu-sama hates me." Yashima said in a shaky voice with saturated eyes as she looked at uzume and nanaha with a pitiful face. She missed her ashikabi, she just wanted him to come back.

"No, he doesn't." Uzume said soothingly. "Just don't call him sama."

"B-But why, he's my ashikabi? Yashima asked with watery eyes.

"He doesn't like honorifics." Uzume stated flatly drying yashima's tears.

"B-But..." Yashima whimpered.

"You know if ryu was here right now and seen you crying what would he say?" Uzume asked.

"H-He'd say no more crying." Nanaha answered quietly. She was still hurting but she wouldn't cry anymore. She didn't want to.

"So enough crying okay?" Uzume asked resting her hands on yashima's shoulders.

Yashima wanted to be strong, oh how she tried. She always tried to stay strong for ryu, but him leaving and how he kicked her out of his room made her break inside. She began to whimper then started crying much to uzume's dismay.

She couldn't help it. Ryu hated her, she just knew he did. He'd never find it in his heart to forgive her, he didn't even say I love you when he left a little over a month ago. And worse yet he yelled at them.

* * *

"Gah!" Ryu groaned in frustration burning the feeling of sadness away. It wasn't his emotions, he didn't need or want anything seeping in anything disturbing him.  
Ryu put his phone to his ear leaning back on the couch waiting for someone to answer on the other end. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes.

"If it's not my little monkey." Karasuba chortled from the other end.

"It's good to hear from you too karasuba." Ryu said with a hint of sarcasm. Honestly would it kill her to call him by his name once instead of monkey?

"Aw, don't tell me the big softie is upset." Karasuba said in a mocking tone.

Ryu's face heated up with anger. "First I'm not soft, secondly I'm just... Lost." He said quietly. He grunted. "And I know that's basic information you gave me, thought you could play with me?"

Karasuba laughed on the other end of the line. She did enjoy pissing ryu off. Giving him basic information was the best way to go about it. "Oh ryu-kun." She said in a melody type voice. "You're so easy."

"What do you mean by 'easy' and this kun thing?" He asked with a hint of anger. Yup it was clear karasuba enjoyed riling him up. It was official.

"You just fell right into my joke. Ryu-kun." She chortled still laughing lightly from the other end. Ryu could see her grinning or smirking while his head turned bright red before steam was released from his ears.

"I don't see the joke." Ryu said flatly.

"The joke is on you." Karasuba shot back at a rapid pace. "My little monkey." She laughed harder hearing ryu growl out his frustrations. "Are you mad?"

"Yea-you know never mind." He groaned running a hand through his spiky black hair hearing her laugh back. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?" She asked. Ryu didn't know if she was feigning excitement or totally mocking him.

"Could we talk in person?" Ryu asked after a moment of deliberation.

"Oh, I'll wear my leather suit again." She said teasingly, ryu blushed slightly remembering her body hugged tightly by that suit. He was surprised she could move so freely since it was skin tight.

"KA-Karasuba!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Don't be such a prude, r-yu-kun." She said in a melody voice. "If I may ask what's this about?"

"We never did get proper introductions out of the way. So how about that and some dinner?"

Karasuba was silent aside from humming as she thought. Or rather gave ryu the impression she was thinking about. She couldn't deny she wanted proper intrductions out of the way but every time she was around either miya or one of his sekirei were there to ruin it or would ruin it. But she'd have a little fun flustering ryu."So a date then?"

"W-Well I guess." Ryu stuttered. He didn't know what karasuba considered a date... Cutting a person in half and eating their heart?

"Hmmm." Karasuba hummed. "Alright, I guess I can go. I'll bring you something special, okay?" Ryu didn't know if she was teasing him or trying to arouse him so he just settled on an agreement since they came to one.

"Where should we meet? And that sounds great I like surprises." Ryu said with a hint of excitement that shocked him slightly since he was just a little on the sad side a few minutes ago.

"The coffee shop on the east side of the city. And you'll love the surprise I give you my little monkey." Karasuba purred suggestively. "See you in an hour don't be late."

"I won't be." Ryu said hanging the phone up as the other end disconnected. He put his dirty dishes in the sink rinsing them off befre he set them into the dish washer.

"This is the first time I'll be alone with karasuba." Ryu said to himself feeling a little worried. "I hope this surprise doesn't kill me." He mused heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get a fresh change of clothes.

**Leave a review please with your thoughts and feedback thanks. To the one who reviewed about yashima crying like she is, I can say I hit that part right. Thanks and review again! To those who read thanks for reading! Leave me a review! I liked writing this karasuba part she's so hilarious ruffing ryu's feathers.**

**Who do people feel about minato winging kaho?**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**You know, I just realized that I wrote this entire chapter with karasuba and ryu together. I'd say that's good since they don't see each other often, their relationship is special. Leave a review with your thoughts, hopefully I hit this right on the money. I don't see it as weird.**

It was a cold night in shinto teito. There wasn't a cloud in sight and a slightly cold, soft breeze floated through the city. Here in this section of the city it was quiet, the roads were empty and few people walked the streets. It was the perfect night to relax and star gaze, provided the light pollution wasn't so bad you couldn't see anything.

The warm, perfect night was shattered with the sound of screeching tires as a bike sped on the empty roads.

The wail of pavement screeching against tire shot through the air as karasuba leaned forward on her bike picking up speed. Smoke flew from under the bike as it trailed under the powerful body of its rider. She quickly changed gears and brought up a hand to her helmet" "R-yu-kun." karasuba said as she placed her hand back on the shaft.  
_

Ryu glanced ahead hearing the sound of something speeding. He couldn't put his finger on it the vehicles sounded the same yet so different. He shrugged slightly walking a little faster so he wasn't late. He had been in the shower ten minutes longer than he expected, which only gave him about a half hour to get to where he needed to be.

That wasn't easy considering where he lived, but with his increased speed and dexterity he stuck to the rooftops and alleyways finding more than one shortcut to keep him moving at a timely brisk pace. He liked his bike and all but it attracted too much attention he wanted to be silent moving in the shadows and appear when people least expect it. Not hear him coming from twenty blocks away.

He now walked slowly on the east side of the city. He kept his senses sharp and mind alert. Sekirei could be any where and attack, or local gangs and bands of thugs could be out trudging the streets couldn't say he was surprised most people that joined a gang were stupid of couldn't stand on their own two feet. He never got into stuff like that personally, but had he been confronted? Yes, but he'd run away before cutting down two dozen people.

He rarely came around this part of the city anymore. There wasn't really a need to he didn't wander around like he did a few years ago when he first moved and would skip school. _Those were the days _he thought folding his arms over his chest as he neared a tea shop.

He was completely nervous with karasuba, he didn't know what she planned to do.

A black bike sped off to the side, drifting through the blanket of white flakes, throwing it up in a blanket that coated the air for a moment. Karasuba smirked seeing ryu's stunned expression from her entrance, she took the keys out the ignition kicking the kickstand down in one smooth motion parking it.

He walked towards her in a daze his hormones going wild seeing her in that suit again. How it hugged her body so tightly from the top of her neck all the way down. It was finished off with heels that went up to above her knees. _Wow. _He thought.

"My darling monkey." She smirked walking forward. Ryu narrowed his eyes slightly at her making her chuckle and raise her hands up away from her sword and over her head as she continued walking towards ryu. "About time we get proper introductions out of the way, Miya didn't really give us the chance last time." She stopped just centimeters away from ryu, her chest pushing into his, her smirk widened when she seen how tempted he was to look down. Ryu looked into her eyes and before he could react she leaned forward and kissed him once more. When she pulled back she smirked at the shocked expression on his face, she took a step back and bowed her head.

Karasuba, sekirei number four. May the blood my sword spills for my ashikabi bring us ever closer to the heavens above." Karasuba said with a smile, not the psychotic one but more of a peaceful smile ryu had yet to witness on the woman's face until now.

"Ryu sasashi." Ryu introduced himself. "But, you already knew that."

"I did indeed." She said reaching into her haori pulling out a folder and handing it to him. "All the information that minaka had on you. Say it's an act of trust between us." She told him as he raised his hand to take the folder. "He has nothing on you apart from your school records and medical history. He only had this copy and nothing else on file about you. That is everything."

Ryu looked at her for a moment then at the folder. "Are you sure this isn't a trick like the last time?" Ryu asked with narrowed eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

"I give you a kiss and this is how you thank me, monkey?" She asked with a light laugh. "Open it up and see for yourself."

Ryu did just that. He opened it up a second later skimming through the contents in a few minutes with focused eyes. Karasuba watched him with a curious, bored expression on her face. She got ryu last time, but this time she was going to be nice.

"It's all here..." He said closing the folder with wide eyes. "Why did you bring me this?" Ryu questioned gesturing to the folder. "Aren't you with MBI, with minaka?

"I am, but as I told you." She started. "An act of trust, we have to start somewhere no?" She questioned with a smile. "The bond between us has already been formed, it only has room to strengthen now." She rose a hand to his cheek, ryu fought the urge to flinch. But began to blush furiously as she gently caressed his cheek. "Between my ashikabi and MBI, my ashikabi comes first. Loud thuds broke the two out of their state of mind karasuba studied ryu who was once again blushing.

"Shall we go k-karasuba? I'm getting kind of hungry and you must be." Ryu told her with a small smile.

"We... Shall." Karasuba said as her hand departed from his cheek.

The two walked into the shop which was pretty crowded. They received mixed looks of fear, curiosity, apprehension, and surprise. Karasuba glanced around with a small smirk on his face she just enjoyed making everyone in the room squirm and tremble before her presence. The fact she and ryu had swords made it worse slowly people began to move away giving them space.

Ryu seemed oblivious to the entire thing as he looked around then glanced back at karasuba. "It's weird." He said moving forward in the line.

"What is?" Karasuba asked.

Ryu contained his laughter since it was serious. "When we first meant we were fighting, and now we're out getting coffee on a date."

"This isn't a date." Karasuba said with a slight smirk watching ryu narrow his eyebrows. He was just too easy. "I'm kidding. I guess I can see why it would be funny I mean I tear a hole into your chest with my sword and then kiss you a few weeks later." Karasuba chuckled lightly actually finding the humor in all of it.

Ryu got some tea while karasuba got some coffee. They sat in a corner on the second floor of the establishment away from everyone else so they could have their privacy and because nobody would go near them. "I'm glad you came karasuba." Ryu sad lightly inhaling the warm liquid.

"Anything for my monkey." Karasuba said gingerly sipping her coffee.

Ryu scowled and began to grumble in annoyance. Karasuba simply chuckled at him setting her cup down and looking him in the eyes. "You know, you say ashikabi, but whenever you talk to me you always call me a monkey." Ryu said with a thoughtful look.

"Yes, I know." Karasuba said folding her right leg over her left moving her foot every now and again. Though she was absolutely disgusted with humans, and found them as flesh to cut. Ryu, for some reason she was attracted to ryu, and this was actually... Nice. Spending time with him. "Because you're my monkey." She smirked.

"Can't you just say... Ashikabi?" Ryu asked with a groan running a hand through his hair.

"Ashikabi." Karasuba said flatly taking another sip of the warm liquid feeling it warm her entire system up.

Ryu gave her a deadpan look before sighing in an exasperated manner. She just had to be so difficult... "So, I am your-"

"Monkey." Karasuba said with a smile resting her elbows on the table and interlacing her fingers, resting her chin in the center of them. "So, R-yu-kun..." She paused moving her foot to the inside of his leg. "Tell me more about yourself."

Ryu blushed slightly scratching the back of his head. He didn't know what to say, he was never one to boast too much or explain things. "Well, I like to train, and I like eating." Ryu said smiling slightly. Karasuba chuckled quietly, so her ashikabi? Was he a simpleton? He did have an innocence about him that she wished to shatter. "How about you?"

Karasuba sighed taking another sip of her brewed coffee. "Well, my name is karasuba. I like my sword, I like fighting, and I like to kill." She said with a small smile as if it was natural to say things like that, she slowly began to move her foot up until it touched his knee.

A normal person would've got up and left right then and there, or blanched at that. But ryu wasn't normal and he was interested in karasuba. "How often do you train, and how long?"

"I train every day for I say..." She tapped her chin with her index finger in thought. "Eight to ten hours." She said with a small shrug.

_No wonder she's so toned... _He thought feeling his hakama tighten around the bottom. Karasuba smirked leaning back in the chair a little more, she could feel his pants shift a little, oh how she wanted to see him out of that kimono. But she needed to make sure of something first. "How often do you train, and how long?" She asked in a slightly seductive manner but it went astray with ryu.

"Well I usually train from sunrise until about noon so give or take five to six hours, everyday." He replied cheerfully grinning like an idiot. Karasuba's eyes widened slightly he was so cheerful when he explained that, most humans were lazy asses or just ignorant and just took up space. But ryu was a warrior, a hunk. She resisted the warmth she felt radiating from her center as her nether regions tingled. She squeezed her legs together trying to get rid of it. "I used to feel weird for it." Ryu said with a thoughtful expression.

That got karasuba out her stupor. How was that weird!? Being strong striking fear into anyone you came across with just a simple look? "What do you mean by 'weird?'"

Ryu set his cup down clearing his throat gently. "When I moved to the city the kids at school looked at me funny because of my hair, eyes, and body. They said it was weird I was so strong, and that's all I spend my time doing." He frowned remembering it well. "Ever since I was a child I was training it's just something that's always been a part of me." He nodded with a smile. "After all a man has to be strong right."

"And you think woman aren't strong?" Karasuba asked, her foot was right under his manhood one more little movement and it'd be right there. The timing of her question was perfect, she knew ryu didn't think that. But she did enjoy flustering her.

"I-I Woah!" Ryu covered his mouth silencing his outburst jolting violently as he felt pleasure hit every nerve receptor in his body. He could feel a slight movement between his legs. "Karasuba!" He yelled in a hushed tone.

"R-yu-kun. Calm down you're as hard as a rock... Literally." She said the last part quietly hiding the shock in her voice but it was hard to do so when she felt him throb.

"Thanks to you." Ryu grumbled. He didn't mind this. He felt increasingly guilty when he spent all of his time with just uzume, nanaha, yashima, and matsu but no time with karasuba. She didn't need or want that kind of affection, but maybe she needed some sort of... Closeness. He jolted again this time much worse than last time karasuba had a wide smirk on her face as she straightened her leg moaning silently using all of her strength and restraint not to throw her head back. _This monkey is really... My ashikabi. _She thought as her center began to heat up and spread to the rest of her body all the way to her toes and finger tips causing her arms to shudder for a second.

"Was this the surprise?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow doing his best to keep himself under control. He didn't know how karasuba would react if he just grabbed her and began to kiss her, he had a good bet she'd kill him in his sleep...

"It was the folder and this." Karasuba gestured to her body still hugged tightly by her suit. Ryu could've sworn it got tighter but didn't pay the suit any mind wanting to see what was under it and karasuba's foot wasn't helping at all. "Problem?"

"W-Well I have no complaints but..." Ryu trailed off composing himself. "When did this start?" He asked carefully.

"To be honest I hated you." Karasuba said in a blunt tone of voice. Ryu scowled at her for such an answer. "Hey, you asked." She said with a shrug before throwing her head back looking up at the ceiling. "But that was before, now..." Karasuba looked at him, ryu was bracing himself for an emotional moment.

"Now I want tear of all of your clothes and take you." Karasuba said with a smirk.

While ryu was okay that, and very much wanted her to come into bed with him he didn't think it'd be safe. "But, why me? If I'm just a monkey..." He asked with slightly saddened eyes.

"Because." Karasuba said causing him to jolt again. At first she thought the same thing. Ryu was just a monkey, another one of those pathetic species that she thought was better off gone. That was the truth, at first. But he fought with no fear, and had great strength, he had an air of confidence. He was nothing like natsuo, that man disgusted her, but ryu in honesty turned her on. He was a warrior, a hunk. Her hunk, and her monkey. "You're my monkey r-yu-kun."

"That doesn't really explain it." Ryu said with a small frown on his face. He had a feeling karasuba was messing with him.

"R-yu-kun you're so easy." Karasuba said moving her foot slightly before chuckling quietly. "I'll be honest with you fate, destiny, to me it's all bullshit." She said flatly drinking the last of her coffee. Ryu was bracing himself for an I love you or karasuba getting up and ripping his clothes off, but he wasn't expecting that and began to laugh quietly at how bluntly his sekirei put it.

"You dare laugh at number four?" Karasuba asked in a mock threat glaring lightly at ryu. He raised his hands up extending them in front of him in surrender.

"No, no. It's just you maybe the only sekirei that feels that way." He explained.

"Oh, and is that bad?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Depending on his answer she may just put a little more force into her foot with a quick twist.

Ryu began to sweat slightly feeling karasuba's foot turn just the slightest. He'd be aroused but for whatever reason he wasn't he was actually scared. He didn't want anything happening down there that was... Painful. "No it's not bad at all. I'm just pleasantly surprised." He said with a slightly shaky voice as he felt karasuba's foot stop suddenly for a few seconds as if she was contemplating what he said. Ryu prayed to kami one day he'd be able to have kids. After a few minutes she began to move it again like before sending waves of pleasure through ryu. He breathed a sigh of relief, he'd take this any day over what he just endured.

Rule one and only rule. Do not piss karasuba off! Ryu set down his empty cup of tea looking at karasuba slightly puzzled.

"What?" She asked bluntly.

"Ah.." Ryu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was wondering if you were ready to go?"

Karasuba looked around with a look of indifference, there wasn't as many people around as before and she'd get bored not making someone tremble in fear. But doing this with ryu was a perfect thing instead. "Sure, where are we going?"

Ryu's eyes widened at that as he tried to speak but no matter what he did he just stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"Well this is a date, is it not?"

Ryu nodded.

"It's starting to snow, and I don't know if I could make it back to MBI." She said feigning worry.

"Oh." Ryu scratched the back of his head nervously. "I see your point, you can stay with me tonight." He offered.

Karasuba narrowed her eyes. "Yeah right miya wouldn't let me set foot in there."

Ryu figured it would be best to tell her, but not at this moment. "Don't worry about it I have my own place." He assured.

"Oh really, and you're sekirei aren't there?" Karasuba asked slightly intrigued.

Ryu shook his head that was a topic he didn't want to pick up on. He was having fun, it was a good night, no need to ruin with painful memories. He gulped quietly looking at the wide smirk on karasuba's face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine." Karasuba looked up at him with the same smirk. "I just get my turn."

"Turn?" Ryu asked.

"Don't play dumb I know you had sex with them." Karasuba growled. She didn't want to sound jealous, she didn't mean to sound jealous. But she was, if anyone should've been his first it should've been her not those brainless ditzes.

Ryu's eyes widened before he sighed quietly. "I guess you would feel that." He said quietly. Karasuba didn't respond if the glint in her eyes was anything to go off she felt it, and if she could she'd rip it right out. "How can I make it up to you?" He asked. He had a mess to fix back at izumo inn when he did return, he didn't want or need karasuba in the same boat as the rest of his sekirei.

A grin creased on karasuba's face as the tingling sensation returned to her nether regions. She tried to fight telling herself he was a disgusting human. But her body, mind, and emotions betrayed her. She wanted him right now before his other sekirei got their hands all over him, he was her hunk after all. "I have something very, very, very good in mind." Karasuba purred.

Ryu looked at her widening his eyes slightly. "Just don't use the sword please."

Karasuba's smirk widened. She wouldn't be using her sword at all tonight. She had other things in mind for tonight. "Don't be silly r-yu-kun." Karasuba said tapping his nose as she said his name. "It's sexy time tonight."

Ryu had only one thought going through his head. Karasuba.

**So, hopefully this is good. This is a longer chapter so enjoy, and review. I have over 3,000 views and not even a third of that in reviews come on people if you read at least review it it's the least you could do. Anyways, I realized this chapter is just karasuba and ryu talking and being together. I didn't see it until the end, but I'm done with this chapter! REVIEW! And give me your thoughts please! Review it's the sugar in my coffee**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another chapter out! Be sure to leave a review thanks! Umm it's still on ryu and karasuba with his sekirei back at izumo inn talking a bit. NO he's not returning yet! Be nice and leave a review!**

"So, you want to have sex with me just because my sekirei did?" Ryu asked slightly puzzled slightly offended.

"No shit." Karasuba said bluntly as the exited the coffee shop ryu holding the door open for her. "If anyone is going to be your first it's me." Ryu could tell from the tone of her voice she was dead serious.

"Ah, well..." Ryu scratched the back of his head. Karasuba glanced at him with narrowed eyes. Ryu waved his hand. "It's not that I don't want to with... You." He said quickly.

"Well, do tell me what you're trying to explain." Karasuba said in a slight growl if he rejected her...

Ryu recalled the night when all of his sekirei snuck into his room and began to get intimate. Most of it was still a haze from all the emotions and feelings from them and him to them. He never expected his sekirei to plan something like that. Uzume yes. Toyotama no doubt. But yashima and nanaha that was something different. However, one thing didn't take place during all of that. "I never was inside of them." He said quietly for some reason he was embarrassed.

"Is that right?" Karasuba asked keeping her eyes fixed on him. This was a surprise she was sure ryu would've caved into them being the softie that he is.

"Yeah." Ryu looked away until his blush ceased. "Miya would've had my head on a platter if I did that." He said flatly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like karasuba should've already known.

"I guess you're not as soft as I thought." Karasuba said with a small smile looking over him appreciatively.

"I told you I'm not." Ryu said frowning. "Anyways are you sure about this, do you want to..." For whatever reason he felt so much smaller in front of karasuba talking about this.

"Yes!" Karasuba said walking in front of him she roughly grabbed him by the collar of his kimono puling him down for a rough passionate kiss. Ryu overcame his shock after about a full minute and returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Ow!" Ryu's scream was muffled as he felt karasuba bite hard enough to break skin and make him bleed. She smirked getting a good taste of it before breaking the kiss both breathing heavily.

Ryu did what he could to massage the inside of his mouth. Why did karasuba just chomp down on him like that? "Are you a vampire?" He asked with slight concern.

"Ha!" Karasuba laughed ryu was something else. "I'm a sekirei, you idiot." She said bluntly clicking her tongue a few times. "But you do taste good." The color drained from ryu's face. That was a little more than unnerving. How did she know what he tasted like, more importantly how did she know what his blood tasted like? His thoughts were cut short however when the street lights began to flicker than just blink off leaving them in darkness aside from the moon's light.

"What the hell?" Ryu asked looking around with narrowed eyes.

Karasuba looked around with indifference. So the lights went out that just meant they could get started right here. Why not? She may have hated humans, but ryu was special, and she wanted to be his first. Not those ditzy sekirei of his back at izumo inn. "Looks like we're alone now." She said in a suggestive tone.

Ryu's eyes narrowed again and he let out a hiss. "We're not alone." He said lowly. "Come out!" Karasuba faked shock and surprise as he called out whoever he thought was there. A grin creased on her face as the thought of killing again took over. To her pleasure and ryu's dismay a group of people walked out of an alleyway there were roughly thirty of them. A tall and massive man walked in front of them with a cocky sneer on his face as he approached ryu and karasuba.

"Let's just talk before." Ryu said looking at karasuba who took her blade out from its sheath with a CLACK.

"I was never one for words, but feel free to talk sense into these morons. I'll kill them as soon as you fail." Karasuba said looking at him with the same grin.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ryu said sarcastically stepping forward by a few steps folding his arms over his chest.

"Can we pass?" Ryu asked looking over each of thugs in tow they were all of Japanese descent and slim built except for the leader who stood tall in front of all of them. He was going to do his best to avoid a conflict, with karasuba here and him not all there things could turn into a blood bath.

"We've been paid a large sum of money for your head." The leader said in his deep burly voice. He glanced at karasuba a sick smirk creasing his face. "It's unfortunate such a pretty lady has to die too, but no witnesses." He said cracking his knuckles.

"I'd like to avoid conflict, can we pass?" Ryu asked with a sharp tone of his voice narrowing his eyes in on the leader. He didn't have time to deal with the common run about thugs.

"Hahah! You hear that boys, avoid conflict oh that's rich!" The boss crowed in a hearty laugh.

"Everyone in shinto teito is a killer stupid kid." A cronie piped up from behind.

Karasuba laughed quietly walking to ryu's side staring down all of them. Sure there were a lot of them, and the big guy would've been tough to beat. But they were nothing but dirt beneath her feet. She stacked bodies up before, and she planned to do it again. "You morons should accept the offer, just get out of our way you miserable insects!" She said with disgust evident in her voice.

"Get a load of the woman, she's quite the comedian!" Yowled another cronie followed by laughter from all of them.

Ryu stood there with a glint in his eyes. He had it with the bullshit around here. First the sekirei game, then being lied to, then crazy things are inside of his mind like orbs... He gritted his teeth growling in anger. "Karasuba." He said lowly gripping the handle of his sword.

"Don't even say it." She replied drawing her nodachi from its sheath. She was going to enjoy this, very much.

"I gave you a warning, now feel my blade." Ryu said with venom. With lightning speed barely traceable ryu and karasuba closed the distance between them and the group in a nanosecond. The sound of flesh tearing and ripping broke the silence.

"Jusei! Garan!" The leader shouted in dismay looking at thier corpses run with a pool of blood under them drenching the snow. He whirled his head around glaring at two of them. "You're both dead here nobody messes with us and lives to tell about it!" He roared his lackies rared in response charging forward with chains, knives, and baseball bats the leader a few inches in front of them.

"I told you, why do you have to be so soft." Karasuba said.

"I was wrong, I'm not soft either. But, let's finish this." Ryu said with a sharp tone of voice.

"Let's!" Karasuba replied with glee as she ran forward with a two handed thrust.

* * *

Eight Hours Later

Uzume sighed for the thousandth time this morning. Shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth she changed the channel until she got to the news. There wasn't anything else better on this early.

Of all ryu's sekirei uzume and matsu were the ones that got over their little funk. She knew whatever the reason ryu left had to be a good one and he'd be back soon. She had faith in her ashikabi.

Toyotama was worried sick and on the more angry side. How could he just leave like he did? Not say goodbye? No I love you? This more than shook her. Toyotama was worried that he'd never come back.

Yashima was still the same as before, slightly better. She didn't spend all of her time crying and she came out of her room now. Though she wouldn't talk much and would retreat to her room around seven-ish to cry her eyes out. Ryu was so kind and caring, he saved her from being forcibly winged by junichi and saved her life since she was at knife point with the abusive man. Then, why did he just rip her hands off of him and push her back with the others? Didn't he love want to be with her? There were many questions going through her mind that she didn't know the answers to and was afraid of those answers.

Nanaha was much better, she was never really talkative to start with. But her eyes weren't bloodshot anymore and there weren't bags under them from lack of sleep. She vented her stress by sparring with miya for three hours every day. She felt refreshed after that.

"... In other news. Today we've found thirty bodies near an alleyway in the east side of the city. Judging from the wounds it is said that whoever did it had a sword. The bones were cut clean through, and several bodies were severed in pieces. This is the most brutal scene since kim garcia a few months ago. Officials say there are no leads at this moment and no witnesses were reported during the time of this tragic scene." The news anchor said from in front of yellow tape and dozens of squad cars.

"What you watching?" Toyotama asked taking a seat next to uzume.

"Just the news because nothing else is on." Uzume answered eating another spoonful of cereal.

"Thirty people found dead in alleyway in the east side of the city?" Toyotama asked with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't so surprising since minaka had his way shinto teito was slowly becoming a war zone. But thirty people killed with such precision, it couldn't be a human.

"Yeah, it's pretty gruesome." Uzume replied grimacing as they began to haul the bodies away. "I guess they were part of the triads or something."

"Who could've killed thirty people like that?" Toyotama asked slightly stunned.

Uzume's eyes crept with worry and the thought of her ashikabi being mixed up in this made her heart rate quicken. "I don't know, but whoever it is... Shouls be avoided." Uzume replied.

Toyotama scoffed silently looking at the news report continuing. Apparently a few of the members had their shoulders ripped clean out from the socket and their arms were found three blocks away soaking blood into the snow. _Uzume is right, this couldn't be a human. We need to be careful. Ryu where are you?_ She thought to herself feeling worry seeping into her again.

* * *

Nine Hours Earlier

A man wailed in agony, blood streaming out of his mouth. Karasuba grinned, twisted her sword and smoothly yanked it out of his chest leaving a trail of blood to splash onto the ground. She glanced to her side narrowing her eyes in on three members who looked half scared to death. "You know, you're not going to get away so don't even try." She said turning on her heel to face them.

"You stupid bitch!" Shouted the tall one charging towards him whirling his chain around him. He didn't know who or what she was, but she cut down ten of them already without even trying. He'd show her not to mess them. He leaped forward whipping the chain out, karasuba parried the ballistic strike darting forward at inhuman speeds, she slammed the back of her hand on the back of her handle smirking as she heard the sound of flesh tearing.

"I'll kill you!" Shouted the second shorter man charging forward with the other one. Karasuba was only about two feet away from them. Her sword still sticking out of the man's back blood squirting from the wound. It'd take them at least thirty seconds to close the distance, another second for either one to swing with their baseball bats. She had to time this right. The shorter man lunged towards her swinging the bat. Mercilessly karasuba used her leverage tearing the blade out of the man's body by cutting it through the side of him leaving a gaping hole. Blinded by blood, and shocked that a woman was capable of such a thing the two men froze momentarily, that was enough time. Karasuba attacked with a horizontal slash cutting the shorter man in two, literally. His body flopped to the ground leaking blood in copious amounts, with lightning speed she thrusted the sword forward when she was nearly done with the slash piercing the blade straight through the man's chest where the heart was located. Blood, lots of blood gushed out from the entrance and exit wound with a grin she yanked it out kicking his body to the ground glancing at ryu.

_Hmmm... For a softie, he can certainly kill with precision... My kind of man! _She thought.

Ryu ducked under a baseball bat, the powerful swing waving his hair in every direction. With a grunt he slashed forward tearing through the man's sternum separating his chest he jumped over the blood that shot out from the wound slamming his sword down on top of man's head cutting his body in two. Five more swarmed him like angry bees attacking on a whim. Ryu dodged and parried their attacks carefully thrusting his sword through their chests and stomachs giving it a quick twist to tear a gash through half of their body.

Only ten remained besides the leader and they began to cower and back up seeing their crew dismembered and bleeding out on the cold pavement. Ryu glanced back at them with a murderous glare that sent chills down their spine. They felt relief quickly replaced by dread as karasuba walked to ryu's side with a bloodthirsty grin.

"I must say r-yu-kun, you're quite the man." Karasuba chortled.

"I have been training." Ryu replied evenly taking a step forward ignoring the shivers he was causing the men. "Now let's clean up don't need these pests running around anymore."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Karasuba said her grin widening as she pointed her sword forward.

The leader of the group glowered at the duo standing before him. How were they so damn strong!? They just killed all of his men without batting an eyelash. This wasn't in the agreement, they weren't warned about this. His skills were extraordinary and the woman was just terrifying. He was brought out of his musings when ryu began to speak.

"Who sent you?" He asked coldly holding his glare.

"You're going to kill me anyway so why the fuck would I tell you?" The leader spat with venom in his voice.

"I am, but I'd kill them right after I'm done with you." Ryu replied coldly bending his knees slightly.

"You fucking punk!" The leader shouted charging forward yelling as loud as he could the rest of his men following behind him with weapons drawn.

"When will you learn?" Karasuba asked glancing at her ashikabi.

Ryu ignored her little quip. "Kill them." He said charging forward with great speed. Karasuba ran forward thrusting the blade forward. The sounds of flesh tearing, bones cracking and shattering, organs rupturing, and screams of agony echoed through the still night as blood began to run through the snowy streets.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Ryu scowled, his sword drenched with blood enough the drip repeatedly in the span of a few minutes. He clenched it tighter swishing it to the side, blood flew from the blade splattering on the snow.

"I'm impressed. You kill... Great." Karasuba said swishing her blade to the side ridding it of the blood and sheathing it again. She turned on her heel walking towards him. If she had doubts before they were gone, if ryu wanted to be. He could be cold, a killing machine. The way they attacked those idiots, and cut them down with such grace and precision began to make her tingle between her legs.

"Thanks, but MPH!" Ryu was cut short as karasuba literally pulled him down and began to kiss her passionately slipping her tongue into his mouth dodging it with his. She reached behind him and grabbed his cheek causing his eyes to widen slightly. After a moment they parted their lips from the other karasuba breathing heavily as she looked up at her ashikabi with a grin. Ryu massaged his butt for a second, karasuba dug her fingers into his flesh enough to make him yelp in shock.

"That was so fucking hot!" She said slamming her lips into his again kissing with more ferocity. Ryu noted this wasn't a tender kiss, not at all like the gentle ones yashima gave him. This kiss was full of passion, energy, ferocity. He came out of his stupor pushing that thought aside, and returned her with kisses equally passionate. "Now, shall we be on our way?" Karasuba asked breaking the kiss panting slightly unlike ryu was breathing heavy trying to gain his breath.

"Let's." Ryu said crashing his lips into hers. Karasuba wanted to slug him one for that she wanted to be dominate but there was time for that later on. Now she just wanted to kiss him, taste him. Her eyes widened when ryu picked her up by the butt, wrapping her legs around his waist she and arms around his neck. She couldn't help but moan silently as she felt her core heat up. Ryu trailed his hands up to her neck where the zipper to her suit was. It was a full body suit starting from the top of her neck going all the way down.

Karasuba breathed heavily then gulped as his fingers traced around her neck slowly unzipping it.

* * *

Present time

Ryu had a small smile on his face as he stared at his ceiling. He felt very refreshed. Next to him lay karasuba her gray hair cascading on his muscular chest. Last night was quite the experience. That's an understatement. Karasuba wasn't like his other sekirei at all she was aggressive, passionate. He moved slightly stopping when he felt her grip tighten on his manhood and another one on his balls. Sometime during the night afterwards she must've snaked her hands down below. He shuddered when he felt him stiffen.

"Mmm.." Karasuba gave a little squeeze before a smirk creased her sleeping face. "Are we awake already?"

Ryu didn't know what she had in mind so he kept himself ready. "Good morning karasuba."

She raised her head resting her chin on his chest looking at him with a small smirk. "Good morning to you too r-yu-kun." She said squeezing him every time she said a word.

_How do I go about this without making her angry?_ He wondered. A thousand ideas came to mind, but there was always one universal regardless of anything. "I'm hungry, want me to get you anything?" He asked.

"Oh, you're not leaving yet." She said straddling him keeping a firm squeeze on his manhood. "Not until you finish." She said before diving into his lips.

Ryu didn't want to argue. What twenty one year would when you have someone like karasuba straddling over you!? He was also afraid of what would happen if she was angry, if she was angry he was sure he'd suffer for it. But this wasn't bad this was great!

He was still hungry though. Having that much sex in twenty four hours not even would make anyone hungry. But he was famished. But he couldn't ask for a better start to his morning wake up sex, and then a nice breakfast. He ran a hand down her smooth thigh causing her to shiver at that moment he pulled her down getting on top of her. He was going to stay dominant.

**I'm not exactly sure how I hit karasuba with this one. But there is a person under the bloodthirsty killer, and who else would she show besides her hunk of an ashikabi? I see some people dislike ryu, GOOD! I try! Leave a review thanks!**

**And no he isn't returning to izumo inn yet.**


	24. Chapter 24

**If I didn't know any better people want ryu to go back to the inn already. Sorry but not just yet. But it'll be soon within the next say twenty chapters just to keep my readers guessing! Yeah I'm mean like that, but for real he'll be coming back soon after something... Happens. Be sure to review although I write because I like writing reviews just make it that much better. And questions if anyone has questions ask them!**

Karasuba sat at the table with ryu. She did a look around of his home earlier last night and she couldn't say she wasn't impressed. It was fully furnished and his fridge was fully stocked, he was also a good cook. She looked up from her steaming cup of coffee watching ryu fry up bacon with a calm look on his face. She noted just how at peace he appeared to be. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Ryu looked back from the oven shoving a biscuit into his mouth with a sheepish look on his face. He turned around the moment he put into his mouth, talk about embarrassing, his master taught him manners. Among the many, many lectures.

Speaking of which he'd need to go into his mind scape later today to speak with that man.

"Well, I tried my hand at it when I was younger and living with my master, but it didn't go too well." Ryu laughed sheepishly trying to hide his blush. "I guess a six year old shouldn't try huh?"

Karasuba snickered quietly she could see ryu trying to cook at six years old and setting the house on fire. "But, when I moved to the city I got a cookbook and taught myself through a lot of trail and error..." Ryu trailed off remembering one incident where he was covered from head to toe in some weird spicy sauce that got in his eyes. Stumbling around his old apartment like a drunk must've been comical if anyone seen him. "It was worth it though, no I can make whatever I want and don't have to wait in lines."

"Lines?" Karasuba asked a little confused.

Ryu nodded almost done with the breakfast setting some things down before continuing. "Yeah. Lines. I hate having to stand there and wait, and then people are on their cell phones. It's such a pain in the ass and I'm hungry." He said with a casual shrug.

"I see." Karasuba nodded her head. She never had to worry too much about crowds or lines since everyone got out of her way fearing what would happen if they didn't.

"And, miya taught me a few things too, it really helped." He said with a small smile sitting down at the table with enough food to feed an army. He started digging in he needed nourishment after going ten rounds with karasuba. She sat there looking at him slightly dumbfounded, ryu felt her eyes boring into him, he raised his head with a puzzled expression on his face. "Are you okay? I something wrong? Wrong with the food?" He asked.

"No, the food is great." Karasuba replied, she couldn't deny that much. "I'm just a little surprised that you made all of this food." She nodded to the bowls filled up with eggs, bacon, and sausages.

Ryu was a little more than confused with karasuba's statement. "I usually eat this much." He shrugged shoving a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. "You sekirei, you guys eat a lot too." He said with an expectant look on his face. Even yashima as short and small as she was ate enough for four people.

"Yes we do." Karasuba replied with a small nod taking a sip of coffee. "But, humans don't eat such large proportions." From what she knew humans couldn't this much they'd either vomit or need their stomach pumped. No wonder they were so weak.

Ryu was reminded of his lineage but stuffed the feelings before they even surfaced. Then he'd think about his sekirei and how hurt they were, and he just didn't want to deal with it right now. "I do spend a lot of time training." He said with a small smile. "So, I need to eat more than the average person. And we did just get done going twenty rounds." He blushed slightly when he seen the small smirk on her face.

"We can go another ten after breakfast..." Karasuba purred letting the thought hang in there for a moment. Ryu thought about it, he did feel a little bad she was his first and the others weren't, but it was a lot better to have one on one time with karasuba. For whatever reason he wanted to stay with her.

"Would... You like to?" Ryu asked blushing slightly. Karasuba was very vocal in the midst of it all it was a good thing he sound proofed the walls. He'd do it again, as long as she was okay with it.

"Hmm..." Karasuba tapped her chin with a small smile. Ryu was just had an innocence about him that she couldn't quite place. But it made him somewhat adorable in her eyes. _He's way above average I wouldn't mind going again. _Though she wouldn't say it out loud ryu did something to her that no one else could, he made her so warm, so wet, made her core burn with extreme heat that left her nearly quivering in pleasure. "Yes, after we eat." She said with a small smirk seeing him blush again. "Don't be a prude."

Ryu shook his head a few times scowling at her. "It's not that." He said defensively. Looking away from her so she didn't see his red face. "It's just that you're..." He thought of a few words but it just wouldn't do her any justice. "You're so hot, and I'm... Shy in front of you."

Karasuba smiled inwardly. She was right he did have such an innocence. She was quite the woman and nobody could handle her. Minaka tried to have that homo natsuo wing her, although they shared similar interests he had nothing on ryu. And she did want to feel him inside of her eventually, but that wouldn't happen. Then ryu came and it's been a roller coaster since. "You don't have to be ashamed or hide anything." She said in a soft voice, ryu's eyes widened and his cheeks began to burn. He never heard her speak in such a gentle tone before and that look in her eyes. "We are bonded as sekirei and ashikabi, I accept everything about you." She said quietly. "But, I swear if you die and it's not by MY hands I'll hunt you in the afterlife and kill you there!"

Ryu smiled lightly. He could always count on her not to make things into a mushy, romantic thing. "Thank you, karasuba." Ryu said quietly stacking the dirty dishes and putting them into the sink. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." Ryu continued running water over the glass humming quietly to himself. "I have no intention of dying, so don't worry you'll get your chance." He sent a smile her way that almost made her smile back but she composed herself nodding her head slowly.

_You idiot_ she thought standing up out of her seat walking towards ryu who had his back turned once again. "R-yu-kun." She purred. Ryu turned around to see what she wanted, karasuba pounced on him crashing her lips into his ryu flailed his arms a few plates and bowls fell to the floor shattering upon contact. Karasuba didn't care though as she began to deepen her kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. She had been away from ryu long enough, it was time to make up for all of that lost time.

* * *

Uzume leapt from rooftop to rooftop moving an nearly inhuman speeds. She was clothed in her white veils in case she had to fight, though she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

The news report from earlier jolted her nerves a little. She didn't know if ryu was alright or badly hurt, she couldn't feel much through their bond as if it was being blocked. But that couldn't be the case the bond was absolute what each of them felt the other would.

To be safe she left the inn a little over two hours ago and searched the east side of the city but came up with no luck in finding her ashikabi. It was still the first stage and a good bit of time needed to pass until things got crazy so she didn't have to worry about sekirei coming from out of no where and attacking.

She tried to get yashima to come with but it seemed the sekirei was just too hurt and distraught over ryu leaving to be able to do anything. She didn't push the problem if yashima didn't want to help search she didn't have to. And since toyotama and nanaha were busy training with miya it was just up to uzume.

_But he is the ashikabi of karasuba. And she wouldn't let anything happen to less she lose her own life. _Uzume thought grimacing slightly. Karasuba alone with her ryu!? She didn't know if he'd ever be the same. She didn't doubt karasuba would just kill him given her reputation and attitude it wouldn't be hard not to overlook that possibility.

But she was still active so ryu was alive. But where, she didn't have the time or energy to search the entire city and didn't want to have a run in with enemy sekirei.

She was now back in the northern part of the city breathing lightly as she tried to catch her breath. She spent hours looking, she couldn't help but feel down with the entire situation. It seemed as though ryu wouldn't be found until he wanted to be. But she couldn't live with that, they were bonded and this time apart was killing her. _What just made him up and leave like that?_ Her mind wandered as she closed in on izumo inn just a few houses away slowing her pace.

It was unusual... Ryu never yelled at them, but the way he just raised his voice at nanaha, and them in tow was heartbreaking and shocking. It was like he changed from the kind, sweet man she chose to be her ashikabi into a cold and jaded man. He didn't even look back to see if they were okay, he didn't comfort yashima when she was crying for him not to go. It was a sad sight yashima begged him not to go, but he just kept on walking.

_But we are still bonded. _She thought with a small smile feeling her body get hotter from the thought. She could feel it deep within her, more than anything she was thankful for that.

"Any luck?" Kagari asked leaning against the front door frame as uzume landed on the ground walking towards him.

"No." She responded sadly.

_Where could ryu have went!? His sekirei need him here... What is he thinking? _Kagari thought shaking his head slightly. He couldn't believe that someone who saved two sekirei would just leave them behind without even sparing a glance back. It was the coldest thing ryu could've done. Kagari wasn't there to see it personally since he went to work shortly after he was done with dinner, when he came home everything was just... Bad. Yashima was balling her eyes out, nanaha was crying, toyotama was a mixture of emotions, and uzume was just silent. "I'm sure he'll come back when he's ready." Kagari said trying to comfort uzume.

She smiled sadly nodding her head. "I know I just miss him." She said quietly walking into the house.

* * *

Karasuba had never felt more vital than now. She could feel ryu's warm semen crawling into every corner and crack there was filling it up with blissful joy. She clenched the bed sheets as she was about to hit her climax biting into his shoulder as they both released ryu silently groaning as he felt the release.

She didn't want this to end, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end. This was no exception. Soon things were going to heat up in the sekirei plan and she'd be on duty almost all day every day. Which she didn't mind, but she knew ryu wouldn't join MBI. He was just that kind of man did things on his own time, his way.

But it was fun while it lasted. She'd look forward to meeting him in battle.

**And I'll end it here. I have a poll up I found the time finally. I know must of them have an ashikabi but's it's a poll so just vote! I see people want ryu to return to the inn and some think he's an ass, well my objective has been completed. Leave a review and give me feedback please I MEAN IT! So go to that little box at the bottom and write down your thoughts k thanks!**


	25. Eviction Part One

**He will return... When I won't tell you but very, very, very soon! Leave a review thanks! And this will be the first chapter I actually name! Take a shot take a hit. Whatever I know I am.**

Ryu threw on his kimono glancing at karasuba with a blank expression. She had said she wanted to talk to him about something important, the only strange thing is she was still in his bed butt naked with a blissful smile on her face. "Well, I'm listening."

Karasuba cleared her throat before speaking. "As you already know I work for MBI and minaka." She said soberly.

Ryu nodded his head in understanding.

"I won't sugar coat this." She said rising up from the bed not even bothering to cover up her naked body, but why would she? "We maybe enemies in time."

Ryu's eyes widened at that. "What!?" He snapped, quickly composing himself. "What do you mean?" Karasuba walked towards a stray chair grabbing gray haori and throwing it over her shoulders.

He was her ashikabi, but she had duties as a leader of the discipline squad regardless. "You remember those two that attacked you before?"

Ryu nodded slowly. How could he ever forget the one with claws as hands. He'd stay away from at all costs. "Yeah..."

"They're my subordinates. I'm their leader together we make up the third generation discipline squad. We're charged with making sure the contestants follow the rules of the sekirei game." She looked at him carefully noticing his nostrils just flaring the slightest.

"I could gather that much." Ryu said folding his arms over his chest. "How could either of them lead a pack of rocks?" He mocked.

Karasuba bit back a chuckle she couldn't agree more. If it wasn't for her those two would kill each other in a heartbeat. "If you decide to go against the plan..." Karasuba said quietly looking him in the eyes. "I'll have to act."

Ryu's eyes narrowed locking onto hers. The air around them became dense. So dense that the wood on the bed stand began to creak and chip away. "Karasuba, is that a threat?" Ryu asked lowly. The atmosphere screamed poison as neither of them wavered under the other's hard gaze.

Karasuba slipped on her skirt and top not taking her eyes off of ryu. "Take it at face value." She said.

"Bullshit!" Ryu snapped swinging his arm wildly a loud thud echoed around them as the the wall caved in. "Answer me."

Karasuba narrowed her eyes dangerously putting on her knee high boots and putting her nodachi at her side. She was tempted to use it, but it wouldn't do anything worthwhile at the moment. She'd get her fill of blood later. "It is as I say." She said lowly taking a step towards him. "Go against the game and I'll be forced to act." She let the statement linger in the air for a moment.

"Forced to act..." Ryu struggled not to sneer his nose up in absolute revulsion.

Karasuba nodded with a quick flick of her wrist she slightly unsheathed her sword. "I have a duty as the leader of the discipline squad." She said evenly. "I won't show mercy."

Ryu frowned deeper. "Mercy..." He said quietly closing his eyes opening them again. "You don't know mercy."

Karasuba grinned taking another step forward. "Good, you know that much. So don't even think of it." She said in a warning tone of voice.

Ryu wasn't sure if he should grab his sword and attack or just listen. If he drew his sword no doubt a fight would break out and if one thing went wrong the whole lace and some buildings around his would go up in smoke. But he couldn't keep listening to this, these threats!

"So you're leaving?" He asked coldly not showing any emotion except for anger, even his voice lingered with such rage. "And you tell me not to go against the rules of this game, or you'll act?" Karasuba nodded in response their eyes still locked.

She could always ask him to join MBI. Or become the ashikabi of benitsubasa and haihane. But at this moment ryu wouldn't it'd just result in the air becoming even more venomous then what it was. But...

"So, you'll kill me if I disobey the rules?" He asked nonchalantly.

Karasuba nodded her head. "I will kill you, and the ONLY one who will take your life is me." She said firmly not backing down from him.

Ryu stared at her for a moment. Silent. His thoughts going every which way and the feelings and emotions of his sekirei back at home seeping into him because of the bond. He hissed in annoyance taking those and scorching them free of his being, they weren't his own. And he didn't want to be held down, not now when a fight could break out any minute.

The only reason one didn't was because they both in the other's range if one attacked the other would counter. So it was a stalemate. Five minutes passed by and they continued staring at each other.

An image of a wild haired teen flashed through ryu's mind for a split second before it flared into nothingness. What could he say to karasuba? He wasn't going to chase after her or beg her to stay. She was her own person, regardless of the bond she was still karasuba not kyu. He thought of several things to say that were ridiculously soft that no doubt would cause karasuba to make one of her quips. But something inside of ryu, admired this act a very small part of him and even he couldn't feel it.

Perhaps that's why he remained silent.

Then one thing came to mind. He opened his mouth to speak but karasuba held up her had to top him. "If you're going to spout a bunch of soft mushy bullshit then save it. Just like a soldier has their duty I have mine and I won't walk away from it." She said sternly frowning more.

Ryu chuckled lightly taking a step towards her with an impassive face other than his frown. "As if I'd spout such things to you." Ryu said flatly like he was insulted by her notion. Okay, he was guilty of being a little soft, but he wasn't as soft as she thought. Karasuba raised her eyebrow slightly intrigued she waited patiently for him to continue. "I won't try to stop you karasuba. You're your own person I have no right..." He trailed off thinking for a moment. "You're a true warrior indeed, a rarity in this day." He smirked with a glint in his eyes. "I won't deter you from your way."

Karasuba looked dumbfounded for a moment before walking up to ryu and tenderly caressing his cheek. "I enjoyed our time together." She said with a serious face she was going to make that clear now. She had never been so warm and wet in her life except with ryu in privacy. "And I hope to do it again... One day. But this is where we part." She said withdrawing her hand from his cheek. Ryu slowly walked to the front door opening it, a blast of icy air filtered into the room fitting the mood perfectly.

"I enjoyed our time too. I'm glad I got to know you better, and I hope we can do this again too." He said solemnly resisting the urge to grin like an idiot since it wasn't one of those situations. But he grinned inwardly as a thought flared into his mind. "In time, we'll cross swords." He said letting the thought linger.

Karasuba didn't respond. Well, she did by walking to the front door staring at ryu intensely. She crashed her lips into his, they began to dodge their tongues in each other's mouth and just as quick as the kissing started it ended. Ryu didn't know what to say so he watched her walk passed him staring at her back as she began to go down the stairs stepping on the first one.

Her hair tousling in the icy wind blowing to her side she stood motionless before turning back a psychotic grin on her face a deadly glint in her eyes. "I look forward to crossing swords with you, as we ascend to the heavens." Ryu held a steady face trying not to widen his eyes at that. He allowed a small smirk to crease his face and simply nodded. "Until next time, karasuba."

"Farewell, my ashikabi." She said descending down the stairs at a moderate pace. Ryu held a steady gaze as she walked towards her bike putting her helmet on and straddling it. With a quick twist of the key in the ignition the engine roared to life and a moment later karasuba sped off down the street.

"She didn't call me monkey..." Ryu said almost breathless from the shock he felt inside, slowly he closed the door his eyes saddened a bit. He enjoyed his time with karasuba and they had a mutual trust with each other, but he could feel in the future their relationship would be complicated. With a soft sigh he locked the door walking into the living room and throwing himself on the couch.

* * *

Ryu walked across the grassy field that was his mind scape as he looked for his master. Although it felt like forever it really hadn't been that long since he last talked to his master. He had hoped his master learned more about the strange orbs he had acquired.

When he finally found the wild haired man, his master was that hard to find, despite being several inches taller than ryu, when he didn't want to be, he found his master sleeping.

"Master!" Ryu shouted as he approached the man. The orbs of light were still there floating lazily above the ground like they didn't have a care in the world.

His master lazily opened one eye and gazed at ryu as he approached and snorted. "So, you finally went ahead and did it huh?" His master said in amusement. "You sure waited a while. Your prude. What were you waiting for? For your balls to drop?"

Ryu blushed, he forgot that since his master was in his mind scape he could see and feel everything he did. "Hey! Quiet! Ryu snapped back, "you know as well as I do we weren't afforded that luxury during that confrontation."

Ryu sighed and he brushed some hair from in front of his eyes. It was starting to get longer. "I wanted to know if you figured out anything else about these glowing orbs of ours."

His master yawned as he slowly climbed up to his feet. "Yeah, I've figured it out for the most part." His master said as he glanced over ryu's shoulder at his orbs. "At least, I believe I've did."

Ryu nodded thoughtfully. "That's great!" He turned his head quickly from side to side. There was the blue orb as usual, although it still kept quivering. In addition to these orbs there were the others. There were two large yellow orbs differing slightly in color, a red one, and a golden one. One of the yellow orbs quivered slightly but not as bad as the blue one. "So, what the hell are these things?"

"When that brown haired girl kissed you I felt a second attach itself to your consciousness." His master said as he explained what he had seen and felt. "These orbs are not connected however. These 'sekirei' that you 'winged' I hadn't noticed with the first one because I hadn't been paying attention. "And if that's the case the other orbs belong to..."

"Uzume, nanaha, matsu, yashima, and toyotama." Ryu finished for his master as he lifted his hands up to the orbs. They each obediently landed in the palms of his hand. The blue orb, yellow orb, and red orb in his left. The other yellow orb, and the golden orb in his right. Ryu closed his eyes and stretched out his senses as he felt the orbs out. "These orbs represent their feelings."

His master shook his head as he sat down on a rock. "No, not quite, they're connected to their feelings. But, those orbs represent something far more, something deeper. I guess in a sense you could consider it a piece of their soul. Those orbs are more than likely a mental representation of the unbreakable bond that 'miya' character was mentioning a while back." His master said as he eyed them for a moment before he returned his gaze to ryu. "Although... I imagine they're only unbreakable for the average human. Since you're probably the only person alive who can manifest a mind scape like this it's probably not "unbreakable" for you."

Ryu shook his head quickly. "Never, I will never betray them like that. I'll protect them all with my life." Ryu declared fiercely as he eyed the symbols of his connection with the five women in his life.

"Ryu, another thing to be aware of." His master said sternly. "I'll keep an eye on the connections to ensure nothing happens. There are already enough weird things going on in your mind, I don't want more to appear. Despite being trapped in ryu he was quite happy. Ryu was his first student he had. He'd do his part to keep his student safe and well, and that included protecting what he protected.

"Well, that solves some of the mysteries at least." Ryu said with relief. "At least we know the orbs aren't dangerous."

"We don't know that yet!" His master said, warning ryu about being too optimistic. "We still don't know what kind of long term effects having those orbs would do to you. You've already fallen in love with... Uzume faster than normal. After you got over your crush on ahiko you were never very quick to fall in love again."

"Maybe... I'm just allowing myself to feel... Open up." Ryu offered. His master just stared at him like he was stupid. Ryu rubbed his head sheepishly. "I don't believe a word I said myself either." Ryu sighed looking at the grass in front of him. "I'll be careful."

His master nodded in agreement. "That's all I want of you, I don't believe uzume or the others are a threat or danger either. However we don't know enough this situation you're in to drop our guard entirely."

"Thanks master."

"Yeah, sure ryu. I'm looking forward to seeing you explain who you're first was."

Ryu phased out of his mind scape, his entire face heating up bright red in a huge blush. "Why does he do that?" He muttered just before disappeared entirely, although he had to admit he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Ryu was pensive as he walked down the sidewalk of the block towards his home. Something about the whole situation bugged him. While he was the kind of person that forgot things, that only applied to smaller things like toiletries when camping out in the woods. Whenever it came to money, especially something like the MBI card he would never misplace it. It was something he had developed while he lived alone as a teenager, where every cent he lost could mean a missed meal. He was damn near close to paranoid when it came to money.

Ryu reached his house silently walking up the stairs and reached the front door when he abruptly stopped. His eyes narrowed as he noticed it had been open recently. Too recently. The electronic appeared as though it had some foreign items of sorts placed in it and the senbon he had placed just right were out of place. They only way they would shift is if the door opened.

Ryu's body instinctively bolted back down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. He had to get away, had to get far. Ryu flashed down the sidewalk, his energy enhanced legs boosting his speed in excess of what a normal human could ever hope to accomplish. Olympic sprinters would've fainted right away if they had seen him. Had anyone been on the sidewalk they would've only seen a blur as ryu down the sidewalk. _Who the hell? _The thought raced through his mind as he leaped over the railing and onto the wall of the condominium across from his house. Utilizing his chakra he raced up the side of the building until he reached the rooftop.


	26. Eviction Part Two

**A lot goes on in this chapter and new things are revealed. That's all I'll say and some or mostly everyone will be happy when they reach the end of this. **

As he flipped over the edge and onto the roof. He needed to send a message to database in his home. _Protocol X has been initiated regrouping at Z point. _He had developed several protocols. Protocol X was the self destruction protocol that was used when he had to abandon his base and destroy all evidence that it had existed. He also had four safe zones in which he could flee to.

Z point, beta point, alpha point, XZ point. Z was in the north, beta in the east, alpha in the west, and XZ in the south. XZ wasn't a particularly good choice at the moment so he was going to head to the next closest and probably the safest. Z point. Izumo Inn.

Ryu weaved through a series of signs and detonated the security measure he had installed. A massive explosion erupted behind him as he fled across the rooftop. The house he had lived in for almost three months went up in a massive ball of volatile flames and smoke as everything in the place was annihilated.

The explosion was so powerful it blasted out the other side of the building as the condo complex across from his was obliterated in addition to his own. The condos and houses beside, above, and around his house suffered major damage as walls, ceilings, and floors associated with those condos and houses simply cease to exist.

Huge chunks of metal and cement were sent hurdling across the city, some pieces landing as far as three miles out. An out of control fire began to rage through the buildings and the buildings' fire alarms started wailing. The shock wave produced from the explosion was strong enough to shake the building ryu was on and cause him to stumble a little before he adjusted for it and kept going.

He could feel the extreme heat from the explosion as well. Ryu wondered just how much explosives and fire chakra he fed into those seals. He had to admit it was a bit excessive, he did feel sorry for those other people he was such an inconvenience for but their insurance should cover it.

He hoped.

_But who could find me? _He thought, his eyes narrowing suddenly as he stopped quickly, skidding across the gravel rooftop. His sixth sense that he honed to perfection during his training as a boy was alerting him to another presence. No it was two. He whirled his head around back to the destruction had had initiated and noticed someone leaping towards her. She didn't look like an average roof hopping individual, if the angry snarl, scorched exotic clothes, and the fact that was literally fifty feet above him and closing in fast, was anything to go by.

Not that a normal person jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

A raging heat began to build up inside of ryu as he felt a power he didn't know he had before well up. He didn't know exactly what it was he was about to do, but he knew how to do it. He hoped. He became hyper aware of his chakra including the chakra he used to detonate the seals. He slowly began to gather chakra around his center and increased the gravitational mass that was centered on her exponentially, now he focused on the free falling woman.

"Intrude on my home, how dare you. Taste the cement!" Ryu muttered to himself as the pull reached the magnitude he desired. The roof around him began to cave in as the gravitational pull of the mass began to exceed what the roof was capable of supporting.

"Gravity pull!" He shouted as the gravitational pull that was centered on him was suddenly projected onto the oncoming individual. The sudden shift in gravity surprised the woman greatly. Ryu saw her eyes widen in shock and surprise and the forward momentum of the jump was no longer suffice to overcome the new pull on her body. With a shriek she was yanked towards the ground at inhuman speeds. A loud crash sounded as some of the less structurally ingenuity sound sections of the city gave way, like parking structures.

"One down."

A bo staff flashed towards ryu. He glued his feet to the ground as he leaned backwards to avoid the attack. The staff just skidded passed ryu, barely missing as it swished over his bent body. While he was parallel to the ground ryu reached down with a single hand and readied himself. With quickness to fast to trace. Ryu lifted his a leg off of the ground and hooked it around the staff so that it was tucked beneath his kneecap before his attacker was able to pull it back.

Trapping the inner part of his knee he brought his leg down with all of his strength, jerking the attacker off balance.

This wasn't an inexperienced individual though. Instead of trying to resist the pull the attacker simply let go of the bo staff. The sudden loss of resistance threw ryu off balance and before he could right himself a pair of hands slammed into his chest sending him crashing into the rooftop.

He shot off the far end of the building and fell towards the building below. With a smash he slammed into one of the air conditioning units on the rooftop. Ryu barely noted that he had landed on the roof of an ice cream store.

Ryu closed his eyes, groaning in pain as he rubbed his chest, standing up. That really hurt whoever was attacking him had a lot of physical strength. His eyes snapped open as his sense flared wildly. Reacting on instincts honed by years of training and battle ryu rolled backwards and dug his hands into the edge of the air conditioning unit as he pushed off in a back flip.

And not a second too late.

The air conditioning unit miles well have been nothing more than scrap metal, it was nothing more than scrap metal after the bo staff gouged through it. If ryu had still been there it would've broken every rib, even with his energy enhanced body.

"This is too great, you're far better than I had expected. I thought this would just be another snatch and run mission." The bo staff wielding sekriei said as she grinned in excitement. Above her another sekirei landed, this was the one ryu had slammed ino the ground earlier. She looked a little worse for wear but aside from that she didn't look to have any serious injuries, although considering how much blunt trauma he had inflicted there would be serious bruising later.

_I need to end this! _

"Speak for yourself, stupid ass detonated a bomb right beside me and then slammed me into the ground after I jumped out!" The second woman complained as she tried vainly to brush the ash and asphalt off of her clothing.

It was only now that ryu got a good look at his two attackers.

The one that had ambushed him with the bo staff short messy black hair she petite young woman wearing a white top covered by a black tie, connected with cross shaped bands to her black bloomers. Long sleeved black gloves and black thigh length stockings complement her look.

The second one, the one that ryu had slammed into the ground, had short dark cropped hair that wasn't even an inch long and dark eyes. She was a darker skinned than anyone he'd seen to date. She wore a purple, yellow, and black outfit that wrapped around her and she held together by a small metal ring right below her breast. Portions of her midriff, her sides, her arms, even the outer portions of her thighs were exposed, while the rest was checkered back and forth with purple and yellow. She had long black thigh high boots and short black gloves to finish it.

_They were with that brat a while back at the mall... Great... _He thought composing himself. "Oh, great I got ambushed by two hoes." Ryu muttered to himself, making sure he spoke loud enough to be heard.

"He appears to have some bark to him as well." Oshino said with a laugh and a sadistic smile. She was beginning to like this boy. She shifted the grip on her bo staff and began to circle ryu.

And with that one glance ryu knew that these two were sekirei. There was no way a regular person could have that much energy and manipulate it in such a manner.

"Oh damn boy, that's freaky!" Ichiya said as she stared at ryu's eyes in revulsion. "How the hell do you get a girlfriend with eyes looking like that? You'd have to find someone who was pretty desperate.

She was dead, this woman was going to die a long, slow, agonizing death. Ryu was going to enjoy tearing ichiya apart limb by limb. She had just insulted his family, and his sekirei all in the same breath. She just signed her death warrant and put the nail in the coffin.

But not today, he had to get to Z point. He didn't have the time nor was he prepared for this two on one fight. If his sekirei found out they were going to go ballistic and tear something apart.

Like shinto teito.

"As much as I would love to humor you two circus clowns. I have somewhere I need to be." Ryu said as he clasped the handle of his sword taking a stance. "If you want to fight ATTACK NOW! Otherwise get out of my way and go back to that stupid brat that you've whored yourself to."

"Ichiya!"

"I know!" Ichiya replied as she shot towards ryu at incredible speeds. Ryu glanced to the side noticing oshino jumping into the air to bring the staff down on his head. It was a two pronged attack, elementary yet effective.

Unfortunately for the sekirei ryu wasn't normal.

Ryu waited until they were almost within striking distance before drawing his sword at superhuman speeds. "KARU!" Ryu shouted as he spun, energy spilling out from his pores creating a vacuum and an impenetrable wall. He planned to end this quickly.

"FUCK!" The two sekirei shrieked as they slammed into the defensive technique unable to slow down, or oshino's case, evade in time. The barrier batted them around for a moment before throwing the two girls across the rooftop but ryu wasn't finished yet.

_Please stay together body. _

He began to gather his new power within him and substantially increased the gravitational pull centered on his body. "Gravity Pulse!" Ryu stated darkly as he used his power to pull in oshina and ichiya back towards him. The crumbled remains of the air conditioning unit and the gravel on the rooftop also got picked up and sucked into the the whirlwind.

The two sekirei screamed in pain as they forcefully ground against the barrier. Ryu's spinning barrier was too potent and fast from them to hope to break through, in fact the barrier was made to repulse anything that came near it. However ryu was using his new power to pull oshino and ichiya forcefully in towards him. The balance between the repulsion and attraction was razor thin, they were both equally strong so instead of breaking through or being shot away the just got grounded against the outermost edge of the barrier as his chakra tore at them.

He noticed that there seemed to be a limit as to how far out the gravitational effect seemed to go. It was as if there was a dome or sphere in which everything inside was affected but everything outside was completely untouched. that was fine with ryu however, he would figure out exactly why later, and how he ever got this power. But for now it was enough to affect these two sekirei, and he really didn't want to affect the entire city with his ability.

Ryu narrowed his eyes dangerously as their clothes ripped and tore away and their skin began to peel and shred. Even their ki enforced bodies weren't going to stand up to this kind of abuse for very long and ryu had every intent on keeping this up until they were just shreds.

Unfortunately for ryu fate other plans.

Ryu let out an agonizing scream as incredibly horrible pain ripped through his skull. His new power disappeared instantly allowing his barrier to throw oshino and ichiya across the rooftop. The two sekirei slammed hard into the ground with bone breaking force and slid several feet before coming to a stop in a unmoving, broken heap. The karu ended soon after as ryu fell to his knees and cried out in agony as he clenched his eyes shut.

It looked like someone had took his eyes out as blood flowed from his sockets. His eyelids were glowing red and his veins bulged around his eyes. His ears weren't much better either being a dark red and blood leaking out from them. But the worse part was the blood dripping out of them, even his pores seemed to bleed out.

Ryu grunted in pain as he quickly stood up to his feet. He had to move, he had to get to Z point.

Without looking back to see if his attackers had stayed down he shot across the rooftops and headed north.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Uzume exclaimed fear lacing her every word as she watched a news report about a mammoth explosion. "What could've caused that!" She frightfully asked looking at kagari and toyotama for answers.

"I don't know, but it isn't good." Kagari said from his post in the doorway. He heard the news cast from the kitchen and hurried to see what was going on. It was worse than he thought.

"I don't know, but I'm going out to find ryu!" Toyotama declared fiercely rising up from her spot on the couch with a frown.

"But we've looked everywhere." Uzume said. "What's the point?"

"It is a good idea to go out and look for him." Miya's voice broke the silence as she entered the living room staring at the TV intensely.

"Told you now let's go!" Toyotama yelled yanking uzume up by her arm and running for the door ignoring the older sekirei's complaint about her being too rough. Kagari and miya shared a look before turning back to the TV.

"I'll go too." Kagari said, miya simply nodded listening to the report.

* * *

Ryu hissed in pain as he felt blood flowing down his cheeks from his eyes. He was shell shocked, well that's an understatement. His nervous system was being taxed to its limit telling him he was in pain, that his eyes felt like ten thousand suns were burning into them. But he couldn't feel anything except for the crimson substance in his hands. He landed in an alleyway to gather his bearings, he whipped the blood away vaguely opening his eyes. It hurt like hell but at least he wasn't bleeding like before.

_When the hell did I learn that? _He thought to himself wiping the blood from his ears next. Just as he was about to leap up to the rooftop nearby a voice that he hoped he wouldn't have to hear again called.

"Hey, asswipe!" Snarled the voice, ryu turned around to see junichi. A bully from his high school who loved to tease him about his hair and eyes. Next to him stood a dark skinned girl with dark hair. She was wearing a black leather top only covering the upper part of her chest and leather bloomers and guessed she was a sekirei. _What a shame... _He thought. He seen how junichi treated woman the was a brute.

"I didn't see you there junichi, I see time hasn't granted you any manners." As he turned around and bent his knees preparing to jump.

"Where do you think you're going? You made some higa dud very mad and he placed a very high bounty on your head, and I've come here to collect." He said confidently. Ryu growled.

"Get out of my sight vermin, I hope I won't see you around, again." Ryu said as he got ready to jump.

"What are you waiting for you stupid bitch!? Get him!" Junichi yelled as he kicked the girl next to him. Fury smacked ryu like a sledgehammer as he watched junichi kick her again. He whirled around running towards junichi as fast as he could, and swung a well placed punch at junichi's face only for the girl next to him to block the blow with her forearm.

"I'm number ninety two kuzuri, and I must protect my ashikabi prepare to die!" She said in a hard tone swinging her leg forward, ryu deftly dodged the blow leaping back.

_This is bad I need to end this_ He thought as he swayed his head side to side dodging her quick punches. He didn't know if he stood a chance against a sekirei, but he didn't care his body was about to quit.

"Come here bitch, let's finish this." Junichi said as he roughly pulled the girl close and gave her a passionless rough kiss. Ryu watched in slight amazement as her wings flared from behind her in brilliant light.

"These are the heels of my pledge. Smash and clear the wall before my ashikabi!" She exclaimed as she leapt towards while she started to glow faintly with a green aura. He rushed under her avoiding her wild swing he attempted to push her out of the way as she swung at him, but he managed to only grab her exposed arm, as his skin made contact with hers the faint green glow vanished and her arms started to shake. It looked as if she was going to drop to her knees, after a few seconds she fell to the ground in a soft thud.

"What kind of man are you? Junichi, letting your sekirei do all the fighting while you sit back and watch!?" He said as kuzuri fell to the ground and looked up at him with fear and tears in her eyes. "Fight me man to man!"

"Fine, I'll kick your ass!" Junichi yelled as he advanced quickly toward ryu.

He stared at junichi with a cold demeanor as he walked up to him and took the pose he'd always taken when he fought ryu in high school. But things were different now he'd never take a backseat and suffer while tyrants like junichi and minaka terrorized people and ruined their lives. He had a long last couple of months. Finding out miya was his mom and had kept it from him, talking to takami, and spending time with karasuba. He'd taken it all in stride, but it was too mcuh, this was just too much, now it was time for a lesson to be learned. Junichi tool a wild swing at him he clenched his fingers and whipped out a punch that junichi failed to notice, it connected with the side of his head, he was sent reeling. Ryu didn't give him a chance to recover he slammed a knee right on the bridge of his nose breaking it and shattering the cartilage. This was personal now. It just wasn't about how junichi tried to bully him in school, keyword try. No this was about how he treated his sekirei, he was sick and tired of all these people using them as tools or abusing them for their own desires. They were still people for kami's sake. Why didn't anyone see that?

That is what angered him more than anything. He slammed a fist into junichi's ribs he could feel the bones buckle but not break, junichi swung wildly for ryu's face. Ryu ducked over the wild attack and delivered a brutal uppercut to his jaw, junichi was sent flying hitting the ground hard. He stood up a few moments later clawing through his pocket he pulled out a switchblade and with a quick flick of wrist he popped the blade out, he swung the knife at ryu, but he seen it coming already and leaned back ryu grabbed the handle of his sword drawing it at superhuman speeds cutting the little knife in two like it was nothing, ryu didn't stop there he grabbed junichi slamming him into the ground.

Ryu didn't give him an opening he rushed over and kicked him in the face. He stood over junichi and slammed the tip of his elbow into his jaw. He had no idea why he was about to what he did next, but placed a hand on junichi's forehead and said a phrase that flashed in his head.

"By the power of fate, I release all of the birds this one has caged. I release back into the skies above so they can find their fated ones again."

Junichi glowered in anger glaring at ryu with dagger like eyes. "Fuck you!" He snarled. Ryu frowned smashing his face into the cement two times keeping a firm grip on his hair he put his sword right on his neck, by the jugular vein to be precise his eyes becoming cold. "If you ever lay your hands on another girl, sekirei, or human I swear I will slit your throat and your blood will run like a river on this street!" He said in a sharp voice punching him again before sheathing his sword.

Kuzuri looked in fear. Who was this man? The second he touched her skin, all of her strength had deserted her. She was no stranger than an average human now. Even the little strength that her incomplete norito granted had left her... She watched on helpless as junichi and this man started to fight. She was unable to even move more than an inch her knees pinned to the ground. She watched as the spiky haired man got on top of her ashikabi and said some words that she couldn't hear, afterwards there was a flash of light along with the feeling of her crest disappearing. But it didn't feel like she was being terminated, it felt like she was given a chance to find another ashikabi. She felt her strength return and shifted herself upright. The man walked by her towards the wall.

"What did you to my ashikabi? And why do is the bond I feel with him gone?"

"If I had to guess I'm using an ability my father gave me to release you from your winging. To give you a second chance to find an ashikabi. And, do yourself a favor find a man that will treat you better, a girl like you deserves far better than him."

"Will you help me find my ashikabi?" She asked hopefully.

"No I can't give you the time, I'm sorry." He said turning around about to jump when he felt the back of his kimono being gripped. He looked behind him seeing that the girl was near tears.

"Please, help me find my ashikabi! I-I was separated from my friends, and then that mean man forced me to kiss him. Please sir!" She pleaded tears running down her cheeks.

_And I thought yashima cried a lot. _He thought. He grabbed her wrists taking them off of his kimono. He really needed to get to izumo inn, but if he left her he didn't doubt junichi or another unsavory individual would force her into emerging. He was in severe pain and about to hit exhaustion but a lecture from his master made him sigh in defeat. "Alright, hop on." He said with a groan.

"Yay! Thank you mister!" She said ryu could've sworn her eyes turned into two giant suns. "Thank you, thank you!" She said jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Where were your friends last?" Ryu asked stretching his senses out around him.

"Umm. They were with this guy who had a really cool bicycle!" Kuzuri answered. "I think it was east."

Ryu glanced around from side to side before leaping off of the ground onto a nearby rooftop. Traveling this way would be the fastest. "Hang on tight alright." He instructed.

"Okay!" Kuzuri held on tighter trusting this man to take her to her friends and true ashikabi.

* * *

Uzume and toyotama looked on in absolute horror and shock at the wreckage left behind by ryu's actions. The entire area around his old house was in flames fire trucks rushed to quell the flames and police began to seal off the entire area.

"W-What..." Toyotama said her voice shaking.

Uzume was at a loss of words she could only look in disbelief. Her thoughts ran a muck as doubt crept into her. What if ryu was in there? What if he was in the middle of the entire thing and was somewhere dying? She knew she wasn't terminated so he had to be alive, but he could be really hurt and that made her heart ache.

It was because of her that karasuba thrusted her sword into his chest. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

Kagari stood a few buildings back muddling in his own thoughts as he watched a few bodies hauled off. For such a massive explosion and damage a lot of people weren't dead. Thank goodness most of them were at work or away during the time this all happened. He knew MBI would create some cover story to hide the real reason why this happened, but he too didn't know who or what caused this. Just that something did.

* * *

Miya was seated on the couch with an impassive face. The normal person would've thought she was fine, but taking a closer look worry was in her eyes. If ryu was in there... He'd be hurt, and she'd blame herself for the entire thing. Just like for him leaving a little over two months ago. _Ryu..._ She thought clenching her chest softly. _Please be okay..._

* * *

"Let's go down there and look for him." Toyotama said fiercely about to jump down until uzume grabbed her by the wrist stopping her before she even got the chance. "What are you doing!? Ryu could be hurt! He needs us!" She said angrily snatching her arm away but to no avail uzume had a firm grip and a stern face.

"We can't go down there, not now." Uzume said looking back at the scene with sadness in her eyes.

"You know you want to go down there and look for yourself, so let me go!" Toyotama yelled.

Uzume shook her head vigorously. "Going down there now won't do anything besides..."

"Besides?" Toyotama asked angrily.

"I know ryu-kun is alright." Uzume said quietly clenching her chest softly. "I can still feel our bond."

"You don't know if he's alright!" Toyotama spat shrugging herself out of uzume's grip, gritting her teeth, she vented her frustrations by gripping her green locks about to yank it out.

"Don't underestimate ryu-kun!" Uzume said fiercely glaring at toyotama. The green haired sekirei was taken a back by the sudden change in her sister. Uzume was never like this usually. "He won't die, he wouldn't die. Not from something like that! He'll come back to us, I know he will." Uzume said turning on her heel and taking a few paces before looking back at her sister. "If you want to go down there, go ahead. But there's enough people down there enough as it is, it's a spectacle that I'm sure you don't want to be a part of." Uzume said as she leaped off the rooftop landing on the one kiddy corner from the building they were on speeding back towards the inn.

"Uzume..." Toyotama said quietly clenching her fingers into tight fists. Those words why did they make her so mad? What uzume said was all true, so why did she have such doubt? Even nanaha though still hurt was resolute that ryu would return one day when he was ready. But was it wrong for her to act this way?

"She's right, you know." A voice said coolly from behind. Toyotama whipped her head around looking at homura clothed in all black, the sekirei guardian in all of his glory.

"What are you doing here homura?" She asked with ice in her voice.

Homura ignored her little attitude. She was rightfully so to be worried, and he wouldn't hold it against her. "Ryu-san wouldn't die from something like that."

"And how do you know, you never even meant him. You have no idea who he is!?"

"He's protected the sekirei with his own life." Homura said in a cold voice. "An explosion like that wouldn't be enough to keep him down." He didn't believe a word he was saying in all honesty but ryu's sekirei were all still here so he had to be alive... Somewhere. "Uzume is right, go back home and wait for him."

The two stared at each other, the air grew thick as toyotama contemplated whether or not to strike the man down before her. She doubted she'd win but no one told her what to do! Especially when it came to ryu. But she sighed in defeat walking passed him, he was the one after all that told her about ryu. "Fine, but if he's dead somewhere or really hurt I will make you suffer." She threatened before leaping to a nearby rooftop.

Homura folded his arms over his chest sighing loudly. "Yeah right." He said before leaping onto a rooftop fading away quickly.

* * *

"Chuu!" Ryu sneezed loudly groaning quietly. He really hated sneezing.

"Bless you!" Kuzuri said cheerfully from his back.

"Thanks." Ryu said glancing around the streets to see anything odd that stuck out, but so far he had no luck.

"Thank you for saving me from that mean man." Kuzuri said looking at the back of his head since she couldn't look at his face.

"It's nothing, you can thank me by not getting mixed up with morons like that." Ryu said keeping his focus forward.

"I won't I promise!" She assured in a bubbly tone of voice. Ryu noted she was somewhat childish in the way she spoke and revealed her emotions freely, so openly. He began to consider going back and cutting junichi's head clean off his shoulders. Beating a girl like this, the way he did... _She sure is cheerful._ He thought casting a glance behind him.

"Do you see them anywhere?" He asked since he was having no luck.

Kuzuri looked around before her eyes brightened up again. "Right down there!" She pointed to a bike moving at moderate speeds. "That's my ashikabi and my friends!" She said happily. She could feel warmth spread from her core all the way to her finger tips. It was him, at last.

"Hang on tight." Ryu ordered diving down like a bullet towards the ground. He didn't want to land in front of the bike less he kicks it to pieces. He settled on landing behind and getting away before they seen him. He landed on the ground his zori not making a sound he set kuzuri down on the ground.

The sekirei wasted no time. "Sanada!" She yelled.

The bike stopped abruptly the lean man wearing a leather jacket turned around looking at her with wide eyes his two other sekirei smiling brightly. "Kuzuri!" Shijime shouted, she had blonde hair and wore a bikini top she jumped off the bike squeezing her friend in a hug. "We were so worried about you, we thought we'd lost you forever." She exclaimed. Sanada parked his bike walking up to kuzuri with a smile. "Thank goodness you're okay my lovely." He wrapped up his two sekirei in a hug.

Ever since his sekirei said that kuzuri was somehow taken away or lost from them he went on a hunt to find her. He had come up empty handed for months, this was almost like a dream. "How'd you find us?"

"That nice man helped me, he beat up a bad man that took me away and freed me! Then he helped me look for you." Kuzuri sad cheerfully turning around to point where ryu was previously standing.

"But I don't see anyone." Shijimi said scratching her head with a confused look on her face.

"But he was just here! I swear!" Kuzuri said sincerely whipping her head around rapidly to search for him. "You believe me right?" She asked pleadingly looking at her ashikabi and two friends.

Sanada wanted to blow it off but he could see just how sincere she was. She couldn't be lying about this. "Whoever that man is, and where ever he is. If you hear me, thank you." He said looking up at the sky.

Kuzuri kept looking. He just disappeared was he a wizard or something? She always wanted to see one for herself. He was so strong, and his aura was so warm. _Thank you. _She said mentally without him she'd still be getting kicked and punched by junichi.

* * *

Ryu ran across a rooftop with his eyes narrowed. He had to get a move on, why did his master lecture him so when he was a kid. He was just a kid he wanted to run around, train, and smash things. Not do obscene things like read books or learn about "manners."

He smiled slightly the way kuzuri exuded such happiness made it all worth while for him. She was quite a sekrei always so bubbly, showing her emotions freely. He doubted she knew about the grimly and dirty things about this world. He looked to the north taking a long leap clearing a building and landing on the rooftop opposite to it picking up speed.

Now he had to do one thing.

_I'm coming girls. _He thought as he ran faster.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

The residents of maison izumo sat around the table for a late dinner. Though it seemed the only one eating was matsu. The room was a little crowded since matsu and kagari decided to join today.

"Do you think he's ever going to come back?" Yashima asked sadly.

"I hope so." Toyotama said staring at her plate.

"You okay miya?" Matsu asked concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's eat." She said in her normal tone of voice, but matsu and kagari could tell she was upset. They all in deathly silence until there was a patter from the living room doorway.

"Room for one more?" Uzume and toyotama whirled around to see ryu standing in the doorway in hakama and a tattered kimono. Yashima and nanaha looked up from the table at their ashikabi. He looked worse for wear there was dry blood on his face from the battle hours before, he was leaning against the doorway nonchalantly with his arms crossed over his chest, when uzume, toyotama, nanaha, and yashima leaped up and tackled him to the floor in a massive bear hug.

**And that's it for this chapter. Longest one I wrote so far. A lot happened in this, a lot indeed. But ryu is back at the izumo inn hoorayy! I know some of you were waiting for him to go back! I see beni is somewhat popular all I will tell you is that she'll be winged by ryu nothing more and nothing less, but before that he wings another sekirei. **

**Oshino is a blank state so I did what I could here to fill that slate out. Kuzuri I don't know her number so I just put 92 if it's another sekirei's number TOO DAMN BAD! And as for his new gained abilities as you can see they're effective but very dangerous to do. Can he do it again? I don't know. Kuzuri can't use her norito without the other two I know that, but we know junichi is a bastard. **

**Thank you for reading! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Another update! Yay ryu came back to izumo inn! Happy day! I won't be updating for a while now. Anyone watch hardcore pawn? Show is a trip and a half. **

Ryu stared up at the ceiling of izumo inn. Despite his best attempts he could not get up, not that he could if he tried he was physically and mentally spent. He was pinned to the floor by his four sekirei who tackled him to the floor in a group hug. Not surprising, since he left for nearly three months to parts unknown without as much as a goodbye kiss.

"I missed you girls too, but may I get up now?" Asked ryu from the floor his sekirei got up off of him and toyotama pulled him up from the floor effortlessly and hugged him as tightly as she could in one smooth motion. "Toyotama, my lungs, I can't breathe... Pain." Toyotama stopped hugging him holding him at arm's length.

"Ryu?" Many of the people in the living room asked as one. Ryu took off his kimono to revel the bruises he recieved from his fight with ichiya and oshina. He didn't do much to heal them, he had been running for almost the entire day. His body hurt everywhere, but he could take it he's been through worse on more than one occasion.

"Oh my God what happened?" Uzume asked as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"You idiot, you're hurt!" Toyotama said with worry flooding her eyes.

"I got into a little scuffle with two sekirei earlier today. And I smashed into an air conditioning unit." He explained using all of his strength not to black out. "Something weird happened and my eyes and ears just started bleeding out. And I had a run in with some bastard and kicked his ass for abusing his sekirei. Right after I did some weird thing to remove his sekirei's crest without terminating her. All I know is that sekrei is with an ashikabi that will treat her right." He said with a faint smile. Telling them about his lineage now was a mistake, he'd wait.

"Woah, back up man, you fought against two sekirei?" Kagari asked incredulously as he turned to look at ryu.

"Yeah, they tried to ambush me. It wasn't a big deal." Said ryu as he remembered the confrontation. It wasn't a big deal until his eyes and ears began to bleed.

"Not a big deal! Listen to yourself!" Toyotama exclaimed grabbing his shoulders roughly.

They were worried sick about him. But now he was back and he was never going to leave his sekirei alone again. "That smells really good, I'm so hungry and tired..." He said closing his eyes as he fell forward. Toyotama caught him before he hit the ground his other three sekirei fussing over him while matsu looked at ryu with a hint of curiosity.

"Why are you such an idiot..." Toyotama said with a sigh shaking her head. He had her worried sick and she had a good nerve to punch across the back of his head, but how could she when he was such an oaf?

"He's really hurt." Uzume said examining some of his wounds. His upper and lower back was purple and blue from the beating he endured earlier, but that wasn't the worse part. Dried blood was on his kimono, arms, hands, face, and ears. It looked like he had been through a war.

"We need to clean his wounds right away before they get infected." Miya instructed walking towards ryu with an intense stare. She felt a pang of fury course through her veins as she took in his appearance. If it wasn't for being half sekirei he'd be dead right now. "Toyotama take him to my room, nanaha get a fresh towel yashima you go with her and get some warm water, uzume..." Miya trailed off.

"Yes?" The tenth sekirei perked up waiting for her instructions. She wanted to help ryu the best she could and would do anything.

"I want you to take off his clothes while I get a change of clothes for him." Miya said with slight ice to her voice. "Don't. Try. Anything."

"I won't!" Uzume cried even without the hannya miya was scary. Besides uzume had things in store for later on. With their instructions given each of his sekirei went to do their task. Yashima nearly cried in joy seeing him standing in front doorway but panicked when she seen ryu's condition.

Kagari and matsu exchanged glances with one another being the only ones in the room now. "You're not going with them? You must've been worried sick." Kagari asked looking at matsu slightly puzzled.

"No, for now ryu-tan needs rest." Matsu said pushing her glasses up. "I knew he'd come back sooner or later." When they talked that one day before she winged him, she felt so safe around him. The world melted away and it was just them. "But now would be a perfect time for me to conduct an experiment."

"He's out cold and you're going to fondle him?" Kagari asked with a light chuckle. "Miya will throw you out on your ass."

Matsu sighed in resignation. Yes that was true, and she wouldn't dare to try anything now. The way she told uzume not to try anything was scary, a lot more scary than usual. "I guess you're right, but I should check his injuries once they're all done."

* * *

_Oh ry ry. _Uzum thought as she slipped off his hakama grimacing at how bruised he was. Who did he fight miya and karasuba? She never seen him look so banged up before except for that one time. "What happened to his eyes, his veins... They're..." Uzume took them in almost fainting.

"I don't know." Miya said grimly icing the bruises and rubbing alcohol on the cuts to starve off the infection, if there was one. She needed to act fast however before it spread.

"They look puffy." Yashima said worriedly. She knew that blood should not come from the eye sockets. This was bad, what happened to her ashikabi.

"He mentioned a fight, who did he fight?" Toyotama asked with narrowed eyes. The moment she heard a name she was going to go out and tear shinto teito apart looking for them. Nobody hurt her ryu and would live to get away with it. There was a moment of silence and she spoke again. "I'm going to kill them." She hissed venomously.

"But, we don't know who did it." Nanaha said looking at toyotama trying to hide her tears. She was so happy to see ryu she wanted to smother him with kisses and hugs, but seeing him so hurt those thoughts left and her protective nature kicked into overtime. "We just need to stay here with ryu."

"Ryu..." Yashima said with a shaky voice cleaning any blood that was left behind from before. _Please be okay_.

"I don't care someone needs to pay. I will raise hell!" Toyotama exclaimed clenching her fists.

"Nanaha-san is right." Miya said a hannya mask flaring up behind her glaring at toyotama. "I'd be so mad if you brought trouble to my little inn while ryu wasn't well." Miya laughed sweetly, too sweetly. Her mask had friends, lots of friends they came through the was and the floorboard turning it purple.

"I-I-I'll stay here." Toyotama stuttered feeling like her death was at hand any second. She was relieved when miya let up with her hannya mask and its pack of friends.

Miya brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes. Sighing inwardly, if she never told him this would've never happened. She shook the thought aside it was too late to go back on it now she needed to think of the future and nurture him back to health. "That's for the best." She said quietly wiping away a blood stain under his nose. "There. Now he just needs rest." Miya said as she stood up putting away her medical supplies. It was a good thing he was half sekirei he'd heal completely within a few days.

"Is it okay if we wait here?" Yashima asked looking at miya. She really wanted to stay at ryu's side he was gone for so long and now that she had the chance to finally stay by his side she didn't want to pass it up.

"Wait, for what?" A voice groaned ryu sat up wincing slightly as he glanced around. His vision was slightly blurred if he didn't know any better that attack he used some how damaged his eyes or something... It was a good things he trained and heightened his other senses. Sensing life forces didn't hurt either.

"Ryu-san you need to rest." Miya said sternly frowning at him. He just couldn't sit still for three seconds. "You went out causing trouble." She scolded.

"But I didn't do anything they just ambushed me." He said quickly turning in her direction using his ears to pinpoint her location. How did those two sekirei find out where he lived? It couldn't have been karasuba, no she wanted to kill him herself.

He didn't doubt she'd kill whoever tried to kill him just so he had her chance.

Miya glanced around and noticed that his sekirei all excluding matsu and karasuba wanted to smother him. She couldn't be mad at them for that he was gone for so long it was only natural. But f they tried anything while he was hurt. "I have to go do some things. Uzume, toyotama..." Miya glared at them both. They yelped in fight shivering under ryu's right side as a hannya mask flared to life. "Don't do anything." She warned.

"We won't miya promise!" The two cried in unison wanting their torture to end. They sighed in relief feeling the pressure lifted off of them. Miya simply nodded leaving the room to give them privacy she was sure those two got the point, if not she'd just have to leave lumps on their heads.

Ryu turned to face his sekirei staying silent. He was terrible, he was a terrible ashikabi the way he acted prior to and during his departure was just bad. He remembered seeing the blue orb quiver, poor yashima. He didn't know where to start or what to say. The five of them sat in silence neither knowing what to say, his sekirei basking in his presence, and ryu contemplating. "I missed you girls so much. I'm sorry for leaving and the way I treated you. I should've never pushed you away. I just needed time to think. But, I'm back now, and I promise I will never leave you girls alone again... Can you ever forgive me?" He asked. In response to this uzume, toyotama, nanaha, and yashima crawled up to him and hugged him once more.

"Of course we do, ryu. You're our ashikabi we love you more than anything. While you were gone nanaha exlained how you were stressing about everything and you needed to think. We all agreed you needed space after that." Said uzume, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Yeah, but next time ryu please just let us know you need your space. You had all of us worried sick. You know that? We thought we'd lost you forever. You idiot." Said toyotama, tearing up slightly. Ryu smiled lightly at that, he may have been an idiot but he was their idiot.

"Well, not nanaha she was sure you'd come back. She never doubted you for a second." Uzume said with a sniff.

Ryu wrapped them all in a hug hi face buried in uzume's and toyotama's breasts as he squeezed tighter. He was so... Happy they forgave him, he was such an ass for the way he acted, and he needed to speak to yashima later on alone. He never wanted to be so cold, not with her. "I love you girls. No matter what happens from now on, I'll never leave you girls alone again. But, can we head to my bedroom? I need to talk with you girls about something." He said, suddenly serious. He knew if he didn't tell them now, he wouldn't be able to until later.

"But what about miya?" Uzume asked in fear.

"It's okay I'll take the blame. Let's just go to my room okay?" He asked pressing his hands into the futon he was lying on slowly pushing himself up to his feet. His sekirei watched him carefully as he got on one knee and stood up only to fall forward but toyotama caught him.

"You know, we're always here to help you ryu. You don't need to act tough in front of us." She said helping him stand upright yashima and nanaha massaging his shoulders and back.

"I'm not acting tough." Ryu said looking away from toyotama with a slight scowl. He was a man he needed to stand on his own two feet with his own strength.

"She's right, I know you're a stud and all but we're your sekirei we'll help you." Uzume said rubbing his cheek tenderly. She knew ryu was strong, he was the strongest human she knew he never ceased to amaze her. But she'd always be there at his side he didn't need to shoulder everything alone. Ryu looked at each of his sekirei in tow, he was so lucky to have them in his life, to be bonded to such faithful women.

"We'll die for you." Toyotama said squeezing his hand affectionately. Ryu's eyes bucked at that. No he didn't want that to happen he wanted to stay with them forever and ever. He was an idiot for leaving, but it was justified in every sense.

"No, I want you girls to live on with me." He said firmly.

"We'll always love you ryu!" Yashima said happily hugging him from his back. "No matter what we promise!"

Nanaha nodded hugging him as well. She missed his touch, his warm body that was like a furnace that made her so warm. She missed it all, and now that he was back she'd never let go. "We stand with you ryu." She said.

Ryu was a strong warrior, he knew how to keep his emotions in check. He was disciplined both physically and mentally, and never showed signs of weakness for himself and for his sekirei. But hearing them declare their unconditional love and unwavering loyalty made his eyes well up with tears and he quickly shut them preventing them from streaming.

But it was useless since he was bonded with them and his sekirei felt his every emotion.

"Come on let's go to your room so you talk to us." Toyotama said grabbing a hold of his hand while uzume grabbed the other leading him out of the room. She didn't want her ashikabi to cry, she would always forgive him. Even if he was an idiot.

* * *

"Well things are back to normal." Kagari said with a small smile feeling the aura of the inn lighten up even miya walked with her usual warm motherly aura.

"Yeah, I'll have to keep an eye on uzume and toyotama those two are hard of hearing." Miya said with a sigh attached at the end of it. What was she going to do with those two?

"What about matsu?" Kagari asked looking at miya slightly puzzled. Out of all of his sekirei matsu was the most perverted surpassing uzume by ten fold easily. "And if ryu can't see I doubt he'll know what they plan to do."

"They won't." Miya said with a small smile covering her mouth with her hand. "I'd have to make arrangements for matsu and toyotama and uzume..." She giggled sweetly into the back of her hand a hannya mask flaring behind her.

"M-Miya stop that!" Kagari exclaimed feeling his blood turn ice cold. Miya laughed sweetly relinquishing her hannya mask.

"Yes it is good to have him back." Miya said with a small smile. She missed ryu a lot, and she thought he was mad at her. In fact she still did, but they'd talk later when he was up to speed.

* * *

Ryu took a seat in the corner of his room as his sekirei crowded around him to hear what he had to say. Ryu felt like he was some scientist making a ground breaking discovery, though he hated science with a passion and school itself, but he did like to learn through experiencing things for himself not reading them from a book.

"What do you have to tell us ryu?" Uzume asked taking a seat in front of him.

"We're listening." Nanaha said looking at ryu intently as if willing him to start talking.

Ryu took a few deep breaths and emotionally prepared himself for what he was about to say.

**Not much to say here except thanks to those who voted! I'll say this now benitsubasa and haihane will become his sekirei but way later, I can't say the circumstances you'll have to wait. And he will be wining namiji I think that's how you spell her name she seems interesting and I want to write her out in ryu's harem. To musubi fans she'll be with minato don't worry. But keep on voting I have no date when the poll will close as of yet, I may even forget I put it up.**

**REVIEW! LEAVE ME A REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AND FEEDBACK IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED AND HELPS ME OUT SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS. ANY QUESTIONS PM ME**


	28. Chapter 28

Nothing to say except he'll wing one sekirei before the third phase begins and one... Relatively soon, but not yet.

"I've decided that we will compete, as soon as things heat up. I hate minaka and everything he stands for, but we have a strong possibility of winning, and I'll be able to take care of you girls for the rest of our lives. Also, it has come to my attention that I'm likely to wing more sekirei..." He trailed off looking at each of his sekirei for their reaction.

Uzume had an observant but at the mention of more sekirei she began to slowly smirk.

Yashima and nanaha simply nodded.

Toyotama narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew she had to share him already. She knew she was selfish for wanting him all to herself. But she'd share, still. And though she wouldn't say it loudly... Yet. Toyotama would strike down his other sekirei if it came down to it.

"However, I'm going to try and not wing more sekirei." Ryu said breaking the silence. He got mixed reactions but he ignored them. It was for the best. "It may help me get stronger, but I'm not filling this place up." He said with slight firmness. Yeah he could wing more sekirei, but he wasn't going to shack up the entire izumo inn. He couldn't see himself doing that, and then miya... "I know some of you have some bad history with MBI and I understand if you don't want to fight, I won't make you. But I thought I'd ask will you fight with me?"

He wouldn't say it out loud, but karasuba calling him soft had a slight effect on him. But, she was the black sekirei she had access to information, classified information. Regardless of his opinion he listened to the black sekirei, she knew a lot more than she lead on. She put it simply that they'll be the last two standing. That's when it dawned on ryu that he was indeed part of this game.

It infuriated him to end. But until he knew more, and recovered and got stronger he'd have to play along. Somewhat.

"Ryu, it doesn't matter. As long as we're with you we're happy. We'll stand behind you no matter what. I speak for all of us when I say we'd be happy to fight with you."

"Thank you, girls. I can't tell you how much this means to me." He said rummaging through a bag of things MBI sent him. They sent him so much he couldn't get rid of it all... So he put it in big black bags and shoved them in his closet. He pulled out a laptop looking at it with a curious expression. "How about we hook this up to the TV and watch a movie." Ryu said with a soft smile.

"Sounds great, but I'm going to take a bath, get a change of clothes, and you need to eat." Said toyotama as she stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll come with you." Said uzume as she got up to follow toyotama out, but toyotama looked apprehensive for a moment before frowning. "No way, you can't keep your hands to yourself!"

"I swear I won't do anything!" Uzume said sincerely. Toyotama studied her intently with narrow eyes. She sighed quietly, she could see uzume wasn't lying, surprisingly she took something serious instead of being a... Perv. "Fine, but if you touch me..." She let the warning linger.

"I swear, I won't now let's go!" Uzume said sliding the door open and pushing toyotama out closing it behind her. As their footsteps became quieter through the walls. Nanaha moved to follow them but as she opened the door she turned back and ran to ryu, as he stood up and began to hook up the laptop to the TV. She tapped him on the shoulder, as he turned around to face her she kissed him passionately on the lips in one of rare moments of emotion, something that few people other than ryu ever got to see. Ryu wrapped his arm around her and kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. After about a minute, she pulled away from him her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"I'm happy you're back. I know you would be back eventually, but I missed you all the same." She said lovingly.

"I missed you too, nanaha." He said. She gave him one of her rare smiles. It was a simple thing, but it lit up his world when she did it. However, right now it just made him feel guilty for asking her to fight.

Yashima's eyes widened like saucers when she seen the two kiss. She wanted to scream but she kept quiet, fearing she'd make ryu angry again. The thought still lingered in the back of her head but she kept pushing it further back. But it was futile in the end. She lowered her head looking at the floor, she wanted a kiss...

"Yashima-chan, I didn't forget about you." Ryu said sitting cross legged in front of her taking her hands into his own rubbing them tenderly. Yashima shivered when she felt his touch, it was spine tingling, how she missed it. His warmth, his strength, now she had him again. She clenched his hands tighter hoping this wasn't a dream, that her ryu was really back.

"Ryu!" She cried slightly trying to hold her tears back. Ryu wrapped her up in a hug doing his best to comfort her, yashima cried quietly in his shoulder hugging him tightly. Ryu gently massaged her back embracing her. He was an ass for treating her the way he did before, the way he just threw her out of his room. But that was the past, he had to look forward.

"I thought you hated me... And left because I made you upset that night." She cried into his shoulder. She blamed it all on herself, she didn't even know what transpired between him and miya, it had been kept a secret. In fact it still was a secret. But it wouldn't matter even if she knew, he was so distant, so cold back then.

"Why would you think that!?" Ryu asked with just a hint of annoyance but empathetical all the same. He didn't know what to say, or what to do to make her feel better. He knew, regardless of what he said, yashima would always have the fear of him leaving again. It'll always be there, he really screwed up, but still he wanted her reason for it. Nanaha was resolute, uzume and toyotama were happy, uzume was near tears but didn't cry.

"Because, I said I was sorry." She said quietly pulling herself together. She shouldn't be crying she should be happy he was back.

Ryu gently cupped her chin in his hands lifting her head so she was looking into his irises. She felt her knees shaking under his stare, she wasn't afraid, she felt naked, like he was looking into the deepest depths of her soul. But it made her stomach twist and a lump build up in her throat, swallowing the dry lump, she stared into them. "But, I never said I didn't forgive you." Ryu said quietly giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

It was much different with yashima than the others. She was extremely sensitive, ryu dared to say hyper sensitive. If she was even scolded she'd be near tears, he just didn't get it in all honesty. Nanaha was passionate when they kissed, what emotions she didn't show were all felt in that minute. Uzume was just... Uzume. Toyotama had a firmness and liked to take control, but ryu couldn't let that happen. And then there was karasuba she was just... But he realized yashima needed extra attention he didn't want to be unfair, but she was so different.

Yashima's eyes widened in shock, she wasn't expecting a kiss, she didn't realize it at first until she felt him wrap his arms around her gently. Her mind was buzzing with a thousand thoughts and memories.

He was right, he never did say anything. She recalled it vividly, she said it with so much sincerity and he didn't even acknowledge it, she felt crushed and thought from then on he didn't forgive her, and maybe even hated her. But...

After about two minutes ryu broke the kiss, yashima's cheeks flushed and her breaths taken in heavily. She was breathless, how she missed him. And more so, she was even with nanaha now. The two had developed a rivalry over the progression of time. "I forgive yashima, I did then, and I do now. Okay." Ryu said soothingly brushing away her tears with his thumb. He sent a pulse of affection through their bond, yashima felt her body heat up from the exchange. A small smile crept onto her face as she stared lovingly at him.

"Okay!"

"But, I have to ask." Ryu said quietly making sure miya didn't hear him. "What made you just take off your shirt out of the blue like that?" He asked curious. He couldn't put it together, uzume yes, toyotama yes, but yashima wasn't so... Open?

Yashima looked at her feet shuffling them with a small blush on her face. "Promise not to yell."

"I promise." Ryu assured.

Yashima took a deep breath calming herself. She was nervous and scared at the same time, nervous about explaining what she felt, and scared about ryu yelling at her. But he never broke a promise, so she explained. "When you touched the deepest part of me, it's a little more..." Yashima fiddled with her fingers. How could she put it? "Intimate..." She said quietly.

Ryu looked at her for a moment absorbing the information. That would explain something, in fact... It all made sense now. "So, when you said wanting to be one you meant..." Ryu blushed slightly. Yashima looked at him nodding her head slowly.

"It felt so good." She said almost silently, even with his heightened senses he had to strain his ears.

_Master was right. _Ryu thought scratching the back of his head with a blank face trying to think of something to say. "I understand now, thank you for explaining yashima. But, when we do that we'll be out of the inn." He said sternly, he didn't want to be too hard on her, she had been through enough thanks to him. And it'd take a while for her to recover he knew that well. But he'd follow miya's rules.

"I understand, and I'm okay with that. I'll wait as long as it takes." She said with a small smile. Ryu looked shocked for a moment, it was such a bright smile, with an innocence to it all. She kissed him on the lips again, ryu's eyes darted wide in surprise as she stuck her tongue into his mouth. It lasted for about forty five seconds before she parted away from him breathing heavily. She was a little nervous about it at first, just going for it and kissing him. But uzume said to just do it, uzume would just kiss ryu at random.

Ryu smiled softly. He was so lucky. His stomach began to grumble loudly, he dared to say as loud as yashima's at times. "My stomach." He whined slightly putting a hand over it. _I've heard of hungry, but I feel completely empty! _He exclaimed mentally shocked by it. He'd have to guess his sekirei genes were slowly taking over. "I'm going to get something to eat, you should take a bath yashima." Ryu said finishing hooking up the laptop to his TV setting it down carefully.

"Kay!" Yashima said bouncing out of the room happily. Ryu would've been more shocked, but seeing as what just happened he wasn't so surprised. Now that just left one more...

* * *

Ryu looked at the wall with a blank expression. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. But he did owe her an apology as well. She was his sekirei, and he left right after he winged her. But, if nanaha kissed him and yashima as well, he didn't what matsu planned to do. He took a breath he had to do it regardless. He knocked on the wood quietly waiting for an answer. "Matsu-san."

He heard a quiet tap on the other side of the door, it slid open a few seconds later matsu peeking out staring at him. "Ryu-tan." She said in a slight bubbly manner, she seen all of what happened and couldn't help but snicker at it all, it was just like a soap opera. "You want to talk?"

Ryu nodded.

Matsu moved back so he could enter, closing her secret door as soon as he was seated. She crawled passed him kneeling in front of her keyboard. "What does ryu-tan want to talk about?"

Ryu wasn't exactly sure how to start, but he knew matsu was well... A nerd as one would put it. "I think you heard me, but I'd like to say it to you. Personally. I'm sorry." He said quietly. Matsu looked at him smiling softly. She knew he'd be back, she never had a doubt in her mind.

"Matsu-tan understands. Ryu-tan just needed his space to think." She said understandingly. She looked at him carefully. "You can see fine right?"

"It's a little blurred." Ryu admitted.

Matsu smirked perversely turning around and putting her hands right on the sides of his legs. She got one upped by nanaha and yashima, and by karasuba. She'd fix that. Soon. "Now it's matsu's turn!" She said crashing her lips into his gripping the sides of his kimono she pushed him down onto her futon straddling on him while deepening her kiss. Ryu was surprised, that was an understatement, matsu was... Amazing, but he was sure matsu heard miya warn them. If she found out... He'd run faster than lightning. Matsu had more experience and was more versed than him, ryu was surprised when she started taking off his kimono rubbing her hands all over his torso and just below his waist. With one last passionate kiss and dodging with ryu's tongue she parted her lips with a small smile her eyes taking a serene, peaceful look that made ryu completely calm. She adjusted her glasses, oh how she wanted to continue, but she'd wait until later. For now she'd refrain. "Wow..." Ryu said breathing heavily his lips tingled still. "Matsu..."

She giggled quietly. "Ryu-tan wants more?" She asked giving him a quick peck as he sat up. "Ryu-tan has to wait, or miya-tan will be furious."

Ryu paled for a moment remembering. "Right." He said putting his kimono back on. "So, since you have this house bugged. Would that mean you have that night recorded somewhere?" Ryu asked carefully.

"Bugged, I don't know what you mean." Matsu said.

Ryu fished in his pocket pulling out several broken cameras that were tiny perfect for surveillance. Matsu looked at him sheepishly. "Have you seen it?" Ryu asked quickly.

She shook her head. "Can't say that I have."

Ryu nodded his head before looking at her computer. "I want you to erase all traces of it and give me the tape." Ryu said sternly. The last thing he needed was miya somehow, someway seeing that. He didn't know how, but she always popped up out of nowhere.

"Why?" Matsu whined she wanted to watch it.

Ryu closed his eyes smiling slightly, it was a _sweet _smile. Matsu felt a shiver go down her spine as a dark aura surrounded ryu. "Delete them please, and give me the tape." He said in a calm voice with the same smile.

"Okay!" Matsu cried flickering her fingers away on her keyboard after a few moments and a few clicks all traces of the video were erased, she gave ryu the tape containing the rest of the film. "Why do you want it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm going to smash it to pieces and throw it away." He said bluntly putting it into his pocket and standing up to walk away until he seen a slight pout on matsu's face. He always ruined her fun. He turned around kissing her passionately on the lips. "I'll make up leaving to you okay?"

Matsu smiled devilishly. "I have a few things in mind." She began to giggle quietly. Ryu began to feel incredibly nervous seeing that smile on her face. But he was a man of his word, so he'd make it up to her.

"Write them down." Ryu said pushing her door open exiting slowly. Matsu continued giggling perversely oh did she have the ideas for this.

Okay, my last update for good now. Until I get more material I'll be taking a break after this. If you couldn't tell this is before minato comes into the scene way before, and before musubi was released. So sooner rather than later I'm going to go the canon route somewhat with some tweaks.


	29. Chapter 29

**I just got this idea for karasuba to break the bond or something, since I've hinted it's possible. But I don't know yet, anyone have an opinion? Or is that just stupid to do? This chapter may be slow by the way. Anybody who wanted fluff or whatever the term for mushy like stuff is, it's in this chapter. And with a certain sekirei that was really sad.  
**

Ryu sighed tiredly as he watched the credits to the movie. His sekirei fell asleep towards the end. Yashima was snuggled under his arm a light snore escaping her lips. Uzume and toyotama were lying on the sides of his legs their hands resting on them as they snoozed ryu noted they were just above his waist. Lastly nanaha had his arm secured in her own as she slept peacefully.

He ate his food that miya saved for him. Apparently she went shopping so that just left him there for a about a half hour. It was quiet half hour, since his sekirei were taking a bath and getting changed. He missed having his body free, but he missed their embrace and basked in it. He was tired himself with a full stomach and wounds.

But he stayed awake watching his sekirei sleep. He could feel their affection and happiness while they were awake. They truly missed him, especially yashima she tried getting as close to him as possible but he gave her a warning about certain things. She looked like she was going to cry but held herself together, ryu didn't mind this. She was so peaceful when she was asleep.

Smiling softly he brushed a few stray hairs away from her forehead, yashima squinted slightly feeling her forehead tickle from the movement. She wiggled her nose trying to ignore it. He really wanted to talk to her. Alone. But he'd have to wait he guessed.

He was glad they were at peace. His bond was soothing and serene, and calmness flowed through him. Not like before when he felt a whirlwind of emotions. Before he knew it he was fast asleep with his sekirei he tried in vain to turn off the TV but his body simply quit. His mind wandered about matsu and her list, he shuddered slightly only kami knew what went on in that head of hers, he'd never guess, and honestly he didn't want to know. But a promise was a promise, he was just weary. He'd have to do the same with his other sekirei, and he knew just what uzume wanted to do from her talking about it, to him seeing it that one night. Toyotama was no better, if anything he was going to have to leave with them to a hotel or something.

Because he didn't doubt miya would beat him senseless if he did what they wanted to do under her roof.

But that was for another time, for now he just relaxed easing his mind away into numbness as he dozed off with his favorite girls.

A few minutes later miya peered into his room to see ryu asleep with his sekireis with the TV MBI had sent him still on. She started to head in to wake his sekirei, but before she could kagari put a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon let them be. I mean, he has been gone a long time."

"That's true, I suppose he's had a long few months." She said to him, she quietly entered the room turning off the TV careful not to disturb them. She was kagari was here, aside from matsu he was the only one who knew, not in full detail what was going on.

"I'm gonna head to work, though I might be working late." Kagari said as he started to head downstairs.

"I think I'll turn in too." Miya said as she followed him downstairs. It had been a long day, a little rest would do everyone some good.

* * *

_So, this is all still in the first stage... Minaka sure likes to take his time. _Ryu thought sighing as he felt his entire body loosen under the steamy water. He muddled in his thoughts for a while, life sure changed for him. That much was certain, but he didn't like change, but this was a good change. _They all chose me, and still want to be with me even after I was so cold towards them. Sekirei and ashikabi... What is the bond truly? _Water streamed down his hair as he looked blankly at his hands. _And those two that attacked me... How did they find out where I live? They were that higa guy's sekirei... _He scrubbed his skin roughly looking at the ceiling. _And that weird power, I never knew... But it makes sense. I won't use it again-_

He was brought out of his musings by a quiet splash, he glanced to his side taking in a naked yashima. It was still early, the other four. Uzume especially would be asleep still, for whatever reason yashima always took a bath with him and wanted to sleep with him. She was a really fragile person, ryu couldn't understand why minaka would release her into this world, the thought of junichi beating her down flashed through his mind.

He sighed inwardly self realization taking over. Yashima would always have that fear of being thrown away, trapped, and when it came down to it ryu couldn't do anything about it. He felt that was her own battle, he came a long way since his defeat at the hands of karasuba.

But she was so different, hyper sensitive, when the game became serious... She may not be able to deal the finishing blow.

He had no intention of killing sekirei, but they'd do anything for their ashikabi. Good or bad, regardless, even attack you if the ashikabi commands it. For now things were peaceful...

As if reading his mind yashima spoke quietly. "Good morning, ryu-sama." She widened her eyes, she did it again! He remembered how he yelled before he left, and fear consumed her as she thought he'd just leave again. But he didn't.

"Good morning, yashima. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Yashima nodded slightly sighing happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was happy to have him back, and he didn't yell at her. She was still hurt from before, but she'd recover. He knew that well, sometime during the movie yashima snuggled up right under his arm, being so short and petite, she was nuzzled perfectly. However his sekirei worked out an order to it he'd never know. Yashima and nanaha had developed a rivalry, while uzume and toyotama really didn't. Ryu thought it was because they both made constant advances, toyotama more so.

He recalled he'd ask them to make a list. And he had to see matsu's.

"Yashima."

Mm-hmm." She said basking in his warmth. How she missed it, she missed it so much. His presence made her feel safe, protected. She at first thought her life would be a painful one encountering junichi and then the beating proceeded, but now her life was so different. She was happy, she had an ashikabi that loved her back, that didn't harm her.

Ryu grabbed her by the hips lifting her up and over into his lap, placing her forward. Yashima began to blush and went to cover herself. "W-What are you doing?" She asked. He hugged her tightly pushing her breasts into his chest, yashima blushed more. She wanted to do it, but not at the inn. She would listen to ryu's warning, and she was terrified of miya.

"I missed you, yashima." He said quietly hugging her tighter. Yashima's eyes watered slightly, she didn't want to cry. But... She closed her eyes smiling brightly. "I missed you too." She said putting her hand over his. This is what she missed, what she wanted, the closeness, their bodies together, his warmth, her eyes widened when he kissed her gently on the lips, she closed her eyes melting with the kiss, an indescribable heat engulfed her as light blue wings flared out of her back growing in size rapidly. Yashima didn't care, she began to cry. Tears of joy, tears streamed down her face as she deepened this kiss.

She could feel his affection pulsing through the bond. Ryu parted his lips from hers looking at her with a little shock and surprise. She was crying, again... But he could feel it wasn't sadness, but joy. Yashima felt incredibly warm, a warmth spreading through her. He didn't know how to handle women crying. "There." Ryu said in a soft voice tenderly rubbing the top of her head. Yashima whipped her tears away resting her head on his chest.

"Yashima, can you do something for me?"

"Yes." Yashima said without hesitation, she wanted to be of service to her ashikabi anyway she could. The best she could.

"Tell the girls, I need to talk to them later." Ryu said getting out of the tub, taking a seat on a stoll he began to shampoo his hair.

"I can." She said with a small nod missing his body.

"Thanks." He said quietly dumping a pale of water over his head.

* * *

_A nice bath always does a lot of good. _Ryu said to himself mentally as he strolled down the hallway towards him room in shorts and a tank top. He roughly massaged his scalp with the towel as he dried his hair shaking his head for good measure. He stopped in front of the secret door about to knock on the door but matsu opened the door, as if she knew he was already there.

Wait she did.

"Ryu-tan." Matsu gave him a curious look. Out of all of his sekirei she had to say she was the most 'distant' not clamoring over him like the others. She attracted him in her own way, a grin creased on her face as she began to think of wonderful experiments to conduct. Ryu didn't miss that giggle he entered her room, so if she tried anything at least no one would see them. He plopped down on the futon running a hand through his hair.

"I need your help." Ryu said with a soft groan attached to the end. "You see, the entrance exams are in a few weeks, and I could use a study partner." Ryu said with a small blush, he didn't like to ask for help. But he would if he had to, he was a third year ronin he wasn't going to be a fourth by any means.

"Here you go." Matsu handed him a thick file of papers, ryu looked at it for a moment taking it into his hand skimming through it.

"What is it?"

"It's a collection of old entry tests with my modifications to make it more difficult." She explained swiftly going in front of her computer. "Bring it back to me when you're finished."

Ryu grinned slightly. "This won't take long." He assured.

"Oh ho." Matsu laughed quietly. "Ryu-tan is confident, that's good." She said with appreciation. She was glad he had self confidence.

"Piece of cake." Ryu said as he stood up and headed for the door, but turned on his heel rushing back to matsu and crashing his lips into hers. Matsu was surprised at first but quickly took action kissing him passionately. It lasted about a minute then ryu parted their kiss breathing heavily. "Do you have the list?" Matsu wanted to do more, a lot more, and now she knew ryu was more than willing. She'd have to enjoy this.

"Yes, it's all complete." She said calmly, strangely calm. Ryu raised an eyebrow in slight confusion he thought for sure matsu would be all over him rather then handing over the list with such... Sereneness. Was that the word? He took the piece of paper in hand glancing at it, his eyes widened and he fought off a blush from coming onto his face. He should've been used to this by now, he wasn't spineless, he had these beautiful woman that wanted to be intimate with him. He should be indulging not blushing, but...

"Okay, so maybe it'll be a day when we're just... Uh alone, and not here." He said uneasily he felt himself get light headed at the fantasies that went through his mind, he knew he was going to be one of two things after his day with matsu. Refreshed, or exhausted.

"Matsu-tan can't wait!" She said with a certain perverseness that made ryu feel like a piece of meat. "Your hot sticky DNA!" Matsu almost cheered. She knew there was more than one way to emerge, and she wanted her emergence to be more intimate than just a kiss, but now she'd get to make up for that.

Ryu sweat dropped. "Okay, DNA. Yeah." Ryu said uneasily not liking the sound of that one bit. He got up to his feet and left the room, matsu just eying him and making comments that flustered him. He needed to get out of there before he did something he'd regret, and by that he meant giving into his desires with matsu. He also had this book of tests to complete, he was sure it'd be easy he always scored at least a C on tests. He wasn't the best test taker but he wasn't the worse. "Alright, time to get dressed." Ryu said to himself sliding open the door to his room he felt a strong pair of hands grab him by his tank top and pull him into the room effortlessly. Before he could even yelp in shock he was in the room looking at forest green hair.

"Toyotama, what are you doing?" Ryu asked carefully, cautiously he didn't like the look in her eyes. It reminded him of the first day he brought her to the inn and tried to seduce him only to get chided by miya.

"Nothing, just making up for lost time." She said like it was plainly obvious she held a smirk on her face as she walked towards him. She could feel when someone got the better of her, she knew she had to share ryu with them. But that certainly didn't mean she was going to let them outdo her.

"I-I don't think this is a good idea... Did yashima tell you I wanted to talk to you girls today?" He asked hoping to change the focus of this situation so he didn't get punished.

Toyotama gained a thoughtful look on her face. "She did, what do you want to talk about?" She asked with a hint of curiosity.

Ryu smiled lightly. "It's a secret, just don't forget okay?" He asked standing up to his feet and moving towards his closet. Toyotama looked at him with a slight blush she wondered what it was, she could feel through the bond that ryu was indeed keeping it a secret no matter how much she pryed.

"I won't." She said narrowing her eyes in on ryu. How could he ask that.

"Great, now I have to go." Ryu said with a hint of urgency sliding on his hakama and tabi. Quickly throwing a kimono on he walked towards the door passing toyotama by. She was surprised he was leaving, but where to?

"Hey where are you going?"

Ryu stopped as he slid the door open looking back at her with a blank expression. "I'm signing up for the entrance exams."

Toyotama's eyes bugged before she smirked struggling not to snicker, about to fail miserably. "You, college?" She covered her mouth before she broke out laughing at the prospect of it. Ryu and school was the last thing she would put together. Ryu scowled lightly at her narrowing his eyes.

"That wasn't nice toyotama." He said in mock hurt. He crossed his arms over his chest staring at her. "I'll have you know I graduated 12th out of 350 students." He said with a hint of anger, his face a deep red. Yeah, he didn't like school, but he was practical. And a degree in something was good, more than one thing was great.

Toyotama looked genuinely shocked. "Ryu, I had no idea." She said looking at him understandingly. She wanted to sorry, just when she was about to ryu wrapped his strong arms around her waist crashing his lips into hers. Her eyes widened in shock, she felt heat course through her, she moaned quietly as she deepened the kiss her red wings flaring out of her back expanding in size. Ryu didn't miss the breathtaking sight watching them slowly fade away.

"I'll be back soon okay?" Ryu asked breaking the kiss breathing heavily. Toyotama's face was flushed and her breathing short. "Wow..." She said her entire body tingled and her lips, her nether regions, it all tingled. She wanted ryu now. Ryu seen the look in her eyes, she'd tears his off clothes right now if she could. But he had a feeling she'd get her chance. "And when I come back we'll talk okay." Toyotama silently watching him leave the room. A small smile creased her lips.

* * *

Ryu walked down the stairs looking out the open door to see miya outside in the yard practicing movements with her wooden sword, with skills that his master and friend would be proud of. Ever since the snow had melted miya had been practicing everyday. Whether it was because she had a lot on her mind or the fact she told him she liked to keep her sword skills sharp even after leaving MBI. He wasn't sure but he knew with all of his battle experience he could never hope to have a form such as hers. He was told at her peak she could cut a battleship in two from just the shock wave of her sword.

Now that was scary. He had a long way to go until he got to that level.

_It might be a good idea to ask miya to spar with me. It would increase my strength, but I don't know if she'd allow me to at the moment. _He thought with a hint of sadness he did enjoy sparring against miya alone or with his sekirei. But he was still recovering from his wounds, the bruises were all nearly gone and his eyes and ears were about to back to even, it'd be three days tops until he was completely unscathed. He walked passed the door, and continued into the main room where uzume was, sitting at the table, spoon in her mouth munching on cereal, barely dressed in a pair of white panties and what remained of a shirt since she had torn the cloth above her stomach leaving little to the imagination. "Morning, uzume. Ryu greeted taking a seat across from her.

"Morning ry ry!" She cheered pulling the spoon out of her mouth. "Miya's out in the yard practicing."

"Yeah, I just saw her." Ryu told her.

"Today's the registration right? It's for your entrance exam?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we go today and don't go back for a couple of months." Ryu said, resting his chin on his hand as he looked uzume over.

"What college did you apply for again?" She asked shoving another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Shinto university." Ryu said. Uzume nodded understandingly tapping the spoon she was holding on chin before smiling. "Best of luck!" She cheered, ryu smiled, she was always so optimistic.

"Hey." Ryu rose an eyebrow as she leaned forward across the table towards him.

"When are you going to kiss me, huh?" She purred seductively with a smirk on her face. Ryu was taken a back by the display, he knew uzume was... Open, but this was a whole new level.

"Uzume." Ryu said sternly. "Uzume, you know the rules." Ryu growled at her making her smirk and lean over winking a few times, folding her arms under her breasts forcing them up more. Ryu's eyes darted to her cleavage for an instant making him blush, he darted his eyes quickly back up to her face to see her licking her lips with a smirk on her face.

"You already kissed your two sekirei, what's one more?" She winked at him moving even closer. "Wasn't it you that said, you need to talk to us today." She purred out, she stopped instantly as a shadow covered her. The color drained from her face making her look pale, she looked over her shoulder to see miya with her boken resting on her shoulder as she looked down at her with a calm look. "H-Hey... M-Miya." Uzume greeted nervously looking up at the sekirei.

"Uzume." Miya said firmly. "What have I told you about appropriate dress?"

"A-At least I'm wearing panties this time." She squeaked. A demon visage flared to life around miya bringing several of its friends, all glaring at her with burning red eyes. Uzume squealed in fright and ran for her room. Miya sighed watching the younger sekirei run off then turned to ryu with a gentle smile.

"Sorry that she has been bothering you so much." Miya said apologetically.

"It's no problem." Ryu smiled back. "I'm actually used to this type of thing of by now." He said scratching the back of his awkwardly , remembering the times he seen uzume naked before him or toyotama smothering him between her breasts. Either way, he should be used to these things by now, but there was the occasion he was surprised, especially with what uzume just did. He didn't mind kissing them, it was just miya.

"Are you heading out?" Miya asked slightly curious making ryu nod.

"Yeah, I'm going to register for the exams this year." Miya smiled slightly at that. "I know the saying is third time's the charm but let's just hope it's true." Miya continued to smile as she knelt down at the table. They barely got anytime to talk since he came back, and she couldn't fully explain either before he left. So it did feel... Weird.

"You'll do fine I know you will." Miya said quietly.

"Thanks miya, I'll be back before dinner." Ryu informed her rising up from his seat about to head out. He turned around as miya called out to him.

"Has kagari been up yet?" Miya asked.

"Not that I know of." Ryu said nodding his head slightly before leaving. He knew he had to patch things up with miya, as weird and as awkward as it'd be he needed to. But he didn't give her the chance to explain fully, he flipped out with good reason and left before she could finish. Then takami told him certain things and that made him resentful, but if there was one person he wanted to talk to it was miya, since takehito is dead. But how would he go about it?

_I'll run there today._ He thought darting forward into an alley, flipping into the air and landing swiftly on the rooftop with another jump he cleared it landing on the cement taking off at high speeds. A good run would help clear his head of all of this.

He really screwed up, now it was time to fix it all.

** And my question from above, should karasuba someway sever the bond. Say that he's too soft or something? Or is it just stupid to do. And as you can see it's going to be focusing on the canon soon since the exams are soon. ****I'd like to say this now. I KNOW I made a lot of mistakes so far. Spelling, etc. I don't have a beta. Anyways Ryu's last name is Sasashi, I forget when I type but I have it on a notepad now so no worries. Secondly I know the kuu part was WAY TOO early I got mixed up in the midst of my ideas. I don't want to say overlook it, but kuu is still at MBI. And should ryu get his own place, with his sekirei. Don't worry he's not leaving them, don't need yashima crying again.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Nothing to say here except thanks person who emailed me Helped a lot. Now I can move forward, and forward we move. This chapter maybe slow, and minato comes in for a brief while. Leave a review! Thanks!

The spring sun warmly beated down on upon the ground, ryu closed his eyes feeling the rays enter his body. It was such a welcome after the winter, he didn't know how people dealt with snow. He kept moving around to stay warm, but he could only do so much. But enough on seasons... Ryu put the thought aside focusing on the task at hand.

The streets were buzzing with people and vehicles as they went about their daily lives. He walked in the midst of this chaos keeping his eyes forward his senses stretched out. He had to shove passed several passer bys seeing as they were too ignorant to move aside. He ignored the looks he got, if they didn't want to be touched they should've moved.

He was signing up for the exams AGAIN! He groaned loudly rubbing a hand through his hair. He was here yet again, he didn't know how many times it was going to take, but he was sure that this time he'd pass. He'd be a failure four straight years in a row, THAT was not going to happen. He had money stashed away, but he'd need a regular job, he wanted to pay miya. She let him live rent free, regardless so he wanted to pay. Since it was finally clearing up he figured he'd go job hunting soon.

There had to be some place hiring...

He didn't show off his abilities out in the open. It was best to keep that under wraps, and MBI seemed to be keeping it a secret as well. If they even knew. He shook his head laughing quietly. _I guess minaka isn't as much of a big mouth as I thought. _He said to himself mentally coming to a stop as the streetlight turned red. He glanced around, these people were so clueless, naive to what was going on around them. It was clear the sekirei plan wasn't exactly 'public' knowledge. He walked forward keeping his eyes trained forward his thoughts wandering again.

_This is only stage one... _He mused over. He knew that when there were only ten percent sekirei left to wing the second stage would begin. But, sadly that's all he knew. When the stage was set to commence he had no clue of, which infuriated him to no end. He didn't trust minaka, what was he going to do next seize the entire city of shinto teito? He laughed that one off, minaka had several screws loose but taking over an entire city, not likely. He slowly stepped up a flight of stairs looking around at people a few years older and younger than him. He began to dread this already, crowds and lines... "Great..." He said with a groaning at the end. It seemed no matter how early he came to this, every year it was crowded at all hours. He traced the room quickly, he just wanted to get it over with, once he spotted what he thought he was looking for he headed to the right side of the grounds nearing a tall building, the tallest on the campus.

_Must be the place. _He thought stuffing his hands into his pockets lazily looking at the crowd of kids at the door, with a quiet sigh he made his way to the back of the line holding a steady face.

* * *

Husui stepped into his car hastily a suitcase in hand, he chucked it into the back seat slamming his door shut, quickly starting the car and flooring it. He quickly pulled out his phone dialing a number as he weaved through traffic. He had a good pay with the yakuza, but his other client paid him more. He was only human, he took the money and set everything up.

He sharply turned the steering wheel, his front bumper narrowly slamming into a parked car. With a growl of annoyance he redialed the number. _Come on answer. _He screamed mentally. He put his foot all the way down on the gas, the light coming up just turned yellow. He could make it with good time.

He didn't realize it, but the car wouldn't speed up no matter how much he pushed his foot down on the gas. The light turned red just as he sped passed the post, too focused on his phone and in front of him he jumped when he heard a loud honk that sent a shock wave through his body. He whirled to look to his side, his eyes widened in horror as a semi was barreling towards him. "Shit!" He yelled before the mammoth smashed into his car nearly disintegrated it on contact, glass and debris flew ten feet in all directions from the impact of the crash. The only thing that was left of the car was twisted and contorted metal.

* * *

"Mr. Sasashi."

"Yes," ryu said politely handing over the registration forms. He was finally finished after an hour and a half of filling out information, answering questions, and waiting in more lines he turned it in. He was satisfied with himself before he'd just shove passed the people, but he was older a little more patient now. But not by much when it came to things like this.

The young woman looked over the information given to her intently. She glanced up at ryu with slight curiosity. "Third time?" Ryu nodded slightly resisting the urge to scratch the back of his head. Yeah he was a third year ronin, but he intended to pass this year. With matsu's help he was sure he'd ace this exam.

"Come back to this building in one month, you will take your exam then. Bring all the supplies listed." The young lady said curtly handing him a sheet of paper with information. He scanned it over with a blank expression, he seen it three times already. But he never paid much attention all he ever brought with him with a pencil and that's it.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile being polite. He rolled the sheet of paper up putting it inside of his kimono. The young woman smiled as he beckoned for another person to come forward as ryu stepped away making his way out of the building. He was on the third floor, of course. He made his way down the stairs staring out the window with an absent minded expression, he thought of his sekirei back at izumo inn. He could feel through the bond that they missed him, he nearly dwelled on these feelings not spotting the young teenager in front of him. They collided with a thud ryu letting out a hiss of pain as the other yelped.

Ryu blinked a few times shaking his head to clear the flashes of how white from his vision. An above average-height and slim built young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans massaged his aching skull, ryu didn't like to brag but he did have a hard head. Upon closer inspection ryu's eyes widened briefly as he recognized the teenager before him."Minato!"

"Ryu-san!" The teen said with equal surprise wincing as he felt his head throb again. Ryu stood up to his feet dusting himself off and holding out a hand for the messy haired teen. Minato grabbed his hand pulling himself up. "S-Sorry about that." Minato apologized.

"It was me I wasn't paying attention." Ryu said tapping minato on the shoulder a few times in good nature. It had been a long time since ryu last seen minato. Last time he could recall was in high school during his sophomore year when minato first entered. It was sad to say the boy was picked on by the likes of junichi known as the bully of the entire school him and his pack of knuckleheads. Ryu had a run in with them on more than one occasion, he wasn't one to be pushed around, and if he was he fought back.

He was happy to see that minato was alive and well it appeared. "He to register?"

Minato nodded his head with a sad expression. He really tried to pass last year but it didn't happen. He was so crushed afterwards he moped for a few weeks until he got back to studying for it. This year he was confident he'd get it. "Yeah, you too?" He asked looking at the older man.

Ryu nodded his head. "Yeah, I just got done." He told minato. "Sorry I held you back, you better go before it gets too crowded." Ryu said with a hint of urgnce. If it was packed before he left he couldn't imagine how it was now.

Either minato had the worse luck or he had bad timing.

"R-right, and it's okay." Minato said meekly with a small nod going up the stairs. "It was good to see you again." Minato said with a small smile. Ryu was the closest person he had for a friend, though they rarely seen each other now.

"You too man, take care of yourself." Ryu said turning around and offering a wave as they went opposite directions. He moved at a moderate pace down the staircase smiling brightly as he pushed the doors open stretching his arms out until he got a satisfying pop. "Things are looking up." He said with a hint of happiness, he began to head back home where his sekirei were waiting for him.

He'd need to talk to them when he arrived. He wasn't sure how each would react, but he'd lay down some ground rules first. He didn't want uzume or toyotama getting caught up in the moment and miya catch them in the act. That'd just be bad. But he planned on satisfying his sekirei, he was an ass and he wanted to make it up to them. If matsu's list was something to go by, he wouldn't cast judgment prematurely, he'd have his hands full for a good while. And he'd need to rent a hotel room or go to a hot spring. Anything besides the inn.

He slid across the gravel on a rooftop taking a swan dive off landing on the ground, swiftly bolting down the street at incredible speeds. He didn't know how or why, but he felt stronger than before that last fight with those two sekirei. He'd focus on that later though, he had other things to attend to taking another stride he increased his speed as he headed north.

* * *

Ryu smoothed his hand over his kimono for the tenth time. His hair tousling in the wind. He was almost to izumo inn.

It made him slightly nervous. Nervous that he might fail the test again. But, he was a little on edge for a different reason. His sekirei, he was going to have a talk with them. He wasn't sure how they'd take it, he knew uzume wouldn't assume anything, but the others... That was different. And matsu, he already spoke with her and had the lovely time of reading her list.

He couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to it.

"It'll go smooth." He fixed his messy bangs, deciding to take the pencil from his pocket and putting it behind his ear. He went up the stairs glancing at the newspaper. He picked it up carrying it in the house, closing the front door behind him he took off his zori happy to be back. He looked in the front room to see toyotama and nanaha intently watching the TV with wide eyes. He rolled his eyes slightly. _Soap operas... _He mused he just didn't get them. Since they were occupied he carefully walked down the hallway, maybe he'd be able to change before he was bum rushed. He tightened his body as he felt weight slam into him taking him down to the floor. "Uzume..." He said with a quiet groan. She could've waited until he was in the room at least.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I just wanted to surprise you." She said earnestly. Ryu looked at her with a raised eyebrow before sitting down on his futon. For some reason he didn't buy her explanation. But nonetheless he could take this time to talk to his sekirei now.

"Uzume, could you-" ryu was cut off as the door slid open revealing his other three sekirei standing there, they ach slowly entered taking a seat around him. The air was tense and pensive, if ryu had to describe it. He felt doubt and concern from them, but he felt a torrent from yashima. He groaned mentally ignoring it for the moment.

"You wished to speak to us ryu-sama." Nanaha said quietly closing her eyes slightly fearing he was going to yell at her again. And get _that _look in his eyes again, that made her blood stop and turn to ice.

Ryu nodded his head taking off his kimono and slipping a tank top on sighing contently as he lied down. Thinking of how he could put into words, and hoped that his sekirei wouldn't start smothering him. "I've become aware that I haven't spent as much time with you some of you as the others, or how much you'd like..." He paused letting the statement sink in his sekirei stared at him attentively, he cleared his throat gently continuing with his monologue. "So, I want each of you to make a list of things you want to do with me for one entire day, I'll spend a day with each of you." He said smiling softly, looking at each of his sekirei in tow. Nanaha had a slight blush, yashima looked at him before staring at the ground, uzume had a slight smirk on her face, and toyotama was slowly forming a smirk on her face.

"Will you do _whatever _we want?" Uzume asked in a seductive manner.

_I don't know if I'll regret this or not. _Ryu took a breath composing himself before he replied. "Yes, write it on a piece of paper and hand it to me." He said as he pulled out a notebook tearing a page off for each of his sekirei to write on. Toyotama stared at him intensely for a moment. He'd do whatever she wanted? She licked her lips getting a few ideas.

"You sure?" She asked.

Ryu nodded his head firmly. "Yeah, I'm positive. Just, um... How are we going to work out an order?" He asked carefully, he didn't want his sekirei tearing each other apart. Uzume wasn't so jealous. But the others that was a different story, his other sekirei exlcuding karasuba and matsu fought for his attention.

"When do we give you list?" Uzume asked with a curious expression. She already knew what she wanted, did she even need to write it down? She'd do it for good measure, but she was looking forward to their time alone.

"Whenever you finish it or want to." Ryu replied evenly. His sekirei didn't have to rush to finish their lists. Though he knew what they wanted almost immediately. Ryu began to claw through his bag searching for a movie, he looked at his sekirei for a moment.

"What is it ryu-sama?" Yashima asked meekly.

"I was wondering if you guys would want to watch a movie with me?" He let it hang out the air. He was shocked and suprised when toyotama and nanaha nodded no.

"Not at this moment, we have to finish the episode of our TV show." Toyotama said folding up her piece of paper, standing up and walking slowly to the door sliding it open. She turned back with a small smirk on he face. "I'll give you my list, tonight." She said winking afterwards leaving the room with nanaha close behind her. The quiet sekirei sent a wave of affection through the bond feeling bad for leaving ryu like she was. But she just had to see the ending, it was just too tense!

"I'll watch a movie with you." Uzume said making herself comfy on the futon. Ryu nodded his head slowly looking to yashima for an answer.

"I-I'll stay." She said quietly moving closer to ryu on the futon being careful. With his two sekirei with him, ryu put a movie in and laid back down returning their embrace and embracing them with equal fervor. With a sigh he let himself relax, for now they could afford the luxury. Though he was muddled in thoughts of the future, for now he'd bask in the warmth of his two sekirei. Yashima snuggled up on his side looking at him with fear in her eyes. "Is it okay if I lay here?" She asked she didn't want ryu to leave ever again. He didn't respond verbally he moved his arm up welcoming yashima to snuggle against him, she accepted his invitation getting as close as she could. Ryu looked at uzume to see if she was going to move, but the only thing she moved was her hand to places. Ryu was about to scold her when uzume brought a finger to his lips.

"It's okay, no one will hear us and she won't know." Uzume whispered grabbing his shaft firmly with her hand. Ryu shuddered slightly his manhood stiffening at her advances. Ryu didn't resist, she did have a point it wasn't like it was sex. And yashima was lying so just in case if miya or someone else came in they couldn't see where uzume's hand was.

Ryu smiled slightly he was having the perfect end to a long day. And it wasn't even the end yet totally. He wrapped an around uzume's waist pulling he close causing her ton shiver slightly under his touch as it sent tingles up and down her spine.

Guess I'll end it here, anybody watch WWE shield vs those weirdos. Shield is going to win! Anyways I figured I'd end it here, leave a review with your thoughts. Should the chapters be longer? I write between 2300-6000 words.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: As you seen, each of his sekirei made a list.N

Ryu sat down at the kitchen table with a solemn look on his face. He pryed his way out of toyotama's grip, even asleep she seemed to have incredible strength. A little too much, she began to squeeze. And if his whimper of pain was anything to go by toyotama felt pretty bad. She didn't mean to hurt him, but ryu just assured her he was okay.

He was lying through his teeth, but he didn't want his sekirei to feel bad. He picked up the pair of chopsticks taking in mouthfuls of rice. He glanced down at his black shorts sighing mentally as he recalled the mess he made, which uzume cleaned up happily, but he didn't walk around with a stain of that sort.

He didn't know whether to give in to his sekirei, or to scold them. There would be time for sex later. "How'd it go?" Miya asked stepping in from the doorway with a calm look on her face. Ryu didn't meet her eyes, he just looked at his rice pondering on what he should do next, in this case it was hard. Very hard, he just didn't know how to look at miya. He took a deep breath meeting miya's eyes.

"A little long, but otherwise fine." He replied earnestly. How he would like the first one there so he didn't have to go through all the red tape. But luck wasn't on his side and there was no way he was going to leave at five in the morning just to be there. He put another pouch of rice into his mouth chewing it slowly. Miya took a seat across from him a cup of hot tea in hand.

* * *

He glanced at her, her expression was impassive. But he could see that she had something on her mind. Something she wanted to say to him. It was clearly important whatever it was, but he didn't dare to guess. That news still didn't sink in completely, but he did have respect and would listen to her. "You okay, miya-san?"

Was she okay? Was she? Honestly, yes she was. He was back at the inn and everything returned back to normal. Even having to discipline toyotama and uzume became a regular almost minutely thing. It was funny, to a point. But she was getting off course, she looked him in the eyes with slightly furrowed brows as she wondered how to explain this. How to talk about it, no matter how she put ryu would be angry, mad... At her, at takehito. She could accept that, even if it hurt.

She certainly deserved it in her eyes. Keeping all of it a secret. After living with her for a few months keeping it a secret, and she just sprung it on him. "Yes.. I'm quite fine." She said taking sip of the warm liquid. "When do your exams begin?"

Ryu groaned quietly remembering perfectly. "About one month from now." He smiled lightly as his taste buds exploded in flavor. Miya's meal tasted great, better than usual he dared to say. If that was even possible. Miya noted his annoyed and somewhat nervous expression and was about to say something when ryu spoke up again. "I'll pass this year though, then I can go job hunting." He said opening his eyes and turning to miya a few strands of hair covering his eyes.

Miya smiled warmly at him. "I know you can, ryu-san." She said in support. Ryu smiled, having her support made him feel giddy. For whatever reason he couldn't help but smile at that statement, her voice was so soft yet firm with the utmost confidence in him.

But, he knew they were both dragging this out. He didn't know what to say and he was sure miya didn't either. Who would know what to say? He was a man though, the most he could do was start the conversation. To show that he forgave miya, he was pretty terrible towards her that day. And he felt bad about it, he never did let miya finish, now was as good a time as any. "Miya... Can we talk?" Ryu asked quietly and slowly looking at the violet haired beauty.

Miya meant his gaze, his soft eyes hardening in an instant. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. "Yes," she responded quietly as well.

_Okay, she's your mom... But not really, great...! _Ryu screamed mentally. He looked at miya taking a shuddering breath before he began to speak. "I understand that I was a bit... Rash, and just left before you could finish..." He trailed off scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He remembered what takami had told him before, he never felt so... Weird in all of his life, being half sekirei was enough, but the way things came about was too far beyond his comprehension. "You said biological."

Miya studied him with furrow brows. She was weary about speaking on this topic again, especially the route they were going. But he didn't hear the entire story, but could he stomach it? Miya nodded her head slightly taking another sip of her tea. "Yes we are your biological parents."

Ryu wasn't a complete idiot, but he wasn't a genius. He knew what it meant but he just had to ask. "Meaning?" He wanted to hear it from miya's mouth, takami as knowledgeable as she was, she still worked for MBI she had other motives on top of that. Like his sekirei, which were off limits to anyone.

Miya took a shuddering breath. She wouldn't sugar coat this, she wouldn't downplay it. It was time for ryu to know, and understand. "When our ships crashed on kamikura island, and we were discovered..." She trailed off glancing at ryu who listened attentively and didn't say anything even after she paused. "I was the only adult on that ship. Out of the 108 sekirei, I was the only mature one. Before I was awoken, takehito-san.." Miya looked up at ryu again with a hint of sadness in her eyes, but he nodded his head for her to continue. He needed to hear this no matter how painful it was. "Takehito-san, took one of my eggs, and..." She paused letting it just hang out there. "Soon you were brought to life." She smiled slightly, it was faint smile. Ryu was the only solace she had after the entire thing, and even she didn't know until takehito was on his death bed.

"So, what takami said was true?" He asked quietly looking at the table with a solemn face. Miya could sense a conflict going on within ryu, she wanted to say something. Anything, but she knew it wouldn't do any good, it was his battle. She continued on.

"You were monitored and taken care of at all times." Miya said softly unable to meet his gaze. "Takehito-san never let you out of his sight. He was very concerned about you, and what would happen if minaka somehow discovered you, back then." The fear was always there, back then minaka had a few screws loose still, and was a little more mad than he is now. If he discovered ryu's existence she had no doubt he would've twisted and even hurt him. Ryu's eyes widened just a fraction hearing her statement.

"I-I..." Ryu trailed off unable to gather his thoughts. He looked at miya then back at the table. How was he supposed to look at her? As a mother or as a lover, like his other sekirei!? She said that he was her ashikabi, but why? Why did it have to be him!? "I don't know... How to look at you miya." He said burying his face in his hands. "I don't know... What you've told me..." Ryu trailed off not sure what to say.

Miya could see he was conflicted, he really didn't know what to do. He was lost. She reached over the table grabbing his hand softly. Ryu felt her smooth skin touch the top of his hand, he looked at miya who smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry for this, and I'm sorry for the way things have turned out. I don't expect you to give me answers now..." She trailed off thinking of how to put this. "Whenever you have an answer, I'll be waiting." She said in a soft voice giving his hand a small squeeze.

Ryu looked in mild shock at miya's declaration. She'd wait for his answer, just like before? She didn't expect anything now or soon, but did he have an answer? Could he come up with an answer, this was the most complicated thing he endured in life since moving to the city. He gave her hand a light squeeze as well returning her smile. It did make him feel a lot better, and he did feel more calm than before. "Thank you... Miya, thank you." He said earnestly releasing her hand from his own. "That really helped me, I'll give you my answer when I figure it out." He said with an air of confidence.

* * *

His talk with miya went better than he had expected. It was awkward at first, but he overcame it. Now he had some solace at the end of the tunnel to find an answer, but before he did any of that. He jumped into the bath, while he could alone. His sekirei were bust making their lists, he wasn't so surprised they were taking this long but he thought some would be finished by now. Sighing as the water loosened his body he set a washcloth over his eyes resting his head back on the wall.

_Ryu walked on the green grass that made up his mind scape. The rays of light were back from before, and there were even flowers in spots on the moist carpet. "Wow." Was all he could get out as he looked at the spectacle before him. _

_"So you've made up, I guess you weren't such a prude after all." Ryu clenched his teeth from embarrassment whirling around to face his master. _

_"What!?" He exclaimed._

_His master ignored his little outburst folding his arms over his chest with an intense stare. "So, your 'sekirei' are they happy?" He asked. In truth he was a little annoyed to see his apprentice so soon again, but his mind scape had been through a dramatic change since they last talked and he needed an update as well as giving on._

_Ryu nodded his head. "Yeah." He said with a small smile. He was glad to be back with his girls. He'd never leave them alone again._

_"So they are representations." His master mused over closing his eyes for a moment. "I never thought I'd see you with five women." Ryu's head grew three times larger as he glowered down at his master, his master kept his eyes closed his face impassive. "It's funny, seeing how you used have to touch them to tell the difference._

_"I WAS JUST A KID!" Ryu shouted at the top of his lungs his entire face turning bright red as the memories flashed back through his mind, embarrassment engulfing him. _

_Ignoring him his master continued. He did enjoy messing with ryu, making him mad like this was a past time. However, he had things to talk about. "Anyways, enough of that." He opened his eyes fixing them on ryu. Ryu nodded his head slowly not missing the tone of his master's voice. "These orbs are a piece of their soul. This bond is really something else." He turned to ryu with a look of slight amazement. "I've never seen something this... Complex."_

_"Complex?" Ryu questioned raising an eyebrow._

_His master nodded his head slowly. "You could literally reduce them to husks with a simple emotion, such as hatred." He explained walking towards them. Each of the orbs were normal now, even the blue one wasn't shaking anymore it was hovering in place without a care. Ryu gave his master a puzzling look before staring at the orbs, feeling relief that the blue wasn't shaking and quivering like before. "You're connected on the deepest level, be mindful of what you do ryu." His master warned slightly turning to look at his student._

_"I am mindful." Ryu said running a hand through his hair groaning quietly. His master just stared at him with an impassive expression. "Okay, okay, I'll be more mindful." Ryu said exasperatedly. He was a little brash, and didn't think fully before entering a battle. But he wasn't going to get one of the famous lectures, especially not in his mind. _

_"Good, and I don't mean just you, you will feel what your sekirei feel." _

_Ryu nodded._

_"But, I think you already knew that." His master mused catching ryu somewhat nod in response to the statement. "Do you have anything?"_

_"Well, I signed up for the entrance exam again, and well..." He looked away from his master. He didn't know if he could talk about miya yet._

_"Whenever you're ready tell me, it's obvious you're not entirely sure yourself." His master said firmly. "Isn't this the fourth time?" He smirked slightly noticing ryu starting to fume. "Wow, I guess third time's the charm isn't all true and just a saying." He laughed quietly._

_"Yeah, I'm going to pass it this time!" Ryu almost yelled through clenched teeth. He was mature, but damn did he hate being teased. _

_"I know you will, you can't fail that much." Ryu didn't know whether to be offended or thankful. But talking to his master certainly shed more light on things. "Take of yourself, and those girls you idiot." His master said with no emotion turning away from him._

_"Sure thing. Master." Ryu replied. There it was a lecture, of course he'd take care of his sekirei!_

* * *

Ryu drieid his hair roughly walking towards his room in jogging pants and a t shirt. He headed to his room to begin matsu's test packet and see if his sekirei were finished with their lists. How had ife changed for the third year ronin, he remembered everything being so simple, so basic, but now he had five beautiful woman who were faithful to him. Even karasuba in her own sense, of course it was to be the only one to kill him. That made him happy though. _She's so much different than the others. _He said to himself mentally. Beneath all of that bloodthirsty, phychotic, murderous rage there was a woman. Ryu wasn't sure if he knew the 'real' karasuba, just like she said, she was a complex person. But he was happy with it, whether she was a killer or a pacifist she was still his sekirei. And of course he'd love her.

He reached his hand forward hearing a little talking behind the walls, he slid his door open watching his four sekirei still writing things down. Well three were at least, uzume was drawing pictures. "Hey girls." Uzume turned her head and grinned.

"Yo!" She greeted.

Ryu looked at the other three of his sekirei. His eyes nearly bugged when he seen that the list was in fact dozens of lines longs. He looked at uzume's paper laughing quietly as she took in her drawing of what appeared to be a kitten. "Don't mind them, they've been like this for a half hour now." Uzume said standing up and walking over to him with her paper in hand, ryu looked at him puzzled. Did she want a cat? "But, I'm done with mine." She said quietly getting really close to him, she went on her tiptoes so she was right by his ear. "I want lots and lots of sex." She purred sliding the paper into his hand. Ryu nodded his head, he wouldn't say no. He did promise, he had a feeling he was going to be refreshed after all of this.

"I'll be done soon." Toyotama said not looking up from the piece of paper she scirbbled onto.

"I'm almost done ryu-sama." Nanaha said looking at him with a small smile.

"I'm done ryu-sama." Yashima said standing up and handing him the piece of paper slowly, and shyly. She had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, thank you girls." Ryu said with a small smile folding uzume's and yashima's paper stuffing it into his pocket with matsu's. _I'm going to need a hotel room, or go to a hotspring. _He thought as he peeked at yashima's his face almost going blue with what she wrote. He expected something like this from uzume or toyotama, not his little yashima.

"I love you ryu-sama." Yashima whispered quietly going on her tippy, tip toes kissing him on the cheek. Ryu blushed slightly at yashima's sudden affection. Was she getting more daring?

"I love you too yashima-chan." He said quietly giving her a quick peck on the lips as she left the room, he yawned quietly sitting down between nanaha and toyotama.

"You can't look." Toyotama said covering up the paper. "It's a surprise." She said with a devilish smirk.

Ryu nodded his head, he wasn't going to even ask. He grabbe the remote turning the TV on so he could unwind for a little while with his two sekirei.

**Nothing really to say... Leave me a review with your thoughts and feedback, PM me if you have questions. I should have a lot of questions people want answered so ask away, and leave me a review with feedback!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Nothing except review, PM, give me ideas, suggestions, and feedback for my story. As you seen they made a list, uzume enough said. I don't write lemons so don't ask.**

"So uzume draws a picture and the others give me ten thousand things." Ryu said with a puzzled expression folding the papers back up. He felt a presence and turned his head to the door. "Come in."

Yashima entered with a piece of paper in hand. "T-This is what I want to do." She said kneeling in front of him. Ryu took the sheet of paper pleasantly surprised with what was on it.

"So, why not this list?" He asked pulling out her old piece of paper. Yashima blushed slightly before answering. "Uzume-san wrote most of those things." She said quietly shuffling her feet.

She loved ryu, and wanted to do all of those things with him. But she was still shy and just didn't know about doing it at this moment. Ryu nodded his head staring into space for a moment his thoughts wandering. Yashima looked at her ashikabi feeling that he was uneasy about something.

"Ryu-sama?" She asked nervously. "Is there anything wrong? Ryu offered her a small smile nodding his head no. He needed to keep this in check, he forgot yashima could feel what he felt thanks to their bond. Yashima looked downcast for a second before looking up at him with glistening eyes.

"I-I'm your sekirei, I can feel what you feel." She said meekly looking at the floor. She just wanted to help her ashikabi. Ryu's eyes widened slightly, she read him. He was bonded to her, but he could keep his undercurrents tamed, but yashima could see right passed that. How?

He grinned slightly. It was about time he flustered his sekirei for once. He made groping motions with his hands while making kissing sounds getting closer to yashima. "Kiss! I want to kiss you, I just want to kiss you yashima-chan!" He said cheerfully.

Yashima looked at him with wide eyes shrinking down slightly. She wasn't scared but incredibly nervous, ryu never acted like. "R-Ryu-sama!" She exclaimed. Ryu wrapped his arms around her head pulling her into his chest.

"I'm glad you're my sekirei, yashima." He said quietly. Yashima smiled softly returning his hug sending a pulse of love through their bond. She was more than happy that he was her ashikabi. Ryu broke the hug looking at her list again intently. "Is this all you want to do." He asked studying her.

"Yes." Yashima nodded with a small smile. If things went to more she'd please her ashikabi. But for now spending an entire day with him was good enough.

He just braced himself for the next conversation. After asking yashima to bring his other sekirie into the room, excluding matsu since he knew she watching and listening he prepared to make his speech.

"What's up ry-ry?" Uzume asked.

"I hope this is important, I need to see if ray is going to date sarah or liz." Toyotama said.

Ryu deadpanned at that before sighing quietly and rubbing his head to sooth on an oncoming headache. _Soap operas... _He mused clearing his throat. "I know I promised you all one day together with me, but maybe we could all go out?" He asked nervously looking between his sekirei for a reaction.

Toyotama wanted one on one time with ryu. She scrunched up her face in a scowl folding her arms under her breasts. "I don't know." Ryu sighed nervously looking at his other sekirei for an answer. Nanaha felt nervous with his stare. She just wanted to be with her ashikabi alone or separate that didn't matter.

"I'm okay with it." Nanaha said resolutely.

Yashima wasn't sure if she should go. But she didn't want to be away from ryu, she had been away long enough. "I'll go too." She seconded. Toyotama glared at her sisters and at ryu, would it kill him to just have alone time with her?

"I'm in, bro." Uzume said with a devious smirk. She stood up rubbing her stomach. "I'm going to get cereal." She said sliding the door open, yashima and nanaha left soon after to watch the rest of the soap opera. That just left toyotama and ryu, she wasn't happy, she was fuming. She just wanted some alone time with her ashikabi not be accompanied by his other sekirei. She pressed her hand into the floor righting herself up, she went to move but couldn't as ryu snaked his arms around her waist closing the door.

A deep blush formed on toyotama's face but she composed herself. This is what she wanted after all, but she was still nervous. "W-What are you doing?" She asked quietly. Ryu moved her hair from the nape of her neck looking at her sekirei crest with a curious expression, he gently traced it over with his finger. Toyotama tensed up moaning quietly as shock waves were sent down her spine.

"I'm sorry I don't have much alone time with you." He said quietly nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck, his hot breath making her move her head up and clench a handful of his hair. "But, I'll make it up to you, when we go out." He said quietly kissing her softly. Toyotama shivered slightly.

"N-Not here." She said huskily.

"Will you come with us?" He asked turning her around so he could look into her eyes. She noted he had a child like innocence when he asked that question.

"Yes, I don't want to be away from my ashikabi." She said quietly resting her head on his chest. "But, can we have alone time?"

"We'll have plenty." Ryu said giving her a tight squeeze. "Okay?" He grinned sheepishly.

Toyotama wanted to call him an idiot, but was happy nonetheless. Now she'd have alone time which she craved with ryu. "Okay." She jolted slightly, ryu gave her a good pinch on the butt, it was about time he started dishing out payback. However, toyotama smiled lustfully, smacked his butt and squeezed it roughly. "I can't wait." She purred giving him a quick peck on the lips and rushing out the room.

* * *

"And, so you see that's why I'm going to get a hotel room or something." Ryu just finished explaining his plans to matsu. It wasn't exactly easy, she was pervert, a bigger pervert than uzume he may add. It was no secret why he wanted to get hotel room, unless he suffers miya's wrath, which he had no desire to do so.

"Hmmm, it does seem like a good plan." Matsu said in agreement, she could understand why ryu desired to do so. But she was on the run, and it was far too early, way too early to be out and about. Even with her ashikabi, he had quite the reputation and she didn't want to have a run in with karasuba again. "But, I'll have to decline. You know already I'm on the run." She offered a sad smile, she wanted to go with. But things weren't looking too smooth, and she needed to keep tabs on MBI anyways.

"I know." Ryu smiled sadly. He didn't want one of his sekirei to feel neglected, which they all did. Namely yashima and toyotama for whatever reason. But he needed his own personal space. That's why he was taking them out, to get it out of their systems the best way possible. Yashima may have been a little different, she was... Fragile not wild like uzume. "But, I just wanted to ask, so you didn't feel left out."

Matsu smiled softly. He was so nice and considerate. But he'd never have to worry about her being jealous or anything. She was fine with how things were, such an experiment or two wouldn't hurt, but she could deal. "Thanks ryu-tan, but I'll be fine." She smirked perversely rubbing her hands together. "Matsu-tan _attracts _ryu-tan in her own way." She giggled noting ryu looking in every direction but her eyes. "Don't have too much fun." She teasingly said laughing when ryu's entire face turned red and he rose up leaving her room and a laughing matsu behind.

She enjoyed flustering him, and knew just how to do it. He didn't attempt doing the same to her. Anything along those lines would've just been a welcoming for matsu to be... Herself. He wasn't sure about her 'experiments' and his 'hot, sticky DNA' he shuddered at the thought as he made his way downstairs to get a bite to eat before going outside to train. How did matsu know he was hot and sticky? He shook his head rapidly, he'd rather not know how matsu knew that. He opened the door, uzume sat in her usual spot munching on a bowl of cereal. She was wearing her usual clothes, it looked like she was ready to go somewhere. "Hey." Ryu greeted taking a seat across from her pouring himself some of the cereal.

"Hey!" Uzume greeted shoving the spoon into her mouth. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Ryu said shoveling cereal into his mouth. "I just came to get something to eat, and seen that you were all dressed and down here. Anything going on?"

Uzume nodded eating another spoonful of cereal, she took the spoon from her mouth tapping it on her chin a few times before smiling. "Yeah, I'm visiting my friend."

"Friend?" Ryu asked looking at her with a blank expression.

"Yeah I do have friends you know." Uzume said with a deadpan look before smiling again. "You should come with me!"

"Where exactly are we going?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow. With uzume he never knew.

"A hospital-"

"WHAT!?" Ryu shrieked milk almost spilling from his nostrils from his outburst. He covered his mouth leaning back. Uzume looked at him with a surprised expression, she knew ryu hated needles, but hospitals too?

"Yes, a hospital." Uzume said with a quiet sigh, ryu could fight karasuba to the death and hold off the discipline squad but point a needle at him he'd run mention going to hospital and he'd have a fit, like just now.

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea, me and doctors don't mix too well. It's like oil and water." Ryu said quickly, the last thing he wanted was some quack babbling some nonsense about diseases and needing a shot. Or worse drawing blood. Ryu shuddered slightly the color draining from his face. "I can't go."

"Aw, come on please!" Uzume said leaning over the table so he could get a look at her lovely breasts. Ryu wasn't so easily swayed, well he would be if it was another situation. He fought the urge to look at them and looked uzume in the eyes.

"I'm not going!" He said firmly folding his arms over his chest. No way, no how!

"But, don't you help people in need?" Uzume asked leaning closer. Ryu couldn't resist the urge to just run out and save someone.

"That's not going to work." He said stubbornly looking away from her with a small scowl. "I'm not a hero, by any means. And that has nothing to do with this." He said sternly turning back around to face her.

Uzume's eyes got big as she gave him a puppy look. Ryu turned away glowering quietly as she kept it up. No way, this wasn't going to work, it had no effect on him! Yashima did this all the time when she wanted to stay in his room when it got dark, and he'd tell her no. Uzume wouldn't be any different. He faced her with a straight face. "Nice try, but it won't work this time."

"Please, ry ry. She barely gets visitors!" Uzume pressed dropping her puppy dog look. Of course it wouldn't work when hospitals, doctors, or needles were involved.

"Uzume..." Ryu said quietly closing his eyes with a small frown. "I already told you I'm going to try and not wing anymore sekirei."

"She's not a sekirei silly, she's human like you!" Uzume said quickly, she was sure that piece of info would seal the deal.

Ryu kept his mouth shut. He supposed uzume and his other sekirei didn't know. Excluding karasuba, miya, minaka, and takami he was certain no one else knew he was half sekirei. However, even if she wasn't a sekirei there was no way he was going to that hospital. "Still, no."

"Aw come on. She rarely gets company, and don't you like helping people. You can help her."

Ryu studied uzume carefully, she'd never lie to him. But she'd propose a millions reasons to do something that he didn't want to do. He opened his mouth to speak but uzume cut him off. "This was one of the things on my list."

"You drew a kitten." Ryu said dryly with a straight face.

"She likes kittens!" Uzume argued snatching him by the arm and moving towards the door. "It's only right, you promised!" She pressed. Ryu groaned loudly before sighing exasperatedly. He did promise, why did he have to promise!? And uzume had to be telling the truth sinch she did draw a cat on her piece of paper. He furrowed his eyebrows glaring at the back of her head. He still didn't want to go but what choice did he have. "Fine, but if there's one needle."

"Don't worry no needles." Uzume assured turning her head back and calling through the house. "We'll be back miya, me and ry ry are going to visit my friend!"

"Uzume, what did I say about ry ry?" Ryu asked his voice trailing off as he was dragged down the stairs of izumo inn.

"What did I say about ry ry uzume?" Ryu asked with a small blush, he didn't mind uzume calling him it but not in front of people or in public.

"It's your nickname! Ry ry!" Uzume cheered.

"Will you be back before dinner?" Miya asked from a few feet in front of them with yashima at her side. The shyest of ryu's sekirei helped miya cook along with nanaha if she didn't. It was the least she could do.

"Mm-hmm." Uzume said with a quick nod looking at ryu with an eager smile. He fought to keep a grin off of his face, he could feel excitement pulsing through uzume and it began to pulse through the bond. He wondered what she had planned... Miya looked at the two of them in tow nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah, we'll be back before dinner." Ryu assured shooting uzume a glare, he didn't know he let her talk him into going to a hospital. Uzume tightened her grip on his arm tugging him along away from the inn ignoring his groan of protest.

**I figured I'd end it here. I'm hungry... REVIEW! Thanks. And I stumped, who should chiho's sekirei be? Kazehana? Mmmm... Throw something out there people.**


	33. Chapter 33

I've decided to continue this story, but I'd like to state that these later chapters have no correspondence with the guardian. The first thirty two chapters are the prequel to the guardian. A warning now there maybe a mass harem, now if you actually read this I'll go further again don't consider chapter thirty three in relation to the guardian just the first thirty two. What goes on in the guardian doesn't include this, this is a different take on things.

I may just write an entirely new story based continuing on from this, but that'd confuse people, and I could explain it until I'm blue but someone won't get it or agree, I understand, that's fine but keep what I said in mind.


End file.
